I'd Come For You
by gigga
Summary: Takes place after Jerry Jax kidnaps Sam in 2008. Jason falls into a dark place after believing Sam has died while she wakes up in an unfamiliar place with only vague memories.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello readers! As many of you may know I've had a poll up for a while to see which story my readers would prefer when "Eyes Wide Shut" is finished but so far there have been very little votes and surprisingly an even number for the Jasam and Phick fics so I've decided to put the beginning of each story up so hopefully you readers will decide which one you want to read next. For those of you reading "Right To Be Wrong" that story will not be affected by these, my muse for that one is going strong. Anyways, hope this helps you to vote.

**Disclaimer:** I so never remember to put this up but you guys know, I do not own General Hospital or it's characters, etc... blah, blah, blah.

Also some dialogue is taken directly from the show in this to set the timeline up... enjoy!

.

.

**Prologue**

Sam leaned against the wall, eyes closed as she listened intently to the sound of the footsteps making their way away from her. Once she was sure he was gone she allowed herself a moment of reprieve. She'd hoped he'd leave soon; it was the only way she'd get a chance to figure out how to escape this boat or at least escape Jerry's smug ranting about leaving her dead body or whatever would be left of it after the explosion to take the fall for his getaway. Either way, she was pleased that he was gone, at least for now. With a quick scan of her surroundings she began to get to work, maneuvering her body so she'd be able to reach the safety pin that was in place of the usual button on her pants so she could use it to dismantle the handcuffs placed snugly around her wrist. She was suddenly happy Jason had popped the button earlier. _Jason._ She sighed inwardly as the memories of what happened between them in the penthouse washed over her.

_Sam took one last look at her leg to make sure the bleeding had stopped. "Hey," she glanced up at him quickly before pulling down her pant leg, adjusting it over her wound. "Why did you happen to be in the alley tonight?" _

"_I just went for a walk to get some fresh air," he returns a quick glance before staring straight ahead. "You know, I was at..." he stumbled over his words momentarily, "I was at Robin's wedding, and she went into labor at the altar, and they had to rush her to the E.R." _

"_Yeah," Sam paused briefly as she reached up, idly playing with the chain around her neck. "I heard about that. I think that's a pretty dramatic entrance for a kid to make." She hears him sigh heavily but continues with her original thought. "Hey, did she have a boy or a girl?" _

_For a moment she's unsure if he's going to answer but then when he does, she realizes what the pause was for. "She's having a girl. There were complications," his blue eyes flick to meet her brown and she knows he's thinking about the little girl they lost years ago. "When I left they were deciding whether or not to do an emergency C-section." _

_Sam takes a quick breath in, not wanting him to see the effect this news is having on her internally. "Wow; that must have been intense for you." She bites on her bottom lip awkwardly before his eyes meet hers in an intense gaze and suddenly she's speaking before she can think about it. "I still miss her everyday, one day she was safe inside of me and the next…" her eyes flicker to the floor as she's unable to finish. "That kind of pain never really goes away does it," she's not really asking him and is surprised when she hears him answering._

"_No," he shakes his head. "It doesn't." He pauses for a moment as he allows himself to remember the baby that had captured both of their hearts and lead them to each other. "I still miss our little girl too." _

_Her head jerks up to look at him and she can tell he's as surprised he said it as she is hearing it. "You still think of her as our…" Sam shakes her head before suddenly springing up, no longer sure she wants to hear the answer. "I'm… nevermind, I have to go." She quickly moves around the back of the couch, "Thanks for the assist and again, sorry for pointing a gun at you." _

"_Sam…" he grabs her arm firmly before she makes it to the door, pulling her around to face him._

_She timidly looks up at him and is overwhelmed by the amount of emotion in his eyes. She's unsure if it's because this thing with Robin's pregnancy has happened so close to the anniversary of their own baby's death coupled with the fact that they were almost just blown up but Sam suddenly feels like she's stepped back in time as his lips come crashing down on hers. The kiss is frenzied; filled with passion, adrenaline, and pain; and before Sam can get her bearings clothing is being discarded and Jason is suddenly thrusting into her on top of the desk. _

Sam shook her head of the memory, focusing on the task at hand. She awkwardly lies as far on her back as she can with the cuffs placed behind her and attached through one of the bed posts, working her hands down as she bends her legs. She works her way to the side slightly, bringing her feet through the loop one at a time to get her arms in front of her and can finally reach for the safety pin. She uses the cuff to bend the end a few millimeters before inserting it into the lock between the notches and ratchet teeth, flexing her wrist with just the right finesse to shimmy the lock open. She smiles to herself before she hears the echo of footsteps making their way towards her before quickly getting back into position, hiding the open cuff behind her back. Sam's still a bit weak from whatever drug Jerry injected her with earlier and doesn't want to risk the chance of having to struggle with him and possibly losing.

"Hello," Jerry smiles upon entering. "I trust you weren't too bored in my absence."

"The peace and quiet has been kind of nice," she quips.

He nods, his tone as if it's just two old friends getting together to have a friendly conversation. "Oh, yes, a last moment of solitude to take stock of your life."

"Take me with you," she suddenly enjoys the lax banter now that she knows she'll be getting out of here soon, "please."

"Very tempting," he chuckles in his good natured way before giving a nonchalant shrug. "But, you know, self-preservation is a priority. You see, now I am going to start positioning the charges. You can watch me set up the timer." He begins to walk around the room and Sam's breath hitches in her throat, afraid he'll see her cuffs are loose. "You see, I have to be very precise because once the countdown is initiated, you can't stop it. Any attempt will trigger detonation, in case you are tempted to try."

Sam returns the laugh. "Well maybe I will, because at least I'll be able to take you with me." She offers him a small smile.

Jerry laughs again. "That's funny. You know, it would have been a terrible waste to have gone through all this trouble and die in my own explosion," Jerry pauses briefly. "It all worked out so beautifully. You know, I even had the foresight to leave several thousand dollars and a large shipment of drugs onboard to make it appear as if we were making our getaway."

Sam rolls her eyes. "You really think that people are going to believe that you're dead when there's no body? "

"Well, I'm relying on your lovely corpse to be convincing enough," he says as he walks out with one more charge. "But if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to explode. Thank you. Bye-bye." Jerry offers her one more smile before quickly shutting the door behind him with a thud.

The minute he was gone Sam was at the door, yanking on it forcefully on the off chance that he hadn't locked it. "Damn it," she yelled in frustration before bending her trusty safety pin back and forth to break it into two pieces so she'd be able to pick the lock. She huffed as she crouched down, the mechanism of this lock much trickier than the handcuffs and a broken safety pin wasn't exactly the ideal tool to use. Sam McCall had been in a lot of life and death situations but this time felt different. She knew this time Jason Morgan would not be coming to her rescue, especially after the way she'd kicked him out of her apartment when he'd come to check on her.

_Sam stood there, trying to think of how to get him to leave so Jerry wouldn't shoot him. Her mind was running through ideas so rapidly since he'd shown up at her door in concern mode, she barely made out him talking about the phone cutting off. "No, Jason," she paused briefly. "I hung up on you." _

"_Why?" the confusion was written in his eyes._

"_Because I didn't like how you were acting so interested all of the sudden out of nowhere," her voice rose slightly, thinking the best defense was an offense. _

"_Well, the way you hung up the phone," Jason's eyes peered into hers carefully, wondering where all the hostility had come from when not much more than an hour ago they were making love, "I was concerned."_

"_Why would you be concerned? So what? You saved me in an explosion in the alley," she breathed out haughtily. "Thank you; and what happened after just happened..." _

"_Sam…" he started to say but was cut off._

"_Look," she halted briefly, "I appreciate your effort on the save, but I know you would have done it for anyone in this situation."_

"_Then why not say that on the phone?" Jason asked, his voice beginning to carry its own agitation. _

"_Gosh. Do you really not get it that maybe tonight could have been just a little bit painful for me?" Sam closed her eyes for a moment; letting all the feelings from the past come to the surface along with her confusion about this afternoon's events. "That, maybe for two and a half years, I think that you are the love of my life and we have a future together, and then you dump me. And here you are."_

_His voice softened. "I didn't mean to…"_

_She carried on as if she hadn't heard him. "You're calling, and you're checking up on me, and we're reminiscing about Lila and then…" she shakes her head, "and I don't know Jason, maybe a part of me was a little bit happy that you cared. I know. It is so pathetic." She waves her hands in the air, hoping to emphasize the point. "Well, you've got to listen to me Jason, okay, because I am done being pathetic. I will never let another man tear my life up again, okay, especially not you so just go, go home Jason. Go back and save your halo wearing damsel because I can save myself all by myself!" She watched the hurt flash through his eyes before he left silently and Jerry stepped out of the shadows clapping._

Still she had left a calling card, a piece of the material used from the explosion in the alley, hoping against all hope that he'd somehow seen through her and would come to rescue her. Finally with another firm wiggle she heard the mechanisms inside the door click and it finally opened. Sam had a lot less time than she'd anticipated and now she had less than a minute to make it all the way to the dock to jump off.

She ran with everything she had, pushing past the residual lethargy from the drugs and the pain from her injured leg and breathing in the salty air, knowing from experience that a storm was coming and the faster she made it out of the water, the better. She wasn't sure if she would make it but she certainly wasn't going to give up; if there's one thing Sam knew she was, it was a fighter and she was going to fight like hell to survive this and if not she was going down fighting. A brief thought crossed her mind that it would be almost poetic for her to die at sea amongst the waves, the only other place she'd felt at home besides Jason's penthouse. She finally made it on deck and jumped off, hearing the sound of the explosion behind her and the crack of thunder as her body slammed against the ocean and her world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1: The Immensity of Love's Grief

**A/N: **Hi all! So since I've gotten a pretty good response for this story as soon as I put the prologue up, I figured I'd post another chapter. The poll is still neck and neck but since I have more reviews for this one so I guess it's winning right now, lol. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed and voted. I also just finished the trailer today too and it's posted at youtube. (/watch?v=lyj33-2bEIQ )- You can just put what's in the parenthesis after the address or go to my profile page for the full link. Anyways... Hope you enjoy the next part and reviews are love!

.

**The Immensity of Love's Grief**

"_Grief is like the ocean; it's deep and dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night: quiet, persistent, unfair; diminished by time and faith and love." ~Mark Schawn_

Jason raced through the back roads of Port Charles, heading back to the city he desperately wanted to escape. It had been a week since he'd last seen Sam; a week since he'd arrived too late to save her from the explosion that had taken her life. He could still hear the sound of the explosion as he and Spinelli pulled up to the dock minutes too late. _Minutes. _That's all he knew it would've taken to save her. If he'd gotten back to Spinelli minutes earlier to track the device his young protégé had managed to sneak on Jerry's person he would've gotten her off that dreaded boat before it exploded, not gotten out of the SUV only to watch the vessel being engulfed in flames as the rain poured over him. Jason could still hear the last words she'd said to him and they haunted him.

"_You're calling, and you're checking up on me, and we're reminiscing about Lila and then…" Sam shakes her head, "and I don't know Jason, maybe a part of me was a little bit happy that you cared. I know. It is so pathetic." She waves her hands in the air, hoping to emphasize the point. "Well, you've got to listen to me Jason, okay, because I am done being pathetic. I will never let another man tear my life up again, okay, especially not you so just go, go home Jason. Go back and save your halo wearing damsel because I can save myself all by myself!"_

He'd walked away after that in silence, her words cutting him to the core when he thought their love making hours ago had changed nothing for her; that she still hated him. Now he knew she must have been protecting him from Jerry and that haunted him as well, that he'd been so close to saving her before she was even trapped on that godforsaken boat and he had just walked away from her wordlessly; that she'd protected his life and lost her own. He'd been thinking about every moment they'd shared together since that explosion; it was like the movie of their life together was stuck on replay in his mind and it always ended the same way, with him betraying her and then her death. Jason wondered what her last thoughts were, if they contained moments they'd shared together and hoped that if she had thought of him she'd focused on the good.

"_I don't care what a bunch of self important doctors say. And I don't even care how you feel deep down inside because when I look at you, I do not see damage of any kind. I see an extraordinary human being who feels as profoundly as anyone I have ever known. I experience your capacity for love every single day in my life. I saw it in your eyes, and I felt it in your touch, so do not talk to me about a bunch of doctors who don't know you say about your inability to love, because I know better."_

He finally pulled up to the church, hoping off his bike and straightening out the suit he felt uncomfortable wearing. Sam probably would've understood had he shown up in jeans and his leather jacket but he didn't want to cause anymore attention to himself at the funeral than necessary. He'd been avoiding everyone like the plague since that day; spending most of his time speeding down country roads on his motorcycle, on their rooftop, or at Lila's grave before crashing in her condo. It was like some bittersweet torture to be surrounded by her things.

Jason wondered if they'd bury Sam's empty casket beside Lila and Danny. The police hadn't been able to find a body, just enough blood on the wreckage to positively ID as hers, surmising that whatever had been left of her had washed away with the storm. Jason had sent his own people to drag the harbor, going himself, but they'd never recovered a body. He remembers Sam telling him she'd only felt at home with him in the penthouse or at sea and thinks she must have found this death poetic in some morbid way. Jason had wanted to jump in there himself and die too but knew she'd never forgive him for that. His Sam was a fighter and he knew she'd fought until death had claimed her; he would do the same in her honor no matter how much he wanted to give up.

"_I had no idea what love was, how it felt, what it meant… until you showed me."_

He took one more shaky breath before making his way inside the church, trying not to focus on the eyes that turned to watch him enter. He turned to see Alexis sobbing in the front row flanked by Molly and Kristina, Sonny sitting on the other side of their daughter. The former business partners nodded at each other in understanding. Jason wondered how much of Sam's life he'd missed; if Alexis was truly devastated over the loss or just acting the part. When her eyes turned to look at him he could see her grief was real and was even more surprised when she motioned him to sit with them.

"You were her family for years before me and my girls were," Alexis said quietly. "I think she'd want you sitting with us."

"Thank you," he spoke huskily, his voice hoarse from all the tears he'd shed along with all the alcohol he's recently consumed. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She nodded, seeing the matching grief in his eyes. "I'm sorry for yours too," Alexis said genuinely before turning back to Kristina to soothe her cries and tightening an arm around Molly.

Jason sat silently as her memory assaulted him again.

"_I will love you for the rest of my life, Jason. If I die tomorrow or if I live to be a hundred... even if I never see your face again."_

Jason's eyes focused towards the front of the room, looking at the empty mahogany casket surrounded by so many gaudy colorful flowers. It wasn't Sam's taste at all but he supposed it had made Alexis feel better to do all this. He took a deep breath as he once again heard her voice in his head.

"_Close your eyes," Sam said softly._

"_I can't," he heard his own voice reply. "I can't stop looking at you."_

He's eyes flickered to the large portrait of her beautiful face to the right of the casket. She looked full of life as she always had; her smile infectious and her chestnut eyes twinkled as if she had a secret she'd never share.

"Hey Jason," Elizabeth said as she sat behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_Jason, I gave up everything for you! I was shot because of you! I can't have kids because of you and you-you go and have one with Elizabeth!"_

He flinched at the memory before turning annoyed eyes to the woman who'd been the greatest obstacle in his relationship with Sam. "What are you doing here Elizabeth?" he whispered harshly.

"I… I came to pay my respects Jason," she looked taken back by his tone, "and to be here for you."

"You never liked Sam," his voice was accusatory but still low enough not to cause a scene. "You were constantly throwing her mistakes in her face. You wanted her to pay and now she has, with her life; I'd think that'd make you happy." He shrugged her hand off of him before turning away from her, his eyes refocusing on the picture of his lost love.

"I didn't mean to… I-I'm sorry," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes before standing up and moving a few rows back, sitting next to an upset looking Lucky.

Alexis shot Jason a look but said nothing as the preacher made his way to the front of the church and started with the opening prayer.

"My brothers and sisters we have gathered together to renew our trust in Christ who by dying on the cross has freed us from eternal death and by rising has opened for us the gates of heaven. Let us pray for our sister Samantha McCall that she may share in Christ's victory as she is welcomed home…"

The rest of the funeral went by in a blur for Jason. He'd hardly listened to anything that was said and only vaguely registered Maxie breaking down in the middle of her eulogy and Spinelli getting up to help her finish it before leading the distraught blonde back to her seat. The next thing he knew Alexis was whispering something to him about going with her in the family car to the gravesite and after staring at Sam's picture for a few more moments, he was making his way outside just as Jax and Carly were approaching Alexis.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am Alexis," the Australian man said before embracing the grieving mother quickly as the two little girls were taken to the car by Nikolas.

"Are you?" Jason questioned; the hard look on his face unmistakable.

"Excuse me?" he looked up indignantly.

"You heard me," Jason eyes were even harder than they were a moment ago. "I came to you when Sam was missing and asked for your help to find Jerry and you refused."

"What?" Alexis looked back and forth between the two men. "Jax, did you refuse to help him find my daughter?"

"Go ahead and tell her," Jason's jaw clenched. "Tell your supposed best friend how you protected your brother so he could kill her daughter you son of a bitch!"

"You don't get to blame this on me," Jax avoided answering.

"Your psychotic brother killed Sam and you protected him!" Jason's voice rose to an alarming rate, lurkers turning around to see the commotion. "You're just as guilty as he is and I'm going to make sure you both pay for it!" Before he even knew what was happening himself his fist connected with Jax's jaw, sending the man spiraling to the ground.

"Jason, Jason" Sonny stood in front of his friend, placing a hand on his chest before he charged as Carly leaned down to assist her husband. "Now is not the time." Though they were not on the best terms, he was still on Jason's side.

"And when would be the right time Sonny," his ice blue eyes flicked to his friend before landing on Jax once again.

"Jase," Carly looked up at her best friend pleadingly. "Please, Sam wouldn't want you to let this consume you."

"You don't know a damn thing about what Sam wanted when she was alive and now she doesn't want anything because she's dead, floating somewhere in the damned ocean because of your husband and his crazy brother!" He stepped back from Sonny, his temper subduing as he heard Alexis' sobs.

Sonny turned to gather the mother of his daughter in his arms. "We should get to the gravesite," for once he tried to be the voice of reason.

"To bury an empty casket," Jason muttered darkly as he shook his head, taking on the Stone Cold persona Spinelli had named him after.

"Jason," Carly looked up into his anguished eyes.

"Don't act so bereaved Carly, you finally got your wish," he could see how much his words stung her but somehow couldn't seem to stop himself. "You always wanted Sam out of my life and now she is, permanently."

"Jason," she reached out to him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Just stay the hell away from me," his eyes met the tormented ones of Sam's mother and he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. "I'm sorry Alexis but I-I just can't do it," he shot another hard look at Jax, letting him know this was far from over, before he walked swiftly away from the church and hopped on his motorcycle, driving off as fast as he could.

* * *

The monitors beeped steadily in the background as the petite brunette lie in a comatose state. She'd been brought in by a fisherman who'd found her floating against some drift wood nearly a week ago. She'd suffered from severe burns, a few cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and the most serious of her injuries: head trauma. She was stable at the moment but the doctors were unsure if she'd sustained any type of brain damage and would not know until she came out of her coma. Right now it was looking hopeful but they had no idea who to contact as she'd come in with no identification. The only clue they had was a broken necklace found in her pants pocket, simply reading Samantha.

"Still no word on our Jane Doe?" an Asain woman asked the doctor from the doorway.

"Not yet," the man shook his head before he stepped inside and finished checking the patient's vitals. "It's really sad; she probably has a family out there wondering what happened to her."

"I still can't believe no one has come to look for her yet," the nurse replied as she glanced down at the slumbering woman. "Maybe she doesn't have a family," she whispered with a shrug. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"I hope so," the doctor smiled kindly before walking away, the nurse following after him.

Neither noticed the woman hanging outside the brunette's room or her entering once the two of them left. "So we meet again" the red head spoke as she stepped further inside the room, folding up the newspaper in her hand. "I suppose once you wake up we'll see what game it is we're playing but it seems as if I'm already up one," a smile crossed her face as she exited the hospital room as unnoticed as when she entered, tossing the folded newspaper into a waste bin, knowing no one would be coming for the feisty brunette anytime soon.

* * *

Jason walked slowly through the cemetery, hearing the crackling of the snowy ice underneath his feet as he made his way to the only person he felt he could talk to these days. After the confrontation outside the church, he'd hopped on his bike and drove until he found himself at the same dock where the explosion had taken place. He'd had his guys comb every inch of that place and he still hadn't gotten a lead on Jerry Jacks. Jason knew if it was the last thing he ever did in his life he was going to make sure that SOB paid for Sam's death, slowly and painfully. Shaking the thoughts of revenge away for a moment, he approached his daughter's grave and knelt down next to the headstone.

"Hey," his voice sounded gruff even to his own ears. "It's me… Daddy." He took a moment to swallow the lump in his throat as his eyes flittered to the freshly covered grave beside her. "Your mom's funeral was today, it was rough. They still haven't found her so I don't really know where to talk to her. I'm sure she's with you now, and Danny. I…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say as the unshed tears began to burn his eyes. "I made a lot of mistakes with her Lila. I pushed her away when I should've been pulling her closer. I loved her more than anything and I let her down… I let you down and I'm so sorry Lila. God, I'm so sorry." He finally allowed a lone tear to roll down his cheek as the cold wind whipped across his face. "It was just easier to try and forget but I could… I could never forget you, I could never forget Sam." He fought the tears the threatened to escape. "Tell her… tell her that I'm sorry I failed her and that I never stopped loving her, that I never will." He placed a kiss in his palm before pressing it to the smooth surface of the cold granite. "I'll be back… soon; Daddy loves you."

Jason stood up, his eyes lingering momentarily on the marker for Sam's grave before he made his way out of the graveyard and hopping back on his motorcycle, driving off into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 2: A Shining Light within the

**A/N: **So the poll doesn't seem to be working but based on the reviews, it looks like this is the story that'll be updated more frequently. thank you all for all the awesome reviews and you're interest in this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter...

.

.

**A Shining Light within the Darkness**

"_Is the light we can see in the sky one of those which will presently be extinguished? The ideal is terrifying to behold, lost as it is in the depths, small, isolated, a pin-point, brilliant but threatened on all sides by the dark forces that surround it nevertheless, no more in danger than a star in the jaws of the clouds." ~Victor Hugo_

It had been four and a half months since he'd begun starting his day with some form of alcohol. Four and a half months since he'd failed to save the love of his life from the likes of Jerry Jacks. And four and a half months since he'd really spoken to anyone, besides Spinelli and that was only to see if any information had come up on Jerry.

Jason Morgan had survived a lot in his lifetime: a car accident induced brain injury, losing Carly and Michael to Sonny, train surfing, his first love Robin betraying him, more gun shot wounds than he could possible count, a failed marriage to Courtney, multiple fights, the loss of his daughters Lila and Hope, being unable to be with his son Jake. But this was one thing he was sure he would not survive. He'd even lived through Michael's shooting but that had taken so much out of him, he wasn't sure he had much left to offer. Sam had once told him she could live in a world where they weren't together but not in one where he didn't exist and despite everything that they'd been through the past few years he knew that statement was as true for him now as it was for her then. Jason Morgan could not live in a world without Sam McCall; his world had gone completely dark.

Jason stood in front of the open door to the balcony, looking out at the expanse of inky sky above him and the few bright spots that seemed to twinkle in the night, remembering how much Sam loved the stars. He reached for the open bottle of tequila on the pool table and took another swig, relishing the burn he felt as it flowed down his throat. _Burn. _The word seem to echo in his head as Sam's last moments consumed him; had she died instantly or had she felt the burn of the flames around her until death claimed her. He felt the tears sting at his eyes before they escaped and he reached for the bottle once again, drinking the ruminants before staggering towards the desk where another bottle sat.

Just as he was about to began drinking from his new bottle, there was a banging on the door.

"Jason," Carly's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Jason, open this door right now."

Shaking his head at the interruption he made his way to the couch, falling back onto it callously with a thud before lifting the bottle of tequila to his mouth and taking a long drink.

"Jason!" She yelled as the banging continued. "Are you alright? What was that?" Her incessant knocking continued. "Jason," he heard the jingling of his lock. "I'm coming in," she announced before stepping inside. "Oh my God…" she shook her head sadly as she saw his appearance.

His hair was mussed, overgrown and sticking wildly around his head and his eyes were bloodshot and glossy with this haunted look in them. He looked like he hadn't taken a shower in days and he was slumped against the couch holding a bottle of liquor in his hand. Her eyes scanned the penthouse; there were empty beer and liquors bottles all over the desk, floor, and pool table and the coffee table was covered in pictures of his life with Sam.

"Jason," she walked over slowly, almost not believing what she was seeing. "What's happened to you…" she whispered more to herself but she was sure he'd heard it when icy eyes turned her way. "Jason, Sam wouldn't want this. You need to stop drinking yourself into oblivion."

"What do you want Carly?" his voice sounded rough. "You practically threw a party when she was no longer part of my life and now she never will be again."

"This is not what I wanted and you know that," she said firmly.

"Just leave me alone," he said before lifting his bottle to his mouth again.

"Jason stop it," she tried to snatch it away from him but he was unrelenting as he took another large gulp. "Sam would not want you to…"

"Stop saying her name!" he yelled harshly, cutting her off before throwing the bottle across the room.

"Ahh!" she screamed as it crashed against the wall. "Jase, what the hell?"

"I'm not drinking anymore so you can leave now," he stood up, wavering as he made his way to the balcony doors to look out at the expansive sky yet again.

"I'm not going anywhere," Carly stood up, stomping towards him and grabbing his face in her hands. "I'm not going to let you push me away Jason because _she_ wouldn't want me to." Carly watched as he flinched, her eyes meeting his imploringly. "_She_ would want you to stop doing this to yourself. _She_ loved you and what you are doing right now is disrespectful to _her_ memory."

"Stop it," he tried to step back but felt her hands grasp him even firmer.

"Sam," she paused as his eyes narrowed, "and yes I'm saying her damn name, and I may not have been the best of friends but we had a lot in common and the biggest thing we had in common was our love for you. And she would haunt me if I just stood by and watched you kill yourself and believe me she would take great pleasure in haunting me." She gave him a small smile before her features grew serious again. "She fought so hard for you to have a life; she wouldn't be able to stand you doing this to yourself." Her eyes looked into his pleadingly and she could see she was making some leeway with him. "I can't stand it Jason. You have always been there for me; let me be there for you, please." Her blue-grey eyes began to water as she saw the tears in his blue orbs. "Jason…"

"Carly," he suddenly let all the feelings he'd been desperately trying to hold back with anger, albeit not very successfully, consume him as he collapsed against her heavily. "I-I'm sorry…"

"I know honey," she felt tears slid down her own cheeks as she rubbed his back comfortingly, feeling him sob against her neck.

"I just don't know how to live without her," he cried out in agony, his weight so heavily laid on her that they slid to the floor. "I don't know what to do." His voice sounded like a lost child. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Jason," she said honestly, her tears increasing at how broken his voice sounded, "but I'll help you get through it, I promise. We'll get through this… somehow."

* * *

It had been four and a half months since the petite brunette in the bed had been admitted to the hospital as a Jane Doe. Four and a half months since the surgeries that saved her life were preformed. And four and a half months since she'd last opened her eyes.

"Hello Miss," the cheery nurse said as she stepped inside the room, checking the patient's vitals. "You seem to be doing even better than yesterday." She'd always believed a patient could hear you and made every effort to engage with them pleasantly. "I bet it won't be too long till you've woken up so you can tell us all who you are." She smiled as she checked over some numbers before walking out, not noticing the sudden rapid movements of the brunette's eyelids.

"_You think that… you think that I don't care about you? It's the exact opposite."_

The heart rate on the machine began to slowly rise as she began to see a picture in her mind of a blurry man in the shadows, a masculine voice echoing in his mind.

"_I want to spend my life with you, whatever that turns out to be. And I can't make any of the promises that I should. I don't know if we're going to be able to have kids or how many years we're going to have to spend together, but I do know I will love you for as long as I live."_

Her hand twitched as she felt the darkness she'd been living in began to recede as the picture in her mind began to become clearer.

"_You have the power to hurt me because you're the one that I'm in love with…"_

The man in her dream came more into focus, his piercing blue eyes coming into view in her mind's eye.

"_Before I knew you, my life was pretty empty; and I was fine with it. Really I was fine with it because I didn't know any different; until you moved in and you showed me how to live. You changed me, and I'll never forget that."_

She could see his image clearly now, the tone and indication of his voice no longer muffled as she felt an overwhelming sensation to reach out to his image and never let him go.

"_You wanna know if I loved you? When you were pregnant I wanted to be the father of your child. And after the baby died, I asked you to stay with me…When you where in the hospital I was by you side willing you to live because you mean everything to me! I HAVE NEVER LOVED ANYONE AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!"_

She began to feel a tingling sensation wash over her body, almost as if all her limbs had been asleep up until now. Her eyes fluttered faster now as his voice echoed through her mind once again and the sounds from the outside world became clearer.

"_I love you… you are my whole world."_

She was suddenly bombarded with more blurry images of the mystery man with the soulful blue eyes before they ended abruptly and she felt herself moving out of the lonely fog of all-encompassing darkness, jumbled images, and muffled sounds that she'd resided in for the past several months.

Her eyes popped open; closing immediately due to the harshness of the bright lights before opening her lids slowly as she adjusted to the lighting in the room. Her lids felt heavy as she took her first look at her surroundings in months; her vision blurry at first, taking a moment before the room snapped into focus. Her chestnut eyes darted around the room anxiously, not sure of what she was looking for but knowing she'd know it if she saw it.

"Miss," the nurse rushed into the room after the nurse's station alerted them the patient's vitals had changed. "Miss, can you hear me? You're in the hospital." She took out the small pen light in her pocket, checking the young woman's eyes.

The brunette shook her head yes as she watched the doctor enter.

"My name is Dr. Campaña," his face was warm and kind as he began checking her over. "We are happy to have you back," he said. "Do you know your name; do you know how you got here?"

Sam's throat was raspy due to lack of use but she managed to utter one word, a name really. "Ja-son…"

* * *

Jason trudged down the stairs slowly, finding Carly seated in his living room. All the alcohol bottles were cleaned up and the place smelled of Pine-Sol and Pledge. After he'd finally broken down, Carly had forced him up the stairs and into the bathroom, demanding he took a shower and get changed.

"Feel better?" She turned towards him to offer him a small smile.

"Not really," he admitted as he slumped down on the couch next to her.

"Well you look better," she tilted her head as her eyes studied him, "but we still need to do something with that hair."

"How'd you get in here anyways?" it had been bothering him ever since the shower had sobered him up a bit.

"Spinelli," she answered, "I used his key. He was really worried and said you'd all but banished him to Sonny's old penthouse after you came home from wherever it is you were." She picked up the mug on the table and offered it to him. "Here, drink this…"

Jason started to take it from her before his eyes focused on the coffee table. "Carly, where is everything I left here?" He started to get up. "Her pictures and her necklace and her…"

"Her ring," she finished for him. "Relax Jase I put it on the desk," she walked over to retrieve the pile of pictures along with the two pieces of jewelry and handed it to him. "I had no idea you kept all of this."

"I couldn't- I couldn't get rid of it," he shook his head. "I never understood why people kept things like this once something was over but I could never find a way to get rid of it."

"Maybe because deep down Jase you knew it wasn't over," Carly offered. "You may have both done things to hurt each other and you may have been mad as hell at each other but you both knew it wasn't over." She paused briefly. "You two loved each other fiercely and love like that never dies, whether you're together or not. Trust me, I know; it's the way Sonny and I love each other, though we're a lot more dysfunctional than you two were."

"I don't know about that," Jason shook his head. "I just buried it so deep and I let her die without her knowing," he let of a labored breath with a shake of his head. "I don't think I even realized I still loved her until I brought her back her after the explosion and..." he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, turning away from the inquisitive look Carly was giving him.

"Jason, did you and Sam…" the nosey blonde looked into his eyes before giving him a sad smile. "Then she knew Jason," she reached over to hold his hand comfortingly. "And I bet if you remember that moment between you, you could see in her eyes she loved you too."

"I should've never let her leave here," he spoke reverently as he twirled the ring between his thumb and index finger.

"You don't just mean that day do you?" Carly looked at her best friend curiously. "I've never known you to look back."

"I never had a reason to till recently, first with Michael and now Sam," Jason breathed out deeply. "There were so many things now I wish I would've done concerning Sam but it's all over now; there's nothing I can do to change that but I can still do something for her."

"Stop slowly killing yourself," Carly offered. "You can live Jase, the way she would've wanted and honor her memory."

Jason shook his head. "No, I can make sure Jerry Jacks takes his last breath sooner than later," his voice was resolute as he turned to look her in the eye. "I love you Carly but if Jax gets in my way, I'll kill him too. That's the way I'll honor Sam's memory."

"Jason," she looked at him disbelievingly. "I thought I was helping you out of this dark place…"

"I'm sorry Carly," he said as he stood up, "but this is the only light I can offer you." He looked at her once more, "Thanks for cleaning up and for… everything," he said before making his way upstairs with his memories.

* * *

"Jason?" the Hispanic man looked at her curiously. "Is that who you'd like to call?"

"I…" she trailed off. "I don't know."

"Well who is Jason?" the Asian woman asked soothingly, seeing the distress on the young woman's face.

The brunette squinted as she tried to remember but her mind was drawing a blank. "I don't… I don't remember. It just… it just came out." One of the machines began to beep, alerting them to rise in blood pressure.

"Try to calm down," Dr. Campaña said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You've been through a very traumatic experience and confusion is to be expected. Relax and then try to remember why you called out the name Jason."

"I don't know," her chestnut eyes were filled with uncertainty. "I can't even remember if I know a Jason but before I woke up I remember dreaming about a man with blue eyes but I don't know if that's who Jason is or if he's someone…" she trailed off. "I don't, oh my God, I can't even remember me," the machine's beeping increased. "Who…who am I?" Her anxious eyes darted between the nurse and the doctor, hoping they could fill in the blanks for her.

"Just try to relax Miss," the doctor tried to soothe her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax!" she repeated, her voice heightening. "How relaxed would you be if you woke up in a strange place with no memories?"

"I understand how confused you must be but for your own health if you can't calm down I'll have to sedate you," he explained, his warm chocolate eyes imploring her to comply.

"Fine," the anxious brunette attempted to take a few calming breaths at the look in his eyes, listening as the machine's beeping began to regulate. "I'm calmer so now can you tell me who I am; what my name is?"

"I wish I could but you were brought in with no identification," Dr. Campaña paused briefly. "You were brought in by a local fisherman..."

"A fisherman?" she took a deep breath, trying to stop the increase in her heart rate. "Is he this Jason person?"

"I'm afraid not," the brunette haired man answered as he looked over the notes that were made in her chart from when she'd first arrived. "His name was Alfred Boyd; apparently he discovered you in the water."

"Oh god," she fought back the tears as she realized no one knew who she was. "What happened to me?"

"We're not exactly sure but you appeared to have been in some sort of fire, perhaps an explosion." Dr. Campaña went on to explain, "You were brought in with severe burns, a few fractured and broken bones, a head injury, and water in your lungs. The reason I believe it may have been an explosion was due to the severity of the burns and the scrap metal that was embedded in your back." He watched her wince before she took another deep breath before continuing. "Your injuries were more prominent to the back of your body so we believe whatever it was must have exploded from behind you." He saw the wide eyed expression on her face and immediately reached out to touch her bandaged covered hand. "I'm not going to lie to you, it was touch and go for a while there but you pulled through your surgeries with flying colors and no presumable lasting effects, until…"

"Until I woke up with amnesia," she finished for him.

"This may be only temporary but we'll know more once we run a few tests," he replied. "I do want you to focus on the positive though. You language and motor skills seem to be unaffected and the health of your…"

"What the hell was that?" Sam was suddenly alarmed as she felt a strange pressure in her stomach. "There's something wrong with me," her eyes were wide as she felt something flutter within her. "There's something _moving_ inside me."

He gave a small laugh. "I was just getting to that."

"Getting to what?" the brunette shouted.

Dr. Campaña still had a smile on his face, "Well we didn't realize when you were first brought in because it was too early to tell but within a week after, your HCG levels grew above normal and a couple weeks later we were able to confirm…"

"Excuse me doctor but could you just spit it out," she interrupted with a huff.

"You're pregnant," he blurted out before his patient became more agitated. "Congratulations," it almost sounded like a question despite the smile plastered on his face.

Sam pulled back the sheets to reveal a very prominent pouch before falling back against her pillow unceremoniously and muttering, "You've got to be kidding me here: pregnant?" Then suddenly a smile graced her face almost involuntarily as her hand fell upon the little movements. "Pregnant," she smiled, thinking there just may be a light in the darkness after all.


	4. Chapter 3: Lies That Bind and Freeing

**A/N: **Hello all! I have gotten such an amazing response to this story that I just had to update again. Special thanks to all those who have reviewed: **wilms29, liz324, lauren007, 4mykids3, Mandydaniels, blueeyesgirl, greengirl82, sexyoreo6692, forever babe, Liz, MildlyPsychotic, soapdemon34, palmbeach, jb, ccginel, HK, Texas-Devil-Or-Angel, Loving Hidan, asiangal, SHAUN, robinscorpiofan, arses21, lauren007, SamMorgan-Cassidine, sweetkrakes, **and** The California Dreamer**. They definitely motivate me to write and update more... well, on to the story, enjoy!

**Lies That Bind and Freeing Truths**

"_The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid. We fear we will not find love, and when we find it we fear we'll lose it. We fear that if we do not have love we will be unhappy." ~Richard Bach_

It had been a week since the slumbering brunette had awakened and she was already feeling stir crazy. She understood her injuries had been severe but she felt great now and couldn't wait to get out of the confines of the hospital room; although she knew she'd have to come back often for checkups. She sighed deeply as she looked out the window, her hand finding its way to her pregnant stomach.

She was told after she had time to digest the news of being a pregnant amnesiac that her pregnancy would most likely not be an easy one. Apparently somewhere along the road of her life she'd suffered trauma to her uterus, causing scaring, and as the baby grew bigger it would likely be a problem. They'd also informed her that she had a weak cervix and had to undergo a procedure to have it sewn shut to prevent the chance of miscarriage. It was a lot to take in but somehow she knew in her heart she had dreamt of being a mother and she had every intention to make that dream a reality.

"Samantha," the nurse called out to her patient as she entered the room. "Samantha… Samantha."

"Oh I'm sorry," the brunette shook her head before turning around. "I guess I'm just getting used to that being my name." She picked up the broken necklace that she'd been brought in with from the bedside table. "It seems so formal; so unlike me." She shook her head solemnly. "As if I even know who I am," she rolled her eyes at the thought.

The cheery brunette smiled as she stepped further inside. "Perhaps they called you Sami."

"I don't know April," she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. "Sami," she whispered, trying it out. "Sami… hi I'm Sami." She scrunched her face, not quite sure that the name felt any less foreign. "I'm Sam-i… I'm _Sam_," a smile seemed to form on her face of its own accord. "Sam; hey, I'm Sam." She nodded with a smile. "I like it."

"Well than Sam it is," April replied with a firm nod. "I think it fits."

"It feels natural," Sam paused briefly. "It feels like me," she shrugged. "Now if I could only remember who exactly me is."

"I think I can help with that," a female voice came from the doorway. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry," the brunette stared at the redhead hovering in the doorway. "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do silly," a smirk graced the newcomer's features. "I'm your sister."

* * *

Jason tossed his leather jacket across the couch the moment he stepped inside. He'd just come from another trip, this one taking three days, tracking down a lead on Jerry that turned out to be a dead end. He knew he had an organization to run and that he should be focusing on that but his quest to make Jerry Jack's pay for Sam's death had become his reason for getting up in the morning; it had become his primary focus in life. Ironically it was Sonny who'd stepped up to help him and Jason was glad that their friendship was taking steps, albeit small, to be repaired.

Jason immediately headed to the fridge, grabbing one of the beers he kept there before making his way to the sofa and sitting down. He looked over to the picture of her and her sister's, happy to be amongst her things again. Just as he was getting ready to reach for it, he felt another presence in the condo; standing up and reaching for his gun, he whipped around and was faced with the startled eyes of Alexis Davis.

"Ja-Jason," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes studied him pryingly.

He returned the gun to its concealed spot. "I come here sometimes to feel close…" he trailed off, no longer wanting to finish the sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time to start packing away some of her things," Alexis looked more relaxed now that the gun was no longer out, her posture straightening. "I thought I'd take something for Kristina and Molly and myself and then give the rest to charity," she explained. "And also, I thought Maxie may want something or Lucky or perhaps Spinelli too; and if you'd like anything I'd be happy to leave it for you."

"Leave it all," he said firmly, unable to grasp the thought of _her_ things going to strangers.

"Jason," Alexis sighed as she stepped closer to him. "I know how hard it is to think about getting rid of Sam's things, it's why I've taken so long to start this but these things are not her Jason; they're not Sam." Her eyes looked up at him sympathetically, her own grief evident within them. "Just because we're letting go of her things doesn't mean we're letting go of Sam; she will always be with us." She swallowed as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes, clearing her throat as she forced them back. "I still have to decide what I'm going to do with this place."

"This place," he repeated. "You want to sell Sam's condo," he shook his head as if it were out of the question. "The place she was so proud of getting all on her own; the first place she owned."

"I can't just hold on to it indefinitely with all her belongings like some sort of shrine," Alexis shook her head. "And she left no will so everything goes to her next of kin which unfortunately means it's my responsibility to take care of things and sell…"

"How much?" Jason cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest.

The lawyer peered at him curiously. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, how much?" Jason paused briefly, reaching up to scratch his cheek out of habit. "You want to sell right, so how much for all of it; the condo, the furniture, her clothes… all of it?"

"Maybe I should give you more time to get used to this," Alexis sighed heavily, reaching for her purse before watching as he intently stared off at the picture of Sam on the table. "Jason, I know that you and I have never been the best of friends," she watched him turn his penetrating gaze on her as he scoffed. "I guess that's an understatement. Look, I know there was a time when you and my daughter meant everything to each other. She loved you very much and I can see how much her passing has affected you so you obviously still cared for her."

"Is there a point to this Alexis," he quipped.

"The point is Jason this town isn't that big; I've heard things and I've seen a change in you since her death and I don't think it's for the better," she exhaled deeply. "For whatever reason despite what happened between the two of you, Sam cared about you; she had some unwavering faith in you," from her tone, it was obvious she didn't comprehend how her daughter still believed in the man standing before her so fiercely.

"And you think I let that faith down; that I let her down," Jason surmised, "by not saving her from Jerry."

"No," Alexis shook her head solemnly. "I think you're letting her down now by wasting your life stuck in the bottom of liquor bottles." She sighed deeply. "Prove my daughter's faith in you was right, hell even do it to prove me wrong just… just do what Sam would want you to do. Be the man _she_ knew you to be." She offered him a small smile. "I have to go." She turned to walk away.

"Alexis," Jason called out just as she opened the door, waiting for her to turn back to face him before uttering the word neither of them ever thought he'd say to her, "Thanks." He paused for a moment. "I would still like to buy the condo."

She nodded. "You're welcome and I'll get back to you." She offered him another small smile before leaving.

Jason stared down at Sam's picture again, Alexis' words reverberating in his mind. He reached of his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey it's me," he said as soon as a female voice picked up. "I know its short notice but I need to talk to you… I can be there in fifteen." He shut his phone before picking up the untouched beer bottle, pouring the frothy liquid down the sink. Jason looked around the empty apartment, still feeling her presence. "Thanks Sam," he said softly before hurrying out the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my what?" Sam stared at the red head suspiciously, feeling anything but sisterly warmth when she looked at the woman in front of her. "You're not my sister."

"Of course I am," she forced a small smile. "Sam, you have to remember me: Amelia."

"I don't… I don't remember much of anything," Sam answered honestly.

"But you do remember your name is Sam, I heard the nurse using it. Your name is Samantha in fact," Amelia said as she stepped further inside the room. "I know this is probably overwhelming for you but…" she trailed off, forcing emotion into her voice easily after years of perfecting the act of lying. "I thought my little sister was gone and now here you are and you're pregnant. This is a miracle." She turned to the nurse, "Can you leave us along for a few minutes please?"

"It's okay April," Sam said when she saw the apprehension on the woman's face. "Thank you."

"I'll check in with you later," April replied before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sam" Amelia stepped forward with outstretched arms the minute they were alone.

"Wait," the brunette held her hand up. "Can we hold off on the hugging or whatever? I'm not really comfortable with that yet."

"Of course," the red head smiled again. "This must be strange for you but I am _so_ glad I found you."

"I'm just a little wary here," she found herself walking back instinctively. "I mean I've been here for almost four months and then you just show up," Sam placed a hand over her stomach protectively. "I mean, where have you been all this time? Where has my family been? Where is Jason?" She threw the last question out just to gage the other woman's reaction.

"Ja-Jason?" Amelia paled. "What-what do you remember about Jason?" She tried to keep her composure.

"Mostly his eyes," she answered, unsure of how much she should divulge to the woman who was essentially a perfect stranger.

"He did have the most incredible blue eyes," Amelia agreed, the wheels of her mind already turning deviously.

"Did?" Sam repeated with a querying look.

"What else do you remember about him?" Amelia asked as if she hadn't heard the brunette's question.

"Not much," she shook her head, being as close to honest as she felt comfortable with. "I can't really explain it but I feel like he's connected to this baby," she rubbed her protruding belly. "Is he my boyfriend; husband?"

Amelia shook her head no. "He is connected to the baby though." She smiled at the other woman in an almost cocky manner. "It really is a miracle you're pregnant; we, you and I, weren't sure the implantation had worked."

"Implantation?" Sam quirked an eyebrow at the woman whose smile was making her skin crawl.

"Yes, the In Vitro Fertilization," she answered before motioning to the bed. "Maybe we should sit down for this," she suggested as she sat down near the foot of the bed.

Sam warily made her way around the bed, sitting as far away from the woman as she could by sitting at the head. "Go ahead."

"I had some fertility issues, actually we both did and we sort of bonded over that," she paused briefly, "but even with the risk you offered to give me what I wanted most." Her eyes drifted down to the other woman's stomach.

The brunette shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't- I don't understand what you mean." She could already feel the sting of the tears building in her eyes.

"What I mean is you are the absolute best sister any one could have," she paused dramatically, hanging her head in mock sadness. "You are right though about Jason though, he is connected to that baby. He was… he's my deceased husband and the father of that baby."

"Excuse me?" Sam jerked back when Amelia's hand moved towards her stomach.

"The baby you're carrying is mine," Amelia said with a watery smile, "mine and Jason's."

"_I HAVE NEVER LOVED ANYONE AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" _His words reverberated through her mind as Sam jumped up. "You're a liar!" she yelled.

"Sam," Amelia stood up as well, reaching a hand towards her.

"You stay the hell away from me," Sam practically leapt over the bed to put a barrier between her child and the obviously crazy woman in front of her. "I don't know who the hell you are lady but you are not my sister and you are not taking my baby. I will kill you first," she seethed. "Now get out, go crawl back to whatever hell you crawled out of!"

"If I could just explain," she said desperately, knowing she'd pushed the woman in front of her too far, too soon.

"Get out! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Sam bellowed before a piercing pain shot through her stomach. "NO," she cried out as she clutched her abdomen, holding her other arm out as the red head advanced towards her. "Stay away from me you bitch!"

"Please Sam," Amelia continued to step forward, albeit slowly. "Let me help you for the baby's sake."

"GET OUT!" Sam screamed as she doubled over in pain, sinking to the floor as tears streamed down her face.

"What's going on in here," Dr. Campaña rushed in, turning back to give the brunette nurse who came in behind him a nod. "Samantha," he stepped forward, helping his patient into bed before turning harsh eyes to the other woman in the room. "You need to leave," his voice was firm as he prepared a sedative to lower Sam's blood pressure.

"I was just trying to explain to my sister…" Amelia began but was cut off by the doctor's hard look.

"I don't care who you are or what you were trying to explain," His usually kind eyes were hardened, "right now you are upsetting my patient and I need you to go. My nurse has already gone to notify security so I suggest you leave now before they arrive."

"Very well," she grabbed her purse, her voice sounding like a threat, "but I'll be back." Amelia quickly excited the room just as security arrived with April.

"It's okay," Dr. Campaña said soothingly, pleased his patient's blood pressure was already coming down. "She's gone." His eyes turned to the nurse. "Make sure security escorts her off the floor."

April nodded her head in compliance, "Right away Doctor."

"Thank you," Sam hugged him as her tears slowly, catching the doctor slightly off guard. "She's trying to steal my baby," she began to get drowsy. "Please don't let her steal my baby."

"I won't," he said as he stroked her chocolate locks comfortingly. "I promise."

* * *

Elizabeth scurried around her living room, collecting the toys that were haphazardly strewn across the floor and tossing the toy chest that was in the corner of the living room. She couldn't believe he'd called her but she was extremely happy that he did. She knew that he was having a rough time since Sam's death, though she still didn't understand why so many people in Port Charles seemed so distressed, and all she wanted was to comfort him in his time of need.

Rushing to the kitchen, she placed the chocolate chip cookies that had been cooling on a plate and brought them out to sit on the living room table before applying yet another thick coat of lip gloss; puckering as she took one last look in the mirror just as she heard a knock on the door. Smiling to herself she slid her hands down her crocheted sweater before hurrying to answer the door.

"Hey," Jason said as soon as she opened the door.

"Jason," Elizabeth smiled softly as she held the door open wider. "Come in," she threw her arms around him the minute he stepped inside. "How are you?"

"Okay," he patted her back awkwardly until she let go of him. "I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you at the…" Jason still couldn't get himself to say the word funeral, "…the other day."

"It's okay Jason," she tilted her head to the side before closing the still open door. "I know it was the grief talking. Lucky took it pretty hard too," she didn't notice him flinch at the other man's name, "but I think he's finally coming out of it. I'm glad to see you are too," she offered him a glossy smile.

"Um-thanks," he nodded.

"Yeah the boys have really helped him get through it. I wanted to bring Jake by to see you but after what you said and not returning any of my calls," she paused as she heard the agitation in her own voice, "I didn't know when would be a good time." She reached over to touch his knee, pleased that her voice sounded sweet again to her ears and surely his. "He and Cam are actually with Lucky now but I can bring him by tonight if you like, spend some time as a family."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he reached over to take her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go, glad that it was no longer resting on his leg.

She smiled brightly with another tilt of her head. "Oh Jason, I'm so happy you feel that way."

"Yeah, I was talking to Alexis about Sam and I know she'd want me with Jake," he paused in remembrance of his lost love. "She always believed in my ability to be a good father."

"Yes she did," Elizabeth nodded, hoping he didn't see the falter in her smile as she heard him speak of his ex with such awe. "I know Sam and I had issues in the past but we'd become friends and the one thing we agreed on was how much Jake needs you in his life."

Jason furrowed his brows at her comment but decided to ignore it. "I know; that's why I'm here."

She smiled warmly. "I knew it; I knew if I just gave you enough time you'd be ready to be a family with me and Jake."

He shook his head. "I think you have the wrong…"

"Of course it will be an adjustment but I can have the house packed up in a couple weeks so we can gradually introduce Cam and Jake to their new home in The Penthouse," she continued on. "And I'm sure that will give Spinelli enough time to move."

"Spinelli is not moving anywhere," Jason said firmly, despite the fact for all intensive purposes the young man had been staying in Sonny's old penthouse.

Elizabeth looked a bit taken back by his tone. "I'm sorry; I just assumed he'd move out when the boys and I moved in." Suddenly her face brightened as another thought occurred to her. "Oh of course, I am so sorry Jason. I misunderstood."

Jason took a relaxed breath, pleased she'd figured it out on her own. "I'm glad you understand. This is about Jake and being a father to my son."

"And we can do that right here," she said happily, nodding her head in excitement. "You and me and the boys in the house you bought for us."

"No Elizabeth," he huffed, scratching his face out of habit. "Listen to me, this isn't about you and I; it's about me and Jake."

"I don't… I don't understand," Elizabeth looked at him blankly, pursing her overly glossed lips. "Anything about Jake _is_ about you and me Jason."

"As his parents yes but as a couple no," he annunciated the whole sentence slowly for her, hoping it would finally sink in. "I care about you Elizabeth; we've been friends for so long and I've always admired you for your warm heart and your determination…"

"Why does this sound like you're breaking up with me," she asked in a whiny voice, feeling her heart rate speed up.

"Elizabeth," Jason paused as his crystal blue eyes meet her mousy brown. "We aren't together," he spoke the last word slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that Jason but not because we don't want to be but because of the danger," she tilted her head to the side as she stared back at him. "After everything with Jake and The Russians, I know that scared you; it scared both of us and so we had to step away from each other for our son's safety but things have calmed now." Her doe eyes looked up at him imploringly. "There is nothing standing in our way anymore," she had a brief flash of Sam but ignored that thought, afterall the woman was dead. "We can finally be the family we always wanted."

Jason let out an exasperated breath, wondering if she'd always been like this and if somehow he just never realized it. "I need you to listen to what I'm saying to you," he spoke slower than normal, waiting for her to nod her head in agreement before he continued. "Sam… Sam's death affected me, a lot…"

"I know you cared about her," she interrupted.

"I loved her Elizabeth," he corrected.

She nodded. "I know you did, just like you love me and Jake now."

"NO!" he finally erupted, unable to take going round and round in circles with her any more after everything else. "I love my son Elizabeth, you are right about that but I still…" he stood up and walked over to her fireplace, his head drooping down. "I'm still in love with Sam." He turned back to face her. "I'm sorry Elizabeth," he watched as the tears filled her eyes but he knew he had to be honest with her, maybe if he had from the beginning Sam would be standing beside him right now. "But I don't love you; I never have."

"What?" Elizabeth blinked hard as huge tear drops fell from her eyes, her hands clutching themselves in her lap as she stared up at him in disbelief. "You love me Jason."

"I tried to tell myself that I did for Jake but I lied to you and I lied to myself," he shook his head disheartingly. "I could never stop loving Sam, I tried but I still..."

"Still… you're still in love with Sam? But she's gone Jason," she shook her head incredulously as her lips quivered. "She's gone…" Elizabeth stood up to reach for him, her heart breaking as he moved away from her touch.

"It doesn't matter," Jason shook his head sadly, fighting his own tears at hearing the woman he loved was never coming back. "I'm not trying to hurt you but it's always been her," he sighed deeply, "and it always will be." There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. "I have to go."

"Jason," she whined as she watched him turn around and leave, before crumpling into a heap on the floor in sobs. "It's not true... he loves me," she cried to herself as the tears poured down her cheek. "Jason loves me... we'll be a family soon. I don't care what I have to do, I'll get him back... I will." She let out another sob before laying down on the floor.


	5. Chapter 4: The Instincts Within Us

**A/N: **Hi guys... I'm back with the next chapter. As always, thanks to those of you who review, they always help motivate me to write. Anyways, I'll keep this short so enjoy!

.

**The Instincts Within Us**

"_As the traveler who has lost his way, throws his reins on his horse's neck, and trusts to the instinct of the animal to find his road, so must we do with the divine animal who carries us through this world." ~Ralph Waldo Emerson._

Jason stepped out of the elevator at General Hospital, determinedly making his way to the nurses' station. Spinelli had gotten a tip that an unidentified man's body had been found in the New York Harbor and he had to find out if it was Jerry.

"Robin," he called out to his longtime friend who was writing something down in a chart before her eyes looked up at him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she said before turning to one of the nurses. "Be sure Mr. Monroe's medication is adjusted accordingly and I will be down to check on him shortly. Thank you."

"Right away Dr. Scorpio-Drake," he nurse nodded before going off to her task.

"So what's up?" Robin asked. "I tried calling you after the…" she let her sentence trail off, not wanting to say the words. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks," he replied with a shrug before leading her to the side. "Listen, there was a body found in the New York Harbor…"

"Oh Jason," she sighed sadly. "It's not Sam is it?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's a man… unidentified."

"You think it might be Jerry Jacks," Robin surmised.

"I need you to get the hospital there to fax you a picture of the body," Jason explained. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded. "I want to help you through this any way I can and if this will give you some peace, I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," he said before reaching inside the inner pocket of his leather jacket. "Here's the other hospital's information."

Robin nodded once again as they walked further down the hall. "Wait in here for me," she opened the door to the conference room. "I'll be back as soon as I can; hopefully it won't take too long."

"Thanks Robin," he said before making his way into the room and closing the door, before making his way to the window to gaze out of it. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted it to be Jerry or not; on one hand he would be relieved that the man was dead but on the other hand he's wanted to be the one to kill Jerry himself.

"Jason," Elizabeth's voice called from behind him.

He turned around, a flash of irritation in his eyes before they went blank. "What are you doing in here?"

She closed the door behind her quietly before turning back to face him. "Me? Jason what are you doing in here?"

"I'm waiting for Robin," he let out a frustrated breath. "Look, this doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does Jason," she tilted her head at him, her doe eyes wide. "Why are you waiting for Robin?"

"Its business," he answered.

"Business," she repeated before placing her hands on her hips. "What business do you have with Robin?"

"It doesn't concern you," he rubbed the back of his neck in nervous frustration. "Look, you need to leave Elizabeth."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whined as she stepped closer to him. "Why do you keep persisting in trying to push me away?" She pursed her overly glossed lips, her doe eyes looking sadly up at him. "I don't understand why you're trying to hurt me."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Elizabeth," he retorted.

"Really?" she asked with watery eyes. "You weren't trying to hurt me last night when you told me you didn't love me?"

"I was trying to be honest with you," he blew out a breath, "and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I don't think you are being honest," she shook her head. "You're just hurting so you want everyone else to hurt too and I understand that Jason, I do." She looked up at him softly. "I understand that it's easy to take things out on those you love but you are hurting me Jason."

He laid his hands against her shoulders, tampering the impulse to shake some sense into the mousy woman in front of him. "You need to understand what I'm telling you Elizabeth. I am being honest. I don't… I can't love you the way you want me to."

"Because you think you're still in love with Sam," she shook her head sadly, offering him a placating smile. "You're just confused and I think you feel guilty that you didn't save her."

"Of course I feel guilty," he released her before turning away from her. "I didn't save her."

"But guilt is not the same as love," she placed what she thought was a comforting hand on his arm.

"I think I know what I felt for Sam," he jerked away from her.

"Really," she said. "So all this time, you were just using me Jason?" Her eyes bored into his as the moisture began to gather in her eyes. "Sleeping with me, telling me you loved me, proposing to me? None of that was true because you were just using me emotionally and physically, sexually while you pinned for Sam?" She shook her head as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't believe that that is the kind of man you are Jason, I won't."

"That's not… it wasn't my intention to use you Elizabeth and if that's what I did than I am sorry," he paused as he let out a breath, "but you knew I loved Sam. Those feelings didn't just go away because we broke up."

"Didn't they?" Elizabeth suddenly felt defensive. "You basically cut her out of your life Jason. You lied to her, for me. You kept secrets from her, for me. You stopped trusting her because you trusted me Jason; because you fell in love with me."

"Elizabeth…" he started but she continued on her rant.

" You kept pushing her away all while pulling me closer the minute you found out I could give you what she never could; a child." She watched him flinch at her words. "You turned your back on her Jason and that is not love; you don't threaten to kill someone you love but you did, for me."

Jason cringed as the memory ran through him, opening his mouth to say something but stopped when the door opened behind them.

* * *

Sam stretched languidly in her hospital bed, waking up to the sight of her room door opening. Her eyes popped open almost immediately as she say up, her hand flying down to her protruding belly in protective mode as she reached for the phone on the stand, prepared to use it as a weapon if necessary.

"Good morning," a melodic voice called out to her. "I hope you don't plan on using that on me?" She laughed as she watched the brunette put the phone back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Sam smiled as she sat up. "Ad I'm sorry about the phone April; I thought you might be her."

"Hell no," she rolled her eyes with another laugh. "Jeff, I don't know if you've met him yet but he's one of our best security guards, he's been monitoring your room all night." She stepped up closer as she checked the numbers on Sam's monitors before making a notation on the chart. "He wasn't going to let that wack-job anywhere near you."

"She'll be back," Sam said with certainty, unsure of how she knew that. "Something tells me she gets a real kick out of trying to torture me."

"Well with any luck you'll be out of her soon and she won't be able to find you," April shrugged.

"And where would I go?' she sighed. "I don't even know if Sam is really my name and the only clue I have is some crazy lady who wants to take this little one inside of me."

"Do you think she's really your sister?' April finished writing her notes in the chart before replacing the metal clipboard at the end of the bed and taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "What?" she said when the woman in the bed lifted a eyebrow. "I have time for a break."

Sam erupted in laughter. "Don't you have other patients?"

"Not ones I particularly like," she laughed as well. "Besides, you know me well enough to know I'm nosey and Dr. Campaña would never kick me out of her seeing as I'm your favorite nurse. And I happen to think our hot Latin doctor has a little crush on you anyways Sam."

"Get out of her Maxie," she blanched the minute the name came out of he mouth, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. "I don't know why I said that."

"Who is Maxie?" April sat up in interest. "Are you remembering something?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "It's weird but it was like behind your words I could hear someone else's voice rambling just like you, saying similar things." Sam breathed out heavily in frustration. "I hate this; it's like its right there in the recess of my mind but I just can't reach it, you know and I need to. I need to know who I am," she place a comforting hand on her stomach as she felt a nudge, "for mine and my baby's sake."

April nodded. "Well hopefully this is a sign that things are coming back to you."

"At the rate they're coming, I'm just not sure I can wait that long," the brunette sighed. "I already have a crazy supposed sister trying to steal my unborn child; who knows what's next?" Her eyes stared down at her comforter. "And what if no one else comes for me?"

"I have a feeling if your loved ones knew where you were they'd be here," April said as she reached over to squeeze her hand.

"You're a really great friend April," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm the only one you have." She shrugged as she let out another laugh. "Dr. Campaña should be in soon to check you out before you go to physical therapy and I don't want him to catch me slacking on the job." She stood up. "I'll check back in after rounds; maybe sneak you in some real food."

"Chinese," she said hopefully.

"We'll see," April said before she breezed through the door, stopping at the nurse's station. "Hey Ryan," she said as she walked up to the male nurse. "Your little brother is going to school for journalism, right? And he's a good researcher?"

"Yes and yes," he nodded. "Why?"

"Do you think you could get him to give me a call," April paused briefly as the wheels in her head kept turning. "I may have a sort of practice research thing for him and I'd be willing to pay him, not much but…"

"I'll give him your cell," Ryan replied.

"Great," she smiled before making her way to check on the next patient.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Epiphany said from the doorway. "Nurse Webber, I believe you have rounds."

Elizabeth nodded silently, wiping the moisture from her cheeks before walking out of the room quietly.

"And what can I do for you today Mr. Morgan," the abrasive nurse crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually Jason was waiting for me," Robin appeared behind them. "I have to discuss some test results with my patient."

"Mmm-hmm," the look on the African-American woman's face said she wasn't buying it but chose not to challenge them. "I'll leave you two to your consultation."

"Thank you Epiphany," Robin offered the nurse a quirky smile as she walked away, before stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. "Sorry I took so long." She studied her friend for a moment. "What's going on with you and Elizabeth?"

"It's not important," he said with a careless shrug. "So, did you get it?"

"Of course," Robin said as she slid the folder across the table towards him. "It's not Jerry but I figured you'd want to see it yourself."

"Thanks," he replied as he looked at the picture and then the name on the report. "Alfred Boyd?"

"Yeah," Robin paused briefly, "apparently he was identified earlier this morning. The guy I talked to said it was ironic, apparently this guy just saved some woman from drowning and then he drowns."

"Where was this?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? What are you thinking Jason?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing," he came around the table to give her a quick hug. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied as he made his way to the door. "Jason," she called, waiting for him to turn around to meet her. "Be careful."

Jason offered her a quick nod before leaving, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he made his way to the elevator. "Spinelli," he said as soon as the phone picked up. "I need you to find any and everything you can find on a recently deceased man named Alfred Boyd, most likely from New York."

* * *

Sam stared out of the window of her hospital room, longing for the freedom the outside world provided. She wasn't sure how she felt about hospitals before but she knew now she hated them. She felt scooped up and almost like she was suffocating and couldn't wait to leave this place; the only question was where would she go? She'd talked about that with Dr. Campaña after her physical therapy session, especially since he thought she would be able to be released in the next few days as long as she continued to improve; maybe even as early as two days from today. He'd given her pamphlets and forms, and apparently a patient advocate would be meeting with her later to go over options.

"Sam," a female voice spoke behind her, immediately causing the petite brunette's form to go rigid. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I'll call security," Sam said as she turned around, "fake sister or not."

"Please," Amelia held her hands up. "Just give me five minutes Sam and if after that you never want to see me again, I'll go quietly."

"Talk fast," Sam said as she moved around the bed, her eyes never leaving the other woman as she reached for the call button. "If you get out of hand…"

"I understand," the red head nodded. "I realize I went about this the wrong way yesterday. I shouldn't have sprung everything on you like that."

"This is my baby," Sam said firmly as she placed her other hand on her stomach as a shield. "And I know Jason loved me; I remember him telling me that much more than once so whatever twisted game you're trying to play with this baby ends here."

"I'm not trying to play any games Sam," Amelia tried to sound sincere, hoping she was pulling it off. "I'm going to give you the abridged version of our history and I'll let you decide from there."

Sam let out an exasperated breath before crossing her arms over her chest, the call switch still in her hand. "Fine."

"I didn't lie to you about anything," Amelia began to spin her tale. "We had different mothers so we didn't always grow up together but we became very close as adults. I actually met Jason through you; you were involved with his best friend who was separated from his wife." She paused briefly, hoping that putting in small pieces of the truth would make her story more believable. "Long story short, he was not an upstanding citizen and he was killed so you moved in with Jason and me. I believe that's when the affair started."

"You're trying to tell me I was sleeping with my own sister's husband in her house," the look on her face was incredulous. "No," she shook her head.

"I don't know where you slept together," Amelia explained as she schooled her features in mock pain, "only that you did. You confessed to me when I confronted you and we were actually in a middle of a huge fight when we got the call that Jason had been murdered."

"What?" Sam knew she'd mentioned him being gone before but somehow her heart couldn't fathom it, even without the memories of whatever they shared.

"We grieved him together and it forced me to put things into perspective." She paused briefly. "At the end of the day you were my sister so I stood by you the way I always had, the way I protected you: it's my job."

Sam suddenly saw a flash of herself in a white shirt with a wine glass in her hand.

"_You'd protect me?" Sam asked the woman sitting across for her._

"_It's my job," Amelia replied_

"Sam," Amelia stepped closer. "Are you okay?"

"I…" she shook her head. "Yeah, go on."

"I think it may have been the guilt that made you so willing to carry this baby for me so if you've changed your mind Sam, that's fine but that's still my niece in there and a part of my husband."

"This-you're story is unbelievable," Sam peered at the woman warily, still shaken by the brief memory.

"Here," Amelia pulled several photos of the two of them together from her purse. "Take them."

"Amelia," Sam said as she reluctantly took the pictures. "It's obvious we knew each other but…"

"I'll give you some time to think," Amelia said, cutting her off but feeling pleased about her new strategy. "I should go but just, be careful about who you talk to. Jason's enemies obviously did this to you and if they were to find out they didn't succeed they just may come back to finish the job." She sighed with a look at her watch. "I guess my five minutes has been up but I will come back Sam, hoping somewhere inside the sister who loves me is willing to trust me, for hers and her baby's sake."

Sam watched as the red head turned around and left before her gaze went back to the pictures of their smiling faces, not sure what to believe, ,but something in the back of her mind was telling her there was a lot more to this story.


	6. Chapter 5: The Steps Towards Hope and

**A/N:** Hi all! I meant to put this up Christmas Eve but it's been so hectic around her and it seems I always have people noisily encroaching on my writing space which makes it hard to put stuff out when I want to because I get annoyed. Anways, sorry for the mini-rant, you're here for the story, not for that. As Always, special thanks to those who leave reviews: **forever babe, robinscorpiofan, palmbeach, jasonandsam44, **  
**greengirl82, SHAUN, sexyoreo6692, liz324,** and **Liz**. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Also, I hope I wrote Spinelli, Spinelli-like... he's a very interesting character. LOL!

**The Steps Towards Hope and Truth**

"…_We live in a world of worse case scenarios. We cut ourselves off from hoping for the best because too many times the best doesn't happen. But every now and then something extraordinary occurs and suddenly best case scenarios seem possible. And every now and then something amazing happens, and against our better judgment we start to have hope." ~ __Shonda Rhimes_

Jason hovered behind the couch as Spinelli sat there on his computer, going through every Boyd he could find in New York but not finding an Alfred Boyd that fit the deceased man's description. It had only been twenty-four hours since he received the information from Robin but since then he'd been able to think of nothing else but the possibility that Sam, _his_ Sam, was alive and out there somewhere, waiting for him to find her.

"If Stone Cold would perhaps sit down for a brief respite," the young hacker kept casting furtive glances over his shoulder, "it may make you feel less anxious and less anxious energy in the room could perhaps make The Jackal work at a faster pace."

"Are you telling me you're not doing your best to find this guy Spinelli because this is important," his voice was raised slightly. "This is the most important job you've ever done for me. It could lead us to what happened to Sam."

"I know you have said that and the grasshopper would never question his master but if I may," he paused briefly, "we know what happened to The Fallen Angel Fair Samantha…

"Spinelli," he talked over the young man, trying to gain his attention. "Spinelli!"

"…The Unhinged One took her captive," he continued, "and caused an explosion…"

"SPINELLI!" he yelled this time, watching as the hacker jumped off the couch before turning wide eyes his way. "Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief when the chattering stopped. "Yes we know what it seemed happen to Sam but," he exhaled deeply as he ran a hand over his head. "Look what I am about to tell you, you can not repeat until we know for sure."

"I assure you The Jackal would be most humbled and honored to be in your confidence and I promise you Stone Cold that I will be ever faithful in my loyalty to whatever secret of yours you chose The Jackal to be privy too," he replied.

"I think that means you're going to keep your mouth shut," he shook his head, wondering why just this once the boy refused to speak like a normal person. "This Alfred Boyd pulled a drowning woman out of the harbor or something months ago on his fishing boat and then winds up dead himself. I don't want to get your hopes up but if the timeline matches up…"

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said slowly. "Do my ears deceive me or do you think it's possible that The Heaven-bound Goddess may be Earth-bound after all; that this Alfred Boyd may have saved our Fair Samantha?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he replied, "and now he's dead and everyday we're losing more and more time to find out if Sam-if Sam's still alive."

"Many may think that Stone Cold is suffering from denial and wishful thinking but I assure you The Jackal is filled with the same hope," he smiled wistfully. "We may be able to bring our Fair Samantha home and perhaps our makeshift family will be reunited."

Jason kept his features schooled but the innocent hope on Spinelli's face filled him with warmth and he hoped for the same thing; for him and Sam and Spinelli to be reunited as the makeshift family they built years ago. "Let's just take this one step at a time and find this Alfred Boyd first."

"Have no fear," he began typing furiously, "The Jackal is on the case with renewed vigor. I will not let my master or The Goddess down."

"I know," Jason said confidently. "I'm going to go see Sonny about the warehouse incident and give you some time to work on this without the nervous energy; call if anything comes up."

"Will do Stone Cold," he said before concentrating on the task at hand.

* * *

Dr. Campaña looked over his chart slowly, enjoying the look of exasperation on his patient's face. He had grown quite found of the feisty brunette and would definitely miss her once she was healed. Of course she'd still have to come back for check-ups and physical therapy but it wouldn't be the same.

"Seriously," Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "How much longer are you going to stare at that chart?"

"Maybe I should pull out my light and check your eyes again," he teased.

"There has to be some rule against doctors keeping patients too long," she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I just like having you around," the Hispanic man smiled as he finally closed the chart. "I could run a few more tests."

"Dr. Campaña," she let out a huff.

"Relax," he held his free hand up in surrender. "as long as nothing comes up I don't see any problem in releasing you…" he trailed off for dramatic effect.

"If you don't tell me right now I'm going to show you exactly how strong I've gotten from my PT session," she spat.

"Okay," he said with a laugh. "I think you'll be released tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asked; her face lighting up even further at his firm nod. "Tomorrow, seriously?"

"Seriously," he repeated.

"I can't wait," she was practically hoping on her bed. "I've just been stuck here so long, not that the company has been all bad, but I just can't wait to be out in the city. Maybe," she paused as she turned hopeful eyes his way, "maybe something in the city will trigger my memories."

"Maybe," he nodded. "Speaking of, I know that you've already talked to one of our patient advocates and she's going to get you a place to stay but I wanted to talk to the woman who claims she's your sister."

"Amelia?" she raised a brow. "I'm not too sure how I feel about that."

"I wouldn't release any confidential information to her but if you'd like we could take a sample of her blood to compare against yours so you'll know once and for all," he explained. "April told me she came back to see you and that you were considering a relationship with her."

"I'm not really sure what I want to do about Amelia," she shook her head. "I've had maybe two really vague memories of her but it's like I can't really feel the emotions that go with them. All I know now is when I see her there's a warning sign flashing in the back of my mind. She claims we were close and she brought in pictures of us but I don't know…" she let out a deep breath. "One thing I do know is she wants my baby and that scares me."

"Well we can clear that up too," he replied. "There's a new parentage test where we take the DNA directly out of the mother's bloodstream," he paused. "There's absolutely no risk to the baby. Now it's usually done for paternity but it can be preformed for the maternity just as easily."

"Will she get these results?" Sam asked warily.

"You are my patient Sam," he explained, "Not Amelia." He furrowed his brows. "Did she give you a last name?"

"Monroe," she answered. "Apparently my name was Samantha Monroe." She wasn't sure why but the last name gave her a uneasy feeling. "I don't really like it but I remember someone calling me Mrs. Monroe."

"Mrs. Monroe?" he furrowed his brows. "Mrs. Is for someone who's married. Did Amelia mention a husband?"

"No but I told April and apparently she's on the case," she laughed before her face grew serious again. "You can call her in."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Campaña asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Sam answered. "I have to know the truth, no matter what it is."

* * *

Sonny sat behind his desk in The Greystone, twirling around his glass of scotch before downing the remains. Picking up an old photo, a bittersweet smile crossed his face as he looked as the delight in the brunette's eyes. It was so different than the look in her eyes when he'd last really looked at her; the look and words that haunted him whenever he thought of the woman who'd been a former lover, his former friend, and the mother of his stillborn daughter.

"_You don't know the extent of that woman's guilt and the damage that was done to her because she lost that baby," Sonny paused before continuing in the same irate tone. "Now, you want to say it's a moment of weakness, that's up to you, Sam. But the fact is it was better for you if that baby was never seen."  
_

"_Oh," she let out a breath. "It just … it must be wonderful to be one of the chosen few. You and Jason and Carly, your tight little circle, gets to sanctimoniously decide what's best for everyone else, who we get to love and how much," she yelled back at him, the look in her eyes a mixture of hate, disgust, and hurt. "You get to do whatever you want; we're just supposed to take it. And god forbid, Sonny, god forbid if one of us have the gall to act out in hurt or frustration," she could barely contain the rage bubbling within her at his sanctimony, "you'd beat us with the consequences and tell us we had it coming. I am not," she stressed the word, "falling in line anymore."_

"Hey," Jason said as he entered the room, bringing his friend out of the disturbing memory.

"Hey," Sonny replied as he returned the framed photo back in his desk drawer. "I'm glad you could come by."

He shrugged. "I appreciate you stepping up to take care of that problem at the warehouse when I was away; I'm sure you had Zacharra business you could be working on."

"It was just a few street kids wandering into the wrong property," Sonny shrugged in explanation as he stood up, making his way towards the beverage cart. "It's not a big deal," he paused as he refilled his drink before setting the decanter back on the cart. "Drink?" he nodded his head towards the alcohol.

"I'm good," Jason answered before a silence fell over me. "Look Sonny if this is about the business…"

"No," Sonny cut his friend off with a raise of the hand. "I talked to Carly yesterday and she's worried about you," he paused at his friend's sigh. "I'm worried about you." His eyes met his friend's. "You're becoming obsessed with this need to find and punish Jerry for Sam and you're letting it consume me."

"You're talking to me about letting revenge consume me," he peered at his mentor in disbelief.

"Exactly which means it's bad," Sonny replied. "Jason, you've got to put this into perspective."

"What if it were Carly?" Jason asked bluntly. "Could you just let it go?"

"Well Carly, she's uh…" he stammered, trying to find the right words. "She's Carly… my…"

"Exactly," Jason said. "What… who Carly is to you. That-that's what Sam is to me."

Sonny nodded his head. "I know you're hurting man," he took a small drink before placing the glass on the tray. "I cared about Sam too," he said as he turned around.

Jason scoffed. "Yeah…right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny's brows furrowed.

"It means you abandoned her just like everyone else," he let out a heavy breath. "You turned your back on her when she was nothing but loyal to you," he accused.

"I turned my back on her for you," Sonny raised his voice as he pointed at the man across from him.

"No," Jason countered. "You turned your back on her for your latest conquest. You were sleeping with Sam's enemy so you made Sam _your_ enemy."

"That's not what happened," the words rushed out f his mouth. "She kidnapped your son!" he bellowed, "Or have you forgotten that!"

"She froze," Jason defended in the same tone. "Sam was obviously unraveling and you just…" he let out a defeated breath as his voice lowered a few octaves, "I just turned and walked away."

"Jason," Sonny shook his head, his voice calmed too.

"I drove her to the edge Sonny," he continued as his voice filled with turmoil, "and then just left her there dangling. Even-even Elizabeth said so and she didn't even like Sam."

"What the hell is it with you and that damn nurse?" Sonny yelled. "All she does is tie you up in knots and make you feel guilty." Truthfully he couldn't stand the woman and it boggled his mind how Jason could continue to involve himself with her. "If you want to look anywhere for why Sam was pushed to the edge, that woman," he spat the last word out of his mouth like it tasted like dirt, "is where you should look Jason."

"You don't think I know that Sonny," he retorted. "That I don't feel guilty about letting her come between me and Sam."

"Look," he lowered his tone. "Yes, you made mistakes. Sam made mistakes. I made the mistake of forgetting who Sam was to me but we can't change any of that."

"I know that," Jason replied.

"She's gone Jason," Sonny said sadly.

"I know that," he repeated.

"But I can tell you one thing, Sam wouldn't want," Sonny continued, "her death to cause yours because you were too busy obsessing about that to keep your head in the game," he paused briefly. "I built the organization you're running now and it would-it would break," he chocked up momentarily, "break my heart to lose it completely and to lose the man who's like a brother to me."

Jason opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his cell phone started ringing. Looking to Sonny as he motioned for him to take it, he answered. "Morgan," he paused as he listened to the young man chattering on the other end. "Spinelli, slow down… okay… and you… good work." Jason hung up as swiftly as he answered. "It may be news on…"

Sonny held up his hand to stop him. "Go just… be careful."

"Thanks," he nodded. "And about earlier, I'm…"

"I know," Sony nodded once again. "Good luck," he said in his sing-song voice before watching his friend rush out.

* * *

"Hey," April said as she stepped inside, folded piece of paper in hand. "I hear you're getting out of here tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Sam smiled, "though I'll miss you."

"Hey," the woman said, "we'll still be friends even after you leave here. Besides, I have a suggestion about that right after I give you this," she smiled as she held out the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Sam said as she took it from her.

"Your test results," she explained, "for your maternity test."

"So this is it?" she looked down at the folded piece of paper warily. "This will tell me if the baby I'm hoping for is really mine or that supposed sister's?"

"She's in with Dr. Campaña right now," April said as she stepped closer.

"Did you read them?" her eyes looked at the nurse hopefully.

April shook her head. "If you were any other patient I probably would have but I'm here as your friend right now, not a nurse."

She nodded before taking a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," she said before unfolding the document, letting her eyes roam over the paper before a wide grin began to play at the corners of her mouth. "She's mine," Sam eyes began to fill with happy tears, "She's mine April."

"I knew it," she said before embracing her friend in a tight hug. "I knew that bitch was lying."

"But why?" Sam pulled back from her friend. "Who the hell is she? I mean is she really my sister and if she is why does she want this baby, because she thinks it's her husband's?"

"Who cares why that psycho wants your baby, she's not getting her," April said firmly. "You do know what this means, even if by some chance she is your evil sister you can't trust a word she says to you."

"But she has all the answers," Sam said. "She knows who I am."

"We're going to find out with or without her," April said as she grabbed the shaken woman's hand in comfort. "I called and sent several hospitals your picture all along the coast of New England wherever there were explosions. Someone's going to recognize you, I know it."

Sam nodded. "Thank you, for all of this. Waking up with no memory, I really needed a friend and I'm glad I got you." She shook her head as a stray tear escaped. "I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

"You won't have to find out," April replied. "When you get out of here, you're coming to stay with me, no argument."

"I wasn't going to," she smiled before hugging her friend again, neither noticed the woman sulky right outside the cracked door.

"I have to go do rounds but I'll come by after my shift," the Asian woman replied. "Don't trust her if she shows up."

"I won't," Sam replied before rubbing her stomach. "You're mine baby; all mine."

* * *

Amelia quickly hurried from the doorway as she saw April turn away from Sam, rushing around the corner and hoping in the elevator before she could be seen. She was already fuming about the blood test Dr. Campaña wanted her to take but the man she was working for assured her if the time came he could fix that but this, she knew this he couldn't fix. Leaning against the elevator wall she pulled her cell phone out. "We have a problem; I was so close but that nosey nurse just had to get involved. There's no way she'll come with me now."

"You better hope that's not true darling or you'll be sorry," the man responded from the other end of the phone.

"You're not listening," she said firmly. "She doesn't trust me and if she doesn't trust me there's no way the plan will work."

"I promise you will get what you want Amelia dear as long as you deliver me what I want," he replied.

"And what is that exactly?" she asked.

"Well Sweet Sam of course," Jerry gave a dark chuckle.

"I thought you didn't want her," she countered.

"Plans change my dear," he replied evasively. "You just do your part. I have no doubt this will lead to my most wonderful game. I'll contact you later with further instructions."

"But Mr. Craig," Amelia let out an irritated breath, "it won't work. Mr. Craig? Mr. Craig?"

Jerry hung up the phone before letting out a little laugh, watching from the shadows as his next puppet appeared. He watched as the mousy nurse picked up the fax before her eyes widened like saucers and she folded up the picture, shoving it into the pocket of her blue scrubs immediately before rushing back the way she came.

"Yes," he smiled from the shadows of the hospital before readjusting the mask that was covering his face, "my most wonderful game yet." Smoothing out his stolen doctor's scrubs he slipped out of the room as stealthily as he slipped in.


	7. Chapter 6: When Intertwining Paths Lead

**A/N: **Hi guys.. I know it's been a minute since I've updated. Sorry about that but I hope this chapter makes up for it, it's a little longer than usual. :) Also during this time preiod I know that Jax and Carly were already back together and planning their vow renewal but in my story they are still in limbo... not divorced but not living together.  
As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers: **liz324, pinkprincess007, greengirl82, jasonandsam44, Liz, robinscorpiofan, SamMorgan-Cassidine,** and **forever babe**. I hope you all had an awesome holiday season... well on to the story. Enjoy! **:)**

.

.

**When Intertwining Paths Lead To A Crossroad**

_"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment, you must choose your direction." ~Mark Schawn_

Jason rushed through the door of his penthouse, anxious to see the evidence Spinelli had uncovered. He knew logically most people would think he was just holding on to false hope but if there was any chance that Sam, his Sam, was out there he had to find her.

"Gracious greetings Stone Cold," the young hacker spoke happily.

"You said you found out where Alfred Boyd was from?" Jason said as he peered over his shoulder.

"The Jackal has indeed procured the location of not only Alfred Boyd's birth state but the residence in which he inhabited until he became deceased," Spinelli replied.

"And?" Jason motioned with his hand.

"Alfred Boyd is actually a native of Canada, born outside of Edmundston which is located right along the border of Maine," he explained. "Though he was born in Canada he received two citizenships, one being of Canada and the other being to The U.S. as his mother was an American citizen."

Jason let out a breath, scratching at his cheek in annoyance. "Not that this isn't interesting Spinelli, but would you get to the point!"

"Yes Stone Cold," he said remorsefully, "my sincerest apologies. Alfred Boyd resided in Maine and it was there, in one Penobscot Bay, between the mainland and Vinalhaven Island that he saved an unidentified woman from the turbulent sea on November 14th."

"Three days after the ship exploded," he said more to himself than the young man sitting across from where he stood. "That she traveled that far in the ocean…" he trailed off. "How long could she survive out there?"

"It is said a person may survive three to five days at the most, not taking into account sharks and other things of that nature, before the human body would shut down," Spinelli answered. "The Goddess was most likely close to being as heaven bound as we believed her to be, if this unidentified woman is indeed Fair Samantha."

"It has to be," Jason said. "Do you have a lead on where Alfred Boyd took her; the hospitals in the area?"

"There are Penobscot Bay Medical Center, Waldo County General Hospital, and Miles Memorial Hospital that have been narrowed down as possible medical centers that The Assumed Fair Samantha would be brought to," Spinelli replied. "The Jackal is running a program that should lead us to the right hospital but it may take some time before The Jackal narrows down the hospital that is housing The Courageous Heroine."

"Well I can't just sit around here and wait," Jason said as he hit his fist against the table behind the couch, causing Spinelli to jump up. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Carly said as she barged into the apartment. "Thank God I caught you, I need your help Jason. This issue with Jax has gotten out of control; he's still mad at me for giving Sony that alibi but he really wants to work this out but I…"

"Carly," he held his hand up to stop her. "I don't have time for this right now," he shook his head. "I have to go to Maine."

"Maine?" she scrunched her face up like the idea was appalling. "What the hell is in Maine?" She watched Jason and Spinelli share a look before the young hacker continued to type determinedly. "Okay," her eyes glanced between them, "what is going on? Is there some new threat? Should I be worried Jason; is it the business?"

"No, it's nothing like that," he said as he ushered her to the door. "Look I promise I'll help you with whatever it is later but right now I have to go."

"Wait," she turned in his arms. "Stop, does this have to do with avenging Sam?"

He let out a deep breath. "I don't have time to explain but yes it has to do with Sam."

"How long will you be gone?" her voice lowered as her eyes softened when he didn't answer. "Just be careful." Carly leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I always am," he said before watching her leave. "I'm going to go pack."

"Perhaps The Jackal may be of assistance on your journey," he perked up. "The Jackal would be happy to accompany Stone Cold on his journey to bring Fair Samantha home."

"You're staying here," Jason said resolutely.

"But," Spinelli began but was cut off by the hard look his mentor gave him. "The Jackal will appease his master's wish."

Jason was upstairs and back with a black duffle bag in a matter of minutes before he made his way to the closet, pulling out the metal lock box and retrieving another gun before returning the box to its shelf. "Call me as soon as you pinpoint the hospital."

"Will do," the young hacker smiled. "The Jackal is certain that Stone Cold will return home with his one true love The Goddess."

"Thanks," Jason said slowly with a shake of his head before leaving.

* * *

Sam stood at the window, looking out at the buds of flowers that were beginning to bloom on the trees outside her hospital room. The sun was just about to set now and even though she knew it was only going to be one more night, she wished she could leave this place now. Being cooped up made her antsy and besides, maybe once she was out in the real world she could find out where she belonged. She felt her stomach flutter and move, somehow knowing what the movement was. _Hiccups._ She smiled before a flash of memory began to play in her mind.

_Sam's hands cradled around her belly as she looked down at Jason; his body bent down to listen to her stomach, one hand resting against her protruding abdomen like a proud papa." No, it's not her heartbeat." _

"_What? " Jason said before kissing her stomach softly and rising to look down at her face._

_Sam continued, "Its hiccups."_

"_Hiccups?" he repeated, an indication of surprise in his voice. _

"_Yeah," Sam smiled. _

"_Are you-are you uncomfortable?" he asked in concern. _

"_No. No; not at all," she answered, the smile still on her face as she glanced down at her baby bump. "I'm actually… I'm kind of enjoying it."_

"_Ok," he gave a small nod._

"_You better get used to seeing me around here, because if you don't get out on bail, I'm going to be visiting a lot," she replied. _

"_I might be out sooner than I expected," he set as he met her eyes before moving around the room._

"Sam," April said as she entered the room. "Are you okay?" She pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and sat it on the table.

"Yeah-yeah," she nodded as she came back to the present. "I had another memory," she said softly. "I was pregnant and Jason was there again and we were talking about the baby hiccupping." She shook her head in annoyance. "Why can't I remember, his last name or mine because we know Monroe probably isn't it. I mean, that baby could just be waiting for me."

"We're going to figure this all out, I promise." April replied, "And when we do that Amelia chick won't know what hit her." She offered her friend a small smile. "But until then I have some good news. How would you like to get sprung out of here tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Sam's eyes lit up. "You better not be pulling my leg right now because I have been going stir crazy ever since I woke up."

"Then I guess you better get ready because I convinced Dr. Campaña to let you out tonight," she replied.

"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver," she hugged her new found friend. "Thank you so much April."

"You're welcome," she said as they released each other. "I'll get them to start on your release; don't go anywhere." She laughed.

"Yeah, very funny," Sam rolled her eyes with a smile as the nurse left the room before gazing down at her protruding belly. "You hear that little girl, we're going to get out of here and then we're going to find out where we belong. We're lucky April found us," she rubbed her stomach gently. "Very lucky," she said as her fingers glided over the discarded stethoscope before another flash hit her.

_Sam sat quietly waiting as she played with the stethoscope around her neck before jumping at the feel of arms wrapping around her from behind. "Oh, my goodness," she said with a smile as she turned back to see who it was. _

"_Good morning," Lucky said as he kissed her cheek softly, rocking her in his arms as he nuzzled against her. _

"_Are you ready to play doctor?" she asked happily as she stood up and turned around to face him._

"_Don't tempt me the way I've been missing you," he replied as he grasped her hands within his own, entwining their fingers. _

" _I keep telling myself the deeper undercover I go, the sooner we find out who is smuggling the phony drugs, and the sooner we can have a very public reconciliation and stop…" she was cut off by his lips on hers._

Sam's eyes widened as soon as the memory stopped. "Oh baby girl, who the hell am I and which one of these men is your father?"

* * *

Elizabeth fiddled with the piece of paper in her pocket nervously, her eyes darting around the hospital to make sure no one was watching her. It was the sixth time she'd checked to see if it was still there. Though she knew even before her fingers reached the paper's edge that it would be; it felt like it has been burning a hole in her scrubs since she'd first stuck it in her pocket.

"Elizabeth," Robin said as she placed a hand on the nurse's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she turned around to face her friend. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy today."

The doctor peered at the woman in front of her in concern. "Are you okay Elizabeth? Has something happened?"

"Not yet," she mumbled.

"What?" Robin asked.

"If you could make someone's life better by ruining your own, do you think you would?" she asked as she almost looked through the other woman. "You know what," she held up a hand as Robin started to open her mouth, "never mind."

"Are you okay?" Robin asked again, a disquiet look taking over her features.

"I …" Elizabeth shook her head. "I um- I have to go and take care of something."

"Is it one of your boys?" Robin questioned.

"It will certainly affect them… and me… maybe," she answered evasively. "Just um-please tell Epiphany something came up. I-I'll see you later."

"O-kay," Robin said with a puzzled look as she watched the nurse rush into the elevator.

Elizabeth jabbed the button for the garage vigorously before tapping her foot out of nervous energy as she waited for the elevator to descend, before turning to look at the man in all black who was standing behind her. "Sorry," she said as she stopped taping her foot. "I'm a little late." Elizabeth turned back to look at the elevator's number display.

"I think you're right on time Nurse Webber," he said creepily before he grabbed the mousy woman from behind, placing a chloroform treated rag over her mouth until she stopped struggling.

* * *

Jerry stood in the shadows of the darkened house, phone to his ear as he whispered into his cell phone. "You have your instructions."

"I don't know about this," Amelia's voice was shaky.

Jerry stepped back even further as he saw the lights from an approaching car bounce on the walls. "I have to go now; get it done Amelia darling or you will be sorry," he said before he hung up just as the door was opening.

"Thanks for meeting with me," Jax said as they came into the living room, turning the lights on.

"You didn't have to wait outside," Carly replied as she tossed her jacket and purse into the chair.

"Where's Morgan tonight?" he asked.

"Spending the night at a friend's house," she answered before letting out an anxious breath at the tension in the room. "I don't-I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either Carly but I need to know that you're going to stop putting us behind Sonny," he replied with a shake of his head. "I mean, what is it going to take to finally get you away from him?"

"I'm not putting us behind Sonny," she shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Really?" he paused dramatically. "Because it feels like you are. You could've walked away after you had him sign away his rights but you didn't, you gave him an alibi and every time I turn around I find you two together."

"That alibi was months ago," she shouted. "There's nothing going on between me and Sonny but he is the father of my children and right now we're both worried about Jason," she explained.

"Another person that you continue to put ahead of our family," Jax countered.

"Jason and Sonny are a permanent part of my life, they are my family." Carly retorted. "You knew that when this started and now you want to just change everything in the middle." She blew out a heated breath. "Jason just lost Sam because of Jerry and I can't abandon him now."

"So now because Jerry is my brother it's my fault?" he asked indignantly.

"I didn't say that but why wouldn't you help Jason," she asked, her eyes saddened, "knowing how much I care about him? And now he's running around like crazy, going up to Maine and he's going to get himself hurt if he keeps letting this consume him."

"And yet another moment where you should be focused on us, it's all about Jason," he replied in irritation. "You know what; I don't know why I even bother."

"Jax," she cried as he began to turn away from her.

"Leaving so soon brother," Jerry said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Jerry?" he turned around to face his brother in shock.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Carly screamed.

"I've already gotten what I came for anyways," he smirked. "Ah, ah, ah," he said as Carly reached for her phone, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

"When Jason finds you he's going to make you pay you miserable son of a bitch," she spat as she stepped away from the phone.

"Why did you come back here?" Jax asked.

"Is that anyway to greet your older brother," he let out a laugh as he moved around them, gun still aimed at his sister-in-law. "I had to tie up a few loose ends but I promise next time I visit it'll be longer."

"Just get out of here," Jax motioned with his head.

"What?" Carly said. "You can't just let him leave."

"We don't have much of a choice Carly," he replied. "Besides, you've certainly turned away enough times for your family; it's only fair I do the same." His eyes shifted t his brother. "I'll give you two minutes before I call the police."

"As always, it was lovely to see you both; tell Jasey-poo I'll see him soon," Jerry smiled cockily before strolling out of the house.

The minute he was out of sight, Carly immediately reached for the phone as her eyes looked at her estranged husband in disappointment.

"Carly," he tried to explain.

"You've just taken care of your family and now I'm taking care of mine," she said before dialing the familiar number.

* * *

"So here we are," April said as she led Sam up the driveway to her house, "Home sweet home."

"It's great," Sam said somewhat distractedly as she looked around her surroundings.

"Gee thanks," April said as she put the key in the door, unlocking it before swinging the heavy wood door open.

"I'm sorry," Sam said with a shake of her head. "It really is beautiful but…"

"Come in," the Asian woman motioned with her head, watching as her friend slowly moved forward. "But?"

"But I've just had this weird feeling since we left the hospital," Sam replied. "I guess it's just weird for me to actually be out in the real world." She said as she closed the door and locked it behind her, feeling overcautious at the moment.

"It's it everything you hopped for?" she said as a dog ran up to her, making a low growling noise when he noticed the stranger in his house. "Bantay," April chastised before giving him a pet on the head. "That's Sam; she's not a stranger." She rubbed behind his ears, calming him before watching as he moved towards the pregnant brunette.

Sam looked at him a bit wearily as he sniffed her before nudging his head towards her. "Hey Ban-tay," she said with a squint as she pet him on the head. "I'm Sam and I'm going to bunking with you for a while."

"So that means no growling at Sam Bans," April said before leading her into the living room.

"That's an interesting name?" Sam said as she stepped into the living room.

"It's a pretty typical Filipino dog name huh Bantay?" April said as she leaned down to pet his head. "Have you been good today boy?" She smiled as he barked before looking back up at Sam. "It means to guard." She paused briefly. "I actually thought about naming him Askim."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked with a raise of her brow.

"Nothing," she shook her head with a laugh. "It was going to be a joke because of the accent. You know, when people ask what his name is I'd say Askim," she stressed her accent on the last word.

Sam let out a chortle. "That's good; pretty funny." She paused briefly. "You know what I realized; this friendship has been kind of lopsided. I didn't even know your nationality till right now."

"You thought I was white?" she joked.

Sam laughed again. "No, I just meant we've been focused on what we don't know about me."

"Yeah well you've had more important things on your mind like some crazy lady trying to steal your baby," April replied more seriously. "And even after you find out who you are, we'll still be friends so you have plenty of time to learn all about my heritage." She winked.

"I hope so," Sam said before Bantay began to growl lowly. "Hey Bantay, I thought we'd become friends already."

The dog ran around the couch towards the hallway going towards the back of his house as he started barking.

"It's not you," April said as she watched her do before looking back at Sam. "Maybe the feeling you had was right; stay here."

"April wait," Sam grabbed her arm.

"I'm just going to look out the window to the backyard," she explained. "Don't worry."

"Be careful," Sam said as April went towards the sound of her dog's barking. "It's going to be okay," she said as she felt a kick, rubbing her stomach soothingly before she suddenly felt an eerie chill fall over the house as Bantay made a strange noise and was then suddenly quiet. "April?" Sam called out to her friend. "April," she rushed towards the hallway but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the red-headed woman standing there. "Amelia?"

"I guess we're going to do this the hard way," she said with a nervous smile as she pulled out a gun, aiming it towards the other woman's protruding belly. "We're going to take a little trip."

* * *

Jason raced down the highway towards his destination. He couldn't believe he actually had a lead that seemed like it was panning out. Spinelli had just contacted him, letting him know the search was now narrowed down to two hospitals and he was certain by the time he arrived they would know exactly which hospital Sam had been taken to. He only hoped she was still there or someone on the staff knew where she'd gone. Hearing his cell phone ring from the center console, he reached to answer it. "Morgan."

"Jason?" the familiar female voice of his best friend wafted through the line.

"Carly," he let out a sigh, "I don't have time for this, I told you…"

"Jason wait," she interrupted. "I know you're busy but Jerry-Jerry was just here…"

"What?" he asked as he swerved his SUV. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine-I'm fine," she said. "But he said he'd see you soon. Jason," she paused briefly, "he was in the house when Jax and I were talking and he knows… he knows you're going to Maine."

"Carly," he let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know he was here," she explained. "You have to be careful."

"I will," he said as his phone beeped. "Look I've got another call. "I'll send guards to the house."

"I don't think he's coming back," she replied.

"I'm sending guard to the house," he said more firmly. "I gotta go."

"Just, please be careful," Carly stressed once again.

Always," Jason replied before clicking over. "Morgan," he answered.

"Jasey-poo," Jerry said happily. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Where the hell is Sam?" he demanded.

"Sam?" he repeated. "Why the last time I saw her we were on a lovely boat, pity it exploded."

"You son of a bitch," he yelled. "Where is she?"

"Aww Jasey-poo, you shouldn't get yourself so upset," Jerry said with a laugh. "I do have something… someone of great interest to you but she's here in Port Charles. Yes Nurse Elizabeth is certainly lovely and her little boys are so cute, especially the youngest one."

"If you hurt them I will kill you!" Jason said into the phone.

"Well I thought you were already going to kill me," he shook his head. "Elizabeth and her boys will be waiting for you, that is if you can get here in time."

Jason clenched his teeth in frustration.

"And Jason," he said in a sing-song voice, "come alone or you can say goodbye to every one you care about."

Jason slammed his fist against the steering wheel as Jerry hung up the phone. "Damn it!"


	8. Chapter 7: A Destination's Winding Path

**A/N:** Hello all... I should have had this up a couple days ago but I never got around to updating because life has been extremely crazy. Anyways, I won't bore you down with all that as you're here for the story. Special thanks to my reviewers:** jasonandsam44, palmbeach, forever babe, Danica, robinscorpiofan, Liz, greengirl82, SHAUN, and Rae: **knowing you all enjoy the story as much as I do writing it is an awesome motivator so thanks! Well, on to the story...

.

.

**A Destination's Winding Path **

"_The path to our destination is not always a straight one. We go down the wrong road, we get lost, we turn back. Maybe it doesn't matter which road we embark on. Maybe what matters is that we embark_." ~_ Barbara Hall_

Jason raced down the highway, getting closer to his destination. He felt like he was being pulled in two different directions: Sam or Jake, the love of his life or his son. He felt like he'd pulled his own heart out of his chest when he turned around but he knew Jake was in immediate danger and there was a very good chance that Sam was safe in the hospital. _If she were there at all,_ a little voice in his mind nagged at him. Shaking his head, he was pulled out of his internal struggle by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Morgan," he answered.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli's voice wafted through the phone.

"What do you have for me?" he asked as he navigated down the long stretch of road.

"The Jackal has procured the hospital housing Fair Samantha," he answered, "Penobscot Bay Medical Center but The Jackal has some troubling news."

Jason felt his heart drop to his stomach, his knuckles whitening as he clutched the steering wheel. "What is it… is she?"

"No," Spinelli said loudly. "No, if this Jane Doe at Penobscot Bay is indeed The Goddess, as far as the records indicate she is recovering nicely and scheduled to be released tomorrow morning."

He let out a relieved breath. "Then what is it Spinelli?"

"The Jackal's constant monitoring of The Demented One's many accounts has produced some quite disturbing news," he explained. "One of the accounts underneath a Daniel Craig had a large wire transfer to a Mrs. Craig a few weeks ago and upon closer inspection one before in mid-November."

"So he's moving around money or paying someone who is helping him." Jason surmised. "That's not much of a surprise Spinelli and I don't have time to focus on who Mrs. Craig is when this psycho has my son, his brother, and his mother."

"The Jackal must ask Stone Cold to reconsider in having The Cleft Chin Keeper of Peace rescue The Maternal One, Little Stone Cold, and Innocent Cam while Stone Cold continues his pursuit to Maryland to rescue The Goddess," Spinelli explained, "for there is something…"

"Spinelli!" Jason cut the young man off. "I've already told you Jerry said to come alone and I am not willing to risk my son's life. Just contact Sonny and do what I asked of you and call the doctor on Sam's case and make sure she's kept at the hospital till I get there."

"But Stone Cold," Spinelli started once again but was cut off once again.

"Just do it!" Jason yelled before hanging up.

Spinelli looked at the phone dumbfounded. "But Stone Cold," she said to himself, "Fair Samantha's hospital records indicated she's with child."

* * *

Sam sat behind the wheel of the car stiffly, feeling the cool metal of the gun presses against her neck as she navigated through the unknown streets, taking directions from her captor.

"Turn right," Amelia directed, her palms slightly sweating.

"Did you kill April?" Sam asked hesitantly as her eyes meet the other woman's in the rearview mirror. "And the dog, Bantay?"

"I shoved the dog in the basement," Amelia answered. "And your little nurse friend will wake up with a bump on the head but she'll be fine and you will be too as long as you follow the plan."

"This isn't right," Sam said with a shake of her head. "This isn't… whatever you were planning before; this isn't it, is it?"

"Just drive and maybe I won't have to kill you," Amelia replied.

"But you'll have to, to take my baby," Sam stated. "You and I both know that; if the baby is still what you really want."

"Pull into that drive way and shut up," Amelia jabbed the barrel of the gun against the pregnant woman's neck, "or you'll be sorry."

Sam did as she was told but couldn't shake the fact that this plan seemed rushed and that Amelia seemed nervous; hopefully she could use that to her advantage later but right now she knew she had to play this smart, for her baby's life as well as her own.

* * *

Sonny sat at his desk as Claudia lounged on the couch, flipping through a magazine. She glanced up at him for a moment, studying the crease between his brows.

Feeling her eyes on him for the probably the third time in the last fifteen minutes, Sonny looked at his wife pointedly. "Is there something you want Claudia?"

"You look… distracted," she answered. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said before flipping through the folder in front of him again.

"You can talk to me you know," she said as she leaned back, crossing her legs. "Or we could do something else to make you feel better," she said flirtatiously, watching as a smile appears on his face.

"Excuse me boss," Max said as he entered, "but Spinelli is here to see you; he says it's important."

Sonny put a hand to his forehead as he let out a frustrated breath, the mere thought of talking to the kid giving him a headache. "Send him in I guess," he said in a defeated tone before watching Max leave.

"Gracious greetings Mr. Sir and Vixenella," Spinelli said as he entered the room.

"Don't call her that," Sonny ordered, watching the young hacker give a regretful shrug.

"My humble apologies to Mr. Sir and his wife," he offered a smile to the dark haired woman.

"It's okay Spinelli," Claudia said as she shot her husband a look before she closed her magazine and tossed it on the table. "Why don't you take a seat?" she patted the spot next to her.

"The Jackal would normally appreciate a tête-à-tête with one as so interesting as Vix-um, Mr. Sir's wife, but alas this is not a social visit," he replied before turning back to Sonny. "If The Jackal may be so bold, the matter that must be discussed is of important value and would be best discussed without an audience."

"What the hell are you saying?" the mob boss stood up in annoyance and quickly made his way to the drink cart, pouring himself a generous amount of scotch.

"He said he wants to speak to you alone Sonny," she rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just go up to my room like the dutiful wife."

"I'm definitely going to need a drink to get through this," Sonny said as he took a drink from the crystal glass, relishing the warm burn f the alcohol.

"The Jackal is most appreciative of The Other Valkyrie accommodating my request," Spinelli said.

"No problem," she hit his cheek playfully, "but don't call me the other anything that has to do with his ex-wife. I'd rather go back to Vixenella," she stated as she watched the young man nod nervously before sending her husband a look. "Try to be nice," Claudia smiled before making her way upstairs.

"Great," Sonny mumbled as his translator disappeared out of sight. "So, let's hear it Spinelli. What do you want?"

"As I am sure Mr. Sir is aware Stone Cold was on a mission to find out what happened to his true love The Goddess Fair Samantha," Spinelli began. "After many dead ends the duo of The Grasshopper & His Sensei uncovered a ray of light if you will; a clue that led us to find The Gypsy of the Sea."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, the annoyance written all over his face. "Who the hell is the gypsy of the sea?"

"Why Fair Samantha of course," Spinelli answered as if the answer should be obvious.

"Of course," Sonny reached his hand up to rub his temples. "So you and Jason found Sam's body?"

Spinelli shook his had. "No Mr. Corinthos Sir, we found Fair Samantha in a hospital in Maryland only The Unhinged One Jerry Jacks has now taken The Maternal One, Little Stone Cold, and Innocent Cam hostage with a request that only Stone Cold can save them, else they will perish, causing Stone Cold to delay his rescue of The Goddess."

"Sam's alive?" his eyes widened at the news, glad he could at least gleam that bit of information from the convoluted paragraph the young man in front of him had just spoken. "So what does Jason need from me? I'm assuming that's why he sent you here. Does he want me to fly to Maryland to get Sam or tell Alexis?"

"Stone Cold has requested the use of Mr. Sir's jet, as it is the only asset of The Former Corinthos, now Morgan, Organization that is still in The Godfather's possession," Spinelli explained.

"That's it," Sonny said before blowing out a heated breath. "You couldn't have just said Sam's alive and Jason needs the jet. Unbelievable!"

"Is it safe to assume that the request has been granted?" his eyes were hopefully.

"Yes Spinelli," he said through clenched teeth. "It's also safe to assume my patience with you is up."

"Then I will bid you adieu," he let out a small bow. "Thank you Mr. Corinthos Sir."

"Get out of here!" he shouted, watching the young man jump and scurry away before he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Theo, have the jet gassed and ready to go as soon as possible; flight plan Maryland… two passengers, Jason Morgan and myself."

* * *

Jason crept around the house slowly, gun drawn and pointed towards the ground as he moved stealthily around the yard. As he got closer he could hear his son's cries but other than that there was n other noise. He slipped through the backdoor easily and into the kitchen easily, his senses on high alert for any altercation but the house seemed quiet. Hearing a slight scuffing noise coming from the living room he made his way there, cautiously opening the door before seeing Elizabeth tied to a chair, scooting it across the floor as she struggled to break free.

"Mommy," Cam said as he bounded down the stairs. "I tried to calm Jakey down but he won't quit crying." He tugged at his mother's bindings before looking up at the other presence in the room. "Are you here to help my mommy?"

"Yeah buddy," Jason said quietly as he placed the gun behind his back and made his way to Elizabeth, seeing the relief in her eyes. "Is there anybody else in the house besides you and Jake and your mom?"

"No," Cameron shook his head. "The bad man locked us in the closet but I got out."

"This might hurt," Jason said as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut a tear down the duct tape covering her mouth. "I'll be quick," his blue eyes stared down into her shaken brown before ripping the gray tape away swiftly, causing her to cry out.

"Jason," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you came."

"Are you hurt?' he asked as he cut the tape from her wrists and from around her ankles.

"Not really," she shook her head before throwing her arms around his neck in weak strength. "Thank you… thank you so much for saving me."

"You're welcome," he said as he moved himself from her embrace. "I should probably go get Jake," he handed her his phone, "and you should probably call Lucky to come home."

Elizabeth nodded as she took the phone from him shakily. "Come here," she held her arms out towards her son who happily jumped up in her lap. "You were very brave," she kissed the top of his head. "And mommy's so proud…"

Jason hurried u the stairs, quickly becoming out of earshot as he made his way towards his son's screams, finding the young boy sitting in his crib with tears streaming down his face. "Hey there buddy," he picked him up. "It's okay now," he held him close. "Everything's okay now." Jason marveled on how easily he'd settled down as he traveled downstairs again.

"Lucky's on his way," she said as she reached out her arms for her son. "Hey baby, Mommy's so sorry you were scared,' she said soothingly as she rocked both of her boys.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "He just ties you up and left you here? What time did they grab you? Did he say anything?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "I was in the elevator; I left work early, I guess it was around five, because I had to take care of something and I was kind of nervous and I wanted to apologize to the guy behind me."

"Did you recognize him?" Jason questioned.

"No," she shook her head. "He was dressed in all black but that's it. I said something like I was running late and he said I was just on time or something like that and the next thing I know he was covering my mouth with something and then… nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "Is this some enemy of yours trying to prove a point?"

"Jerry," he answered. "Jerry Jacks," he furrowed his brows in thought before a realization came to him, "but he wasn't trying to prove a point. This, all of this, was an elaborate distraction."

"But wait I thought Jerry died with…" she trailed off.

"A distraction to keep me from her," he said before retrieving the cell phone he'd let her use. "I have to go."

"What?" Elizabeth practically screeched out before setting her boys on the floor. "Cam, why don't you take Jakey up to play till your dad gets here?"

"Okay," Cam nodded obediently. "Come on Jakey," he said before they ascended the stairs.

"You can't leave Jason," Elizabeth said as she stood up and clutched his arm, her big doe eyes staring at him. "What if they come back?"

"They won't," he replied. "Look I don't have time to explain but I know for a fact that Jerry or the guy who took you will not be back. Lucky will be here soon."

"Please Jason," she whined as the tears filled her eyes. "I'm so scared and Jake, he was traumatized and so was Cam. Your son needs you Jason; your family needs you."

"You're right my family does need me which is why I have to go," Jason said as he tore his arm away from her, accidentally hitting her smock and causing a folded piece of paper to go fluttering to the ground "Did they leave this on you?"

"No," Elizabeth said as her eyes went wide, reaching down to grab the paper but being beaten to it. "That's…" she stopped mid-sentence as he unfolded it.

"Elizabeth what is this?" he asked firmly, his eyes darting between the piece of paper in his hands and the mother of his son. "Answer me," he said as she stood motionless. "ANSWER ME!"

The mousy woman jumped before taking a step back. "You'll scare the boys."

"How long?" he looked at her in disbelief. "How long have you known that Sam was alive?"

"Just today," she answered shakily, "earlier today. That's why I was leaving early but then that man grabbed me and…" she shook her head before looking up at him imploringly.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jason queried.

"I was but I needed to see someone first," Elizabeth answered. "I was on my way to see Alexis."

"You said they took you around five," he said. "The time on this fax says eleven fifteen Elizabeth," his voice escalated. "Six hours! You knew for six hours and said nothing! What kind of person are you?"

"I needed to make sure it wasn't a hoax," she defended. "I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"So you called Lucky or someone else at the police station to check it out," he saw the way her eyes avoided his and knew the answer. "You selfish… and now Sam is in even more danger because I came to rescue you from nothing!"

"You love me Jason," she said as she gripped his arm, "that's why you came to rescue me instead of Sam."

"I came because I was afraid that psycho had my son," he replied icily. "If anything happens to Sam because you hid the fact she was alive you will regret it Elizabeth." He stormed away from her just as Lucky stepped inside the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Lucky looked between Elizabeth's tear streamed face and Jason's angry one.

"Ask her?" Jason spat as he slapped the fax against Lucky's chest and rushed to his SUV.

"Sam's alive," Lucky said slowly before his eyes met the guilty looking ones of his ex-wife.

* * *

Sam sat tied to the chair as she watched Amelia sit in the corner, looking around nervously. After they'd finally arrived at their destination, an old rundown warehouse, Sam had been forced down to the dingy basement where Amelia had then proceeded to use rope as well as some elastic cord to tie her to a chair. Sam had wanted to make a run for it but she was afraid to risk her baby, especially given that her pregnancy was higher risk than average.

"You could let me go," Sam said as she stared at the red head. "We could both just get out of here."

Amelia let out a laugh. "You think I'm just going to let you go."

"Well it's obvious someone hired you for this," Sam replied, "and from the nervous way you've been acting that the plan has changed in a way you didn't want. You could take whatever money they've paid you and disappear, create a new identity. I could help you." She scrunched her face in thought, realizing that she really could.

"Yeah I bet," Amelia replied. "So your memory's coming back."

"Yeah it is," Sam said. "I remember lots of stuff; mainly that you're not my sister."

"Well if you remember that then you should also remember that I hate you and my main goal life is to make you suffer for killing my father," Amelia spat out.

Sam suddenly saw a flash of herself, younger, in a pick shirt as a man in a business suit came at her with a fire poker before she shot him. Her eyes widened as the memory faded. "Bill Monroe," she let out a scoff. "He couldn't break me and neither will you." Her eyes hardened, "and if you don't let me go, you're going to end up with the same fate your daddy did."

"What an excellent prediction, Sweet Sam. Oh, how I have missed your delightful company and your spunk," Jerry said as he walked in with a smile before looking at the read head on the other side of the room. "You have disappointed me Amelia."

"I brought her here just like you said," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes but you've left quite a paper trail," he explained, "one that no doubt is leading Morgan and his geeky hacker friend to this very location." He shook his head. "You are a liability I can no longer afford."

"What?" Amelia said. "I don't…" her sentence was cut off by the crack of a gun firing.

"Oh my god," Sam gasped as her eyes darted between the smoking gun Jerry held and the woman who was no doubt dead on the floor, a pool of crimson rushing around her.

"Now that that's taken care of," he said as he replaced his gun in its hiding spot, "what do you say you I get reacquainted."


	9. Chapter 8: Coming To The Destination You

**A/N:** Hi all.. I'm kinda late with this update. My life has been kinda full of drama, not my own, but whatever... hopefully it will calm soon. In any case this chapter is a little longer than the previous so maybe it'll make up for it just a little bit. Thanks so much for the reviews as always.

**palmbeach**- Thanks for the review... yeah, I think everyone's pleased about Amelia's demise. And it won't be long now.

**forever babe**- I'm not much of a fan of Elizabeth either unless she's with Lucky and acting right but that's been rare for years now. I tend to like cliffies... sorry, sort of, lol!

**Danica**- Thanks.. I wish Jason would've caught on to her on the show years ago but these days he hardly deals with her and since RH is leaving soon I suppose Jason won't ever have to deal with Liz again.

**jasonandsam44**- Thanks for the review... I think everyone's happy about Amelia. Yeah, Sonny can't stand Spinelli... personally I think it has less to do with the way he talks, though it's pretty obvious he finds it annoying, and more about him being jealous of Jason and Spin's bromance, lol!

**chey**- It's later than I planned but I hope this chapter makes up for the late update.

**Liz**- Thanks for the review, glad you're pleased. I don't think it's in Sonny's nature to be nice to Spinelli. Like i say to another reviewer, I think his biggest reason for not liking Spin is he kinda replaced him as Jason's bromance.

**robinscorpiofan**- Yeah Jerry is a psycho but I can't help but LOVE him reeking havoc, he's my favorite villian.

**greengirl82**- You're welcome for the shout out... I pretty much give them in all my fics but reviews really are awesome motivators. Glad you appreciate it! Yeah, I really wish Jason would've see her for the manipulative person she is on the show but I suppose it won't mater soon with RH leaving.

**Shantoaingeal**- Thank you so much! that's very flattering... I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.

**bailey1207**- Thanks for the review... glad I could direct you to a new site.

.

.

**Coming To The Destination You Desire**

_"Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists… it is real… it is possible… it's yours." ~Ayn Rand_

Sonny sat silently in the plane as he waited on Jason to arrive. He had so many thoughts rushing through his mind and was finding it difficult to keep his composure. It was true he spent most of his time controlling things behind the scenes and relying on Jason to ease whatever friction arose in the various areas of his life; even now running The Zacharra Organization he delegated quite a bit, though he was more hands on these days without his former enforcer to watch his back, but he knew he had to be here for this. Jason would be in a heartbeat if the situation was reversed and he couldn't let his best friend face this alone, on the off chance that Sam wasn't okay. Speaking of, he thought ruefully as his former enforcer stepped inside, giving him an inquiring look.

"Jason," Sonny nodded as he lifted up his glass. "Drink?"

"I'm alright," he replied as he moved further inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Spinelli," he said the boy's name in annoyance, "came to see me; I don't know how the hell I understood anything he was saying but after going around in circlesI got from him that Sam was alive." Sonny sat back at his explanation before taking a sip of his drink. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"You don't have to do this," Jason said as he sat down.

"Yeah well," Sonny gave a casual shrug, "you'd do the same for me." He paused briefly. "Plus Carly's on a rampage so it's either go with you or have her coming by every minute you're gone to complain about how I'm letting you do this alone."

"She means well," Jason replied before they both fell silent for a few minutes.

"We're going to bring he home Jason," Sonny said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Jason nodded, "I appreciate you being here."

"Mr. Corinthos," the pilot's voice came through the intercom. "We're ready to leave whenever you give the word."

Sonny looked to his long time friend before pushing the button and answering, "Let's get this thing in the air."

* * *

Sam watched as the man in front of her wiped his gun off methodically before sliding it back behind his back. She tried flexing her wrists behind her back, slowly working on the bindings but not wanting to alert him to her movements; with Amelia she knows it would have been easier to get away but the man in front of her was a completely different animal.

"That's really going to leave a nasty stain," Jerry looked at the dead body in disgust before pulling up a chair and sitting across from his hostage. "Sweet Sam," he smiled, "the last time I saw you was on that lovely boat that exploded. I am impressed that you survived but then again, that's what I've always admired about you, your tenacity." He smiled ruefully. "It's a trait we have in common: self-preservation is a priority."

"You certainly like to hear yourself talk," she rolled her eyes as another forgotten memory hit her.

_"Take me with you," she suddenly enjoys the lax banter now that she knows she'll be getting out of here soon, "please."_

_"Very tempting," he chuckles in his good natured way before giving a nonchalant shrug. "But, you know, self-preservation is a priority. You see, now I am going to start positioning the charges. You can watch me set up the timer." He begins to walk around the room and Sam's breath hitches in her throat, afraid he'll see her cuffs are loose. "You see, I have to be very precise because once the countdown is initiated, you can't stop it. Any attempt will trigger detonation, in case you are tempted to try."_

_Sam returns the laugh. "Well maybe I will, because at least I'll be able to take you with me." She offers him a small smile._

_Jerry laughs again. "That's funny. You know, it would have been a terrible waste to have gone through all this trouble and die in my own explosion," Jerry pauses briefly. "It all worked out so beautifully. You know, I even had the foresight to leave several thousand dollars and a large shipment of drugs onboard to make it appear as if we were making our getaway."_

_Sam rolls her eyes. "You really think that people are going to believe that you're dead when there's no body?"_

_"Well, I'm relying on your lovely corpse to be convincing enough," he says as he walks out with one more charge. "But if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to explode. Thank you. Bye-bye." Jerry offers her one more smile before quickly shutting the door behind him with a thud._

"If you know I'm a survivor than what makes you think I won't be surviving this and you won't be the lovely corpse this time?" her eyes bored into his.

"I see that feisty spirit of yours has remained even without the memory," he let out a small laugh. "I had forgotten how much fun you were."

"Why don't you let me out of these ropes and I'll show you how much more fun I can be," she said haughtily.

"Tempting, very tempting but I think I'm going to keep you tied up here for now," he replied with a smile.

"You're obviously not going to kill me or you would have done it already so what is it you want from me?" she asked.

"Well that's easy Sweet Sam," he answered cockily. "I want what you stole from me or at least what I'm out because of it."

"What you're out," she looked at him inquisitively. "What… money?"

"Yes, money," he paused in his dramatic way. "Ten million dollars sweet Sam and you're going to get it for me."

* * *

Lucky stood in the doorway of his children's room as he watched them sleep. He'd started to question Elizabeth about the fax but then Cameron had yelled out because he thought he saw someone outside his window. It had turned about to be a tree branch but the situation had been traumatizing for both boys and Lucky wanted to make sure they were both soundly asleep before resuming his conversation with his ex-wife. Leaving the door open a crack he made his way back downstairs, finding the woman he's loved more years than he could remember sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and clutching a mug of hot cocoa.

"Elizabeth," he spoke softly as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," she returned in the same tone but didn't turn to look at him, her eyes still glued to the warm beverage in her hands. "Are the boys alright?"

"I think they will be," he answered honestly. "It's been a crazy night, hasn't it? A lot of developments…"

"Just ask it," her voice raised slightly but it was still quiet. "Ask all the same questions he did and then yell at me before I have a chance to answer."

"Jason and I are two _very_ different people Elizabeth," he replied. "I'm willing to hear your side of things."

She took a sip of the warm liquid before finally setting it down on the table and turning to look at him. "I received a phone call today. It was strange because I wasn't even supposed to be in that wing of the hospital, the gyno/ob area. It was from a nurse in a hospital in Maine."

"Maine," he repeated.

"Yeah," she nodded. "She said she had an amnesiac patient that had some medical issues with pregnancy and had recently been in some type of explosion so she was sending her information out to hospitals where there had been recent explosions. I told her to fax me the information and I would pass the information around." She shook her head. "When I saw he picture I couldn't believe it."

"Sam," he said her name reverently and he could tell Elizabeth noticed because of her sudden stiff posture. "Go on."

"I didn't want it to be her," she said honestly. "I never wanted her to die Lucky, I swear, but now that she was…" she trailed off. "All I could think about was you and Jason and the boys, how this could change everything for all of you." She felt his probing eyes on her and quickly added, "And I was thinking about myself too, how it would change things between me and you and me and Jason."

"How could you do that Elizabeth?" he asked in disillusionment. "She protected you in the cabin, she protected the boys and it's because of her that Jake is alive."

"She helped someone kidnap Jake Lucky," her voice rose in anger. "She sent thugs to terrorize me and my boys and I wasn't allowed to rate the pros and cons of her coming back here, dragging you and Jason back into her mess."

"Her mess Elizabeth," he shook his head as he stood up. "Jerry kidnapped her because she was helping me work a case! Are you even hearing yourself right now? You sound ridiculous."

"No I sound like a mother Lucky," she yelled as she stood up as well. "But that's what made me decide to tell."

"I don't understand," he replied.

"You would if you'd listen the way you said you would," she pursed her lips in annoyance. "Please Lucky."

"Fine," he gritted out. "Go on."

"Thank you," she couldn't keep the sarcasm out of that phrase. "I thought about how I would feel if it were one of my boys so I told Robin that I needed to leave. I was on my way to see Alexis when Jerry's guy grabbed me Lucky!" she whined as her doe eyes looked up at him for sympathy.

"I understand what you went through was traumatizing but that still doesn't negate the fact that you knew the woman I was in love with was alive ad you didn't tell me," he was careful not to raise his voice because of the boys but the anger in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Tramautizing," Elizabeth repeated. "Yes it was and maybe I should have said something earlier but I didn't kep it from you for months."

"You mean like Jake," he spat, watching her crestfallen face. "I'm sorry, it wasn't fair of me to throw that in your face."

"No it wasn't especially when I was going to tell you," she explained, "but then that guy grabbed me Lucky!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I was so scared when he brought me back here," she shook her head. "I don't even know how Cam and Jake ended up here, they were supposed to be with…" she trailed off as fear took over her body, seeing her ex's face blanch as well. "Grams, what if they hurt Grams?"

* * *

Jason and Sonny strode through the hospital till they came to the nurse's station. The layout of this hospital was slightly different than GH but they'd navigated through fairly easily.

"Excuse me," Sonny said to the blonde nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Yes," she looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I hope you can Maggie," he read her name off the name tag. "We're looking for Samantha McCall; you may have her under Jane Doe."

She typed in the computer. "Nothing on a Sam McCall but we did have a Jane Doe here."

"Did," Jason spoke. "You mean she's gone? Where?"

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't release that information unless your family and have some proof of that," she explained.

"Look lady I don't have time for this," he slammed his hand on the counter making her jump.

"Don't make me call security," he said shakily as she began to reach for the phone.

"You don't need to do that," Sonny said before offering her a dimpled smile. "And we are family; my friend here has been searching for months for his fiancé. We believed she was dead."

"Oh that's horrible," she said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"We just need to know where she is," he smiled at her again and watched her blush.

Jason shook his head at Sonny's antics before letting out a breath to try and calm himself, knowing getting kicked out of here wouldn't help Sam. "We'd be willing to compensate you for any information you could give us," he said as he pulled out a wad of folded bills from his pocket.

"I don't have an address but maybe Dr. Campaña can help," Maggie said as her eyes flittered between the two handsome men in front of her and the wad of cash in the blonde one's hand. "I'll page... actually there he is." She waved towards the Hispanic man approaching. "Dr. Campaña; there's some people here about our Jane Doe."

"Thank you," Jason said before passing her two hundred dollars as the doctor approached. "Dr. Campaña; I'm Jason Morgan and this is Sonny Corinthos. We're looking for Sam McCall."

"McCall," the doctor nodded. "We didn't know her last name. She came in with a necklace that said Samantha but the woman claiming to be her sister said her last name was Monroe; I wasn't inclined to believe her."

"Sister," Sonny said. "Sam only has two sisters and they're only little kids. Why didn't Sam give you her last name?"

"She's suffered some memory loss since she woke up from the coma," he explained.

"The nurse said you released her," Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have an address? You couldn't just let her leave here with no memory."

"I'm afraid I can't give you that," he shook his head.

Jason grabbed the doctor by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "You're going to give me that address."

"I'm calling security," Maggie rushed to pick up the phone but was stopped by the barrel of a gun pointing straight at her.

"Put it down," Sonny said firmly. "Jason, let him go. Jason!"

The former enforcer eased up but didn't completely let the man go. "Don't make me hurt you."

The doctor was shaken but remained firm. "The last person coming in here claiming to know Sam was that Amelia woman and she attacked…"

"Amelia," Jason let go of him. "Amelia Joffe?"

"She said her last name was Monroe," he answered.

"Her father's last name," Sonny said. "The same last name she gave Sam. You let Sam leave with that woman?" his voice raised.

"No," the shook his head in fear of the look the shorter man was giving him.

"What's going on here?" April stepped outside holding her head.

"April, go back inside your room," Dr. Campaña ordered.

"April Panganiban?" Jason asked as he turned towards her.

"How do you know my last name?" she peered at him curiously.

"It was on the fax you sent General Hospital in Port Charles about Sam," he answered. "I need to know where she is."

"You're him," she said as she stepped closer, peering at his features. "You're Jason?"

"I am," he replied. "Did Sam tell you about me?"

"What she could remember," April answered. "She couldn't remember a lot of stuff but most of what she did remember was you and you're pretty much what she described," she raised a brow, impressed. "It was the first thing she uttered when she came out of the coma, your name."

"Where is she now?" Sonny asked, seeing his friend was filled with emotion though on the outside no one else could tell.

"Your supposed wife attacked me and took her," she spat.

"I thought you said you were engaged to Sam," Maggie said from the nurse's station.

"I was," he said, figuring it was actually the truth; they didn't have to know it was years ago. "I thought Sam was dead and I'm not married."

"I knew that bitch Amelia was lying about that too," April replied. "Sam came to stay with me but when we got there she felt like we were being watched. I went to the back when I heard a noise and that crazy red-head knocked me over the head just as I saw her reflection in the window. When I came to my dog was howling from the basement and Sam was gone."

"Damn it!" Jason cursed. "Do you have a security system; any one of your neighbors?"

"Yeah the people next door to me do," she answered. "Why?"

"You going to have Spinelli track it?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded just as his cell phone rang. "Morgan."

"Jasey-poo, how lovely it is you picked up on the first ring," Jerry's voice wafted through the line. "I trust you saved that needy nurse and her two bouncing baby boys. I thought it was a clever distraction."

"Jerry," he gritted his teeth. "Where the hell is Sam?"

"I assure you she's safe for now," he replied. "I'm giving you three hours to get me ten million dollars or the diamond Sweet Sam confiscated from the last job she piloted for my old friend Karpov or I'll kill both of them."

He furrowed his brows at the term both. "You touch a hair on her head Jerry and I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Now, now, is that any way to conduct a nice business transaction," he gave a dark chuckle. "Three hours or you will lose Sweet Sam for good this time," he said before hanging up.

"He wants ten million in three hours," he blew out a breath. "I'll call Bernie and get him on it. Can you call Spinelli and give him her address and the neighbor's, maybe we can track him first as well as where he just called from."

"I hate talking to that kid," Sonny mumbled before dialing.

"Who are you people?" Dr. Campaña asked in wonderment.

"The mob," April answered before shrugging as all eyes turned to her. "What? I used to live in New York and I read the papers."

* * *

Sam struggled with her bindings again, feeling the ropes loosing around her sore wrists. She'd had another memory of being handcuffed and attempting to get out them before the vision faded as suddenly as it began. She knew she wasn't the damsel in distress type, she didn't need a full memory to tell her that, but there was a part of her that wished someone would come to her rescue; that some gallant man would kick open the door and save her from the mad man who'd left her alone. _Jason._ She thought wistfully. She wished he'd be the one to save her and even as she was working on saving herself, a part of her believed he would come to her rescue.

Her eyes drifted to the body lying on the other side of the room, the crimson pool around her thick and growing darker over time. She hated Amelia, in her past and present, but she hadn't wanted her dead. The way her captor had walked in and killed his partner in crime so carelessly worried her, though if she got lose before he came back she was sure she could pick the lock and get out of here. She wasn't sure how she knew that but she did. Finally her left arm was close to being free and she almost let out a yes until the door opened.

"Sweet Sam," Jerry smiled as he closed the door behind him. "I hope you weren't too bored without my presence."

"I don't know how I survived," she quipped. "Where did you go?"

"Now why would I tell you that and spoil the fun," he said before sitting down in his chair.

"I don't have ten million dollars," she paused briefly. "I don't even know my last name so I can't help you."

"That's where you are wrong dear," Jerry replied. "You are already helping me. You're my hostage." He smiled eagerly.

"And someone is going to pay you ten million dollars for me," she scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"It's being worked on as we speak," he said.

Sam wonder if perhaps Jason was actually bargaining for her. "And then you'll let me go?" she queried.

"I'll give him your location as soon as I have a far enough head start," he explained.

"That's not going to work," she shook her head. "No one would be stupid enough to give you the money without seeing the hostage."

"No one would be stupid enough to exchange anything with Jason Morgan and not expect him to shoot you after it was over," Jerry retorted with a shrug. "He'll play it my way or you'll die and there's no way Morgan could live through your death a second time."

"You could just kill me and my baby," she looked at him incredulously. "You can't be that much of monster, to kill an innocent baby."

"If you're thinking about making a plea to my conscious you needn't waste your breath, I haven't had one of those for years." He paused briefly. "Don't worry Sweet Sam; Jasey-poo would do anything for the chance of getting you back. I can't wait till you crazy kids get back together."

"You're insane," Sam watched as he stood up again.

"I've enjoyed this conversation but I must run," he smiled as he moved towards her. "I have a few errands before this exchange. If you se me again, it means Jason didn't care about you as much as I think he does." Grabbing her hair he pulled her head back and placed a lingering kiss on her lips that made her sick to her stomach. "I hope you live Sweet Sam."

"You sicko, I hope he kills you," she yelled as he exited the room before looking down at her stomach. "Don't worry baby girl, your Daddy's coming. I know he's coming for us."

* * *

Jason stood in the shadows as he waited for Jerry to arrive. He could hear the waves crashing below the bluffs as he stood a ways away behind a housing structure. Spinelli had been able to pinpoint where Jerry was calling from and now it was just a waiting game as Sonny waited nearby for the young hacker to find Sam and Amelia based on camera footage throughout the city. He watched as the man came into the clearing, the crunch of grainy sand underneath his feet as he scanned his surroundings with gun in hand.

"Morgan," Jerry called out. "Morgan, I know you're there. I can feel that dumb stare on me."

The click of Jason's gun was hard before he stepped out of the shadows. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to hear of your concern," he said tauntingly, "even if she really doesn't remember you. You did hear that our Sweet Sam has become a little forgetful."

"Tell me where she is!" he yelled and it seemed to echo through the darkness around them.

"Why she's stashed in a safe place of course, and if you kill me, you'll never see Sam again." He shrugged in nonchalance as he kept is gun trained on the man. "Did you bring my money?"

Jason tossed the duffle bag on the ground a few feet in front of him. "You'll get it as soon as I get Sam."

"Then I guess we're at a stalemate," he replied. How am I to know you won't shoot me in the back after I hand her over?"

"I guess you're going to have to trust me," he said through clenched teeth. "Neither one of us is leaving her until I get her."

"It's quite a lot of concern to express over a castoff girlfriend but then again Sweet Sam is a delectable prize," Jerry spoke cockily. "I can see why you'd want her back."

Jason stood unmoving as his long time friend and ex-partner moved behind Jerry, the click of his gun behind the menacing man's head making him go rigid. "Drop it Jerry."

"Sonny Corinthos," he said the man's name in an almost sing-song voice. "Why this is a surprise. Last I heard you two were no longer playing in the same sandbox."

"What I'm not doing is playing with you right now," Sonny said angrily. "Drop it Jerry or I'll shoot ya and you know I will."

"Then you'll never find Sweet, scared Sam," he countered.

"Sonny," Jason said in concern.

"Spinelli's already found her," Sonny said. "Now, drop it or…"

Jerry let out a shot at Jason in an attempt to flee but missed as Sonny landed a shot to the back of his knee, causing the man to fall to the ground in pain before Sonny kicked the gun away.

"Go get Sam," Sonny ordered. "I'll take care of this psycho once you have her."

Jason grabbed Jerry's discarded gun just in case before rushing towards the SUV.

"You should have just brought us Sam and taken the money," Sonny shook his head as he stepped back a few feet, gun still trained on him.

"I have something else that may be even more valuable to you than an old lover you cast aside to your understudy so many years ago," he said as he took a deep breath so he could speak through the pain. "The missing puzzle piece to Michael's shooting."

* * *

Sam continued to work her wrists out of the bindings, despite the fact they both stung from the broken skin she'd received from trying to free herself. She finally got the left one out completely before subsequently releasing the right, a sigh of relief coming out at finally being halfway free.

She smiled at the encouraging nudge in her belly. "We're almost free baby girl; Momma promises we'll be home soon, where ever that is."

Taking a tentative look at the door she went to work on the bindings at her feet. If she hadn't been pregnant she would've just dropped over in the chair hoping to break the wood but she was not willing to risk any more trauma to her baby than she'd already had to endure. Working her legs, she finally got them loose and untied but just as she was getting ready to stand up; the loud thud of the door being kicked in made her freeze. Placing a protective hand over her stomach she looked to the doorway, finding the man who'd been haunting her dreams standing in the frame, gun drawn.

Jason froze for a moment, almost not believing what he was seeing. "Sam," her name came out like a broken prayer, a smile slowly coming to his face of its own accord as the gun dropped from his hand and fell to the concrete floor.

"Ja-Jason," she stood up slowly, her voice cracking slightly "It's really you?" The tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's really me," he said softly as he moved towards her, stopping as he came to stand in front of her; his ocean blue orbs meeting her warm brown. "You're…" tentatively he reached a shaky hand towards her to cup her face. "You're real."

Sam trembled at his touch, letting out a shuddering breath as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You're alive," it came out breathy and filled with all the crippling emotions he'd felt these last few months without her. "This is real," he said as he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I'm real," she cried, smiling through happy tears. "I'm here."

"Oh god, oh baby," he breathed in the familiar scent of her hair. "I'm so glad you're alright," he could no longer hold back his own tears as he pulled back to cup her face between his palms, the pads of his thumbs wiping away the continuously flowing moisture on her cheeks. "Thank you," he looked up towards the sky in silent prayer before gazing back at her face. "Oh Sam…"

"I knew you'd come," she feel into his embrace once again, leaning her head against his solid chest. "I didn't know how I knew but I did. My memory…"

Jason placed a soft kiss in her hair. "I know. I'd always come for you." He pulled her closer. "I love you," he drew he closer to him. "I love you so much and I'm never letting you go again." He placed another kiss in her hair before noticing she didn't fit as close to him as she used to and pulled back to take her in again, his eyes widening as he realized why. "Sam…"

"I knew you'd come for us," she smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her protruding stomach where they both felt an affirming kick.

"Both of you," he said as he remembered Jerry's earlier threat, smiling through his shock before pulling the petite brunette back into his arms, tears of relief and happiness coursing down both their faces. "You're pregnant."


	10. Chapter 9: Someone To Catch You When You

**A/N: **Hi guys... I'm actually gonna keep this short. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews as always to: **soapdemon34, Liz, Devanee, forever babe, palmbeach, liz324, sexyoreo6692, greengirl82, shantoaingeal, SHAUN, jasamfan18,l auren007, robinscorpiofan, MorgansGirl, SamMorgan-Cassidine, **and** jasonandsam44**... they're love!

.

.

**Someone To Catch You When You Slip**

"_I guess sometimes the ground can shift between your feet. Sometimes your footing slips. You stumble. And sometimes you grab what's close to you and hold on as tight as you can."~Carol Black and Neal Marlens_

Sonny wasn't sure how long he'd stood frozen. Staring at the man who claimed he had the last piece of the puzzle in Michael's shooting. He believed him, he and Jason had both known for a while he was working with Ian Devlin but he also knew there was another person behind it; a 50/50 chance it was either his brother or his wife. Quite honestly he'd love to blame it on Ric, not wanting to really deal with the ramifications of marrying the woman responsible for his son's coma.

"Ahh Corinthos," I can see the wheels in your head turning," he smirked even though the bullet in his leg was painful. "You're not so beloved brother or your not so beloved wife. She is a very cunning woman."

"Was it Claudia?" he asked as the anger coursed through his veins. "Answer me you psychotic piece of trash!"

"So you can kill me," he shook his head. "I'm thinking no."

Sonny shot the ground a mere three inches from where the man lay, watching him try not to flinch. "I could kill you either way," he returned the smirk.

"Then you'll never know," Jerry said in a sing-song voice. "Every night you'll be wondering if perhaps you're sleeping with the enemy and when it drives you over the edge, and we both know you're not too far away, and you kill her, you may just find out it was your long lost brother."

Just as Sonny was about to say something, the ringing of his phone distracted him. Jerry, always one to seize an opportunity leapt up through the pain for the mob boss' gun, ensuing in a struggle. The open cell phone fell with a thud to the ground as they both went tumbling to the sandy ground below, the gun flying near the edge of the cliff.

"Sonny, Sonny…" Jason's voice was heard drifting from the forgotten cell phone.

The mobster and the terrorist continued to struggle; wrestling with each other to make sure the other couldn't reach the gun. Jerry landed a blow to the side of Sonny's face before receiving one to his jaw in retaliation. They struggle for power for a few minutes before Jerry got the upper hand, landing several blows to the man below him before wrapping a hand around his neck.

"Sonny…" Jason's voice drifted through the receiver once again before it was knocked close during their fight.

Sonny managed to reach up an arm as well, using the palm of his hand to jab Jerry in his windpipe, cutting off his air long enough to get him to remove his hand before he made a move for the gun. Jerry recovered fast, grabbing Sonny by the leg to pull him back. Neither was sure how long they fought and struggled to make it to their common goal, the soleInox Beretta 92fs., teetering near the edge of the cliff but Jerry somehow managed to inch his way towards it first. Grasping it he turned to point it at Sonny just as Sonny lunged towards him and grasped it as well before the gun went off, the loud popping reverberating through the distance as they fell towards the edge.

* * *

Jason raced down the road in the rented SUV, his eyes flickering between the pregnant woman beside him and the road in front of him. He knew this had to be a lot to handle, she didn't remember a lot of their lives from hat he could tell, and he didn't want to scare her but he also knew he had to get to Sonny. He'd never forgive himself if his oldest friend, his mentor died because he was trying to help him.

"He'll be okay Jason," Sam said reassuringly from her seat. "Sonny's resourceful."

"You remember Sonny?" he asked.

She scrunched her eyebrows together in thought before shaking her head. "I-I don't know. I just got this flash of him but then nothing. I'm not even sure how I know he's resourceful but I do."

"I'm sorry, he said as he pulled into the parking lot a few feet away from where he'd met Jerry earlier. "This must be overwhelming for you."

"I'm okay," she nodded.

"You should stay here," he said before reaching in the center console and pulling out a gun. "Here," he handed it to her, "just in case."

She looked down at the gun in her hand, feeling the weight of it before clutching it in her hand. "It feels… natural." Her eyes met his. "I know how to use it?"

"You know how to use it," he replied with a firm nod as he stepped out of the SUV. "Just keep the doors locked. I'll be back soon."

"Oh no Jason," she shook her head as she got out the car behind him. "I'm coming with you."

"You're pregnant," Jason said lowly so they wouldn't alert Jerry to their presence just in case. "I need you to, both of you, to be safe."

"Than that seals it because I haven't felt safe since I woke up in the hospital until you came barreling through the door," Sam said affirmatively before she seemed to stare out into the distance.

"_I just figured it out," Sam said as she sat back in the chair, looking out at the desolate bar._

"_What?" Jason asked from behind her as he turned away from the window._

"_Why I sleep so much better," she paused briefly, "at your apartment." A small smile graced her features, "Cause you make me feel safe."_

"Are you okay?" he asked, the concern in his voice evident.

She nodded. "I was remembering us in a bar and that I always felt safe with you." He looked up at him determinedly. "If you don't let me come I'll just follow you after you're gone."

He huffed in annoyance but he knew his eyes were shining with admiration. "Just stay behind me."

Sam smiled happily. "No problem," she whispered as they made their way trough the darkness and behind a housing structure. "I'm good back up."

* * *

Sonny held onto one of Jerry's hands as he dangled over the edge of the bluffs. The sound of the turbulent water below seemed to rise up, as if the waves were clamoring for the man's fall. When the gun went off Sonny wasn't sure which one of them was hit as they both fell towards the edge but then as he'd rolled more inland Jerry had tipped backwards over the brink. It had taken him a minute to realize even with two bullets in him, Jerry had managed to grab a rocky edge and wayward tree branch that was growing out of the side; Sonny quickly grasping the hand he could reach.

"You have to give me your other hand Jerry," Sonny said as he held onto the man's hand tightly, the exertion on his face evident.

"You'll drop me," he replied as the hand that was holding on to the branch felt cramped.

"I won't," Sonny said definitively. "Give me your other hand."

Jerry eyes drifted down to the chaotic waves below before looking up at the man who'd he'd made an adversary of many years ago. "You'll never know if you drop me."

"Exactly," he replied with a nod. "So, give me your hand Jerry, now!" he ordered, unable to contend with someone not following his instructions. "Now Jerry!"

"Sonny," Jason said as he approached his friend.

"You get Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah," he answered as they moved closer.

"Tell her to stay back," Sonny ordered. "The ground is unstable."

"Do both of you order me around a lot?" Sam said with a roll of her eyes as Jason continued to make his way towards the man lying at the edge of the cliff.

"You're trying to save Jerry?" Jason said incredulously.

"He knows who was behind Michael's shooting," Sonny replied as he felt himself start to slip over from Jerry's weight.

"Sonny," Jason got down on the ground to hold his legs. "Let him go!"

"I can't," he yelled. "Michael deserves justice."

"We'll get it Sonny," Jason said in his calm tone. "But Jerry, he deserves to die for what he did to Sam."

"You'll never know," Jerry's voice taunted.

"Grab my hand," Sonny ignored Jason's request as he felt the man's hand slipping from his grasp. "Jerry," he began to panic as he slipped even more. "Was it Claudia? Damn it, was it my wife?"

"Claudia, tempting Claudia," he mused, "she is in…" Jerry's voice trailed off as he suddenly slipped completely and began to free fall through the air.

"JERRY!" Sonny bellowed as he watched the man disappear into the ocean water below.

"Is he?" Sam asked as Jason helped an annoyed Sonny up. "Is he dead?"

Jason nodded. "He won't survive in that water."

"I did," she shrugged.

"Jerry's got nothing on you," Jason replied as he stood next to her.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch died before he could clear Claudia." Sonny said in a disgusted tone before his eyes feel on the pregnant brunette. "Sam," he walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," she replied as they pulled back and looked at his face, a memory suddenly playing in her mind.

"_I'm glad we had this misunderstanding," Sonny said huskily as he moved even closer to her._

"_Yeah," Sam said softly as she looked up at him. "Why is that?"_

"_Because I guess… I get to undress you one more time," he offered her a small smirk before he tilted his head down to kiss her._

"Whoa!" she stepped back from him quickly, her eyes darting back and for the between the two men as Jason stepped up to steady her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonny asked her in concern.

"Another memory?" Jason asked her.

"Ye-yeah," she nodded a bit uncomfortably, wondering if it were possible that she was sneaking around with two best friends.

"Let's get you home," Jason said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Where exactly is that?" she asked.

"Port Charles New York," Sonny answered as they made their way to the car.

* * *

Lucky sighed deeply, running a hand through his dark hair before getting out of his car and making his way towards The Lake House. He'd already been buy Audrey's, turned out she was just fine and didn't even know anything was amiss until he and Elizabeth rushed over. Apparently the man had shown her what looked to be an authentic police badge and told Audrey he was Lucky's new partner and was to pick up the boys. Truthfully the whole situation made Lucky more nervous than if they'd had attacked her because then at least she would have realized the danger the boys were in. Instead it was clear that Mrs. Hardy was just getting too up in age to have Elizabeth constantly passing off her young children to her grandmother. Allowing his nerves to settle he finally knocked on the door.

"Lucky," Alexis said as she opened the door for him, running a hand over her disheveled ponytail.

"Hi Alexis," he said, realizing he'd never seen the woman dressed in anything but a business suit until now. "I know it's late…"

"Yes it is," she cut him off a bit curtly, "but you said it was important so, let's hear it."

"Maybe we should sit down," he suggested.

"Why?" she jerked her head at him. "What's going on? Has something else happened? This is about Sam, isn't it?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yes," Lucky answered. "I don't know all the details but apparently Jason and Spinelli have continued their own investigation and they found Sam."

"Oh," she let out a breath, trying to control the pain she felt every time she thought of her daughter not being able to fully be at rest. "Jason and Spinelli found her body." She inhaled deeply as she nodded her head. "That's good. We'll have to exhume the casket but that's good, she deserves to be buried. My-my little girl…" she let out a small strangled sob before covering her mouth. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"No… Alexis," he sighed, "you don't understand. Sam… she's alive Alexis. When I said Jason and Spinelli found her location, I mean her physical location."

"What?" she gasped as she grabbed the arm of her couch to steady her wavering form. "My daughter, my Sam is alive." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I think you're right; I need to- I need to sit down." Alexis eased herself down onto one of the cushions.

"Jason was on his way to Maryland, that's where she was," he clarified, "but then Jerry resurfaced."

"Oh my God," she breathed out.

"He kidnapped Elizabeth and boys as a distraction for Jason and made him come alone," Lucky explained. "They're all okay."

"Good," Alexis nodded. "What about Sam?"

"Jason went to Maryland to get her but I don't have much more information than that," he replied. "I do know that Elizabeth got a fax today at the hospital when Sam had been; I think that's another reason why they took her."

"To shut her up," Alexis said with a nod. "That makes sense. So Jason, he went to save my daughter." She nodded to herself again. "That's good; he'll bring her home Lucky."

"He loves her," he said it as if it just occurred to him. "Jason, he loves Sam."

"I know you love her too," she reached over to hold his hand. "And though Sam and I haven't always been close, I know she loved you too and she was happy with you."

"Yeah," he smiled, "but I wonder if it'll be enough. Maybe she still loves Jason too."

Alexis nodded silently. "I just glad my daughter's alive; thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I should probably go."

"I'll walk you out," she said as they stood up but was stopped by the phone ringing. "Hello?" Alexis answered as she picked up.

"Alexis," Sonny's voice wafted through the phone. "I've got some good news. It's a long story but Sam is alive and Jason and I are bringing her home."

"She's alright?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Her memory is a little fuzzy but physical she's fine," he replied with a smile in his voice. "I have a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"Thank you," Alexis said as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you for helping to bring my girl home."

"You're welcome," Sonny said. "I have to go; we should be back in Port Charles in an hour and a half. Jason wants to bring her straight to GH."

"I'll be there," she said before she hung up and turned towards Lucky. "That was Sonny; he and Jason are bringing Sam home as we speak." She smiled happily. "She's okay; my daughter's okay and she's coming home."

* * *

Sam stared out the window of the plane at the night sky. It felt good to be going home, even if she couldn't really remember what home was. Still she felt a little uncomfortable being alone with two men she had flashes of being intimate with and was pleased when Sonny excused himself to a different area of the plane.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked. He'd been watching the subtle movements of her face and could tell something was on her mind.

"Honestly," she breathed out. "I'm a little nervous." She shrugged. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be acting."

"There's no handbook on this kind of thing," he replied. "People may hover."

"Great," she scoffed. "You won't be one of them will you?"

"I'll try not too," he said honestly.

She looked back to the direction Sonny had left before meeting his eyes. "Will he hover?"

"No," Jason shook his head. "I'm sure he'll be too focused on other things." He peered at her for a moment. "I could have him come back if it makes you more comfortable."

"No," she shook her head. "I just… um, I'm curious about exactly who we are to each other. I know I have some memories of you and most of them have led me to believe we were together but I also keep seeing this flash of you… your eyes, they're just hard and angry." Sam looked back at the curtained off area. "Look, I don't know if I was straight forward before or not but I remembered being with Sonny. Did I-did I cheat on you with him?"

Jason covered his mouth as he let out a deep chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed, really laughed, though if he had to guess it was sometime before he found out Liz was carrying his baby.

"What's so funny?" she looked at him in annoyance. "I'm at a real disadvantage here Jason; you have no idea what this feels like."

He took a calming breath before turning to her in seriousness. "Actually I do but no Sam, you never cheated on me with Sonny or anyone else." He paused briefly. "You and Sonny though, you do have a history."

"Oh," she nodded. "Before you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Good," she let out a sigh of relief. "I can't tell you what was going through my mind."

"I can guess," he said.

Sam peered at him inquisitively. "You said you know how this feels. How is that possible?"

"Because it's happened to me twice Sam," he continued when he saw the surprised look on her face. "About thirteen years ago I woke up from an accident like you but with no absolutely no memories. My brother AJ was drunk and from what I've been told I got in to try and stop him. He wrapped the car around a tree and walked away fine; I walked away with permanent brain damage."

"Oh my god Jason that's horrible," she said as she scooted closer to him. "You said permanent?"

"Clean slate," he shrugged. "I have no memory of the guy I was before. He was apparently the golden boy of The Quartermaines but when I woke up I couldn't be him anymore. I was angry and I pushed everyone away because I could see the disappointment in their eyes every time they looked at me."

Sam breathed out deeply. "I guess that's what I'm in for."

"Maybe not," he shook his head. "You're already starting to remember."

"And if this is all I get, these glimpses?" Sam questioned.

"Then we'll make new memories," he replied.

"You make it sound so easy," Sam sighed as their eyes met. "Ever since I woke up I've felt like I was standing on this ledge, you know, just waiting to fall but even with only with these fuzzy memories, I know you'd catch me."

He nodded. "I'm not the kind of a guy that looks back, I don't know if you remember that t all but there was a time you were falling… I pushed you and I let you fall." Jason reached for hand, watching their fingers intertwine before his blue orbs met her brown once again. "I'll never let you fall again."

"I know," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat in silence for a few minutes. "You said twice," she remembered, tilting her head up to look at him. "What happened the second time?"

"Complications from before," he answered, "but it worked out alright. I got everything back from after the car accident and had someone to get me through it," his eyes met hers in an intense gaze, "you." He reached up to tuck a lock of her brunette tresses behind her ear. "You helped me find my way then, just the way I'm going to help you find your way now."

Sam almost teared up at the warmth in his voice. "I believe you will." She smiled as her baby gave a reassuring kick. "She's kicking again," she reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"She?" he raised a brow at her while feeling the baby's movements.

"I guess I forgot to tell you it's a girl," she replied. "She believes in her daddy too."

"Uh-Sam…" he started but was cut off by the pilot's voice.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," he said over the intercom. "We will begin descending into Port Charles in roughly ten minutes."

"I guess this is it," Sam said nervously.

Jason nodded affirmatively. "I guess it is."


	11. Chapter 10: On A Collision Course With

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I meant to have this up a couple days ago but I've been sick so I didn't have a chance to update anything but now that I'm feeling better, this one waas 1st on the list. As always, thanks to my awesome reviewers:** liz324, forever babe, robinscorpiofan, SHAUN, soapdemon34, jasonandsam44, Liz, palmbeach, greengirl82, Shantoaingeal, **and** MorgansGirl! **They are always very much appreciated... anyways, this is one of the longer chapters so hopefully thta makes up for the wait just a little. Enjoy!** :)**

**On A Collision Course With Destiny**

"_Let the stars keep track of us. Let us ride our own orbits and trust that they will meet. May our reunion be not a finding but a sweet collision of destinies!" ~Jerry Spinelli_

Sam stood with Jason and Sonny in the elevator, chewing at the bottom of her lip nervously as they waited to reach their destined floor. She was informed by Sonny her mother would be meeting them there and that she also had two sisters, one of which he was a father to. The fact that she and her mother had been involved with the same man was a little disturbing but Sonny assured her that at the time no one knew she and this Alexis, as he called her, were related. Apparently, she was adopted and Alexis was her birth mother. She shook her head as she tried to rid her mind of how complicated her life sounded already and she was sure she'd only scratched the surface.

"It's going to be okay," Jason said as he reached over to take her hand, immediately making her feel calmer.

Sam nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you're here, I feel better knowing you're going to be there beside me."

"Every step of the way," he said with a gentle, reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Oh, and you too Sonny," Sam said as she remembered the other occupant of the elevator.

"Gee thanks Sam," he replied with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm serious," she smiled. "If it weren't for you and Jason I wouldn't be about to meet my mother. Who knows what would've happened to me even if I'd gotten away from Jerry." She looked up at him gratefully. "You're helping me get my life back," her eyes flittered to Jason before returning to the shorter man, "So, thank you."

Sonny nodded. "You have always been loyal to me, even when I didn't exactly deserve it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just did what I should've done years ago when you needed it, been your friend."

"Well it looks like we're all getting a fresh start," Sam offered him an even deeper smile before turning to beam up at the Jason as the elevator dinged, signaling they'd reached their floor, "all of us."

The three of them stepped off the elevator to the bustle of the hospital, watching as a gurney was pushed passed them before they all saw the confrontational brunette at the nurse's station.

"Look again!" Alexis slammed her hand against the counter. "I mean it, if you people don't produce my daughter this instant I will slap this hospital with a lawsuit so fast it will make your head spin! I mean, she has to be here," her voice suddenly took on an edge of panic.

"Is that-is that her?" Sam's eyes darted between the two men on either side of her. "She's beautiful, seems a little high strung though but that's her…" her voice sounded timid to her own ears. "That's my mother." She stopped in her tracks, nervousness taking over her as she squeezed Jason's hand, causing him to halt as well.

"That's her," Jason affirmed with no emotion in his voice.

Alexis took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. "Sonny assured me that he and Jason were bringing her straight here. Oh my god, what if something…"

"Alexis!" Sonny yelled to get her attention as he moved towards her.

"Sonny, thank god!" She turned around. "Where is my…" Alexis deadpanned as she looked passed her former lover to where her first born daughter stood, clutching the hand of the man beside her. "Sam," she cried, frozen for a moment before she rushed towards her. "Oh baby…" she hugged her fiercely as Jason stepped back to let them have their moment. "My girl; my sweet, sweet, girl," tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so grateful," her brown eyes met his steely blue over her daughter's head. "Thank you, thank you for bringing my daughter home," she looked over to Sonny, "both of you."

Jason offered her a nod as Sonny shot her a small smile, both of them stepping back from the emotional exchange in front of them to give the women privacy.

"Let me look at you," she pulled back to gaze at her daughter's face. "My beautiful baby girl; I missed you so much and your sisters, your sisters are going to be so happy," she stepped back and took her daughter in fully for the first time. "And you're… my baby is having a baby." Her eyes were wide. "We have so much to catch up on and I promise I am going to be better at being your mother Sam." She cupped her daughter's face. "What-what is it?"

"Nothing," Sam shook her head with a solemn look on her face. "I just, I hoped I'd remember you."

"What?" Alexis said softly. "Sonny he said that your memory was a little fuzzy but are you telling me you don't remember anything at all?"

"I didn't even know my own name when I woke up," Sam sighed. "I've had some flashes since then of Jason, even one of Sonny and a couple of…"

"Sam," a familiar male voice called out from behind her.

"_Sam, you're not alone," he reached over to place a comforting hand against her back. "You have me." _

"_You mean that, don't you?" she turned to look at him with a flicker of hope in her eyes._

_Lucky nodded. "Yeah." _

"_Thank you. Thank you, Lucky." Sam wiped at her eyes. "I mean, I just - I feel so much safer," she gestured around her disheveled living room, "knowing that I have you."_

She turned around, immediately recognizing it from her fuzzy memories. "Lucky," she said with a wide smile.

Sonny looked baffled and Jason's face sunk as the detective rushed towards his former girlfriend.

Scooping her up in his arms, Lucky twirled her around. "Oh baby, I missed you."

* * *

Carly crept down the stairs to her house as quietly as she could. After the scare with Jerry she and Jax had agreed that he should stay the night, in the guest room, but that was the only thing they could agree on. She wondered if this was what her marriage would always be like, battling over Sonny and Jason and Jerry. She knew he was an early riser but being that it was barely five in the morning she was hoping she'd beat him up.

"You can stop sneaking down the stairs Carly," he said from the couch right before she came into view. "I'm already awake."

"Jax," she sighed before walking heavier as she came into the room. "I wasn't sneaking. I thought you'd still be sleeping."

"And you were worried about waking me," it was obvious from his tone that he knew that wasn't the real reason.

"I just didn't want to fight with you so early," she huffed. "So, are you getting ready to go to the office?"

He took a sip of the coffee in front of him as he leaned back against the cushions carefully, as if not to wrinkle his starched suit. "No," he shook his head as he retuned the cup to his saucer and sat it on the table. "I thought we could continue our conversation from last night."

"Conversation," she scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Jax, that was not a conversation. That was you letting your brother walk out of here like he'd stopped by for tea instead of eavesdropping for information."

"That's not what happened Carly," he stood up in agitation. "What was I supposed to do, wrestle him to the ground? He could have shot you!"

"It wasn't that you let him go, it was the way you did it," she sighed heavily. "Don't you see, you let him go because to you it was like an eye for an eye. You view Sonny as this bad guy so whenever I help him or anyone associated with him, like Jason who happens to be my best friend, you feel like that gives you a free pass to help your brother. And I'm sorry, Sonny and Jason are a lot of things but Jerry is a psychopath!"

"You don't think I know that," he raised his voice, but let's not sit here and pretend that your precious Jason and Sonny are some paragons of virtue. They kill people; they destroy people's lives."

"So do you," she shot back angrily.

"I kill people," he repeated in an aghast tone, the indignation written all over his face.

"No," the blonde shook her head fiercely, "but you don't think being a corporate raider hasn't destroyed lives? Strong arming businesses and making deals to take over companies only to sell off their pieces for profits; that hasn't destroyed thousands of workers lives?"

"Are you actually comparing what Sonny and Jason do to my business?" he shook his head incredulously. "And suddenly what I do is worse, worse than gunning people down in the streets."

"I'm just saying none of us are paragons of virtue Jax," she retorted before shaking her head. "See, this is why I was trying to leave the house quietly. I need to get to the hospital."

"The hospital?" concern immediately took over the Austrian's features. "What is it? Is it Michael?"

"No," she answered. "Sonny called; Jason…"

"It's always about them, isn't it?" Jax cut her off. "That's just great, go. Go rush to be by Jason's side who probably got shot doing more of Sonny's dirty work."

"As a matter if either of them had gotten shot it would have been from your brother when they were rescuing Sam, who is the one in the hospital," She answered as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"What?" he asked; the confusion on his face evident.

"Sam, you remember her. The woman who supposedly blew up," she rolled her eyes, "well she's alive Jax and Jerry was holding her hostage. Now if it's okay I'm going to go check in with my best friend," she continued to the blank stare on his face. "You might want to check with yours, I'm sure Alexis could use a call." Carly spun away from him to storm out of the door.

* * *

Jason stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes hard as they drifted to the man who was sitting in the chair in the waiting area, Alexis sitting beside him, and he could see they were conversing quietly. Probably about how to cut him out of Sam's life, he thought. But he wasn't going to let that happen this time. He and Sam belonged together, he was one hundred percent sure about that, and if Jason had to fight everyone to be with her than that's what he was going to do.

"Be careful or you're going to burn a whole in him," Sonny said as he came to stand beside him.

Jason shot his friend a look but said nothing.

"I called Carly and filled her in," the Hispanic man continued on. "She's on her way here now."

"Great," Jason said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just what Sam needs."

"I explained to her about the amnesia," Sony replied. "She's not going to start anything with her. Plus you just got her back, that should buy Sam at least three months of Carly being nice to her," he said with a smile.

Jason laughed, "Yeah. " He paused briefly. "She remembers him Sonny."

"She remembers me too, sort-of," Sonny shrugged, "but she remembers you most of all. It was your name she said when she woke up from the coma when her mind was a complete blank. She didn't remember her own name Jason but she remembered yours. That means something."

"What if she's carrying Lucky's baby?" he let out a frustrated breath. "They were together before the accident."

"So were you," Sonny reminded.

"I know but they were actually in a relationship Sonny," Jason replied. "There's a better chance this will be Lucky's baby. She and I were only together once."

"I shouldn't have to tell you this but that's all it takes Jase," he smirked cockily.

"I know that Sonny," he ground out.

"And even if it's not your baby, what does that matter?" he asked. "Biology isn't everything; Michael is a perfect example of that. And mine and Sam's baby…"

"Lila," Jason said wistfully. "I know she was yours but she felt like my daughter too."

"She was," Sonny agreed. "You loved her and grieved her. You and Sam, you can raise this baby together."

Just as Jason was about to say something to his best friend, Robin emerged. "How is she?" he rushed towards the petite doctor.

"Sam's great," Robin answered. "They took great care of her in Penobscot Bay."

"And the baby?" Alexis asked. "With her history…"

"Well so far so good but Dr. Lee is coming down to do an ultrasound just to see where we are," Robin answered. "That's why I came out; Sam would like the father to be there with her."

"Great," Lucky smiled widely. "Just lead the way."

"Actually," Robin looked between the cop and her childhood boyfriend, feeling a bit awkward. "Sam, she's asking for Jason."

Jason stepped forward but was stopped by Lucky's hand on his chest. "I'd advise you to move your hand Spencer."

"There is no way I'm going to miss out on my baby's ultrasound so you can play on Sam's amnesia to try and get her back," Lucky said but did remove his hand. "It's over, Sam and I are having a baby."

"Maybe not," Jason countered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucky asked; his voice rising slightly.

"It means Sam asked for Jason," Sonny interjected.

"Because he must have tricked her into believing they are still together," Lucky accused.

"I don't have time for this," Jason turned back to Robin. "Please, take me to Sam."

"You're not going anywhere," Lucky grabbed his arm but then let go at the icy look in the enforcer's eyes.

Jason's eyes pierced through him. "Touch me again Spencer and you'll be the one being admitted."

"Are you threatening an officer of the law?" he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"If I have to," Jason retorted.

"Both of you stop it," Alexis got in between them. "This is the last thing Sam needs." She turned to Jason. "I know how broken up you were about Sam and I am more grateful than I can express that you risked your life to bring my daughter home but Lucky loves her too and he deserves the chance to share in this moment with Sam as the father of her baby."

"Jason," Sam spoke from behind the crowd. "What-what's going on?"

He turned around to face her wide brown orbs. "Sam…"

"Is this," she reached down to touch her stomach as her heart beat wildly in her chest. "No, this is our baby Jason. I know it is."

"No Sam," Lucky stepped forward. "You and Jason broke up a long time ago. This is our baby."

"I remember caring about you like Sonny," Sam said before turning to the other man, almost feeling like she couldn't breathe. "But I- you're who I remember loving… Jason…"

"There's a chance," he said softly. "This baby… it could be ours."

"What?" Alexis bellowed.

"You son of a bitch, first my wife and now Sam," Lucky swung back and hit Jason in his jaw.

"Wrong move," Jason said as he punched him back.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled as they ensued in a fist fight right there in the hospital. "Stop them Sonny."

"Jason," Sonny pleaded halfheartedly, thinking the detective was getting what he deserved.

"Jason, Lucky," Sam yelled as she clutched her stomach. "Please, stop!" Her pleas seem to fall on deaf ears. "Sonny," she looked over at him, "please. Stop them, please… oh god!" she screamed as a wave of pain washed over her. "JASON!" The petite brunette gasped before she fell over.

"Sam," Jason yelled just as Sonny caught her before rushing to her side as Robin ran back towards them, bending down to check on her. "I need a gurney over here," she shouted behind her as the rest of them looked on helplessly.

* * *

Sam looked at the screen as Dr. Lee moved the paddle over the gel on her stomach in a circular motion before branching out to run it across the width. The screen flicked twice before it came into focus, revealing the tiny life inside of her.

"Wow," Sam said in awe. "I saw her before but I still…"

"It's definitely a wonderful experience," the Asian doctor replied. "There's the head of course," she said as she moved the paddle around, "and the arms and legs."

"So she's okay?" the relief on the pregnant brunette's face was unmistakable. "I was so worried, when I collapsed."

Kelly nodded. "You do have to be cautious with this pregnancy, given your history but your baby seems to be developing right on schedule."

"Good," Sam paused. "And I'll try to be more careful. I just- I wasn't expecting everyone one to be fighting and finding out that there are two possible fathers to my baby." She zoned out as a feeling of déjà vu washed over her.

"Sam," Kelly looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Just another blurry memory," her voice sounded distant even to her own ears; shaking her head she looked back to the monitor, listening to the frenzied pace of her baby's heartbeat. "That's her heart beat, right?" Sam smiled but still felt a bit anxious. "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Yes that's defiantly her heartbeat and it sounds just right." The doctor added, "Strong and healthy." She smiled down at her patient. "I am so glad you have finally gotten the chance to be a mother."

"I guess I'd been trying for a while," Sam ventured.

"You were pretty much told it wasn't possible," Kelly paused briefly. "I am so glad I was wrong." The doctor wiped off her stomach. "We are still going to have to monitor you closely as the pregnancy progresses but so far your daughter is right on schedule."

"Thank you Dr. Lee," Sam replied.

"Just avoid stress though I know it won't be easy with that bunch in the waiting room," she winked at her. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you. As long as your blood pressure stays stable, you may actual be released then."

"You can bet I'll stay calm then," Sam replied. "I've spent enough time in the hospital."

"You get some rest," she said before making her way out the door.

"Dr. Lee," Sam called out, making her turn around.

"Yes?" Kelly asked.

"Can you send Jason in here?" she asked. "I mean, if it's okay that I have visitors."

"As long as he won't upset you," Kelly cautioned.

"He won't," Sam replied assuredly. "It was everyone else."

"I'll have Robin find him," she paused. "And I'll have someone take a blood sample from both him and Lucky so we can know as soon as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Lee," Sam smiled.

"You're welcome," she said before retuning the smile and leaving.

* * *

Carly finally arrived at the hospital, shocked when she saw sullen faces rather than happy ones. "What happened?" she rushed over to Sonny and Jason, throwing her arms around the latter.

"Sam collapsed," Sonny answered.

"It was my fault," Jason muttered darkly.

"You're damn right it was Morgan," Lucky sneered from the chairs across from them. "If anything happens to Sam and the baby…"

"Oh shut it Lucky!" Carly cut him off before turning back to her best friend. "Sam's pregnant?" She watched him nod before offering him a small smile. "That's wonderful. How far along is she?"

"About five months," he answered. "It's a girl."

"Oh Jason, I'm so happy for you," she hugged him tightly. "It looks like you and Sam have finally gotten your miracle."

"Why does everyone keep assuming this is Jason's baby?" Lucky stood up. "How long have you and Sam been sneaking behind my back?"

"That's not what happened," Jason answered.

"Just like it's not what happened with Elizabeth," he shot back.

"Lucky that's enough," Sonny gave him a firm look.

"I think both Lucky and I have a right to know what's going on," Alexis finally interjected, "though it is no more Jason's fault that Sam is in there than yours Lucky. If you would have just let him go see her first, you could have discussed this with him later but since Sam is in there now I see no more reason to put this off and have her wake up to another shouting match."

"Fine," Jason ground out, not feeling comfortable discussing intimate details between him and Sam. "I ran into Sam the day we all thought she died."

"And you just slept together," Lucky shrugged. "How do I know you're not making this up?"

"What reason would Jason have to lie?" Carly rolled her eyes. "It's not as if a paternity test can't be done."

"One he gets Spinelli to tamper with?" Lucky accused.

"And why would I do that?" Jason looked at the other man like he was insane.

"I don't know, maybe you think it'll be an even trade," he sneered.

"I don't think of my children as baseball cards," Jason said through clenched teeth as he balled his fists at his side, trying to control the need to pummel the cop in front of him.

"Children?" Alexis asked, her eyes scanning the other faces.

"This is another story that I don't feel like explaining but everyone else here knows and you're bound to find out now that I've told Elizabeth I want to be a part of my son's life," he looked into the eyes of the love of his life's mother. "Jake, Elizabeth's son, is mine."

"Oh my God," she took a step back. "Well that- that certainly explains quite a lot of things. That piece of information was what made my daughter spin out of control."

"Yes," Jason answered honestly.

"So I guess that blows your theory out of the water cousin," Carly sneered. "Besides Jason told me about this way before he knew Sam was still alive."

"So you knew Sam was having an affair with Jason" he asked. "I don't know why I'm surprised you'd put him once again above family loyalty."

"Jason is my family," the blonde defended. "And they weren't having an affair."

"Then explain this," Alexis said.

"The only one Jason has to explain anything to is Sam," Carly fired back. "Now Alexis, I am happy that you got your daughter back but don't try to use her amnesia as yet another way to separate Jason and Sam because it's not going to work this time. That baby is their miracle and she's going to make sure her parents find their way back together."

"Sam's awake," Robin said as she approached, hearing audible sounds of relief from all of them. "Now I shouldn't have to remind you all that Sam even becoming pregnant is a miracle in itself. So is the fact that she survived an explosion and days tossed in the sea and not only did she survive, but the life within her as well. She can not handle the stress of you all fighting."

"We understand Robin," Alexis spoke for the group. "How's the baby?"

"She seems to be doing just fine," the petite brunette answered. "She's got a very strong heartbeat. Dr. Lee already preformed the ultrasound and though the scaring is still a concern, the body had definitely healed some of it on its own. She will of course be monitored very closely but Dr. Kelly concurs with Penobscot that Sam should be able to carry this baby close to term.

"That's great," Carly smiled as she wrapped an arm around her best friend.

"Can I-can I see my daughter now?" Alexis asked

"Actually she'd still like to see Jason first," Robin explained.

"Unbelievable," Lucky ran a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to ignore the saccharine sweet smile his cousin shot his way.

"Go see Sam," Sonny patted him on his back before he followed the brunette doctor down the hall.

"Sonny, they're getting their baby," Carly turned towards her ex and wrapped her arms around him in celebration.

"I know," he nodded.

She smiled giddily. "You're going to spoil her rotten."

"So are you," he replied with a dimpled smile.

"I hate to break up your celebration but what makes you so sure this is Jason's baby," Lucky asked. "It could just as easily be mine."

"Maybe," Carly shrugged, "but Sam and Jason belong together. They've been through hell and back but when it comes down to it, they will find their way back together. People may have been able to come between them but nothing has ever severed their love for each other: not me or Alexis, not Elizabeth and you, not even if this baby is yours. Fate or something keeps putting them back together and I'm pretty sure who ever gives out miracles works with fate." She smiled at him smugly. "Now," she hooked her arm in Sonny's, "let's go get some celebratory coffee. I have a feeling Sam and Jason have a lot to talk about, plans for the baby and the future…"

"Let's go Carly," Sonny shook his head with a laugh as they walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Jason said as he entered the hospital room.

"Hey," she sat up straighter as he made his way to the chair beside her bed.

"Sam, I am so sorry," he shook his head sadly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I should've just waited for you," she replied.

"No, Sam you didn't do anything wrong." He reached over to hold one of her hands within his own. "I did; I should've explained things better."

She nodded. "I guess you had other things on your mind like saving your supposedly dead ex from a psycho." She shrugged with a smile. "There is still a chance though?" her brown eyes looked up into his blue timidly.

"There's still a chance," he replied with a firm nod as he reached out one of his hands to lie across her stomach. "You know Carly, she's my best friend and Sonny's ex-wife; she's pretty sure fate gave us this baby and let me find you." He took his time to look over her body as if her were searching for injuries that weren't there. "I am so glad you're both okay."

"Jason," her eyes welled up with emotion.

"I mean it Sam," Jason replied. "I lost you before and I can't-I can't lose you again." He leaned his head down.

"Hey," she tilted his head up so she could look in his eyes. "I'm okay Jason, we both are; promise."

"It's just when you fell before," he let out a heavy breath, "you have no idea the kinds of things that were going through my mind. And if I caused you to lose this baby…"

"You didn't," she shook her head. "You saved me and my daughter."

"I want this baby to be mine Sam, I do, I want that more than anything," his orbs stared into hers resolutely.

"I do too," she nodded. "I don't want to hurt Lucky and I do remember caring about him in those two flashes I've had of him but you," she reached up to touch his face. "I've had more flashes of you than I can remember and I know I loved you. All I can remember is loving you."

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft but lingering kiss there. "I want you to know if it's not I will still be here. All I feel is love for you and this baby; the two of you, you're all the matters. Being with you Sam is all that matters."

"But Lucky…" she stopped when he shook his head.

"We'll worry about that later," he reached over to stroke a stubborn strand of hair away from her face. "You just concentrate on you and that little girl. You should get some rest."

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"I told you Sam, I'm never letting you go again." Jason leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Close your eyes."

She nodded and complied but refused to let go of his hand. "Fate huh?" she said with a yawn. "I was thinking more along the lines of destiny."


	12. Chapter 11: Following Your Heart Even If

**A/N: **Hi all! So I am back with a new update. this chapter is a little more Sam centric but there's definitely Jason too. Anyways, thanks to my loyal reader and all of you who have added this to your favs or put it on alert, it's very much appreciated! And a very special shoutout to my reviewers!

**Liz- **You are so welcome. I'm so glad you enjoyed everything.

**jasonandsam4- **Thanks so much for the review. The baby thing won't be drwawn out too long but you'll have to wait and see on WTD. And yes Lucky hiting Jason was kinda stupid on his part but I could totally see it happening, lol.

**robinscorpiofan- **Thanks, yeah most people want the baby to be Jason's. And I'm really not trying to make Lucky a jerk per say...lol!

**soapdemon34- **Thanks, I wish we'd get more Alexis and Sam on the show so I'm going to try to incorporate that in this story. And I agree, them fighting at the hospital was typical male behavior that I could see Lucky and Jason both participating in.

**SHAUN BUCK- **Thank you.. so glad you enjoyed it!

**forever babe- **Well it makes my day to see reviews! And I'm glad you are lovin' the story. Thanks for the heads up on DID, definitely voted cause we need our Jasam baby on the show.

**liz324-**Thanks for the review. She'll remember more over the next few chapters after this one.

**MorgansGirl-**Thank you, hop the wait wasn't too long.

**Shantoaingeal - **Thanks so much, I appreciate the compliment. I'm glad you really enjoyed the part about Jax. I just feel like he always puts himself on a pedestal but never realizes the ramifications of his actions, whether it's because of his business or getting Michael caught in his vendetta against Sonny by bringing in Claire, etc. I love Sonny and Jason partly because they realize they are flawed, Jax annoys me because he pretends like he's Mr. Perfection.

.

.

**Following Your Heart Even If It's Unpopular**

"_Now we all have a great need for acceptance, but you must trust that your beliefs are unique, your own, even though others may think them odd or unpopular, even though the herd may go, that's baaaaad. Robert Frost said, Two roads diverged in the wood and I, I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."_ ~_Tom Schulman_

Sam sat in her hospital room, flipping through the pictures in her mother's wallet. Jason had just left to go get his blood taken for the DNA test and it had given her some alone time with her mother. Looking through the photos, she had to admit she could see some resemblance between her and her sisters, even Alexis; and even though she felt happy knowing she had a family she was still disappointed she hadn't gotten any memories of them.

"They're beautiful," Sam said in awe.

"I like to think so," Alexis smiled.

"I can't wait to get out of here and meet my sisters," Sam said as she looked up at the older brunette.

"You never have been a fan of hospitals," she replied ruefully.

Sam shrugged. "Is anyone?"

"No," Alexis laughed, "probably not but you seem to hate them more than the average person which is why you should probably stop visiting them so much."

"I'll make a note of that," she nodded with a smile. "Hopefully I can go home soon."

"I hope so," she paused. "They're anxious to see you too," Alexis smiled. "Viola, she's my nanny, keeps calling for them. They've missed their big sister so much."

"I wish I could remember them," Sam said sadly.

"You will sweetheart," Alexis reached over to hold her daughter's hand in comfort. "I hope so," she paused. "It'll be good to have all my girls together again, and under one roof."

"I live with you?" Sam questioned.

"No honey," she shook her head, "but for now I think it would be best if you came home with me and the girls while you adjust to life in Port Charles without your memories. You've always had a room at my house and being there, I think will be best for you and your health as well as your baby's."

The younger brunette nodded wordlessly.

"You wanted to go home with Jason, didn't you?" Alexis questioned before sighing. "Sam," she drew her name out slowly, "I just don't think that's what's best for you right now."

"I remember him," she reasoned. "He's really all I can remember."

"But you don't remember everything sweetheart," she said softly as she took her daughter's hand. "You and Jason, yes you loved one another very much but the two of you also hurt each other. He broke your heart Sam and it took you a long time to recover and Lucky helped you heal from that."

"So you want me to be with Lucky," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No," Alexis answered, "I want you to be with whoever makes you happy but…"

"Jason makes me happy," Sam interrupted.

"Yes he did but he also made you miserable," Alexis held up her hand when she saw her daughter about to protest again. "I do want you to be happy Sam but I think you need to give yourself a little time, at least until you start to remember things more evenly." She paused briefly. "Sam, I just got you back and I don't want to upset you."

"Then why are you doing this?" she pleaded. "When I woke up in that hospital in Maine Jason was the only name I could remember. I know I still love him and he loves me."

"I know you do and I believe that Jason does love you but I also know you and Lucky loved each other as well," she explained. "I just don't want you to jump into something that's going to hurt you later."

"Knock, knock," a male voice said from the doorway. "You up for another visitor?"

"Lucky," Sam smiled. "Sure, come on in."

"I'll just give you two some time," Alexis said before standing up and giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon." She smiled as she passed Lucky, squeezing his arm affectionately.

"Hey," he said as he sat down in the chair her mother had just vacated.

"Hey," she offered him a smile

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Honestly," she paused. "I don't really know. I mean I have these glimpses of my life but nothing's in order and I know it's not the whole picture. It's like some weird time tunnel gone haywire."

He nodded. "I can't even imagine how difficult this must be for you."

"And for you," she tilted her head. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just- I remember us caring about each other but…" she trailed off, not wanting to hurt him with her words.

"You remember being in love with Jason," he supplied for her before reaching over to take her hand in his own. "And you did Sam, you loved Jason very much but things happened and the two of you went your separate ways and you and I fell in love Sam. Neither one of us were looking for it but it happened and this baby could be proof of that."

"And if this baby is Jason's?" she questioned. "What then?"

"We'll find a way to work through it," he assured her. "Before your accident, you and I were planning a life together. We were going to move in together and start our future."

"And apparently I betrayed that Lucky," she felt guilty even though she couldn't remember being unfaithful to the man in front of her. "How can you just forgive me for that?"

"I don't know Sam," he shook his head. "All I know is that I loved you before I thought you were dead and I love you now." Lucky sighed deeply before his eyes met her resolutely. "You may not think that I'm the right man for you right now but once you remember you will realize its Jason who isn't the right guy for you."

She shook her head. "Lucky…"

"Let me finish," he cut her off. "He hurt you Sam. You told me that he broke you and that I was the one who helped you learn to put those pieces back together and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing while he worms his way back into your life only to break you again. I love you Sam; I love you and I would never, ever hurt you. I won't lie to you or betray you with another woman. I will be the man who deserves you and Jason, no matter how much he wants to and loves you, he can't be."

"I don't-I don't know what to say," her heart hurt for him. "I wish I could tell you this is all going to work out the way you want it to but I can't guarantee that, not where I am right now."

"I know," Lucky replied, "but I want you to know that I'm not going to walk away Sam." He leaned over to kiss her lips, slowly but deliberately and with passion.

Sam stayed still for a moment before she began to kiss him back out of memory, reaching her hand up to cup his face as his lips glided over hers in earnest.

"Oh-uh-my," Alexis stammered at the doorway as they broke apart. "I'm sorry, I'll just, I'll come back later."

"It's okay," Lucky said as he turned towards her. "I need to get to the station," he said before looking back at the woman he still considered his girlfriend. "I am going to fight for you. I'll give you some time to think but I'll be back before they release you."

Sam nodded wordlessly as he walked out the door before touching her fingertips to her tingling lips.

"Well," Alexis said as the door closed behind the officer, "alright then." She smiled before sitting next to her obviously stunned daughter.

* * *

"That's it," Robin said as she placed a label on the vile of blood and sat it on top of the chart. "They'll compare the samples to the sample they took from Sam and we'll find out which one of you is the father."

Jason nodded. "Can you make sure they put a rush on it?"

"I already planned to," she replied. "For what it's worth Jason, I really hope you're the father of this baby. You and Sam deserve a little uncomplicated happiness."

"Thanks Robin," he said before watching her exit the cubicle and seeing Sonny step inside. "Hey man."

"Hey," the shorter man nodded. "Did Robin tell you how long it should take?"

He shook his head. "But she said she'd see they put a rush on it."

"Good," good," he nodded. "Then at least part of this will be over." Sonny paused briefly. "It is going to take a lot of energy though, this thing with Sam. You're going to need to be there for her, stayed focused."

"Yeah, I know that," Jason looked at his friend curiously. "What's on your mind?"

Sonny smiled that he could read him so easily. "The business."

"The business," Jason repeated. "What about it?"

"Sam is going to need a lot of your attention right now with this amnesia," he shrugged. "And even when she gets her memory back, the two of you are going to need to work through a lot of things so you can get ready for your daughter."

"You want the business back," he stated, knowing better than to ask a question he already knew the answer to.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he shook his head, "of course I want it back; I spent years building it," he answered. "And if Claudia really is behind Michael's shooting and we do what needs to be done…"

"The Zacharra Organization could turn on you," Jason said.

"In the event of that…" he trailed off. "But if I do this right, not only could I make Anthony obsolete but I could take complete control of The Zacharra Organization…"

"And your old one," Jason mused.

"Look, I understand why you felt the need to cut me out before," Sonny shrugged. "I was out for blood and I wasn't thinking clearly…"

"But you are now," he interrupted.

"I am now," he said firmly. "I think you've seen that."

Jason nodded. "I know I wasn't exactly making rational decisions when I thought Sam died and you really stepped up, rather than taking advantage to try and steal the organization back or to fight me over it."

"I never wanted to fight you," Sonny explained. "No matter what happened, you are still like a brother to me. That's why I stepped up."

"And I appreciate it," Jason replied. "And I appreciate you risking your life for Sam."

"So," Sonny paused, "what do you say? You ready to merge organizations?"

"I never wanted to run it in the first place," Jason said truthfully. "I'd be happy taking my job back."

"It's been a while since you held that position," Sonny said. "You think you'll be alright taking orders from me again?"

"As long as you understand that Sam has to come first for me now," Jason explained.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he offered his friends a dimpled smile. "Let's go see if we can get her the hell out of here."

Jason nodded wordlessly before they made their way towards Sam's room.

* * *

Elizabeth walked up to the nurse's desk to start her shift. She'd been nervous all day about what happened after Lucky left her house last night to talk to Alexis and the whole ordeal had her frazzled and running late. He'd never returned and so far he wasn't picking up any of her phone calls and neither was Jason. _Sam._ She shook her head in disgust as she thought of the woman who by simply reemerging in their lives had already disrupted her life.

"Hello Nurse Webber," Epiphany said as she stepped behind the nurse's desk, "nice of you to join us."

"I'm only five minutes later and given how I was kidnapped last night I thought it might warrant a little grace period," she snapped.

"Kidnapped?" the plump woman repeated. "I'm sorry Elizabeth," she said in a rare moment of remorsefulness, "I didn't know."

"Yes," she nodded. "Jerry came after me because I found out Sam was alive and he wanted to stop me from telling Alexis."

"I heard Sam McCall was alive," Epiphany replied. "I didn't know you had anything to do with finding her." She smiled at the nurse. "I'm proud of you Elizabeth." She paused, "are you sure you don't want to take the day off after your ordeal?"

"No," she shook her head, "but if it's okay I'd really like to go check on Sam. We'd had our issues in the past but we were starting to become friends before she _died_ and I'd really like to see her and make sure she's okay. After all, Jerry tormented both of us."

She let out a deep breath before nodding. "Very well but make it fast."

"Thanks. Do you know what room she's in?" Elizabeth asked.

"Two twenty five," Epiphany said before picking up a chart and walking away.

Smiling to herself, the nurse made her way to her targeted room, happy that it seemed the brunette was alone. "Sam," she said as she entered "Hey…"

"Hi," Sam looked up at the petite woman in scrubs, immediately taking notice of the plastered on smile. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said as she moved closer. "We know each other very well." She paused as she took a seat next to her. "We have sort of a complicated relationship, with you being with my ex and me with yours."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Lucky," she said with a smile. "He's my ex-husband and Jason and I, we have a son together. They were both really devastated about your death." She sighed with a tilt of her head. "Jason really hasn't been able to concentrate on much of anything since he thought you might've survived the accident and now that you're back," she smiled brightly as she reached over to hold Sam's hand, "he can get back to concentrating on his family."

She pulled her hand from underneath the nurse's, trying to fight the tears that were stinging in the corners of her eyes. "Jason and you, you have a family."

"Yes, which you are a part of because of Lucky," Elizabeth replied, her voice chipper. "It took us a long time to all be okay with each other but we were and we were all happy Sam."

"Is there a point to this history lesson?" Sam asked, knowing by the way the woman was talking that they were not the best of friends.

Elizabeth pursed her overly glossed lips thoughtfully before continuing. "Your death certainly brought up some old feelings in Jason and I know he's overjoyed you are alive and so am I but my son has really missed his father. And Lucky is so happy to have the woman he was building a future with; the two of you could have that family with this baby."

"I can't control my daughter's paternity," Sam said.

"You'd be surprised what exactly a mother can do when she puts her mind to it." She looked the other woman deep in the eyes, before she removed a picture from her pocket and tossed it on the bed. "You do understand what I'm saying, don't you Sam?" She watched as the other woman studied the photograph. "He looks so much like Jason, doesn't he?"

Sam nodded her head. "He's a beautiful little boy."

"Yes he is," Elizabeth said as she stood up. "I'll let you keep that; Jake really likes you too you know, despite the fact you kidnapped him once among other things because of your obsession with Jason."

"What?" her eyes snapped up at the nurse.

"Like I said, it took a lot for us all to be okay but now we are. It would be a shame for anything else to happen to rock the boat and the lives of my boys and that baby you're carrying," she offered her a glossy smile.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" a boisterous blonde spoke from the doorway before yanking Elizabeth by her arm.

"Get your hands off me Carly," Elizabeth snatched her arm away.

"I asked you a question Muffin-face," her voice raised even higher. "You have no right to be in here harassing Sam."

"I wasn't harassing anyone," she pouted. "I was just telling her our history, not that it's any of your business."

"It's my business if I say it is," Carly got in her face. "And I'm sure you've spun things your way with your lies the way you always do. You wait till I tell Jason you were in here upsetting Sam with your lies."

"I wasn't lying about anything," Elizabeth retorted. "I just told her about mine and Jason's family and how she helped kidnap my son but that we were getting passed it."

"Family," she scoffed. "Yeah right; and Sam didn't kidnap anyone and you know it," Carly spat. "Yes she froze but she was obviously having some sort of breakdown and who wouldn't having to deal with you constantly stalking Jason and climbing up skyscrapers to seduce him when he was drunk out of his mind during a blackout because we all know that's the only way Jason would touch your scrawny ass, inebriated and half-blind."

"Jason loves me," she screeched.

"If you actually believe that you're worse off than I thought," Carly yanked the mousy woman by the arm and pulled her towards the door. "I find you in here again and I'll have Sonny make you disappear." She watched the woman's eyes bulge before slamming the door closed. "Bitch," she sneered before turning back to the shocked brunette in the bed. "Hey, I'm Carly Corinthos-Jacks." She held her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Sam shook her hand, "but I'm guessing we know each other already. Are we friends?"

Carly shrugged. "As friendly as I can be with any woman in Jason's life," she smiled. "But there are a lot of vapid twits like her in this town and it's nice to have someone I can actually tolerate around so I'm glad you're back."

Sam nodded as she laughed. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should," Carly nodded, "it's about as close to one as you'll get from me."

* * *

Jason stepped through the doorway to Sam's hospital room, freezing when he saw her and Carly talking and laughing. It was weird to see them being so friendly with one another and he looked around, wondering if somehow he'd entered into The Twilight Zone.

"Jason," Sam beamed up at him. "Come in."

"Hey Jase," Carly offered him her own smile. "Why are you just standing there?"

"This is," he motioned between the two of them, "weird."

"I told you if he saw us sitting here he'd have a heart attack," Carly smirked before getting up. "I'll leave you guys alone."

"You don't have to go Carly," he replied.

"It's okay, I have to go anyways. I really wanted to go see Michael today," she smiled at the pregnant brunette. "He'll be happy his Aunt Sam is safe and sound."

Sam squeezed her newfound friend's hand in comfort, seeing the pain in her eyes. "Give him my love." She felt like she new the little boy after everything Carly had told her about him.

Thanks," the blonde smiled. "You call me if lying Lizzie shows up," Carly said as they both shared a laugh. "And I'll come back and visit tomorrow if you're still here."

"I hope I won't be but you know more about where I live than I do so you could always come there," Sam replied.

Carly laughed. "See you later and you," she turned to Jason and kissed him on the cheek, "I am so happy for you guys." She offered them both one last smile before leaving.

"I think I should be worried," he said as he pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"Why?" she raised a brow in inquiry.

"Because I don't think Port Charles can handle you and Carly on the same side," he let out a small laugh before his features sobered. "What was she talking about with Liz?"

"Oh," she sighed, her smile falling from her face. "She came by to politely ask me to let you be with your family and to let Lucky be the father of my baby."

"What?" he jerked back from the information.

"Yeah," she nodded. "She also informed me that I helped kidnapped your son." She shook her head, "Carly tried to explain what happened but I still don't understand how I could do that. I am so sorry."

He reached over to grasp her hand. "Sam, you froze. You had nothing to do with Jake's kidnapping and believe me you've more than made up for what you did wrong by saving him when he was kidnapped by some of my enemies."

"And you've just forgiven me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I have," Jason nodded. "We both hurt each other a lot."

"I've heard," she paused briefly, "from Alexis and Lucky and that nurse Liz and from you…" Sam trailed off.

"What is it Sam?" he asked, feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm just wondering if this is the right decision," Sam replied. "You and me? With as much as we apparently hurt each other, how can you be so sure us jumping back in to this is right?"

"Because nothing, nothing is or has ever been as certain in my life as my love for you." Jason reached up to stroke her hair gently.

"Jason," she smiled as her eyes began to tear up.

"And I know you're scared and your memory is hazy and everyone on the outside is telling you about the bad times but none of them know what's in my heart or what's in yours," his blue orbs met her chestnut ones. "But you know Sam, you feel it."

Sam nodded as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. "I do… I don't really understand it but my heart remembers even though my mind doesn't." She cupped his face in her hands. "I'll need time though…"

"I'll wait as long as you need," he said softly before looking at her deeply and reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek, wiping the moisture away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Finally," she breathed out with a smile before he bent his head towards hers.

She kept her eyes open but allowed her lids to lay heavily as Jason brought his lips to hers. His lips moved over hers determinedly and when she felt his tongue trace across the crease in her lips she opened her mouth to oblige him. It started off slow, each of them taking the time to explore and relearn every corner and crevice of the other's mouth before the kiss built up in its urgency. Their mouths glided together ardently as a deep passion erupted in both of them, the intensity of the kiss seeming to make their whole bodies feel alive. Finally they parted from lack of air, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Wow," Sam breathed out just as the door opened, revealing her mother, Lucky, and Robin.

"Sorry to interrupt," Robin smiled at the couple as they separated, "but it looks like you're getting sprung."

"I can get out of here?" Sam asked excitedly.

"You can go home," Robin replied. "In fact I've already taken it upon myself to have your discharge papers filled out; all I need is a signature and you are good to go."

"You're a godsend," Sam replied.

"Now the only question is where do you want to go?" Alexis asked. "I would really love to take you back to my house to meet your sisters."

"Or I could take you home to your apartment," Lucky offered with a smile. "It may help you remember to get back to _our_ routine."

Sam looked between her mother and her former boyfriend before feeling Jason take her hand. She met his eyes and knew exactly where she was going even if no one else would approve. "I think I'd like to go home with Jason."


	13. Chapter 12: Discovering The Roots And

**A/N:** Hello all and thanks so much for your awesome feedback. I know it's been a minute since I've updated so I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. I've been focusing on tying to get a job and kinda pushes my fics to the backburner that past week and a half but I'm back to writing and hope you all enjoy this next part. As always a special thanks to my awesome reviewers: **jasamfan18, forever babe, Liz, soapdemon34, jasonandsam44, SHAUN BUCK, robinscorpiofan, palmbeach, MorgansGirl, Shantoaingeal, and ****greengirl82! **

.**  
**

.

**Discovering The Roots And Branches Of Your Tree**

_"Strong or Fragile is the family tree. See how the sun shines through the leaves, this is our tree, and it's a beautiful tree." ~Rain Perry_

Sam looked out of the window from the passenger seat of the SUV as Jason drove to their destination. After she'd announced her plans to go with Jason, both her mother and Lucky had protested but she'd remained firm in her decision. Finally though she and Alexis did come up with a compromise, she would go to The Lake House to meet and visit with her sisters first; something she had wanted to do anyways. Of course she'd thrown in her own stipulation of Jason bringing her and though she could've sworn she saw a flash of a grimace on her mother's face, Alexis agreed.

"So you and Alexis aren't exactly friends," Sam said as she broke the silence.

"Not exactly," he answered ruefully. "I thought we sort-of came to a truce after you…" Jason trailed off.

"Died," she supplied. "Was it because of this bad breakup everyone keeps talking about?"

Jason shook his head. "No, she wasn't a fan of mine before then."

"Because your job is dangerous," she peered at him curiously, "at least that's what she kept saying at the hospital when I said I was going home with you." She watched him tense slightly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I owned a coffee business?" He asked with a shrug.

"Not even a little bit," she let out a small laugh before watching as he went silent again. "If you don't want to tell me," she shrugged before turning to face the front again.

"It's not that," Jason sighed. "Sam," he turned his head to look at her for a moment before his eyes returned to the road. "I just don't want to overwhelm you or scare you."

Sam laughed. "Jason, I was kidnapped by some psychos, one who wanted to steal my baby and the other who wanted some diamond or whatever from me." She let out another laugh. "Believe me, what scared me was Jerry. You and Sonny rescued me from that and I notice we didn't exactly call the police so whatever it is you do, it's why I'm alive." She paused briefly. "I trust you Jason. The question is do you trust me."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, happy to hear her talkative nature hadn't been lost with her memory. "Always," he finally answered before pulling over to the side of the road, watching as she turned in her seat to look at him in interest. "The coffee thing is actually true," he paused briefly. "It's not the biggest part of my business but it's lucrative enough."

"So you import and export coffee when you're not being dangerous," she smirked at him in disbelief before realizing her was serious. "Oh… okay." She nodded. "And the biggest part of your business? Wait, you're not FBI are you?"

He shook his head resolutely. "No Sam, try the other side of that."

"Huh?" a puzzled expression took over her features.

"The Mob," he finally just said it.

"The Mob?" she repeated. "You mean," she stuck her index finger against her nose and pushed it to the side. "Like," she paused before letting her jag go slack and putting on a fake Italian accent, "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." Her voice went back to normal, "that mob?"

Jason looked at her for a moment before covering his mouth as he let out a boisterous laugh. "Let me get this straight, you couldn't remember your own name but you remember lines from The Godfather?"

She shrugged with a smile. "I can't help what pops up," she pushed him when he laughed harder. "Stop making fun of me here; you know what it's like to be brain damaged. Apparently you went out and joined the mob because of it, I only remember the movie."

He nodded with a smile. "So…" his features schooled in a more serious look, "are you okay with this?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she paused briefly as she reached over to take his hand. "I mean, you saved my life because of who you are so I am absolutely okay with it. I'm assuming I was okay with it before."

"You were," he replied. "You are actually the only woman in my life who's been okay with it besides Carly. I tried to keep you out of it but my enemies have targeted you before and you've also helped me." He shook his head. "You once told me you were good back up and at the time I never wanted you involved but I guess it was sort-of inevitable, you being who you are."

"And who exactly am I?" she queried with a raise of her eyebrow.

"My partner," he said simply as their eyes clung in an intense gaze. "We should probably go before Alexis sends a search party out here for us."

She nodded in agreement. "I'm going to want to know more you know," she said as she turned to face the front of her seat.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know," he replied. "Like I told you before, I made mistakes, we both did but I tried to protect you from the truth and my world before and it almost cost me you. I'll never do that again."

"I believe you," she smiled as she reached over to take his free hand as he steered out onto the road with the other.

* * *

Sonny stepped into The Greystone, feeling exhausted and just wanting to sit back with a glass of scotch and relax. Just as he was about to enter the living room he heard his wife's voice. Quietly he crept forward but stayed against the wall not to be discovered. He'd grown to like Claudia and he enjoyed being married to her but that certainly didn't mean he trusted her.

"I need an appointment right away," Claudia's voice sounded hoarse as she stood near the open doors to the patio, her cell phone pressed to her ear. "No, no I'm fine… I'm just a little upset, that's all."

Sonny leaned forward, his curiosity getting the best of him as he waited for her to continue before she turned around.

"Um, yeah, I've already confirmed it," she continued to speak into the phone. "My husband doesn't want to have any more children so I want to do it as soon as possible. There's-there's no way I can keep this baby, I have to have an abortion."

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him by her words, his mouth clenched together as he shook his head before he began to move towards her.

"No, we're clear," Claudia continued. "He doesn't want any more children so I have to terminate the pregnancy and I want to do that…"

"I'm sorry," Sonny jerked the phone away from her, watching her whip around to face him with wide eyes. "Gimme this," he said before moving away from her and placing the phone to his ear. "Hi," he immediately began speaking to the person on the other end of the line. "My wife does not make any decisions until she talks to her husband; we haven't decided anything yet so we'll get back to you." Not even waiting for a response he hung up before turning to face the raven haired beauty. "What, what is this? You're pregnant?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded in an almost meek manner. "I-I thought I could take care of this before you got back." She wiped away a stray tear and looked up at him. "So how did it go?"

"We found Sam," he answered, "Sam McCall."

"Sam McCall?" she repeated. "So she survived the explosion?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She has amnesia and Jerry got to her first…"

"Jerry," she paled at his name. "Did you- did he tell you who was behind Michael's shooting?"

He shook his head. "No he fell to his death before he could but he did say your name."

"You think he was fingering me," she peered at him, trying to force back the instinct within her to run.

"You want to the truth," Sonny studied her for a few minutes as a test but when she seemed unshaken, he continued. "No, I think he was going to say you were innocent."

"I am Sonny," she replied. "I hope you believe that."

He nodded. "I am choosing to believe it," he paused briefly, "and it's a good thing since I just found out you're pregnant. So, why the secret Claudia?"

"I just, I know you don't want any more kids so…" she trailed off.

"Well it's too late for that," he replied. "There's a baby, a baby we conceived and we're not just going to get rid of it because it might seem inconvenient."

"So what are you saying Sonny?" her mocha eyes looked up at him in hope.

"I'm saying this is our baby and since we have the means, we're going to do right by this child and give it the best life we can," he answered firmly, letting his wife know there was no room for discussion.

* * *

Sam stepped out of the car a bit reluctantly as she made her way towards the house. She watched as Jason stood outside the driver's door, nodding his head in silent encouragement for her to continue. They had already discussed it on the way there, he was going to drop her off so she could spend some time with her family and then he would be back in exactly two hours to pick her up. A part of her thought it was right for it to just be her mother and her sisters but the other part of her felt apprehensive about him not being close enough to reach out for if something happened. After all since waking up from a coma, she'd already had two psychos come after her; she didn't want to be without her personal mob enforcer should another crazy come along.

"So two hours?" she turned back to look at him.

"Unless you need me," he answered. "Just call and I'll come back."

She nodded. "Thanks," Sam smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be back Sam," he said firmly, seeing the reluctance in her eyes.

"I know," She shrugged. "I'm just nervous I guess."

"You'll do fine," Jason nodded before watching her flash another smile and then turn to make her way to The Lake House.

Sam lifted up her hand and knocked, still feeling a bit nervous. She had to admit she liked Alexis but was pretty sure from the time she'd spent with the woman that they didn't exactly see things the same way.

"Honey," Alexis said as she answered the door, ushering her eldest daughter inside before embracing her in a hug. "I'm so glad you made it here alright. For a minute there I thought Jason wasn't going to bring you or you'd changed your mind."

"No," Sam said as they pulled back. "I just wanted to drive around for a little while before. It's kind of weird knowing that everyone knows you better than you do."

"It'll all come back Sam," she reached for her daughter's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze, "you'll see." Alexis watched the younger brunette nod before speaking again. "So, are you ready?"

Sam nodded. "I'm nervous but I'm excited."

"They are too," She replied as she gave her hand another squeeze before releasing it and walking over to the other side of the room, calling out. "Kristina, Molly, guess whose here."

Less than ten seconds later two young brunette girls were flying into the living room and rushing right towards their big sister.

"Sam," Kristina reached her first, throwing her arms around the pregnant brunette. "I can't believe you're really here. I missed you so much."

"Me too Sam," Molly hugged her other side as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We thought you were lost to us forever but then Lucky came over and mom got a call from Uncle Sonny saying he and Jason had found you." She looked up at her sister in awe. "It really is romantic, just like Jason Feilding and Victoria Seaton of Once and Always. His heart is icy and he's damaged but she manages to melt it and even though they have their problems and then he thinks she's dead, she fights her way back to him and they reunite just like you and Jason."

"Okay Molly," Kristina shook her head. "Let's give Sam a moment to get used to this before you start up with your characters in books." She turned back to her older sister. "I missed you, a lot Sam. I love you and I am so glad you're back."

"I love you guys too," Sam said as she embraced them both again, overwhelmed by the love she felt for the two of them as she began to tear up. "I am so glad to be here with you guys right now, my sisters," she said in awe. "My baby sisters…"

Alexis looked out the window to see Jason turn away and walk towards his vehicle. Silently excusing herself from the private moment shared between sisters she rushed outside. "Jason, wait one second will you?"

His hand froze on the handle and he scowled to himself before turning back to her with his signature blank face. "Alexis."

"You saw?" she said as she moved towards him, "Sam and her sisters? They look really happy."

"They do," he agreed with a nod.

"I want to keep that happy smile on all my girls' faces but especially Sam's after everything she's gone through," Alexis replied before exhaling deeply. "I don't want to start some feud up with you again and I am not trying to pull you and Sam apart."

"You're not?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "No, I made that mistake before and look at all it cost her. She cares for you Jason deeply and there is obviously some connection between you that I can't understand," she shrugged, "because when everyone else accepted her death you searched for her till you found her and when her mind was almost a blank slate she knew your name when she couldn't remember her own. I don't pretend to understand it but I am willing to respect it as long as you respect my position."

"I know you're her mother," he replied. "I'm not trying to keep Sam away from you or anyone she loves."

"I appreciate that but that's not what I meant," Alexis replied. "What I mean is that yes she is my daughter but my position is that I'm not sure even with the connection you two share if with all of her memories she would be willing to jump head first into this thing with you again. I know I had a hand in everything that happened during that first breakup after her surgery and I'm sure some things from that first breakup stemmed into the second, but that second break up my god," she shook her head sadly, "you broke my daughter. My strong resilient daughter was shattered so I need you to assure me that you will take things slow with her until she can remember everything and make an informed decision. If it's you, so be it."

Jason looked at the woman for a few beats before nodding his acquiescence. "I won't push or pressure Sam into anything but I won't walk away from her again Alexis, ever. When I though I'd lost her forever…"

She nodded in understanding, having seen his grief firsthand. "And you need to let her talk to Lucky." She watched him tense. "I know you may not like it but he had a very solid place in her life before the accident and she deserves to know that; she deserves the right to chose with all the facts."

"You want her with Lucky," he stated.

"I want her happy," Alexis retorted before starting to walk away before she turned around. "For the record Jason, I will be forever grateful to you for bringing my daughter back to us and I do want you to be the man my daughter sees you as but if you hurt her again, the darkness you've faced in that little mob world of yours will have nothing on the wrath of a Cassadine mother." She offered him a smile as his eyes widened ever so slightly. "See you in two hours." Alexis turned away from him and stepped back into the house to see her girls laughing and hugging each other. "Hey," she said from behind them. "Is there room for one more in this hug?"

"Of course," Sam smiled as Alexis joined in.

"I'm so glad I've got all my babies back again and I promise you three right here, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you girls again." She said as she squeezed them tight.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Cameron kneeled on his knees over the coffee table with his coloring book before glancing over at her youngest son who was asleep in the playpen. She looked around the house that used to be hers, still feeling completely at home in it. For a moment she felt like she was transported in time, at home with her kids waiting for her husband but that was before; before the pain pills, before Maxie, before she had a real chance with Jason, and before Lucky had found new love with Sam. She nodded to herself in satisfaction, that's where they belonged now: she with Jason and Lucky with Sam.

"Elizabeth," Lucky was startled by her presence in his home. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for just letting myself in but since you were going to have the boys tonight when I went back for my extra shift I thought we'd just hang out here." She offered him a small smile. "Plus after everything with Jerry I really don't feel exactly comfortable in that house alone."

"It's okay Elizabeth," he said before looking over at his son. "Hey, don't I get a hello?"

"Daddy!" Cam turned from the project he'd been intensely working on to face his father with a smile before rushing towards him.

"Hey buddy," Lucky scooped the boy up in his arms. "You were so into that picture you didn't even hear me come in," he said as he made his way to the couch and sat down, settling Cam in his lap before reaching for the paper. "Let's see what you were working on."

"It's our family," the brunette boy grinned happily, "You and me and mommy and Jakey."

"Wow," Lucky said with a father's awe. "That is all of us, isn't it? We look like we're at the beach," he paused to watch the boy nod yes. "You did a really great job."

Cam looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You really like it?"

"I love it," Lucky said. "What do you say we hang it up on the refrigerator?"

Cam nodded happily.

"Hey Cameron," Elizabeth said as she bent down towards him. "Why don't you go upstairs and get washed up for dinner while Daddy and I find a place to hang your picture?"

"Okay Mommy," he nodded obediently before hopping off his dad's lap and heading upstairs.

"So," Lucky stood up as soon as the boy was out of earshot. "What did you want to talk about with Cam out of the room?" he asked as he made his way to the playpen, kneeling down to stroke Jake's hair in affection.

"He's knocked out," she smiled as she came behind him. "You can tell how comfortable the kids feel here; you're an amazing father," she paused briefly. "Sam's baby would be lucky to have you for a father, just like my boys."

Lucky furrowed his brows before standing to face her. "Elizabeth, what is this?"

She let out a huff of air. "What it is is what we're going to do about Sam and Jason," she explained. "You have to fight for her Lucky; the two of you were happy together, I even saw that. You have to get her to see the two of you together is what's best."

"Best for me and Sam or best for you Nurse #2?" Lucky asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"For all of us Lucky," her doe eyes looked up at him imploringly. "It took a long time for us all to be okay with each other but we were. Sam and I had made peace and she was good to you and the boys and I even helped her when she got shot and I kept your secret relationship under wraps and Jason, Jason was coming around."

He scoffed at the last sentence but knew everything else she was saying was true. "I know all this Elizabeth but the problem is that Sam doesn't. She doesn't remember being in love with me but she remembers that with Jason."

"So make her fall in love with you all over again," Elizabeth retorted. "You're a good guy and she's carrying your baby. I know you love my boys as if they were your own and you are their father but I also know you've always longed for a child of your own."

"And what makes you so sure this baby is mine?" he questioned. "I mean I want to think it is but Jason is pretty adamant that it's his too."

"He slept with her once but the two of you had been intimate for months right?" she watched him nod uncomfortably. "The odds are in your favor here Lucky."

"It's not a deposit that keeps adding up Elizabeth," he shook his head at her logic. "All it takes is once; that's what happened with Jake."

"Because it was meant to be," Elizabeth replied before letting out a deep sigh. "Look, I loved you very deeply, I think you know that."

"I loved you too," he said slowly, wondering why she was bringing that up.

"Don't look at me like that I'm not trying to get back together with you I just wanted you to understand that before I say something," she reached for his hand. "I loved you so much but for years, ten years, there was this thing with Jason just waiting to be discovered. We always had a connection but the timing was never right, until that night with me and Jason and right now. Right now is the time for you and Sam and once she regains her memory she'll know that too as long as you distance her from Jason."

"It's not so easy," Lucky replied.

"Do you love Sam?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he answered. "Sam is… she's everything. She's smart and sexy and funny and loyal and that's just the beginning. She's so strong on the outside but inside she's so vulnerable, and beautiful."

"Okay Lucky I get it," she rolled her eyes. "Well then, you have to get her back. Tell her all the plans you two made as a couple, the family you longed to have together. Don't let Jason break up another one of your families."

"Ouch," he winced.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I do care about you and I want you to be happy and if it means I can be happy with Jason than all the better, right?"

He nodded. "I guess," he peered at her carefully. "Do I even want to know what you have up your sleeve?"

She laughed. "I have to get to work. I left a casserole on the table for dinner." She tilted her head to the side with a smile. "I will tell you though that I know together we can make sure Sam and her baby end up with you and Jason ends up with me and the boys; we'll all be one happy family."

"I hope you're right," Lucky replied before watching her kiss Jake and then leave before shaking his head to himself.

* * *

"So this is your building?" Sam said as she stepped out of the SUV and followed Jason to the elevator. "Fancy huh?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It serves its purpose security wise."

She nodded before they stepped inside and he pressed the button for their destination. "How many people live on your floor?"

"Just me and Spinelli," he answered. "There's another penthouse across from mine but it's empty; it used to be Sonny's but he moved."

"Spinelli," Sam repeated the name. "He's the one you said helped you and Sonny find me."

"Yeah," he replied. "He's sort of our tech support. You and I just sort of picked him up along the way. He's a good kid but he talks weird and tends to annoy people but you always liked him." He paused as they made it to his floor. "Here we are."

Sam trailed him to the door where he nodded to a man standing outside.

"Miss McCall," the man offered her a slight smile.

"Hi," she said a bit meekly before following Jason inside, gasping at the spacious home. "Wow, this is really nice."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Is Spinelli home?" she asked.

"No," Jason answered as he watched her explore her new surroundings, making her way to look at the pictures above the mantel. "I didn't want you to be overwhelmed so he's spending the night at Maxie's but they'll both be over here first thing in the morning. It was the only way I could get them to agree to waiting."

"Maxie," she smiled before turning around to face him. "She's my best friend, right?"

"I think so," he nodded. "The two of you became friends around the time we split so…" he trailed off. "You remember her?"

"I called April by her name once," Sam answered. "She was talking to me and going on and on about how Dr. Campaña had a crush on me…"

"I knew I didn't like that guy," he mumbled.

Sam laughed before she continued. "Yeah well that guy saved my life Jason so you should like him. Anyways, it was like I could hear another excited voice and then I just called her Maxie. I'm not sure how I knew but I felt like she was my best friend."

"Maxie dries me crazy but you and Spinelli both seem to like her," he replied.

"So her and Spinelli are a couple then?" the thought made her smile despite the fact she only vaguely remembered one of them.

"He practically worships her and she runs around telling anyone who'll listen that he's her essential person but they aren't really together," he scratched at the side of his face out of nervous habit. "Whatever."

"I can't wait to meet them but you were right, I think tomorrow would be better," she said before turning back to the pictures on the mantle. "Who's the pretty brunette?"

"That's my sister Emily," he stepped up behind her. "She passed away."

"I'm sorry," she turned back to look at him.

"It's been a while now but I still miss her," he said before clearing his throat. "And you know Carly and those are her boys…"

"Michael and Morgan," Sam supplied.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Only what Carly told me earlier," she said before reaching down to her stomach as she felt movement. "Your daughter is doing tumblesaults in here or something," she reached for his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

"Yeah," he smiled as he felt the rapid nudges, "she really is."

She shook her head as she realized what she said. "I meant my daughter… maybe yours?"

"It's okay Sam," he said as he looked into her eyes. "No matter what that test says it doesn't change the way I feel about you or this baby; biology isn't all that makes a family. I've learned that with Sonny and Carly and you and Spinelli." He paused to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I don't plan on going anywhere Sam."

"Good," she nodded, "because I'm going to hold you to that," Sam replied before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips slowly. Just as she began to deepen the kiss her stomach grumbled and she pulled back embarrassed. "And apparently she's hungry too."

He laughed. "It's okay Sam," he kissed the top of her head gently before looking down at her face. "What do you say we order some food?"

"Chinese?" she said hopefully. "I discovered I love it when I was in Maine."

"Sounds good," he smiled as he went over to the desk and retrieved the menu before bringing it back to her, watching as she sat down with it and listed off a massive order of food. "Some things never change," he said to himself before he sat down beside her and called Mr. Wong's.


	14. Chapter 13: The Emotional Journey of

**A/N:**Hi guys... sorry this took so long. I actually pinched a nerve in my left hand which made it quite difficult to type so half of this was done one handed. Hopefully it will be better soon... as always thanks to my amazing reviewers:** forever babe, jasamfan18, jasonandsam44, soapdemon34, palmbeach, Liz, liz324, robinscorpiofan, sexyoreo6692, greengirl82, SHAUN BUCK, MorgansGirl,** and **Madison**. You guys rock and motivate me to type one handed!

.

.

**The Emotional Journey of Feelings**

"_Live through feeling and you will live through love. For feeling is the language of the soul, and feeling is truth."  
~ Matt Zotti_

Sam turned over in bed as her eyes opened slowly before jumping up in bed, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. For a moment she expected to see the white walls of the hospital and machines next to her monitoring her every move as her friend and nurse came bouncing in her room with a smile on her face but then she remembered; she was in Port Charles now. She was home.

Stretching languidly she realized where she was: Jason's bedroom. She'd seen it on her tour of the house but the last thing she remembered was watching a movie on the couch.

"Good morning baby girl," she said to the nudges in her stomach, rubbing her hand affectionately over her belly. "I guess Da-Jason carried us up here last night," she looked over to the other side of the bed that was perfectly made, "but apparently didn't stay."

Yawning before wiping the sleep out of her eyes she got up and made her way out of the room, pausing to look t the closed door across the hall. She wasn't sure why but something was drawing her to that room. Just as she was about to turn the knob she heard the slam of the door from downstairs and the sound of muffled voices.

Turning away from the bedroom door, Sam walked down the hall towards the stairs and the voices that were now becoming clearer.

"Sleeping," Maxie huffed as she impatiently tapped her Prada heel against the wood floor. "This is ridiculous. You have no right to keep Sam all to yourself."

"For the last time Maxie I am not keeping Sam all to myself," Jason let out an irritated sigh. "She just isn't awake yet."

"You haven't even checked," she countered before turning to the other man in the room. "Spinelli," Maxie stretched out his name, "can you just go up and check?"

"The Jackal would be most pleased to look in on Fair Samantha," Spinelli stated cheerily.

"Don't even think about it?" Jason commanded as soon as the young man took a step.

"See Spinelli," Maxie crossed her arms over her chest before sending a hard look at the enforcer. "Lucky was right about you."

"Lucky?" he furrowed his brows.

"Now Maximista," Spinelli tried to diffuse the situation, "perhaps we should just wait until The Goddess is awakened from her slumber."

"No," she shook her head adamantly. "Lucky was right; he said Jason was trying to hole her up here to brainwash her and Jason is proving it by not letting me see her. He won't even go check." She rolled her eyes. "Yesterday she would be too overwhelmed, today she's sleeping; what'll it be tomorrow?"

"Stone Cold would never try to cut those that love Fair Samantha out of her life," Spinelli replied.

"If that's true Spinelli he would have no objection is getting her," she blew out an exasperated breath as she looked up at the older man. "You didn't even tell me, her best friend, that you thought she wasn't dead and you had my poor sweet Spinelli keep that secret from me. Do you even know what it was like loosing Sam for me? Unlike you, Sam and I were actually involved in …"

"Fine," Jason waved her up even as she kept speaking.

"…each other's lives," she continued on her tirade. "Since I lost Georgie and besides Spinelli, Sam is the only person who has ever really gotten me. I miss my friend."

"I said…" Jason began but was cut off by Sam's voice.

"You don't have to miss me anymore," the brunette said from the foot of the stairs with a smile on her face as the blonde turned around. "Maxie…" she said as flashes of the two of them flowed through her mind.

"_Besides, you don't need to go into the job all stressed out. I know how that feels," Sam paused. "At least you won't be falling on your face. Now, just bring them back." _

"_I will," Maxie said with an appreciative smile. "Wish me luck." _

"_Luck," Sam said as she watched the blonde walk away. _

It was almost as if a light went off in her mind as the scene changed.

"_I don't want to blow it," Maxie explained. "Thank you again for being so cool about this. You're the only person in town who doesn't think I'm a crazy bitch for cheating on Coop. "_

"_Oh, yeah; imagine that," Sam paused briefly, "me thinking you were crazy after all the stuff I pulled? No, I'd be a total hypocrite if I were to think like that. Besides, I think you deserve all of this after all the hell you've been through." _

"_I do," Maxie agreed, "and it's going to be great." _

_Sam made her way to the door. "Okay, I got to run, so…" she trailed off. _

"_Oh, wait," Maxie stopped her. "Wish me luck or something." _

_Sam smiled as she remembered their first meeting, thinking the one word had become a sort-of signature of their friendship. "Luck; I don't think you're going to need it, though."_

"Luck," she pointed at the blonde with a smile.

"Luck," Maxie returned the smile before rushing towards the pregnant brunette and enveloping her in a hug. "Sam, I missed you so much."

"I'm pretty sure I missed you too," Sam replied as they separated. "My memory is still really fuzzy but I do remember that you were my best friend."

"I'm so glad to have you back," she said through happy tears. "How are you, I mean are you okay, really? You must be happy to be back even if you can't remember yet. Being held by that psycho Jerry Jax with no memory must have been insane but you look good, great actually." The blonde smiled. "I mean, look at you. You're pregnant and I promise I am going to be the best godmother ever. Your baby is going to be the best dressed baby in all of New York."

Sam watched as Jason rubbed his temples before his eyes focused back to the bubbling blonde. "I believe it. And you're right, I'm really happy to be back."

"We're happy you're back," Maxie said before turning to the meekest person in the room. "Aren't we Spinelli?"

"Goddess," he stepped forward as the blonde moved aside. "The Jackal is most relieved and filled with exuberance at Fair Samantha's reemergence." He began to choke up. "The Grasshopper and His Master feared our Courageous Heroine had been a victim of the turbulent sea after The Unhinged One took you captive and would never return to our makeshift family."

"I'm okay Spinelli," she reached out her arms to embrace, feeling an overwhelming maternal bond for the young man in front of her. "And I am so grateful for you helping Jason to find me."

"The Jackal would do anything to save Fair Samantha from eh evil doers," he replied.

"I know," she said as the separated.

"This calls for a most joyous celebration," Spinelli clapped his hands together in excitement. "We are all reunited again."

"Yes we are," Sam said with a smile as she felt her daughter kick in reminder that she was there also, "And I couldn't be happier."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Lucky said as he slammed the phone down.

"Hey, what did that phone do to you?" Alexis said as she walked towards him. "Are you okay?"

"No," he huffed before tossing the file on the desk and sinking into his chair. "It just I can't stand it when a perp gets to walk on a technicality."

"A perp?" she repeated with an inquiring look. "Are you sure that's all this is about?"

"What else would it be Alexis?" he asked with a sigh.

"My daughter perhaps," Alexis said with a tilt of her head before pulling an empty chair close and sitting down. "I know this must be rough for you, her being with Jason."

"I don't understand how you could let her go back there with him," he let out a frustrated breath. "She shouldn't be anywhere near him."

Alexis shook her head. "She's an adult Lucky; I couldn't exactly lock her up at The Lake House, nor would I want to. She wants to be with Jason right now and we have to accept that."

"So you don't think this is permanent?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know Lucky," she reached over to pat his hand in comfort. "What I do know is she doesn't remember everything yet and when she does she may feel differently. I also know that of what she does remember, she remembers the two of you caring about each other and I think she's going to want to have some sort of relationship with you, a friendship at the very least and possibly more given time."

"Even if this baby turns out to be Jason's?" he questioned. "I don't see her leaving him after that."

"I can't predict the future but what I will ask you is not to turn your back on Sam," Alexis replied. "My daughter was shattered after things ended with Jason and you help her rebuild not only her life but her as a person. She needs someone like you in her life."

"I need her too," Lucky nodded. "I love her so much Alexis."

"I know you do," she said as she stood up. "I want my daughter to be happy whether it's with you or Jason but for what it's worth, I'm hoping it's you."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I have to go check in on a case," she returned his smile. "I'll see you later Lucky."

"See you later," he watched her walk away before he picked up the jacket that was thrown across the chair and rushing out of the precinct.

* * *

Elizabeth made her way down towards the elevator with a file in her hand, pressing the button as she waited for the doors to open. She still felt nervous about elevators since being grabbed by one of Jerry's men but she was getting used to it and had now taken to carrying pepper spray in her pocket. Stepping into the elevator when it arrived and feeling relief at being alone, she was just about to press the button to close the doors when she heard a voice call out.

"Hold the elevator please," Nadine said as she ran towards it.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she put her arm in the open space. "Going up too?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot to pick up these results up at the lab before I left," Nadine shook her head. "I don't know where my mind is at these days but I was in such a hurry; I have an appointment I'm already running late for."

"We've all had days like that," the brunette nurse shrugged.

"Yeah I guess," Nadine breathed out, "but Robin would kill me if I forgot; she wanted a rush on these paternity results. Besides I don't think Nikolas would be too happy if I let his cousin's paperwork slip through the cracks."

"Nikolas' cousin," Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "You mean Sam McCall's results?" She watched the other nurse nod. "Well if you want to take off I could always bring them up for Robin since you're in a hurry," she smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Nadine paused. "That would be great Elizabeth; thank you so much."

"No problem," Elizabeth replied. "It's the least I can do."

"Well I guess I'm going down instead," the blonde replied as she moved out of the doorway. "And there's the elevator now."

"Go," Elizabeth smiled as the other nurse rushed to the other elevator and the doors closed to the one she was in, "Thank you Nurse Crowell."

* * *

Sam stood on the balcony looking out at the view. Spinelli and Maxie had just left and she was glad that she'd gotten to spend time with them, immediately feeling a connection to both of them. She found it strange though, that she remembered Maxie so clearly yet hadn't had one memory of her mother. And then there was the memory of being pregnant before and no matter how maternal she felt for Spinelli, she knew she wasn't his mother so where was the child she'd carried before? The one she was convinced from the memory as a girl. Sighing to herself, Sam rubbed her belly affectionately as she looked out at the city that has apparently been her home. Still she felt nothing positive or negative about Port Charles, it was just a place she happened to be standing in.

"Hey," Jason said as he moved to stand behind her, "you okay?"

She nodded silently, her eyes still focused against the horizon.

"Was it too overwhelming for you?" he asked. "I know Spinelli and Maxie can be…" he trailed off, not really knowing how to describe the pair.

"No," she shook her head before turning to look up at him. "Maxie and Spinelli were great, full of energy, but great." She paused briefly. "I guess I was just thinking about why I remember certain things or people and why others are a blank but I'm not overwhelmed Jason, I promise."

"Okay," he said before stroking a stray hair back from her face, peering into her eyes curiously. "You still look like you have something on your mind."

She let out a small laugh. "Was I always so transparent?"

"Only to me," Jason replied, "But that's always gone both ways; you've always read me easily when no one else could and vice versa so, what is it?"

She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "I remember this," she paused as she looked down at her protruding belly before her eyes met his, "being pregnant before." Sam watched as he stiffened ever so slightly. "And I saw the other room earlier and if she's not here or with my mom…"

Jason let out a shuddering breath, the pain of their first daughter's loss still an unbearable ache every time he allowed himself to think about it. "She didn't-she didn't make it Sam," his words were soft and filled with emotion. "She, Lila was stillborn."

Sam braced herself against the railing as tears began to freefall down her face. "Lila," she cried her name softly before shaking her head as she looked up to the heavens. "I felt, I somehow knew something was wrong but I-I hoped…"

"I know," Jason said as he gathered her in his arms and let a few of his own tears escape.

She sobbed against him for a moment as the forgotten grief washed over her again. "Is she… does she have a grave?"

"Yeah," he chocked out as he tried to stave off his own tears, wanting to be strong for her.

"Can you take me to her?" Sam pulled back as her tear-filled chestnut orbs looked up at him.

"I can do that," he said softly before pulling her back into his arms. "I can do that."

* * *

Robin stood at the nurse's station, signing he name oat the bottom of the chart she'd just made adjustments too before handing it off to one of the nurses.

"Can you get that down to Dr. Levine?" she asked.

"Right away Dr. Scorpio-Drake," the blonde said before going off in the direction of the pediatrics.

"Now if only Nadine and the lab would hurry it up wit those results," she said to herself just as her cousin came barreling out of the elevator.

"Robin," Maxie practically yelled. "Have you gotten Sam's paternity results?"

"I really can't discuss that with you Maxie," Robin said. "You used to work here so I'm sure you remember patient confidentiality."

"Well Sam is my best friend and you're my cousin so I think that entitles me to a little leeway here especially when I remembered Elizabeth was working today," she rolled her eyes as she hooked her arm in the brunette's and began to pull her towards the elevator.

"What does Elizabeth have to do with any of this?" she asked as she reluctantly followed behind the blonde. "And where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the lab," Maxie said as she pressed the up button. "And are you really that naïve Robin? Elizabeth would do anything to keep Jason and Sam apart, namely changed a paternity test so Lucky ends up looking like the father."

Robin shook her head. "I really don't think she would stoop to that."

"Because you're a nice person and you do that right thing and you think that the rest of the world thinks the way you do but they don't," the blonde ushered her cousin in the elevator. "In you go," she smiled before pressing the floor. "Besides, I ran into Nadine on the way up here and guess who volunteered to wait for the lab results so Nadine could make her appointment."

Robin's eyes widened in realization, "Elizabeth? Oh crap."

"Exactly," Maxie said as the bell rung to signal they'd reached their floor before the door opened. "Come on," she practically pulled the other woman behind her. "Where the hell am I going?"

"Just down the hall on the right," Robin said as they broke out into a jog. "They moved some thing around." She came to a stop about a foot away, seeing Elizabeth tapping her foot impatiently but also pursing her glossy lips at the lab tech.

"Hot off the presses," the lab technician joked as he handed the nurse a sealed envelope. "I hope it says what you want it to."

"Oh it will," Elizabeth smiled before turning to face Robin and Maxie, deadpanning with wide eyes. "Hey Robin, what are you doing down here?"

"I came to get Sam's paternity results," Robin said slowly. "Nadine mentioned you were getting them for me. Are those them Carl?" her eyes flicked to the nerdy looking man at the counter.

"I just gave them to Nurse Webber," he answered honestly, unaware of the tension between the three women.

"We'll just be taking those," Maxie said as she snatched the envelope out of the nurse's hand. "Nice try though Lizzie."

"Hey you can't handle those," Elizabeth tried to snatch them back but Maxie dodged her. "Those are confidential patient files."

"Believe me, Sam would have no problem with me handling this but she would absolutely blow a gasket if you were touching them," the blonde smirked self-assuredly. "Besides, if you had thought about tampering with these results they've been sent to two other facilities." He bluffed, feeling satisfaction at how pale the nurse seemed to become. "Let's go Robin," she turned, "I need to go call my best friend and tell her the results are in."

"I hope you weren't doing what I think you were," Robin sent her a disappointed look before following her cousin.

* * *

Jason held Sam's hand as he led her through the cemetery. On the way he'd already told her most of the story; how he'd taken in and convinced her to let him act as the father of hr baby in an effort to save Michael's family. He'd told her about how even after the truth came out about it being Sonny's baby that they'd still decided to raise the little girl together and how much they planned for the baby they were naming after his grandmother.

"We should probably stop here first," Jason said as they came to another grave, tilting his head towards the stone.

She looked down at the headstone, staring at the engraved name. "Daniel "Danny" McCall," she read softly, "Beloved brother and friend, always with us." Sam looked up at the man beside her. "Who…"

"Danny was your brother," he replied. "He was the nicest kid you'd ever want to meet and he adored you. You took great care of him."

Looking at the dates, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "He was older than me but I took care of him?"

"Danny was mentally handicapped," he explained. "He could take care of himself though with guidance and he was really protective of his little sister but in some aspects he was still like a child." He smiled as he remembered the young man. "He was great with motorcycles and he loved baseball, The Phillies, and he really loved Hawaii."

"Hawaii," she said as a memory of the three of them flashed in her mind before disappearing as quickly as it had begun.

"Did you… are you remembering something?" he looked at her in concern.

"It was just a flash but I saw us," she smiled as she bent down to glide her hand across the smooth granite. "I saw him, my brother…" she let out a strangled sob before she felt Jason kneel behind her, his arms wrapping behind her from behind. "I loved him so much, I felt that… How-how could I forget him?"

"You didn't, not really," he said as he placed a soft kiss in her hair line. "You just needed to be reminded."

"And our daughter," she said. "If only a small flash of Danny makes m feel like this, it's no wonder I can't remember."

"I can take you home," he suggested. "We don't have to do all of this now."

"No, I want you to take me to her resting place," she said.

Jason said nothing, only giving her a small nod before he stood p and reached a hand out to help her up. They didn't have to go far; the next grave they came upon was that of their little girl's. He stepped back to allow her a moment when she released his hand, Sam immediately sinking to knell in front of the stone.

"Lila Adele Morgan McCall," she read the headstone. "Her name is beautiful."

"I changed the stone after you…" he trailed off. "It said Babygirl McCall but she had a name and with only me here left to remember her I…" he paused briefly. "We planned on naming her Lila Morgan but I thought she should still keep your last name, and Adele was Sonny's mother's name. This way her name would represent all her parents."

"It's okay," Sam nodded. "I think I would have approved." She glanced back at him. "I must've been really excited about her…"

We both were," Jason replied. "You were even excited about the birth itself."

Sam zoned out for a moment as she was assaulted with yet another memory.

_Sam practically skipped down the hall. "Listen, I can't believe I'm actually this," she turned to face Jason, "but I am so excited to have this baby, and I don't mean just to have her and just have her here. I meant the actual birth itself..." _

"_Hmm," Jason nodded, trying to contain the amused smile that was threatening to splay across his face. _

"_I don't know," she continued. "Maybe it's my hormones." _

"_Maybe it's all the birthing classes," he countered._

"_Ok, well, maybe, but you have to at least go once with me if you're going to be there in the delivery room.," she removed her ands from her hips to grasp him as he started to protest._

"Sam," Jason's voice brought her back to the present.

"I was just remembering something again," the petite brunette answered before holding out her hand so he could assist her in standing up.

"About Lila?' he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, we were talking about, or rather I was talking about how excited I was for the birth and wanting you in the delivery room." She paused briefly. "Were you there?"

"I was outside," Jason answered. "They wouldn't-they wouldn't let me in." He swallowed hard as he felt the lump in his throat from the tears he was holding back. "An hour before we were planning on a baby and then he next thing I know you were collapsing in my arms after Alexis…"

"Alexis what?" she looked up at him imploringly. "Tell me."

"She wanted you to induce your labor because Kristina was sick and they needed Lila's stem cells," he blew out a breath. "When I came in she was badgering you and you, you said my name and collapsed in pain. I-I'd never felt so helpless before…" his blue eyes burned with unshed tears. "You were rushed into a room but when they pulled that curtain, I knew-I knew I was losing you both."

"Jason," she reached up to wipe away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek as tears from her own eyes began to flow. "I'm so sorry for making you relive this."

"I made you do it one," he paused briefly, "when I couldn't remember and you stood with me, right her in this spot and relived every heartbreaking moment." Jason shook his head. "I wanted to leave Port Charles, run away from this life I really didn't want to remember but I couldn't."

"What stopped you?" Sam asked.

"You, and Lila," he answered. "I was leaving but I came here, trying to remember so I wouldn't have to leave you. Nothing else about the life everyone was telling me about made sense but you," he reached up to stroke her hair gently. "So I came here and you showed up, and I knew…" he let out a deep breath, "I knew even if I never remembered I wanted to stay with you."

"It sounds like she brought us together in more ways than one," Sam offered him a watery smile.

"She did," he agreed. "You told me that you thought of her as our guardian angel and I believe it. I believe she was watching over you after that explosion and that she led me to find you again." Jason reached down to place a hand on her protruding stomach. "It was Lila's memory that brought us together to create this baby."

"No more doubts?" Sam asked.

"Not one," Jason replied just as his cell phone rang. "I don't have to answer…"

"It's okay," she interrupted. "Go ahead."

Jason kissed her on the forehead before he answered. "Morgan."

"Jason," Robin's voice said from the other line. "Hey, I've been calling Sam and she's not answering."

"Yeah she's here with me," he replied. "Is everything okay? Did you find something after we left the hospital?"

"No, nothing like that," she paused. "We have the paternity results back whenever you're ready. Should I call Lucky?"

"Sure," Jason said. "We'll be there soon. Thanks Robin," he hung up before his eyes met those of the petite brunette in front of him. "The paternity results are back."

Sam nodded silently before turning back to the headstone. "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon baby girl but I know everything will be alright because you're looking out for your little sister." She kissed the palm of her hand before placing it on the cold, smooth surface. "I love you Lila."

"I love you too," Jason said as he ran his hand over the name before they both stepped back, and Sam grabbed his hand. "Ready?"

"For anything as long as I am with you," Sam replied before they took off in the direction of the SUV.


	15. Chapter 14: The Way A Parent Loves

**A/N: ** Hey guys.. sorry for the long wait. I actually rewrote this like twice because I really wanted to get it right which I hope I have now. Plus the hand was still an issue but is pretty much normal now, had to get a cortisone shot which I didn't want because I try to prevent taking any medication unless I absolutely have to.

**soapdemon34- **Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the Spixie/Sam reunion. Right now she doesn't really remember the time with Alexis and losing Lila so for now it won't affect them but when she starts to actually relive the memory she will have more of a reaction, that's all I can tell you for now. I'm glad you enjoyed the Lucky/Alexis too. He's not getting alot of love in this story.

**forever babe- **Thanks... the hand is much better now so I can actually type out individual responses. And I thought it would be good for Robin to be there when Maxie caught Liz so she couldn't weasel out.

**BabyD-MontanaGirl- **I literally laughed out loud when I read your review, my mom used to say that, LOL! Maxie was bluffing but it definitely scared Elizabeth... and these results will be the real results.

**jasonandsam44- **Thanks for the review, I thought it was time Alexis grew a little more flexible but that's not to sayy she doesn't have an opinion and won't voice it. As for the test, that will be revealed now.

**jasamfan18- **Haha, yeah she's not exactly the brightest bulb. Thanks for the review.

**SHAUN BUCK- **I'm glad that you love it... thanks for the review.

**Liz- **The hand is much better, thank you. I'm glad you appreciated the one-hand update and enjoyed all the scenes. As for Dr. Campaña, I'm not sure yet. Originally he was supposed to play a much bigger role in the story because Jason was not going to find Sam til further down the road in my original concept but as stories sometimes go, it ended up taking it's own direction so I honestly don't know. As for April she will definitely be seen again in this fic, probably within the next few chapters.

**robinscorpiofan- **Thanks for the review. I swear I'm not trying to make Lucky annoying but that seems to be the general concensus of the readers, lol. I just write him like I see him and I actually do like him for the most part.

**MorgansGirl- **Thank you much, glad you're enjoying the fic.

**greengirl82- **You're welcome for the shout out... thank you for always reviewing! I'm reading gald you love all the Maxie stuff... she's one of my favs on GH.

**palmbeach- **Thanks so much, the grave scenes were my favorite to write too.

**Rae- **Welcome back! I'm glad you really enjoyed Jasam's reunion and the Michael shooting being added into it. With Jason's life always having so much going around in it I thought it would be good to actually utilize that, plus it lets me tweak that storyline a bit and bring in all the characters I want involved. I'm glad that you think the dialogue fits for he characters as well, I try to write them in character as much as I can. I can't stand when characters are OOC. I agree with you on CarSam, they are my most longed-for friendship on the show. Plus you can tell LW and KeMo are great friends so their characters would have that extra instant friendship dynamic as well as how much the characters have in common. And yeah, Lila always gets me too... it's one of my all time favorite soap s/l's. I'm glad you enjoyed the parallels between their amnesia visits to Lila's grave and that you got to catch up on everything. And the hand is much better which is why I can type all this out, lol. I think all my reviewers rock so thank you!

**pinkprincess007- **Thanks so much for the review. I completely agree that Jasam are the meaning of soulmates. I'm sorry your dying of suspense though, I've been gone a bit, but hopefully this chapter will resuscitate you, lol...enjoy!

Anyways, i guess I'll stop rambling now and leave you to the reason you're actually here, the story. Without further adieu, the moment you've all been waiting for...

.

.

**The Way A Parent Loves**

"_A child's love is the most motivating factor in the world. You'd do anything to keep them healthy, happy, and safe; make any sacrifice. But can there be a darker side to that love. How far is too far for the love of a child?"_

Jason and Sam walked down the halls of General Hospital hand in hand as they made their way towards the conference room where Robin was waiting for them. Both of them were feeling nervous, anticipating the truth yet wary of it on the off chance that things wouldn't turn out the way they wanted. Stopping right outside the door, Jason squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"You ready?" he looked down at her.

Sam let out a shaky breath. "I guess as I'll ever be." The brunette pause briefly, "I know you're sure…"

"I am sure," he replied resolutely.

"What if we both just want it to be true so bad," Sam replied. "I want this to be your baby Jason, our baby but what if…"

"It changes nothing," Jason orbs met her in an unyielding gaze. "I love you; I love this baby."

She nodded silently, her heart swelling at the commitment in his voice.

"Let's go," he nodded his head towards the door before she offered him a small encouraging smile and he opened it, finding Robin and Maxie inside in the middle of a discussion.

"There's no way I'm leaving until Sam knows what Liz was trying to do," the blonde crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I'll tell her and Jason what we saw," Robin said affronted.

"But you'll whitewash it because you don't want to believe your _friend_ Elizabeth is capable of doing any wrong," Maxie countered.

"Maxie," Robin sighed. "I'm just not sure…"

"Hi," Sam ventured further inside, halting their conversation. "Maxie, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Jason, Sam," Robin turned towards them with a smile as they stepped inside.

"Hi," Sam said again as Jason nodded his hello before her eyes went to the other woman in the room.

"Oh my god thank goodness you both are here," Maxie rushed towards them "You'll never believe what I caught that fake halo wearing nurse doing..."

"Maxie," Jason interrupted with an annoyed shake of his head. "Sam and I don't really have time for this. We're here for…"

"I know what you're here for mister and believe me you want to make time for what I have to tell you both," the petite blonde spoke over him energetically. "It has to do with Sam's baby's paternity and what I caught Nurse Lizzy doing." Maxie turned towards her friend, "I just had this feeling she was going to do something, especially after what you told me she said to you at the hospital."

Jason eyes snapped from the blonde to the pregnant brunette beside him. "What did she say to you?"

"It's not important," Sam answered him before her gaze returned to the young woman in front of her. "What happened Maxie?"

"Well I was on my way here to check out some things, maybe get the 411 from some of my connections here from my candy striper days so I could keep an eye on Elizabeth when I ran into Nadine downstairs who had on the cutest pair of shoes," Maxie paused mid-ramble with a smile, "Sam, you would have loved them."

"Maxie," Jason bellowed. "Would you just get to the point?"

"I would if you wouldn't interrupt me," she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, she said she was on her way to meet Nikolas after she came from an appointment she was already late for but she was supposed to bring Robin some test results," she tilted her head to stress the point, "paternity test results. And you'll never guess who the nurse was who offered to do it for her so she could get out of here and make it to her appointment on time."

"Elizabeth," Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

"Exactly," Maxie replied. "I complemented her shoes, told her to have fun and ran up to grab Robin and when we got down to the lab there she was, pursuing her over glossed lips and poking out her nonexistent chest at that lab guy Carl, who was handing over your results to Nurse Fake Halo and you can guess what she was going to do Sam."

"Make sure my baby turned out to be Lucky's," the brunette said slowly as she placed a protective hand over her belly.

"No," Jason shook his head incredulously. "I can't imagine Elizabeth would go to those lengths."

"Then you better get a new imagination buddy because that's exactly what she was trying to do," Maxie replied smugly. "Robin, tell him."

"It didn't look good Jason," the doctor answered sadly, "but maybe, just maybe Elizabeth was really trying to help Nadine out. Elizabeth and I have been friends for a long time and I just don't know if I believe she is capable of actually changing a paternity test to keep Jason from his own child."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Maxie mumbled a bit inaudibly but knew Jason had heard her when his stone cold stare bore into her in surprise. "What, Sam was my best friend. Did you think I didn't know?"

"Know what?" Robin asked.

"It's not important right now," Maxie said before rounding the table and picking up the sealed envelope before stepping back in front of the couple. "This is."

"Thank you for looking out for me," Sam said as she took the envelope before embracing the younger woman in a hug.

"It's a godmother's duty to have the baby's back and I am going to be there for you the way you've been for me," Maxie smiled. "And now my work here is done and I'm sure Jason wants to do this in private," she rolled her eyes dramatically, "but call me after."

"Absolutely," Sam nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Maxie," Jason said before watching as the blonde's eyes went wide.

"You're thanking me," she looked at him like he had two heads. "I guess I should get out of here before the world ends." She smiled at the brunette. "Plus with you two here, Spinelli and I can spend some alone time together." She laughed as Jason grimaced before turning to her cousin. "See you later Robin, we so have to go do something with Emma soon and Sam…luck!"

"Luck," she returned the sentiment before watching as the blonde practically blur from the room and noticing the other presence in the doorway for the first time. "Lucky; how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he replied. "So, we ready to do this."

Sam looked over at Jason who gave her a reassuring nod before handing the envelope to the doctor. "I think you should probably just read the results to us."

"Okay," Robin nodded before a stanch silence filled the room as she tore open the envelope and slowly removed the paper and unfolded it. Her eyes carefully scanned over the words before she looked up at the three anticipating faces. "After checking sixteen markers the test concluded with a 99.99% result that the father of the baby Sam is carrying is Jason Morgan."

Sam let out a squeal as Jason swooped her up in her arms and swung her around, his lips meeting hers in a sweet but brief kiss of celebration. "I'm so happy…" she murmured against his mouth.

"I love you and our baby so much Sam," Jason replied before placing another kiss on her lips.

The doctor watched the other's man's heart break as he watched the happy couple. "I'm sorry Lucky," Robin said sadly before the other man turned from the room.

"Lucky," Sam called out as Jason released her. "I should go…talk…" she motioned towards the door before rushing after him.

"Let her do this," Robin grabbed her friend by the arm when the enforcer made a move to follow the woman carrying his baby. "He needs closure, they both do." She watched as he nodded before offering him a huge smile. "I am so happy for you though, congratulations Jason. You and Sam deserve this."

"Thank you," he said before seeing Carly walk passed the door. "Carly?"

"Hey Jase," she smiled as she stepped inside. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"We just got the paternity results back," he replied.

"Congratulations," she threw her arms around him in a hug. "You are going to be an amazing father."

"I didn't even tell you it came back in my favor," he said with a small laugh as they parted.

"You didn't have to," she smiled before hugging him again. "I knew the minute I found out Sam was pregnant. Where?" She looked around as the doctor patted her friend's arm in congratulations before leaving quietly. "Where is Sam?"

"Lucky was pretty upset and she went after him," he replied, the annoyance in his voice unable to mask.

Carly rolled her eyes as she thought of her cousin. "You have nothing to worry about," she squeezed his arm in reassurance. "You and Sam belong together and she's carrying your baby; she's just letting him down easy."

He stared down at her incredulously before giving a nod.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just," Jason paused briefly, "it's going to take some time to adjust to you being so supportive and me and Sam being together."

She shrugged. "I saw what it did to you when you thought she was dead and I have to admit she's good for you; she's always been good for you."

"I know," he replied though there was some hesitation in his eyes.

"Okay," Carly said slowly. "I don't get it. You just got the most amazing news, you're going to be a father and this time the right woman is having your baby and you can't be that worried about her talking to my sap of a cousin so… What is it Jason?"

"I just wonder if after she gets her memory if she'll feel the same," Jason said with a shake of his head.

"You've been hanging out with Sonny too long," she shook her head. "I think his brooding has worn off on you. This is the time to celebrate Jason. You and Sam have overcome so much and with me on your side, nothing's going to come between you two again."

"I hope you're right," he replied.

"I always am Jase," she shrugged self-assuredly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked. "Is everything okay with you? Morgan?"

"Yeah everything's fine, great actually," Carly answered with a huge smile on her face. "I actually came here to talk to Patrick. It's about Michael."

"Michael?" he repeated. "And it's good news…"

"Its great news," she nodded happily. "There's this new procedure for people like Michael. It hasn't been done much but they've had excellent results and it's the first thing I've found that could give Michael a real shot at waking up."

"Waking up," he repeated as his eyes lit up with hope. "You mean…"

"I mean that you and me and Sonny," she breathed out as a happy tear rolled down her cheek, "we could get our boy back."

* * *

Claudia sat on the couch as she watched Jerry taunt her from beyond the grave. She'd been finding the DVD's scattered around the Greystone for weeks now and silently praying that neither Sonny nor anyone else would happen upon one before she did. She felt a little relieved by the fact that he was dead and if she could find all the videos he'd planted, that the truth would die with him.

"…and dear, dear Claudia I do have one more tidbit of information for you," Jerry's voice wafted through the small speaker on her laptop. "Something even you don't know but you'll just have to contain yourself until you find the next DVD. I sure hope you do, it would be a shame for you to lose the game before you get your bonus…"

"Claudia," a familiar male voice spoke from the doorway, causing her to jump and slam the computer shut.

"Damn it Johnny!" She placed a hand over her chest as she whipped around to face him. "You scared me to death. What are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"By walking inside," he peered at his older sister inquisitively as he stepped further inside the room. "What the hell were you watching?"

"Nothing," she breathed out before making her way to the door and looking around the hall before closing it.

"Claudia," Johnny drew her name out.

"Fine, fine," she threw her hands up in the air. "It was another one of Jerry's DVD's."

"Geez, how many did this guy leave?" he questioned.

"He said a dozen and I just found the tenth one," Claudia replied. "I have to find every last one of them Johnny, with Jerry dead this could all be over."

"So I guess you didn't have to get pregnant after all," he shook his head in disappointment. "So now what Claudia, if you find all twelve what happens with the kid? An abortion?"

"Of course not Johnny," she shook her head adamantly. "Sonny would flip if I had an abortion, you heard him on the phone the other day."

"I didn't think you'd tell him Claudia," Johnny said with a roll of his eyes.

"There's no way I could fake a miscarriage," she said before shrugging. "Well I could but I don't know, this having a baby is really starting to grow on me. I couldn't be half as bad a parent as our father."

"Would you listen to yourself here?" He shook his head again, "Being half as bad as our father would still be a horrible parent. I mean really sis, do you really want to bring a child into this farce of a marriage between you and Sonny?"

"I can't exactly take it back John," she said wryly.

"Because you already painted yourself in to a corner but listen Claudia, if you find all the evidence then you can leave Sonny and never have to worry about him coming after you for the shooting," he replied. "You could go back to Italy and run the business there again. I'll even come with you for a while till you get settled with the baby…"

"I'm not walking away from this marriage Johnny," Claudia said stubbornly. "I know it's not conventional and romantic but Sonny and I have really started to understand each other and he's coming to respect me, not only in business but personally. And now we have this baby connecting us, a baby I love already that he will love. This is going to work John."

"I don't think it is," Johnny countered, "not the way you think it's going to."

"Look I know you're worried about me but I know what I'm doing," she replied. "Just please, support me on this. I'm so close to finding the next DVD and there's only one more after that," her eyes looked up at him in a rare moment of pleading and vulnerability. "Please John, if not for me, for my kid."

He shook his head sadly, knowing he was going against his instincts. "I know I'm going to regret this…"

"Ooo, I knew I could count on you," she said as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you."

"Yeah alright Claudia," he held his hands up as they separated. "So, where do we start looking for the next DVD?"

Smiling she went back over to her laptop and opened it up. "I guess we see what Jerry's next clue is," she answered as he took a seat next to her and then hit the play button.

* * *

Elizabeth watched the door to the conference room with vigilant eyes from an empty hospital room two doors down and across the hall, wondering what the results were going to be to Sam's paternity test. She huffed to herself as she remembered the way Maxie had bested her; she hadn't even had time to find out the results herself before Robin arrived with her nosey cousin. Women like Sam and Maxie made her sick and now the blonde was on her list just as much as the brunette. Stepping out of the doorway as the door she'd been watching opened Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Lucky rushed out, surmising he wasn't the father, while Sam went chasing after him. She watched as Carly entered the conference room as well but figuring the first pairing was more interesting, the nurse focused her attention on them.

"Lucky," Sam ran after him down the hall. "Lucky, will you just wait a second."

"For what?" he whipped around. "You got your wish; Jason is the father. What do you need me for?"

"Lucky," she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" he questioned. "For Jerry kidnapping you? For the explosion? For your memory loss?" he exhaled deeply. "None of what has happened is your fault. I can't be mad at you for any of it."

"But you are, aren't you?" she sighed. "And you can be mad at me for cheating on you."

"No, I can be mad at _my_ Sam for cheating on me but you're not her anymore," Lucky replied. "Do you know how frustrating that is, that I want to be mad at you but I don't even have the right to be because you can't remember any of the things that made us… us. And even if you got your memory back I would still forgive you if you could just come back to me."

Her eyes stung with tears at the emotion in his voice. "I wish I could make this better for you somehow."

"But you can't Sam," he shook his head sadly. "You just can't."

"There's has to be something I can do," Sam paused briefly. "Alexis told me how much you put me back together in a time when I was falling apart and I know, I can feel how much I care about you."

"If you really care about me Sam you'll stop prolonging the inevitable and just say goodbye," he stated.

"So that's it?" Sam asked. "We can't-we can't even be friends."

"A friend wouldn't stand by and watch you make the same mistake all over again," Lucky replied. "He's going to hurt you Sam. He's going to build you up and then just abandon you the way he always does and I can't watch it again. The first time drove into the arms of the likes of Ric Lansing and the second time almost drove you insane. I can't watch what a third heartbreak from Jason Morgan would do to you."

Sam shook her head adamantly. "That's not what's going to…"

"I love you Sam," he cut her off as he reached up to cup her face. "I love you so much and it's killing me to walk away from you but I can't be your friend. I just hope you survive Jason when it's all said and done." He looked at her sadly before placing a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. "We could have had it all if only…" his gaze swept down to her protruding stomach. "I guess now we'll never know."

"Lucky," she said softly as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Sam," he chocked out before turning away from her abruptly and briskly making his way down the hall and out of sight.

Sam touched her cheek gently where the warmth of his lips still lingered before speaking into the air, "goodbye Lucky."

Figuring she'd seen enough, Elizabeth stepped out of the empty patient room to stand behind the pregnant woman. "Wow Sam that was really a touching display. You almost seemed like you really cared about Lucky, too bad all this time you were just using him till you could worm your way back into Jason's bed."

Sam whipped around angrily. "You know nothing about my relationship with Lucky."

"I know a lot more than you do," she quipped. "I'm not the one with amnesia here."

"You bitch," Sam spat. "You know there was a small part of me that wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, didn't really want to believe you would actually try to use my amnesia to rig my paternity test but you did, didn't you." She shook her head in disgust. "You will do anything to try and get between me and Jason but it's not going to work."

"It certainly did last time," she said with a smirk. "Jason always comes back to me because he loves me. We have a connection that goes back longer than he's even known you. You think this baby seals the deal but it doesn't."

"I guess you'd know that since apparently a baby didn't seal it for you," Sam retorted.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong," Elizabeth smiled. "Jason is only with you now for the baby because he has a thing for kids but give him a year to bond with your baby and he'll drop you just like he did before and keep the kid. It's what he did to Carly."

"You know what, I'm tired of listening to your delusions," Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here."

"Afraid to hear the truth?" the nurse taunted. "That the reason he and Carly are so close is because he rescued her when she was pregnant and unsure who the father of her baby was, the same way he did you all those years ago but after you lost that baby it was over for you. Sure he stayed around out of guilt cause your daughter was dead but eventually he left you and came back to me. Ask Carly why she was jealous of me, why she's always hated me. Because she knows it was just about Michael, just like you should know the only thing keeping Jason with you now is that baby."

"That's enough Elizabeth!" Jason bellowed from the end of the hall as he rushed towards them. "You okay?" he looked down at Sam.

"I'm fine," she replied as she looked up at him, though her eyes betrayed the resoluteness of her voice.

"Who are you?" he looked at the mousy nurse in disbelief, wondering if he'd been blind all these years. "All this time Liz, is this who you've been?"

"You should've heard the things she said to me before you got here," she defended as tears welled up in her eyes. "Jason, she said the most horrible things about Jake."

"She doesn't even remember him," he raised his voice. "And speaking of Jake, I haven't forgotten our conversation Elizabeth. I intend to be in both my children's lives."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Jason, you can't do this. I won't allow my son to spend time with the woman who helped his kidnapper."

"You mean the woman who saved his life," Jason corrected. "I'll have Diane get in contact with you soon. I promise you Elizabeth that you do not want to fight me on this."

"But Jason," she whined. "He's my little boy…"

"We'll talk about this later," he stated firmly before looking down at the woman beside him and taking her hand in his. "Right now I'm going to celebrate with the mother of my daughters about our new baby. You ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him before tossing a smile at the irritated nurse. "Bye Liz."

Jason said nothing else to the nurse as they turned around hand and hand and made their way down the hall, leaning over to whisper something to Sam before the pregnant brunette erupted into laughter.

Elizabeth fumed as she watched them walk off together. "This isn't over Sam," she said to herself with a crazed look in her eyes. "There's no way you two are getting my little boy. Jason will come back to me and my boys, and then your little girl will be calling _me_ mommy. Jake will get his family; I'll make sure of it."


	16. Chapter 15: Hope In The Present

******A/N:** Hi all! Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback like always. I knew you guys would be happy with the outcome of the last chapter... though I briefly toyed with the idea of Lucky being the father there was no way I could do that to Jasam. I'm getting this out like 2 days later than I planned but I ended up reworking and rewriting some things and I think it's much better now. It's also my longest update so far so maybe that'll make up for the wait.

**robinscorpiofan**- Thanks for the review. Yeah Maxie is fun to write... she's one of my favs on the show. And I'm glad you like Carly being pro-Sam, she seems to be slowly getting there on the show but since it's my most longed-for friendship on GH I had to start moving them closer towards that in this fic. There's no CarSam in this chapter but there will be coming up.

**soapdemon34** - Thank you. Yes Liz had lost it... personally on the show she seems to have moments where she's stalkery and going off the deep end but she's to reign it back in. I decided to just let her loose with her craziness, lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the Maxie too, most people did I think. As for Lucky, he really does care about Sam and doesn't want her to be hurt but of course he also wants to be with her too so his motives aren't exactly pure.

**forever babe** - Hahaha, yeah I'm not too much of a fan of hers but for now she's going to be sticking around but who knows, you just may get your wish in this story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Taylor** - Thanks, and yes Liz is insane... like I said to another reviewer on GH she seems to be on the edge of crazy and stalkery so I just dcided to push her over, lol! And Claudia and Sonny will have some nice moments. I'm a Carson fan at heart and that sort-of bled into Clauson because to me SJB and MB are magic on screen together. It won't be all roses though...

**jasonandsam44** - I'm glad you were happy about the paternity results, I think everyone was rooting for Jason including me, lol! Elizabeth won't be getting over it anytime soon or dying right now but who knows. As for Lucky, he's not quite as manipulative as Liz but he's not going to disappear from this story for a while. Thanks for the review.

**Liz** - You're welcome and thanks for the well wishes on my hand. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. As for Johnny, I don't have a definite direction in what will be happening with him so you'll just have to wait and see.

**SHAUN BUCK** - Thanks so much for the review. As usual I'm late but the chapters will definitely keep coming... eventually.

**Rae **- Thanks for the review. Yeah Lucky never seems to catch a break whether on the show or here but I guess that's what happens when you name someone Lucky, you jinx them. Jake's not involved in this chapter but there will definitely be some movement in that part of the story coming up next.

**palmbeach** - Thanks so much. Sadly, Liz will be around for a while.

**MorgansGirl** - Thank you! I'll try to update sooner next time but please don't hold me to that.

**greengirl82** - No prob and like always, thanks for reviewing. I love writing Maxie, she's so unfiltered and she gets to say all the things I'm thinking, lol. I have a feeling you may do a little dance at the end of this too.

Anyways, hope you guys like it... we're moving into the mature chapter so I think most of you will, and if that offends just don't read the last part... enjoy!

.

.

**Hope In The Present**

"_One day at a time-this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering."__Ida Scott Taylor_

Sam made her way downstairs to the aroma of food cooking, smiling to herself as she rubbed her stomach where her baby was doing tumblesaults. After leaving the hospital she had spent the rest of the day relaxing with Jason, not wanting to really share the news with anyone else yet though she'd called her mother and she was going to be over later today. Shaking away her nervousness at the prospect of her mother's reaction, she made her way into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching Jason as he flipped a pancake.

"You cook?" she asked in surprise.

"Good morning Sam," he turned back to smile at her. "And yes I cook; if I didn't we'd both starve in the event of no takeout."

She laughed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Stay away from the stove," he joked, earning him a playful slap against his arm. "How's our daughter this morning," he reached over to rub her stomach.

"She was doing summersaults when I was coming down the stairs," Sam placed her hand over his as she smiled. "I love that you said our daughter, that you can say it and we know it's true."

He nodded, "Me too."

"I have to tell Alexis today," she rolled her eyes. "I know she's been fairly supportive but she's also made it pretty clear what she wanted…"

"For you to be with Lucky," he said as he pulled out two plates and began dishing up the pancakes and sausage.

Sam sighed. "I'm really happy about this and I just don't want her to ruin it."

"She can't," he said as he poured her a glass of milk before pouring coffee in a mug for him. "Alexis will either accept it or she won't but she can't taint what this baby means to both of us."

"You're right and thank you," she said as she grabbed her plate and the glass of milk as she walked out to the dining room table, Jason following her with his own plate and mug. "Did we do this often?" she asked after they were seated.

"We actually went to Kelly's a lot for breakfast," Jason answered, "but when we did eat in it was usually in front of the coffee table like we did that first night after you were released."

She nodded before taking another bite. "I really want to remember everything about us," she watched an indescribable emotion pass his eyes so quick she thought she may have imagined it. "Jason, what is it?"

He exhaled deeply as he let his fork fall to the plate with a clank before looking up at her. "There are a lot of things we need to discuss; things you need to know."

"I get it Jason," she replied as she laid her fork down as well. "Things, bad things happened between us and we broke up but we still loved each other, I'm sure of that. I mean that hasn't changed from yesterday right?"

"No Sam," he answered. "There were times I was mad as hell at you but no, I never stopped loving you and that hasn't changed from yesterday or last month or last year."

"Then I don't care about anything else," Sam said resolutely just as the sound of his cell phone ringing began. "Go ahead…"

"I don't need to answer this," Jason's eyes met hers.

"It's okay," she urged him with a smile. "Take the call."

He let out an annoyed breath before answering. "Morgan… yeah Bernie… well did you call Sonny, he _is_ back in charge… okay," he let out another breath as he listened to the man speak on the other end of the line. "Yeah okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He looked up at her as he shoved the phone back into the pocket of his jeans. "Sorry…"

"You have to go," she surmised.

"I'd have Sonny take care of it but I guess he's on his way to the institute to visit Michael," he explained.

Sam nodded. "It's okay, we can continue this later. I still have to meet up with Alexis and it's probably not the time to have a heavy conversation just in case she shows up earlier than expected."

"I do still want to talk about this," he replied.

"Well that must be a first," she laughed. "I'm usually the one rambling since I have to talk for both of us."

His eyes widened as a sense of d_éjà vu_ washed over both of them. "Sam?"

"I don't know why I said that," she shook her head as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "But that's right, isn't it?"

"Its right," he replied with a smile. "I feel like maybe I should stick around."

"I'll be fine Jason; just go take care of whatever it is you have to do and then tonight we can do the whole Chinese on the floor and maybe I'll remember some more," She said with a smile as she watched him take his gun from the lockbox in the closet and put it in his waistband. "Be careful."

"I always am," Jason said before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her lips and leaving.

* * *

Sonny made his way down the hall of the long-term care facility where his son had been living, if you could even call it that. When Carly called this morning and asked to meet him here he'd been worried that his son's condition had deteriorated but he was relieved when one of the nurses said there'd been no change. He couldn't believe that no change had meant good news and he wondered if that was selfish of him, to want his son to remain with him on this Earth even if it meant being suspended in time the way he was. As he rounded the corner he was shocked to see a raven haired beauty slip out of his son's room and rush towards the stairs on the other side but before he could confront her, he heard his name being called from behind him.

"Sonny," Carly rushed towards him. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it."

"What's going on?" he asked. "The nurse said everything with Michael was fine."

"It is, better than fine Sonny," she said with a huge smile on her face. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well you call this morning and say to meet you here and that you have news on Michael you didn't want to discuss over the phone, " he said each word slowly, the way he did when he was fighting back his irritation. "What the hell was I supposed to think Carly?"

"Did I sound sad Sonny?" she rolled her eyes. "You know what; forget it, that doesn't matter. What matters is that there's a way we can get our son back."

"What?" he couldn't help the shock that had taken over his features.

"There's this new procedure," Carly explained. "It's still experimental and hasn't been done much in the states but it's had huge success in Europe with people like Michael."

"When-when did you hear about this?" he asked.

"Not long before Jason went off to find Sam," she answered. "I've never stopped looking for a way to find my son; I knew he could be that one in a thousand to wake up but I didn't want to give you false hope about this new procedure Sonny until I knew that this was legit because I knew that you'd done your best to let go. I've been researching it and calling people and yesterday I brought it to Dr. Drake."

"What did Patrick say?" he crossed his arms over chest and leaned back to listen to her.

"He's hopeful Sonny," she said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "He didn't want me to get my hopes up too much, I could tell, but he's hopeful and he's contacting the doctor in Europe and she's willing to come take a look at Michael after Patrick sent her Michael's file." Tears of happiness poured out of her eyes, "They think this could work. Sonny, we're going to get our baby back."

"Are you serious…Carly, are you…" Sonny let out a heavy breath before a dimpled smile graced his face as he pulled his ex-wife into a hug. "We could actually get our son back." He pulled back to look at her before spontaneously kissing her. "This is amazing… you're amazing."

Carly pulled back from his embrace. "Let's go give our son the good news."

Sonny nodded, leaving one arm around her as the made their way to Michael's room.

* * *

Alexis stood in the elevator as she waited for it to arrive on the fifteenth floor. She honestly hated coming to this building but knew she had to if she was going to see her daughter and start to reestablish their relationship. They'd come far over the past two years and even more so in the last several months, besides that hiccup with Jerry, before the explosion that was thought to have taken Sam's life and she wasn't willing to let amnesia or her daughter's current residence deter her now.

Happy the elevator had come to a stop Alexis exited, only to grimace when her eyes fell on the man standing outside of Penthouse #2, though it was reassuring that Jason was taking extra precautions to ensure her daughter's safety.

"Mrs. Davis," the guard nodded at her before stepping aside. "Your daughter is expecting you."

Taking that as her queue to just walk in, Alexis opened the door and stepped awkwardly through the threshold. "Sam," she called out when she saw no one. "Sam it's me… mom."

"Alexis," Sam said as she made her way down the stairs. "Hi, sorry I was upstairs in the nursery. I guess I was just trying to see if it would trigger more memories."

"You've been having memories?" the older brunette smiled. "That's great honey! Soon you'll be able to remember all about your life before, all your accomplishments like your time at Everyday Heroes and buying _your_ own condo."

Sam nodded. "I hope I do remember it all eventually but I don't think that it will mean what you want it to."

"Sam," Alexis let out an exasperated breath, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she stated firmly. "Why won't you believe that?"

"I do believe you are happy Sam, now, but that could change when you remember everything that happened with Jason," Alexis explained. "And I am not saying it will but I do not want you to be blindsided later. Honey, it's important you have all the information to make an informed decision. And what about this baby, what if Lucky…"

"Jason's her father," the pregnant brunette interrupted with a firm pat to her stomach before the room fell into complete silence.

"Oh," Alexis finally spoke after a few beats. "The paternity test came in?"

"Yesterday afternoon," Sam answered.

"And you waited to tell me," Alexis couldn't help the hurt in her voice.

"We wanted yesterday to be a celebration," Sam explained sadly. "I didn't-I didn't want you to ruin us being happy about it."

"Oh Sam, baby I am so sorry if I made you feel that way." She immediately crossed the distance between them, her hands reaching up to hold onto her daughter's arms as she spoke. "I am happy for you and Jason both Sam. I am so glad this turned out the way you wanted and I'm sorry if anything I've said or done made you think I wouldn't be." Alexis felt her eyes fill with tears. "I just worry and I can be overbearing sometimes but I am happy for you."

"Really?" Sam's voice sounded meek to her own ears and she briefly wondered if she'd always sought out her mother's approval but always felt like she feel short.

"Of course baby, come here." She held out her arms, letting the pregnant brunette fall easily into her embrace. "I am happy for you and I promise you I am going to spoil my granddaughter rotten."

"Thanks mom, I really needed to hear you say that," Sam replied as they broke apart.

The older brunette nodded. "Your sisters are going to be so excited."

"I can't wait to tell them," she replied. "I'm so excited about this little girl."

"I know," Alexis nodded. "You've wanted a child for so long. I didn't know you well when you lost your first baby but I know how much her things meant to you."

"Her things?" Sam asked. "I didn't… I guess I just assumed…" she shook her head. "I don't know why I wouldn't think I'd still have some of her stuff."

"Sometimes you'd take the box out and just be with her things when you thought no one was paying attention," Alexis smiled down at her. "I think it made you feel closer to her."

"At my condo?" the phrase sounded foreign to her since she had no memory of it but watching her mother nod she knew what she had to do. "I guess now's a good a time as any. Will you take me there, now?"

"Sure sweetheart," Alexis rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Jason walked along the pier on his way back to The Penthouse. He'd already taken care of the issue with Bernie but when he made his way back to his home, he'd heard the voices of Sam and Alexis. Not wanting to interrupt them he decided to go for a walk and ended up taking care of an issue that had popped up at one of the warehouses. He hoped they were finished by now, not wanting to deal with Alexis' drama today.

"Jason," a familiar whine came from behind him.

Letting out an annoyed breath, he turned around to face the one person who seemed to annoy him more these days then Maxie and Alexis combined. "Elizabeth," he said as she walked up to him. "What do you want?"

"Really Jason," she looked up at him with wide doe eyes. "Is that really all you have to say to me after everything? We've been friends for years."

"Yeah we have," he agreed, "but I don't see my friend Elizabeth standing in front of me now."

"Because you've let Sam brainwash you into thinking I'm someone I'm not," she countered.

"Sam doesn't even know who you are," he looked at her incredulously. "And since she's come back the person you've showed her isn't who I have known all these years. What happened to you Liz?"

"You did," she accused as her eyes filled with tears. "You just… why do you find this necessary to do to me? You're threatening to take me to court Jason. Why are you trying to take away my baby?"

"I just want to see my son," he fought to control the volume of his voice but couldn't stop the edge of anger in his tone.

"But you can see your son Jason," Elizabeth countered as she reached out to grab his arm. "You can see him and be with him; after all these years we can finally be a family, you and me and the boys. We can be the family you've always wanted." Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "Jason, this is us."

"There is no us Elizabeth," he retorted. "Don't you see that, there never has been."

"Yes there is," she stated firmly, pouting her overly glossed lips. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth," he let out a breath, feeling bad at the distress he was causing her as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sure we tried Liz but we never really got off the ground. There was always something getting in the way: Carly, covering for Sonny faking his death, Courtney, Sam…" he shook his head. "I don't mean to be cruel but there was always someone I cared about more than you and you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who loves you."

"You do love me Jason," she whined. "You told me you loved me. You made love to me and we created Jake. You asked me to marry you."

"I wanted to love you Elizabeth," he replied. "I really did but I couldn't."

"What about when we _were_ together Jason," she shouted, not caring if anyone heard her. "Those times you meet me at the safe house."

"You were my only connection to my son Liz," Jason replied. "I let you set the rules and the only way I could know about him was if I kept up whatever it is we were doing then. I tried to convince myself that I could love you, that somehow we could be together so I could finally be with my son but it shouldn't have to be you and Jake or no Jake."

"We are a family Jason," Elizabeth retorted. "Jake and me and Cam, we are your real family, not some baby Sam is trapping you with."

"Sam is not trapping me," he retorted, the anger in his voice unmistakable at this point.

"Okay fine," she Elizabeth shook her head. "Maybe she's not trapping you. Maybe you're just using her the way you used me."

"I never meant to use you Elizabeth," Jason shook his head. "And I would never…"

"Never what?" she asked. "Lie to Sam, because you did Jason. You betrayed her with me and then when you were supposed to be in love with me you were meeting her in an alley and betraying me." She shook her head sadly as tears continued to spill over her cheeks. "And still I'm willing to forgive you Jason."

"Liz," he tried to interrupt her tangent but she kept speaking.

"I would love you forever if you'd just give me the chance but I can guarantee you Sam won't," she pursed her lips momentarily. "Not when she remembers how you slept with me in the home you used to share with her and got my pregnant, the one you are sharing with her now."

"Sam knows we have a son," Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"Knowing it mentally and feeling it emotionally are two very different things Jason," she retorted. "You were denying her a child when you gave me one so willingly. You watch how much she still wants to be with you when she remembers that and the way _you_ continued to let me show up to your home, rubbing our affair in her face and the way _you _avoided her while sneaking around to talk to me, telling her lies and confiding and sharing secrets with me. What did she call it? An emotional affair…"

"That's enough Elizabeth," he ground out behind clenched teeth.

"I don't think it is Jason," her voice sounded screechy as it rose. "Did you tell her that you blackmailed her to keep Jake a secret from Lucky or threatened to kill her if she ever did anything to hurt me or my boys?" She watched him flinch. "I didn't think so. When she leaves you Jason and she will, I just want you to know your real family will be waiting for you. We can work this out if you just remember how long we've both waited for this."

"You're crazy," he said as if finally realizing it for the first time.

"I'll see you later," she smiled before walking away, leaving the enforcer more dumbfounded than he'd ever been in his entire life.

* * *

Claudia sat on the couch as she re-watched Jerry's latest DVD. Johnny had helped her find this one but the last one was proving to be difficult and she was afraid that somehow someone else would find it before her. Not to mention that Jerry was suddenly alluding to another shooter being at the coffeehouse that night. Sighing as she was just about to close her media player, she was startled by a voice from the doorway.

"Claudia," Sonny said before watching her jump and quickly close the lid of her laptop closed. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered before placing a hand over her chest. "You just scared the hell outta me Sonny is all."

"Mmm-hmm," he looked at her unconvinced as he made his way towards her and lifted the lid that hadn't been fully shut, surprised at what he saw on the screen. "Baby stuff? This is what you were hiding?"

Claudia held back the relived sigh that she had left her browser up from earlier. "I wasn't exactly hiding it," she rolled her eyes before pulling the computer back. "I mean I was- I don't know, I guess I just know this baby wasn't planned and I didn't know how you would react."

"To you wanting to buy stuff for our kid?" he said incredulously.

She shrugged. "I guess I've just started to get excited about the idea and since I know you didn't want any other kids I just thought it might be best to not rub it in your face."

"It's okay for you to be happy about this baby Claudia," he replied. "I mean sure we didn't plan it but the baby's here now and we're going to raise it and give this baby the best life possible. And if you're happy, the baby's happy so that's good."

She nodded with a smile. "I have to stop thinking your like my father."

"Anthony and I may be in the same business but that's as far as it goes," he said before getting u to pour himself a drink. "You want some water, juice?"

"I'm good," she said to his back.

"I do have something to ask you about," he said slowly, peering at her to gauge her reaction.

"Okay, shoot." Claudia crossed her legs as she leaned back against the couch.

"I saw you at the institute today coming out of Michael's room," he explained.

"Oh," she said before swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What were you doing there?" he asked, his curiosity piqued as he saw no discernable reaction to his words.

"I visit Michael sometimes," she paused briefly, knowing by his look he wanted her to elaborate. "I feel for him, you know. I grew up in this business just like Michael and what happened to him…" she trailed off wordlessly. "Children aren't supposed to be collateral damage. No one is supposed to take the shot with a kid in the room and when I think about it, it makes me sick Sonny," she explained truthfully. "I know this isn't exactly a conventional marriage but he's still my stepson right?" she shrugged. "I just, I care."

He studied the woman in front of him, seeing yet another layer to her. "But you don't even know Michael."

"I feel like I do, because of you. I can see how much you love him and how much him being stuck in that bed hurts you every time you mention him or someone mentions him to you," she explained. "I guess growing up in this business I just feel a certain kinship to him because that could have easily been me or Johnny."

"I think motherhood is already mellowing you," he said with a small laugh. "I appreciate you visiting my son and I think you'll be a good mother to our baby."

"I know you'll be an amazing father," she replied as her eyes looked up at him with unusual warmth. "I think this baby will be a brand new start for us."

"You may be right," he offered her a dimpled smile. "Come on," he reached out his hand to her. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" she laughed as she let him pull her up.

"We're going to celebrate," Sonny answered before leading her out the door.

* * *

Sam stepped inside the penthouse, closing the door behind her. She'd been informed by the guard that Jason had been back briefly when Alexis was still there but left again and had yet to return. Being at her condo had been strange, seeing pictures of her and Lucky scattered around the place when not one of Jason was up had disconcerted her. It was the first time she really realized how close of a relationship they must have had, and what it must be for him now to have lost that; first because she was believed to be dead and now because of amnesia.

She sighed as she plopped down on the couch. The rest of the trip had been fairly uneventful until she had a memory flash, one that she honestly wanted to forget so she gave Alexis an excuse and hightailed it back to where she felt safe. Still, Sam couldn't seem to stop the flash from playing over and over again in her mind.

_His steely blue eyes were hooded with rage as he stared her down. "What is wrong with you?" Jason's voice bellowed through the room as he pointed at her. "You want revenge? You want to be angry at somebody? You be angry at me!" He pointed at himself. "You leave Elizabeth…"_

"_Jason, I gave up everything to be with you!" Sam interrupted as she yelled back at him, her hand tightening around the glass in her hand before she switched it. "I was shot because of you!"_

Sam shook her head as the memory assault ceased. It wasn't long and she knew it didn't even began to come close to what the entire argument must have been like but the tones of their voices scared her, and it made her think about things she wasn't sure she was ready to face. Leaning back against the cushions she was almost startled when she heard the jingling of the door knob but was relieved when she saw the Jason of this morning, and not of her latest memory.

"Hey," Sam smiled from the couch as he stepped in the door. "How did it go?"

"I was able to take care of the problem," he answered while putting away his gun. "Some of the people are unsure about what's going on now that Sonny has taken over the business again."

"Why?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"Sonny kind of went off the rails there before I took over," he explained. "Michael was in a coma and things kind of splintered between us and I think the whole organization felt it. Sonny is, he's hard to explain but he doesn't always think rationally and usually I'm there to pull him back but when Michael…" he trailed off. "I was punishing him."

"Punishing him?" she repeated. "From what I can remember that doesn't sound like you."

"I don't think it was," he shook his head. "I did a lot of uncharacteristic things for a couple of years, starting with what I did to you."

"Jason," she sighed. "You don't have to…"

"But I want to," he interrupted. "I want to because you deserve to know all of this. In that way, Elizabeth was right."

"Elizabeth?" she questioned.

"I ran into her after I came from one of the warehouses," he paused briefly. "And even though she was spewing all this… honestly crazy stuff she made some good points about the past. I don't want it to blindside you."

She reached over to take his hand in her own. "I don't want to worry about the past right now. I mean I want to remember but can't we just let it come in its own time and until then we can just focus on us now and this baby we created."

"I want to Sam but we did this before," he shook his head.

"I don't understand," she peered at him.

"The first time we got back together I don't think we ever really dealt with the fallout of that breakup," he explained. "We swept it under the rug because we loved each other so much and then we fell apart again and we did things…" he shook his head in shame, "I did things I can never take back."

"Jason," her eyes began to water at the haunted look in is eyes. "Was it-was it really that bad between us?" She shook her head in denial although she knew deep down inside part of the reason she didn't want to remember everything was because she was scared of what she would. "I thought Alexis and Lucky were just exaggerating because they just wanted us apart."

"Alexis doesn't even know the whole story and there's even one thing I don't think Lucky even knows," he shuddered as he remember the night he'd threatened her. "What I said to you…"

"It's okay," Sam said as she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's okay Jason…"

"No it's not," he said as he stood up from the couch, unable to face the look of love in her eyes in this moment. "I still don't understand how that day happened after the explosion, how you could let me touch you after…"

"Hey," she held him from behind. "I must have forgiven you with my memories or our little miracle baby wouldn't exist," Sam looked up at him as she reached her hand up to guide his face down so his blue orbs would meet her brown. "And you obviously forgave me for whatever things I did to you."

"I did, I don't think I even knew I had but that night in the alley when I was holding you and you were unconscious all I could think was you had to be alright and then you were and Sam," his left reached up to stroke her hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear, "I was so relieved you were okay and then later when you were… when we thought you were dead," his throat felt thick with emotions as he fought back the threat of tears. "I just realized how much time I'd wasted."

"Then let's not waste anymore," she held his face between her hands as her eyes filled with moisture. "I don't remember a lot of things but I do remember you," one of her hands fell down to his chest, "your heart; the way you love me. And I love you," she sniffed as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's all that matters Jason, you and me." She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Jason," her warm chestnut orbs meet his steely blue before she kissed him again, relief flooding her when she felt him respond and kiss her back.

"Sam?" he finally pulled away from the kiss, murmuring against her lips as he felt her hands slide underneath his t-shirt to expanse of his chest.

She knew what he was asking by the utterance of her name, smiling with a nod of her head before their lips met again in an even more passionate kiss. He lifted her up in his arms, never breaking the kiss as his legs carried them up the stairs to the bedroom and the bed they'd once shared. It felt like coming home for both of them; he finally able to stop holding back the depth of his emotions and her finally rediscovering all of hers as they lost their selves in each other. When they finally parted, Sam tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt; pulling the garment off of him before tossing the black shirt to the floor.

Jason pulled her closer, forcing her to straddle him as his mouth meet and dominated hers. They both moaned against the other's mouth as her core grazed over the lengthening hardness that was threatening to burst from his jeans. Sam's hand fisted in his hair as his lips moved from hers, hastily kissing down her jaw line before making his way to her neck as she rocked against him.

"God Jason," she moaned as his lips slid down further, nipping at the base of her neck before he tilted her body back to rain languid kisses down the valley between the swell of her breasts.

"I missed this so much," he said huskily before sitting her more upright so he could pull her dress over her head, tossing it to some unknown location on the floor. His eyes began to darken as he drank in the sight of her mountainous breasts spilling from her lacy bra. "You are so sexy."

Her cheeks reddened as she tilted her head downwards. "I feel like a whale."

He shook his head before tilting her face up to meet his. "You are even more beautiful pregnant than you are normally and that's saying something Samantha because you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She felt her body go warmer at the way he said her full name, his eyes raking over her barely covered body in frank appreciation. "I feel beautiful when you look at me like that…" her chest was heaving as he grasped one of her firm orbs in his hand, "or when you touch me…" she practically shuddered at the feel of his palm moving over her sensitive nipple.

Jason offered her a smirk before he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, setting her heavy globes free. He felt his length twitch just looking at her as her lacy undergarment was tossed aside. Her breasts looked mountainous, preparing for her impending motherhood and he couldn't help the way his mouth watered at the thought of tasting them. Sam let out a string of ardent whimpers as his large hands cupped the cumbersome globes of flesh before his fingers began strumming her taunt peaks lazily. She tilted her head back in pleasure as he continued his ministrations with an even firmer pressure, her lower body rocking against his erection as she tried to quell the ache between her legs.

"Uh… Jason… I'm so-I'm so... close," Sam could feel the coil in her belly began to tighten.

"You're so sensitive," he marveled at the fact he was almost sending her over the brink with just his fingers and her breasts as his hands stilled.

"Why-why'd you stop?" she let out an unsatisfied huff.

Jason let out a small laugh before placing a few chaste kisses on her mouth and raising her up on her knees so he could finally worship her breast they way he'd been dreaming of ever since that explosion so many months ago. "Oh baby, I won't be stopping anytime soon," he said before he closed his moist mouth over her right breast. He lavished the supple orb with attention, alternating between grazing the nipple with his teeth and licking it, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger before he switched.

Sam could hardly take anymore as he devoted the same attention to the other breast, sucking on it hungrily as he caused more heat to pool between her legs. Her breathing began to come in short rasps as he brought her back to the edge. His tongue worked her sensitive peak, flicking it back and forth in delicious torture as he tweaked the other more forcefully.

"Jason…Jase... please… uh…" she gasped for air as she finally felt the coil within her burst. "JASON!" she shouted in pleasure as an inconceivable torrent of bliss washed over her, causing her to spasm in his arms. "Mmm," she fell against him bonelessly, barely noticing as he laid her back against the bed.

Jason crawled over her, having removed his jeans, before he placed a few soft kisses against her lips before pulling back to watch her open her heavy lidded eyes. "Hey beautiful," it came out in a rough whisper as he smiled down at her; her warm brown eyes looking up at him in contentment.

"Hey," she said breathlessly, her face somewhat flushed. "I guess being pregnant has other advantages."

Jason let out a low chuckle before he kissed her lips again, this time snaking his tongue inside to duel with hers. "I'm not done with you yet," he murmured against her lips before he nipped softly at her chin and then rained kisses all over her face. When he was done he continued to make his way down her body, pausing to splay his hands protectively over where their baby was resting inside her.

Sam watched him as he kissed her stomach all over in a reverent fashion and even after the mind blowing orgasm; she knew she had never felt as sexy as she felt in this moment. This man loved her more than she could really imagine anyone loving a person; it was clear from the memory flashes of previous lovemaking she was being assaulted with and it was clear in his every touch now; and she felt the same way. Her breath hitched in her throat as his lips moved down further, bucking slightly when he kissed the triangle of silk covering the treasure between her thighs.

"I dreamt of this," Jason's voice sounded huskier than she'd ever remembered hearing it, the arousal in his eyes evident as they looked into hers hotly while he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties.

Their eyes clung in an intense gaze as she lifted her hips to help him remove the champagne colored garment. He tossed it aside to some unseen area on the floor before his eyes finally left hers. His barely calloused fingertips glided over her knees before stroking slowly down her inner thighs as he eased her legs open to his gaze. Jason licked his lips lasciviously and she groaned in response as his eyes raked over her heatedly, growing even wetter at his blatant perusal.

"You are so beautiful Sam," his voice held a dark edge as he drank in the sight of her glistening sex, "and so wet for me." He felt her shudder as he stroked his finger down her slit before his arousal filled orbs met her equally ardent ones. "Mine," he uttered in a mixture of possessiveness, sensuality, awe, and love.

"Yours," she nodded her acquiescence, "always."

His eyes held hers for a moment longer before he lowered himself to her the apex between her thighs. He breathed her in, loving the scent that was uniquely Sam McCall: musky, sweet, intoxicating.

Her eyes widened as her he wedged his face between her warm thighs and pressed his lips to her most sensitive flesh, letting out a satisfied moan at the contact as her hips strained upwards of their own accord. Jason groaned as he felt his length twitch within the confines of his boxer briefs as his lips nuzzled into the moist folds; his tongue smoothing over the prominent ridge that marked her swollen button. Sam hissed at the contact, arching off the bed as he kissed lower, moving his mouth from side to side as he continued to feast on her intimately.

Jason moved even lower until he found her opening, his stiff tongue delving inside as he licked and sucked her into a delicious frenzy. She was panting now as hot flashes seemed to keep washing over her body, her hand fisting into his dark blonde hair while his mouth continued to work; tongue thrusting into her moist tunnel over and over before moving upwards to massage her aching bundle of nerves. Sam's heart beat wildly in her chest as she felt herself soaring once again to unimaginable heights, sucking wildly as his tongue lashed around in her dripping loins. Letting out a string of bawdy moans, she rotated her hips and ground herself against his mouth as Jason dragged the rough muscle of his tongue over her swollen nub, flicking faster yet softer until she finally exploded within his mouth in a torrent of her sweet release, screaming his name. Jason drank up all she had to offer, kissing her folds sensually until her trembling finally subsided.

He places a few soft kisses against her inner thighs before finally crawling up beside her, spooning her boneless body against him. "God, you're incredible," he said before nipping at her neck gently.

Her legs still felt like they were quivering yet even now she wanted more. "I think that's what I'm supposed to be saying to you," Sam replied as she nuzzled even further into him, feeling his erection straining to break free. "I need to feel you…" Reaching back she began to rub his manhood through the thin material of his underwear, loving the way he moved against her hand in response, "inside of me."

"I need to be inside of you," he replied before striping himself of the last article of clothing between the two of them. He turned her head back so he could kiss her lips again, his mouth meeting hers in a fervent kiss as he nudged his engorged member between her wet folds, both of them moaning into the other's mouth in pleasure at the sensation.

His hand caressed her hip as he deepened the kiss, her loving his dominance and him loving the way she submitted to him. Lifting her leg so he could position himself, his shaft finally penetrated her slippery depths. They both let out a contented sigh at the joining, taking pleasure in the reaffirming of their bond. Jason slid in and out of her slowly at first, savoring the way her softness cradled his hardness as he made her his in every way once again.

"Mine," he growled against her ear as he stroked his length within her. "You belong to me Sam."

"I'm yours Jason," she panted as she pushed back against him, coaxing him to increase his speed. "Harder baby, harder…"

Needing no other incentive Jason pumped into her faster, thrusting vigorously into her slickened confines with an uncontrollable passion; Sam meeting his thrusts with the same verve as one hand reached behind her to grasp his neck so their mouths could mesh together in another steamy kiss. They moved in perfect harmony, collectively increasing their pace and equally driving closer toward the precipice in an almost primal manner as they continued to explore the humid cavern of the other's mouth.

"God Jason," Sam cooed when their mouths finally parted, her other arm steadying her on the bed as he bent her back ever so slightly so he could piston even deeper in and out of her velvety wetness. "Yes… yes, don't stop… uh… Jase…" the rest of her words became inaudible moans as she reached back to grab his butt, grinding herself in a circular motion against him.

"Damn Sam," he grunted as he bucked in short strokes, his hand sliding down from her hip to the apex between her thighs where his middle finger deftly found her pearl, rubbing it in delicious torment.

Soon there was only panting, labored breaths, and moans filling the room as her muscles began to pulse and spasm around him and he exploded within her as waves of searing ecstasy washed over them.


	17. Chapter 16:The Uncertainties of Hope,

**A/N:** Hello all! I know you guys must be setting your torches with how long it took me to actually update this. I know it's been like a month... sorry, I so hate when I start reading a story and the author goes on hiatus. I guess I'll stop the rambling and get to your individual responses so you can get to what you've been waiting for, and hopefully still are, the story.

**Lucky'sgirl98-** Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the Alexis scene and that Claudia is reminiscent of how she was on the show. I try to write all of them as in character as I can.

**Liz-** Thanks as always for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying them actually talking about the past, there will be alot more of that as the story progresses. It's my only complaint on the show of when they got back together that they never discussed anything. Elizabeth will be a thorn in their side for a little while.

**robinscorpiofan-** Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, Elizabeth is crazy and she's going to be for a while. Alexis is trying to be supportive but Alexis is also Alexis so we'll see how it goes, sometimes pieces of this stat writing itself, lol! Jason and Sam are going to have on going conversations about the past.

**jasonandsam44-** Thanks so much for the in-dept review! I'm glad you loved the love scene, I wasn't sure about it at first in this story but most Jasam fics I read have them so I figured why not. I really enjoyed reading your viewpoints on things. As I said to other readers, Sam and Jason will continue to have conversations about the past ans she will continue to remember. As for the latest memory, she only remembered part of it but not the threat. The reason why she's remembering some things and not other will start to be explored in this chapter and the coming ones. You are right though, she did feel the emotions when she remembered and no your review wasn't all over the place, I really enjoyed reading it.

**palmbeach-** Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Rae-** Thanks alot.. I try, lol! Yeah Liz will be trying to stir things up for them for a while. As for Sam's harsher memories, lots of them will be coming up in the next few chapters. Oh, and I'm glad you like all the intro quotes.. most of them come from a file on my computer where I just store random quotes so most are my favs and I basically go through a list of them and see which one I think best goes with the chapter. No prob for the shout-out, it's great to know you guys appreciate them as much as I appreciate the reviews. And it totally made sense... I'm smirking.

**forever babe-** Thank you! I'm glad it was worth the wait and I hope this is too.

**GHJaSam4Ever-** Thanks for the review. Sam will definitely be having more memory flashes and remembering eventually. Sadly, Liz will be around for a little while trying to stir up things. And I'm really glad you thought the end was hot.

**greengirl82-** LOL! Glad I could make you blush. No prob about the shout-outs, like I said to another reader, I'm glad you guys appreciate them as much as I appreciate your reviews. Thanks as always!

**SHAUN BUCK-** Yes, Liz is crazy! I'm glad that you're enjoying Jasam getting closer. Thanks so much for reviewing.

And now on to the story...

.

.

**The Uncertainties of Hope, Fear, and Everything In Between**

"_Hope and fear are inseparable. There is no hope without fear, nor any fear without hope." ~François de la Rochefoucauld_

Sam lay silently as the warmth of the sunlight filtering through the blinds warmed the side of her face, tilting her face slightly downward to avoid a beam of light that was cast right over her eyes. She snuggled into the warm, smooth plane of Jason's chest before becoming aware of where she was, eyes slowly opening as she felt the brush of fingers running through her hair.

"Good morning," the deep timbre of his voice was laden with sleep.

"Morning," she replied a bit hoarsely, her cheeks tinting pink as she realized her vocal cords were strained from the volume of her vocals last night.

Jason placed a soft kiss in her hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly," she replied in a breathy tone. "At least when I actual got to sleep," Sam said as she thought about the three other times they'd made love in between their napping.

"We had a lot to make up for," he replied.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him before crawling upwards to kiss him.

He tangled his hand in her chocolate locks as their kiss deepened, tongues dueling in dominance before he turned their bodies so she was lying on her back with him leaning over her, officially gaining control until they finally parted breathlessly. "I missed you," Jason said as he pushed that unrelenting, stubborn piece of hair back from her face. "I missed you so much Sam."

"I'm pretty sure I missed you too," she reached up to cup his face. "Was it always like this between us?" her chestnut orbs stared up into his blue lovingly, "so passionate, so heated, so…"

"Explosive," he finished for her before nodding. "Being with you has always been pretty intense but I think us being apart for so long made it even better," his hand continued to run through her hair, "unless I altered it in my memory to protect myself."

"Protect yourself?" Her orbs took on a puzzled look, "from what?"

"Being without you," he answered honestly. "Sam, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

She squinted at his words as one of her earlier memories from her hospital stay replayed in her mind. "And you always will," the words were spoken so softly he had to strain to hear her despite their close proximity.

"What?" Jason questioned.

"You said that to me before right?" Sam asked, hoping her memories were real. "You yelled it actually. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I always will."

"That's right," he said with a smile as they both sat up.

"I can see it so clearly," she replied before looking over at him. "I was wearing a white dress and it was on Alexis' porch and it was dark and you…" she peered at him. "Your eyes were filled with so much hurt but you were-you were pushing me away."

Jason nodded solemnly. "That's right," he said as he watched her get a far-off look in her eyes.

"_Then how can it be over, Jason?" Sam yelled as she held her hand up at him in emphasis. "And don't lie, because I know you hate it. Just tell me the truth. Why is it so easy for you to walk away from me?" Her eyes blared into him, "Did you ever even love me?" _

_Jason looked at her incredulously, having to take a few steps away from the force of that question. "You want to know if I loved you," he hands were on his hips as he stared down at the porch banister at nothing before turning to look at her. "When you were pregnant, I wanted to be a father to your child," he pointed at her, his hand continuing to move in significance as he spoke. "And after the baby died, I asked you to stay with me. When you were in the hospital dying, I was by __your__ side, willing you to live because you mean everything to me!" his volume steadily increasing until he was almost yelling, his voice filled with conviction. "I've never loved __anyone__ as much as I love you and I always will!"_

"_Hey," she moved towards him and grabbed his face in her hands, "hey; Then we have something worth…"_

"_Sam?" Jason pulled back from her as she spoke. "Sam?" _

"…_fighting for, Jason," the brunette continued as her eyes stared up at him imploringly. _

"_It's over," Jason said softly but firmly, watching as her face became crestfallen._

"Sam, Sam!" He watched as the spaced-out look on her face dissipated. "Did you remember something else?"

"Yes," she nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, quickly wiping it away. "Just more of that conversation," Sam held a hand up to the middle of her forehead as a tinge of pain passed through.

"Sam," he looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she offered him a half smile. "Really Jason, I'm good. We-we should really get up. We have that appointment with Dr. Lee and then I'm supposed to see Dr. Winters."

"The therapist?" Jason questioned.

"Alexis thought it may help me regain my memories to talk to someone and Dr. Drake agreed when I spoke to him yesterday," she explained before moving to get out of the bed.

"Sam wait," he placed his hand on hers to prevent her from leaving. "Do you want to talk about what you remembered?"

"There's nothing to talk about Jason," she flashed him a small smile though it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm going to get ready." Sam leaned over to give him a quick kiss before slipping out of bed before hurriedly making her way to the bathroom.

Jason watched her go with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy breath, wondering if Sam's memory would solidify them together or finally tear them apart for good.

* * *

Carly and Sonny sat quietly as Patrick finished explaining the tests that had been ordered on Michael and what requirements were to be met for the young boy to be eligible for the new surgery. The initial comparison of their son's case on the surface were similar to most of the procedure's candidates but to make sure it was the best course of action additional tests had been ordered and the gist result was that Michael barely fell into the category of eligible.

"Barely?" Carly looked up at the doctor before nodding to herself. "Barely is good; barely means he qualified."

Patrick nodded in agreement before going on to explain, "Now I'd hoped his numbers would have fallen towards the average to give him a better shot rather than being on the cusp…"

"But Michael being on the cusp gives us a shot," the mother interrupted as her eyes stared at the physician in a mixture of resoluteness and pleading, "right?"

"All we're asking for here is a chance," Sonny spoke firmly but deep inside he couldn't help but feel nervous now that he'd finally allowed himself the luxury of hoping.

"Well we've definitely got a chance," Patrick smiled at being able to give them some hope, "a great chance. Now this isn't a done deal by any means, we have a long road ahead of us but I think as long as we move on this quickly we definitely can achieve the best case scenario which is Michael waking up."

"You hear that Sonny," she grabbed his hand as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I told you," she turned towards him, "our little boy is going to wake up."

"Now as I said this isn't one-hundred percent," Patrick stated. "We'll start him on some drug therapies to get his body prepared for the procedure and if all goes well and given Dr. Hensen's schedule, we should be able to do the surgery in three weeks."

"That soon?" Sonny questioned.

"The sooner, the better chance we give Michael to make as full a recovery as he can," Patrick explained. "And even if it is a success and he wakes up, there may be some brain damage and we won't know how much until he's awake."

"We understand Patrick," Sonny replied as he squeezed his ex-wife's hand in reassurance. "So what's our next move?"

"We call The Institute and get him transferred back here to start on the drug therapies in the morning," he explained. "I want to move on this as quickly and aggressively as possible; that will give Michael the best chance."

"Thank you so much Patrick," Carly said with a small smile as they all stood up.

"Thanks," Sonny reached over to shake the doctor's hand in appreciation before they made it out of the conference room.

"I'm assuming you'll want to be here tomorrow," Patrick said outside of the door, watching them both give separate nods. "Swing by about eight; I want to get started on the therapies on Michael by nine."

"Thank you," Carly said again before the doctor smiled politely and made his way down the hall. "Oh Sonny," she let out a shuddering breath before crying on his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her firmly as she let out tears of relief.

"It's going to be okay, you're the reason this is all possible," he rubbed her back in comfort. "You never gave up on Michael."

"Carly?" Jax said from behind the couple, taking in his wife's tear-stained face when she pulled out of her ex's embrace. "What's happened? What is it? Is it Morgan?"

The statuesque blonde wiped the tears from her face. "It's Michael…"

"What?" the Australian man cut her off in concern. "What's going on? Is Michael alright?"

"I'm going to go call The Institute to make sure everything is set," Sonny said as he patted her shoulder in comfort, wanting to share as little breathing space with the pompous raider as he could. "Jax," he slurred out his name indignantly before walking away.

Carly nodded at her ex-husband before turning to face her estranged one. "Michael's okay Jax, better than okay actually."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "But you said…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." She smiled widely even as a fresh batch of tears gathered in her eyes. "I have the best news. Jax, there's a chance, a good chance, Michael could wake up."

"What?" he asked astonished. "When-how?"

"It's a long story but there's this new procedure by a Dr. Hensen that's been done mostly in Europe but here as well so I checked her out and I brought it to Patrick and he and Dr. Hensen really think it could work. They're going to be bringing Michael here tomorrow for some drug therapy that will prepare him for the procedure and then they're going to do this new surgery," She rambled. "Jax, in less than a month my little boy, Michael could be back with us."

"That's a-amazing Carly; come here," he pulled his wife close, smiling at both the news and the feel of her in his arms. "I'm so happy for you," he pulled back to look at her, "for our family."

"Our family," she repeated softly before snuggling back into his embrace, glad that it wasn't about hers or his in this moment, but about them.

* * *

"Dr. Winters," Lainey answered the phone at the desk outside her office. "Yes Mrs. Mills…" she paused as she listened to the caller as she pulled up the appointment log on the computer. "Tomorrow at one? That sounds good… okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye," she hung up cheerily before looking up to see her friend. "Liz, hi."

"Hi," the nurse offered her a smile. "I heard you needed a little help down here. Rebecca called in sick."

"Yeah," Lainey nodded. "Tina's going to come in to cover but she won't be able to get here for a couple hours."

"I know," Elizabeth replied. "Epiphany filled me in. I came in super early and was just about to leave when she mentioned she was trying to find someone to fill in so I figured why not." She shrugged. "I make appointments and answer calls at the nurse's station so…"

"Thanks Liz," she smiled. "You're a life saver. I was okay for now but I have two appointments coming up and I can't exactly mind the phones in the middle of a session."

"I'm glad to help Lainey," she said before taking a seat behind the desk. "Besides, it's not like I can't use the money."

The sienna woman nodded. "I hear you. If it makes you feel better though it shouldn't be too busy and then you can get home for some rest and spend time with your boys."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah I've had a lot on my mind lately. It'll be good to decompress. Maybe we can round up Robin and Kelly and do a girl's night this weekend."

"You don't know how much I could use one of those after everything that's been going on and how busy I've been," she replied.

"Dr. Winters," a portly man approached them. "Sorry, I'm a little early for my appointment…"

"That's no problem at all," the psychologist smiled warmly at her patient. "Why don't we step into my office," Lainey nodded at her friend before ushering the man into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Well that's one down," Elizabeth said to herself as she clicked back on the screen to the day's appointments, her overly glossed lips smiling widely as she recognized the name of the next patient, "and one to go."

* * *

Sam lay back on the exam table as the doctor squeezed the jelly on her stomach, squirming slightly as the feel of the cold gel as Jason took hold of her hand, squeezing it in solidarity and reassurance.

"You okay?" Jason asked her softly.

The pregnant brunette nodded. "I just get nervous every time."

"There's no need to be nervous," Kelly explained as she begun to move the paddle over the gel in a circular motion before branching out to run it across the width of Sam's stomach. "Just try to relax and keep your eyes on the screen," she offered them a warm smile. "That's where all the action happens."

"I guess its show time," Sam whispered to the enforcer before turning her head to look at the monitor.

Both mother and father watched the screen flicker twice before it came into focus, revealing the tiny life within.

"I still can't believe how clear these pictures are," Sam said in awe as she smiled widely at the man beside her before refocusing on the image in front of them. "Look at her, look at those tiny hands…"

"Wow," Jason said into the air. "This 3-D stuff is unreal."

"And with the new technology you can actually see your child's face," Kelly spoke as she moved the paddle around. "And there's her arms and her legs; your baby seems to be developing right on schedule. And her heartbeat sounds just right." She added as the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room, "Strong and healthy."

"I think she looks like you," Sam said as happy tears rolled down he cheeks.

Jason shook his head in denial. "I think she's going to look like you." He turned to look at the doctor. "And everything's okay with the scaring…"

"Well it's still a concern of course as the baby gets bigger but so far so good and as long as we keep monitoring Sam often we should be able to catch any issues should they arise," Kelly explained. "Right now she's completely on schedule, a little small but with Sam's condition that actually works well for us. She's well developed and everything looks absolutely fine."

"Jason she's amazing," Sam smiled.

He nodded in agreement. "She's perfect," he leaned down to touch his lips to her forehead gently.

The doctor smiled at the couple, taken aback by seeing the softer side of the mob enforcer, before wiping off Sam's stomach.

"So everything's good?" Sam asked.

"Everything's good," Kelly reassured the pregnant brunette. "Your blood pressure was a little elevated when the nurse first took your vitals but its back down to where I'd like it to be. Just keep doing what you're doing: eating right, get plenty of rest, lots of fluids, and make sure you avoid stress." She paused briefly. "I know it's got to be somewhat stressful without your memories but don't force them, let them come to you; your first appointment with Dr. Winters is today right?"

"Yes," Sam said. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about that."

"I think working towards recovering your memories will be some help to you," the doctor replied. "And Lainey is great; you don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you," Jason reached over to shake the woman's hand firmly.

"I'll give you a minute to get dressed and meet you out front with your next prescription of prenatal vitamins and we can set up your next appointment," Kelly watched her patient nod before smiling warmly and exiting the exam room.

"You okay?" he looked down at the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I just, I hope she's right Jason. I keep thinking I'm going to remember stuff that I'd rather not." She shrugged.

"No matter what you remember we'll face it together," Jason said as he ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"Promise," he repeated before leaning down to kiss her lips.

* * *

Claudia stood on the balcony looking out over the grounds of The Greystone. She'd just come home from her first prenatal appointment and had been shocked at how much seeing the tiny life inside of her had made her feel. She'd called Sonny earlier to remind him but he hadn't answered and she was even more surprised at what she felt when she saw him as she was leaving, in the arms of his ex-wife.

"It's okay; it's going to be okay," Claudia said as she placed her hands over her stomach. "I know how you came to be wasn't exactly conventional. I was being selfish and trying to save my own life should your daddy find out what I did but it's different now okay, I need you to believe that." She sighed before looking down at her stomach, seeing the slight round bump taking form. "Baby, I am so sorry to put you through all this. You know life," she paused briefly, not noticing the figure that had come to stand in the doorway behind her, "life doesn't always go the way we plan which is probably a good thing for you to lean early on since you're going to have me as a mother." The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes. "My life can get really crazy sometimes, I guess that's an understatement, and this life me and your daddy live in is crazy and I'm bringing you along for the ride so I need you to buckle up tight in there." She patted her stomach in affection. "All types of crazy things used to matter to me but I want you to know that you are what matters to me now. Once I saw you on that screen, it was you, you know. You matter a lot and I didn't think-I didn't know I could get so attached so quickly but I have, and I love you kiddo. I've never loved anyone before but my brother but I do, I love you." She let out a breath as she caressed her abdomen. "Look I know I have a lot to learn about this parent thing but I promise if you bare with me I will. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you. I promise."

"Claudia," Sonny watched the woman jump in surprise. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

She turned to face him. "Jesus Sonny you scared the crap out of me. You trying to make me have this baby today?" She let out a little laugh before her face grew somber. "Did you get my message?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm sorry I forgot about the appointment, I was at the hospital with Carly…"

"I know," she interrupted.

"You know?" he drew the two words out in a sing-song fashion before watching her nod. "You saw me?"

"Both of you actually," she clarified. "Did she-is everything okay?" She tried to sound concerned but knew it fell a little flat.

"Yeah, yeah." He offered her a short nod. "We talked to Patrick Drake about the surgery for Michael. They're going to start with some drug therapies tomorrow and do the surgery in about three weeks."

"Tomorrow? That soon?" she paused briefly, hopeful that maybe some of the guilt she felt would evaporate if the young boy woke up. "Wow, that's-that's great Sonny. Really," she shrugged. "I guess that kind of took precedence."

"I'm sorry I missed the appointment," Sonny apologized.

"There'll be more," Claudia shrugged again, forcing a smile. "It's fine Sonny."

He looked at her inquisitively, seeing the hurt in her eyes she was trying to hide. "I heard you before," he tilted his head to the side, "talking to the baby."

"Oh," her face fell. "Um, how-how long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know you've already fallen in love with this baby," he replied. "I got you something," he pulled the small gift bag from behind his back and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she scrunched her face up, looking taken aback.

"Go ahead," he said, "open it."

"Open it," she repeated softly before digging inside the bag and pulling out a stuffed German Shepherd dog. "Wow…"

"I saw you looking at all that baby stuff yesterday…" Sonny trailed off, pausing briefly. "I didn't know what to get but I saw it and I remembered that story about your guard dog…"

"No, It's-it's perfect Sonny," She replied, looking at him incredulously for a moment before a smile began to play at the corners of her mouth. "This is great, really." Claudia shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe you remembered about Duchess. Thank you."

He nodded. "Look I know we didn't plan this but I want you to know we're in this together."

"I appreciate that," she smiled as she looked at the stuffed animal. "So," she looked up at him, "you get something for momma too, a tennis bracelet maybe?" She joked.

"Look in the bottom of the bag Claudia," he drew her name out.

Her eyes perked up immediately, retrieving the jewelry box from the bottom before dropping the bag as she shifted the stuffed dog into the crook of her right elbow so she could open the lid of the red box. "Oh wow, Sonny I didn't really mean… it's gorgeous." She looked down at the diamond tennis bracelet.

"Here," he said as he moved forward, taking the bracelet out of the box before tossing it aside carelessly so he could place it on her wrist.

"I guess we are starting to understand each other a little more," she beamed up at him. "You know you're not half bad at this husband thing."

Sonny let out a laugh as he offered her a dimpled smile.

"Thank you," she said genuinely.

Sonny looked at her for a beat as their eyes met. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey," Carly said as she opened the door, finding her best friend on the other side and embracing him in a quick hug.

"I got your message," Jason said as they parted. "Is everything okay? You sounded like you were crying."

"I was but happy tears," she smiled brightly at him as they made their way into the living room. "Sonny and I talked to Patrick today about the procedure…"

"And it's good news," he let out a relieved breath at the look on her face.

"It's good news," she repeated. "I mean he said it would be a long road and all the things that doctors tell you to cover their butts but he wants to start right away. Sonny and Patrick already made all the arrangements at The Institute for Michael to be moved to GH tomorrow."

"That's soon," he furrowed his brows thoughtfully as he leaned against the arm of the sofa as she sat down.

"Yeah," she nodded before looking up at him. "They want to start some drug therapies to prepare for the procedure tomorrow morning. I know you have a lot going on with Sam but Jason I really need you there too." She shrugged with a tilt of her head. "Truthfully, I wouldn't mind if Sam were there too. I haven't really talked to her since the hospital." She looked up at the curious expression he was giving her. "Don't give me that; look, I told you I've made peace with Sam."

He shook his head. "If you say so Carly; I'm glad though, it'll certainly make my life a lot easier." Jason let out a small laugh.

Carly laughed as well. "So," she drew the word out, "you're going to be there right?"

"I'll be there," he replied as he reached over to take her hand in comfort. "Whatever you need."

"You always are," she smiled at him warmly. "And it's good because Sonny will need you too since Jax is going to be there with me. That's my other good news," the excitement was evident in her voice. "We're not there yet but for the first time in a while Jax and I really talked without it turning into an argument. I think he really wants to work things out."

"And what do you want?" Jason asked.

"I love Jax you know and we were really, really happy. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my marriage," she answered truthfully. "We just have to focus on us and be honest with each other, no more secrets."

He nodded before replying sincerely, "I just want you to be happy."

"I know," she said. "Me too, and I finally realize that that's with Sam." Carly smiled happily. "This is good, you and me and Sonny, we're going to get our boy back and you and Sam are going to have a beautiful little girl soon that her Aunt Carly is going to spoil rotten and teach so many things." She reached over to take his hand again, squeezing it in hers. "And when Michael wakes up he can watch over your little girl the same way you've always watched over me."

"I feel sorry for Michael if your teachings rub off on her," he replied wirily.

"Shut it, you love me," she replied before giving him a pointed look. "Jason, you're going to hurt my feelings if you don't say it."

He shook his head before standing up. "You know I love you."

"I do know," she stood up as well before embracing him in a hug. "Now go get out of here and spend some time with Sam while you still can before I start showing up at your house unannounced again. You're almost up on the grace period."

Jason shook his head again at her, finding her both exasperating and endearing at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow Carly."

"Bye," she waved from the doorway as he left before closing the door behind him and calling upstairs to her husband. "Jax? Jax… what do you think about ordering something for an early dinner?"

"Sounds good Carly," he called down from the study. "I'll be down in a minute." He listened to her say something about pizza before he closed the door and went back to his computer, looking at the screen where a paused image of his brother was displayed. "Jerry, what have you gotten me into this time?"

* * *

Elizabeth sat at the desk out front, transferring all incoming calls to the reception's voice mail as she listened in on Sam's therapy session with Lainey. She'd gone in to the office in between patients and had pressed the conference button on the doctor's phone just before the pregnant brunette had arrived and by a stroke of luck Lainey had not returned to her desk to notice anything amiss before the session started. Her knuckles whitening at how tightly she held on to the receiver, Elizabeth listened intently as she heard something she may be able to use later.

"So you said after the visit to your old home you had a memory flash?" Lainey said as she wrote something down on her pad.

"Yeah it came on pretty suddenly," Sam answered. "One minute I was just standing in the condo my mom told me I used to live in and I picked up this glass and then it was like I was transported to when I had the glass in my hand before," she shook her head. "I don't know how to describe it but it was different than the other flashes."

"How so?" the sienna woman asked.

"I um-I got this sharp pain in my head," she let out a shuddering breath just thinking about the memory. "It was really quick, just enough to shake me up but then it was gone and so was the memory."

"How long did you stay at the condo after that happened?" Lainey questioned.

"Not long," Sam shrugged, "Maybe a minute or so. I made up an excuse for Alexis and left as soon as I could."

"Hmm," the therapist nodded. "How did the experience make you feel?"

"Scared," she answered truthfully as she leaned back on the couch, her hand rubbing over her stomach in protection, of what she didn't know. "It wasn't so much of the headache, Dr. Drake said that sometimes happens, but more of what I was remembering. I was…" she trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"It's okay Sam," she leaned forward in her chair. "This is a safe place. I want you to feel safe to express your emotions here."

The pregnant woman nodded. "It's just weird," she chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before mustering up the resolve to continue. "I was afraid to remember. I didn't want to."

"And now?" the therapist sat back.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "The way Jason looked at me was…." She shook her head. "He looked like he hated me and during that flash I felt what I was feeling then. I was scared, scared of the father of my child but I think I was scared of me too."

"That's interesting," the sienna woman spoke calmly. "Do you know why you felt that way?"

She shook her head. "All I know is I felt scared and hopeless and sad but most of all I was angry." She paused thoughtfully, "I don't know if angry is even a strong enough word. There was this overwhelming sense of betrayal and rage battling within me and then the memory ended."

"And how does that make you feel now?" Lainey questioned.

"It's over now," Sam stated. "I mean I felt all these overwhelming emotions and both times right after the memory ended, so did the overwhelming emotions."

"So that wasn't the first time you experienced a flash like that," the doctor surmised.

"No it was," Sam clarified, "I just experienced a similar one this morning. "

"The same memory?" Lainey tilted her head to look at her patient as she shook her head. "A different one then."

"Yes," Sam nodded, "but sort-of similar. Jason and I were fighting. He was saying all of these beautiful things to me but he was breaking up with me and I felt broken and betrayed and angry again. It wasn't the same type of anger but my head hurt again after the memory was over."

"I see," Lainey nodded. "And did you feel the pain during the memory or after it ended?"

"After it ended," Sam said. "Why? What does that mean?"

"Right now we are just trying to establish a pattern," she answered calmly, "but pain is an indicator to your body that it's being pushed too far. What we need to figure out is if it's the memories that are causing the pain or the fact you don't seem to want to remember them."

"Great," she rolled her eyes. "So I'm doing this to myself." Sam let out a breath. "I do want to remember…"

"And from what I've seen there is every indication you will but you need to let it come on its own," Lainey explained. "You can't force it either way or it may cause more damage than good."

"Liz?" Jason's voice spooked the nurse who quickly hung up the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here Jason," she said before smiling up at him in her attempt at sweetness.

"Since when?" he retorted, his eyes staring at her in suspicion.

"Since forever Jason," she answered. "What is wrong with you? Is this about our misunderstanding at the pier? "

"Misunderstanding?" he stared at her for a few minutes incredulously. "Elizabeth I'm serious, what are you doing working in _this_ office? Did you know Sam was going to be here?"

"Unlike you Jason my life does not revolve around that baby kidnapper," she rolled her eyes. "They needed help down here for a couple of hours and since Lainey is my friend I offered to do it. I didn't know Sam was going to be here but Lainey did and she trusts me both as a nurse and as a person." She looked up at him with doe eyes. "You used to trust me too Jason."

"And I'd like to again but some of the things you have said lately makes it hard," he replied.

"And you've never said things you wish you didn't when you were upset," Elizabeth countered. "We've been friends for over a decade Jason. I can't believe that after everything we've been to each other, after everything we've meant to each other that you are so easily casting me and your son aside."

"I've never cast my son aside," Jason defended. "I stepped aside because I trusted that his mother knew what was best for him. I trusted you then, that the best place for Jake was with you but now I'm not so sure. "

"Jason," she whined out, appalled. "Why do you find it necessary to keep alluding to threats about taking Jake away from me?" She could feel the tears welling up. "Why are you trying to hurt me when all I've ever done is love you?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you," he said, feeling somewhat guilty about the tears in her eyes. "But I won't let you hurt Sam and I won't let my son stay in a home with an unstable mother."

"Well I won't let _my_ son be in a home with a woman who helped kidnap him and hired thugs to terrorize him," she countered. "You used to feel the same way Jason. What happened to you?"

He started to say something to her when the door opened and Sam and Lainey came out.

"Thank you so much," Sam said to the doctor. "I'll see you next week?"

"Same time," Lainey said with a nod. "I think we made some good progress today. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Sam said with a wave before looking over to where Jason stood. "Hey," she ignored the woman shooting daggers at her from behind the desk. "You here for me?"

"Always," he gave her a quick kiss on her lips before taking her hand in his. "You ready to go home."

"I am," she beamed up at him before they made their way out of the office.

Lainey looked at the couple before her eyes drifted to her fiend who she could tell was visibly upset, sending her a sympathetic smile. "I need to go finish up on my notes but if you want we can talk after."

"Thanks Lainey," Elizabeth forced a smile until the therapist closed the door behind her, the nurse's eyes going back to the doorway the couple had just exited from. "I'm sure I made some good progress today too."


	18. Chapter 17: Oh The Tides They Are Aturn

**A/N: **Hey guys! I finally got my computer back with the files transferred thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to attack someone in Best Buy but thankfully no one was hurt when I got my computer back, lol!

**greengirl82**- Hahaha! Yeah i do too, lol! Thanks for the review as always!

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Liz's crap won't last for too much longer. It's going to come to a head next chapter as well as some movement in Jake's custody. And yes, Sam will definitely get her memory back for good and soon.

**jasonandsam44**- Thanks so much for your review. Jason is going to continue to reassure Sam about his feelings and a REAL conversation about their past is coming up in the next 2 chapters after this one. And yes, I had to make Carly on Team Jasam this time around. I just love her so much and wish on the show Carly and Sam would forge a friendship, kind of like they were starting too when Carly was trying to keep Elizabeth away.

**SHAUN BUCK**- Yeah I think the general consensus is Elizabeth is hated in this story. Jason has finally started to see her for who she is and his eyes will be opened even more in the chapter after this one but that's all I can tell you now. Thanks for reviewing!

**Liz**- Hey! Thanks for the concern about me and about my computer. As you can see the tech's finally got it right. And yes, that conversation will be coming up very soon. Thanks as always for the review!

**palmbeach**- Thank you and thanks for the review!

**MorgansGirl**- Thanks... the next update shouldn't take as long now that I have a new computer.

**Rae**- Thanks so much! Yeah that real life can get in the way, lol, but I know how you feel being an avid reader on this site myself. I am glad that my love of the characters show through. Jason, Sam, Carly, and Sonny are my four favs but i also love Spinelli and Maxie and really like Claudia as well despite her issues. It's funny but when i started this I never intended to have Elizabeth go off the rails so much, especially since RH was leaving I was going to let her character go out nicely in a sort of tribute to the actress but now that's she's sticking around i can show my extreme dislike for her, LOL. Thanks alot for the review and the concern about my computer issues.

**Slaudia4eva**- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the Clauson section, I have a real soft spot for them. Sam will be regaining all of her memories very soon in the story so the wait won't be too much longer.

**forever babe**- Oh believe me, it's coming very soon for Liz. Thanks so much for the review!

And thanks so much to my silent readers as well... well, on to the story. Oh and BTW, typos should all be fixed now.

**Oh The Tides They Are A-turning**

_"There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves - or lose the ventures before us." __William Shakespeare_

Jason and Sam made their way through the hospital corridors slowly, making their way back towards the private waiting room where they'd started. They'd arrived early for Michael's drug therapy, Jason being somewhat antsy about the whole process, and had taken a walk to try and kill time.

"You know this hospital feels the most familiar to me besides being at The Penthouse with you and Spinelli," Sam said as they strolled around the corner. "Isn't that crazy?"

"It makes sense," he replied with a small shrug. "You and I spent a lot of time in the hospital, both as patients and visitors."

"Are all the doctors the same?" she asked.

"Most of them," he answered. "He's been here for a long time," he motioned to the man who was strolling towards the elevator. "We're not exactly friends but he's a good doctor, Steve…"

"Webber," she finished for him before practically staring through the subject of their conversation as he waited for the elevator.

_Sam stepped out of the elevator, her eyes immediately going to Jason and the doctor who seemed to be in the midst of a rant._

_"…the evidence will prove that, but if you are lying," his eyes stared at the enforcer in judgment, "I will prove that and I swear to God I will bury you."_

_Unable to hear anymore the pregnant brunette immediately stepped forward, making her way to Jason's side. "Why don't you back off? I mean, really, what is it with the PCPD?" Her hands emphasized her statement even as they were crossed over her torso. "Jason was released from custody, so of course you're going to try and provoke him so he's going to fight back and you can lock him up again." _

_Steven took a step back, his hands going up momentarily in defense. "I'm just looking for the facts."_

_"Yeah, sure you're looking for the facts," she rolled her eyes as Jason smirked behind her, pointing at the doctor. "Why don't you go tell D.A. Lansing that Jason is innocent and if he is harassed by one more cop or doctor, we're suing!"_

_Steven rubbed his hand over his mouth, weighing whether to say anything else that could inflame the tiny brunette's wrath before shaking his head. "I'll be sure to give him that message," he said before walking away as she glared at him._

_"Are you," Jason paused as he watched her turn around, "out of your mind? Didn't I ask you to go home? "_

_"Yeah," she shrugged._

_"Yeah, and?" he looked at her pointedly._

_Sam shrugged again. "You sent me home with Justus..." _

_"Right," he interrupted though she kept on talking._

_"…it didn't mean I had to stay there," she finished._

_"Ok," he motioned to himself as he spoke, "do you have a problem with me telling you to rest all the time?"_

_"Jason I am in perfect health right now," her voice rose slightly as she spoke._

_"So you come to a hospital and pick a fight?" he countered._

_"Yes, I come to the hospital and pick a fight," she replied in the same risen tone. "I am worried about you. You are the one in trouble, not me."_

_Jason let out an exasperated breath. "Sam, I don't know how many times we're going to have this conversation. You know, it's kind of cute," the small smirk on his face was so quick she thought she may have imagined it, "I don't need you defending me, though, ok?" _

_"Then tell me you've been cleared," Sam pointed both her index fingers at him as she looked up into his eyes. "Convince me. Convince me that the police aren't going to prosecute you for shooting Durant."_

"Sam," Jason called her name again as she stared off into space. "Are you okay?"

"I was remembering something," she answered. "It happened here in the hospital, I was pregnant and that guy," she motioned to the doctor who was getting in the elevator, "he was harassing you about some shooting and I defended you but you were more concerned about telling me to rest."

He smiled for a moment as he recalled the memory she was talking about. "You were something, waddling around and picking fights with anyone who said anything negative to me." He let out a small laugh, "You were clumsy as hell too, I was always so worried about you, falling everywhere and then wanting to take on the world right after. It was cute."

"So I fell a lot?" she asked.

"Constantly," he shook his head. "Down steps and you'd stumble in the living room all the time and I'd have to catch you from face planting on the floor."

"Maybe I was just trying to get in your arms," she smiled coyly.

"All you ever had to do was ask," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So you thought I was cute," Sam looked up at him. "You know, you said that then too."

"Because I meant it then just like I mean it now," he said as his eye met hers. "You didn't know it back then and I was too afraid to admit it but I was in love with you even then."

"And now?" she flirted, though she already knew the answer.

"Like that's even a question," he said before dipping his head down to devour her lips with his own, almost forgetting they were in public and groaning when he finally pulled back. "We should…"

"Get back," she continued for him breathlessly, her arms still around his neck so she wouldn't fall bonelessly to the floor. "But we can definitely continue this after we know Michael's going to be okay."

He nodded silently, a flash of worry flickering in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay Jason," she said firmly, reading him the way no one else could. "We got out miracle," she said as she reached for one of his hands and placed it over her protruding stomach where a resounding kick was felt from within, "And Michael will get his. Even our baby girl agrees with me."

"Thank you," he said softly, "for…"

"I know," she smiled before entwining her hand with his. "Let's get back before they get started," Sam said before they turned to walk away, letting out a small laugh as she jerked forward in a stumble.

"Hey," Jason steadied her, "easy. The last thing I need is to be worried about you falling."

"I think you jinxed me," she quipped as he laughed and his hand tightened around hers, making their way back to the private waiting room.

* * *

Claudia lay in bed, stretching languidly as she awoke to a brand new day. It was the first time since Sonny had found out about the pregnancy that they'd made love and she was happy with the progress she was making with her husband. Finally opening her eyes, she watched as he tucked his silk shirt into his pants and tightened his belt.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, watching him turn to face her.

"I told you yesterday," he paused briefly, "about Michael…"

"Yeah I remember," she replied as she got out of bed, donning a black silk robe. "I didn't realize it was this early. I-I'll just go get dressed and I can come with you, if you'd like."

"That isn't necessary Claudia," he shook his head before picking up the dark gray suit jacket that matched his pants perfectly.

"I could meet you there," she offered as he slipped the jacket on and straightened out the sleeves, looking the epitome of powerful as he began to make his way downstairs with her following.

"Stay here," he tilted his head at her and though there was a smile on his face, his tone left no room for argument.

"Okay," she held her hands up in defense before plopping down on the sofa, crossing her legs while she sat back as if she was sitting on top of the whole world. "I just thought, you know, after last night we were getting closer." She shrugged carelessly though there was a faint trace of hurt in her eyes, "I guess I was wrong."

Sonny let out an annoyed breath, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. "We had a good night and I do think we're getting to a better place but you don't have to push so much." He paused briefly, "Look, Carly is going to be under a lot of stress and…"

"You think I'd upset her," she surmised before rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to be there to support you but if you think it will cause a problem."

"I'm glad you see it my way," he said cockily before offering her a sly smile.

She nodded before returning his smile. "Good luck."

Sonny gave her one last nod before exiting the room, the main door closing shut with a resounding thud only a few seconds later as the door to the terrace opened.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Johnny said as he stepped inside.

"Well good morning to you too John," she smiled before standing up and walking over to the drink cart, pouring herself a glass of water. "You thirsty?" she turned around with a smile.

"No Claudia," he shook his head in frustration. "What if he wanted you to go the hospital with him? Did you just expect me to ransack the place while you two were gone and get caught?"

"Calm down little brother," she nodded her head placating at him. "I had no intention on going to the hospital and I knew Sonny wasn't going to invite me. I'm just playing my role as the dutiful wife."

"Maybe a little too well," Johnny retorted.

"I for one think I'm doing great," she smiled before rubbing her stomach. "My marriage is growing everyday and so is this baby…"

"A baby you had as an insurance policy with a guy who's not much better than dad," Johnny countered.

"Well jut like my marriage started out as being something else, it's real now John, and so is this baby," she smiled as she looked down at her barely there bump. "I'm going to love him or her and protect it and that starts with making sure she or he can have a home with two parents who love it unlike what we had Johnny so are you going to help me keep my marriage together or what?"

He let out a deep breath, exasperated with his sister but he couldn't deny how much she loved him and vice versa. "I'm here aren't I; though I really wish you'd reconsider and get the hell out of this marriage?" Johnny let out another breath at the smile that came across her face. "When you called you said Jerry left a clue about where he left the last DVD."

"He did," she said before chewing the corner of her bottom lip in nervousness before looking up at him. "The thing is, it's not here in The Greystone like all the others."

"Where is it Claudia?" Johnny asked, feeling an impending sense of dread at what her answer would be.

"It's at The Metro Court," she shrugged at his deadpan, "in Jasper Jax's office."

* * *

"Liz," Lainey called out to the nurse from down the hall. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good," Elizabeth said as she wrote something down on a chart before placing it down on the counter and smiling warmly. "How are things going in psych?"

"They're great," the sienna woman smiled with a nod. "Tina's been filling it quite nicely and I've needed an extra person down there for a while to take care of appointments and other clerical work."

"Well if you need me you know I'd be happy to help out," she replied.

"I appreciate that but I think Tina has it covered until Rebecca is well enough to return," she said before reaching over to pat her friend's hand. "Besides, I don't think it's such a good idea for you."

The mousy woman pursed her overly glossed lips. "What do you mean Lainey?"

The other woman let out a sympathetic sigh. "I saw you when Jason picked up Sam Elizabeth and I could tell how much distress you were in." She paused briefly. "I remember you having something going on but I never realized it was that serious."

"Of course it was serious," she countered sharply. "I love Jason and he loves me; we were planning a family until Sam came back from the dead. Sometimes I wish she…" she trailed off at the widened eyes of the psychiatrist. "I'm sorry."

"You wish she what Elizabeth?" Lainey peered at her friend inquisitively. "Liz?"

"Just that she had never disappeared," Elizabeth tried to cover as smooth as she could. "If Jerry Jacks hadn't taken here, she would have all her memories and Jason wouldn't have felt the need to rescue her and trapped with this baby."

"I don't think Jason feels trapped," Lainey countered.

"She was happy with Lucky," the brunette nodded to herself, "and Jason was happy with me. We were in love."

"Elizabeth," Lainey squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You know sometimes in relationships one person feels more than the other person does and when that relationship ends it may be hard to see that other person move on."

"That's not what happened," Elizabeth shook her head in rebuttal. "And now she's even got you on her side. You are supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend Elizabeth," Lainey said honestly. "And the way you are talking is making me nervous."

"I'm fine Lainey," she said, "seriously, okay?" her doe eyes looked up at the taller woman innocently. "You're probably right; I'm just hurt on how easily Jason has moved back on with Sam but you don't have to worry. I'm okay. I promise."

"If you need to talk Elizabeth I hope you know my door is always open," she replied, "or we could even go to Jake's for the girl's night we were talking about."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'd like that," she smiled at the other woman. "Thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome girl," she reached out to hug the shorter woman. "If you need anything…"

"I know," the nurse smiled as they separated. "And you're probably right, working down there now wouldn't be good for me or Sam and despite how I feel personally I don't want to do anything to hinder her getting healthy."

Lainey smiled at her friend. "You've always been a good nurse Elizabeth," she paused. "I should go, another appointment…"

"Go ahead," Elizabeth said; her smile still pasted in place. "I'll call you later about our girl's night."

The sienna woman gave one last wave before she stepped into the already open elevator.

Elizabeth's smile immediately dropped from her face, her wide doe eyes getting a crazy look in them. "No one is going to stop me from having my family with Jason," she whispered to herself, "not even you Lainey."

* * *

Jason, Sam, Carly, Sonny, and Jax all sat in the private conference room as they waited for Michael's drug therapies to begin. It was supposed to be a simple procedure if all went well, about two hours wait time as he was given a sandimmune injection along with an active agent that was supposed to stimulate the brain and reduce the influx of calcium that had developed from the trauma to the brain.

Sonny let out a deep breath. "It's just so damn hard to wait."

"Tell me about it," Carly replied. "It's why I'm trying to learn this meditation thing."

"You were serious about that?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Sonny," she defended crossing her arms over her chest. "Jax, Jason; help me out here."

"Carly I'm sorry to say this but I think for once Sonny and I agree," Jax reached over to take her hand but she snatched it away.

The Amazon turned towards her best friend who held his hands up in surrender. "What about you Sam?" she turned towards the other woman in the room for solidarity.

The pregnant brunette shrugged. "From what I can remember and since I've been back I can't say you strike me as the type to meditate."

"See," Sonny laughed. "Even Sam can't picture you standing still long enough for it to work."

Both Jason and Jax laughed at his comment, both earning a glare from her.

"What is so funny, huh?" she asked. "I'm through with all of you."

"No you're not," Sonny shook his head just as Jax's phone went off.

"It's Olivia," Jax said as he turned to his wife. "I'm just going to take this outside. I'll be right back." He leaned over to kiss her before making his way out of the room.

"Well if you guys won't help me meditate then what am I suppose to do?" she stood up abruptly. "This waiting is killing me and it's only been like twenty minutes."

"Carly, Carly," Jason held her by the shoulders, the staccato of his voice always soothing to her. "It's going to be okay. Michael's strong; he's a fighter, just like his mother."

"I want to believe that," she nodded as she leaned against him, his arm wrapping around her in comfort, before looking back at her ex-husband. "And I do have hope that…" Carly reached out her hand to him which he quickly took.

"We're going to have a good outcome here," Sonny said firmly. "I have to believe that."

Sam looked at the three of them together, their bond evident and suddenly felt like she was intruding on some private moment. Getting up quietly, she slipped out of the room.

"We all do," Jason said before his eyes glanced around and notice they were alone. "Sam…"

Carly turned in the direction of where she was sitting to find the spot empty. "Where…" she shook her head. "I keep forgetting she doesn't remember us; she must think we're some kind of freaks." She wiped at the stray tears that had fallen.

"I'll be back," Jason started towards the door but was stopped by the firm grasp on his arm.

"Let me go," Carly smiled at him. "You stay with Sonny while I go talk to my new friend," she said before leaving almost as quietly as Sam had.

Sonny stared at the door for a beat before shaking his head. "You know if someone told me years ago that Carly and Sam would be friends…"

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it," Jason interrupted.

"Port Charles is in for something and I can tell you now, it ain't gonna be pretty," the Hispanic man replied.

Jason laughed. "It'll make my life easier."

"It may make it harder man," Sonny rubbed his chin in thought. "It goes to show you though that miracles happen everyday, that, or the world is ending."

"I'm going to go with miracle," Jason paused briefly, "given where we are."

Sonny sighed. "I'm almost afraid to hope for this. You know looking on the positive side is hard for me but it's Michael, you know."

"I know," Jason said stoically.

"If there was any kid who could fight his way out of this, it's Michael." Sonny watched Jason nod. "You know, I don't think I can ever repay you for what you did, allowing me to be Michael's father," he said the word's slowly, the emotion evident in his voice. "And I know-I know I failed you both in that warehouse and you had every right to blame me after the shooting."

"It wasn't your fault Sonny," Jason shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "When I took the business I was punishing you."

"I deserved it," Sonny said. "I wouldn't admit that to anyone else but I did."

"No," Jason shook his head, "that bastard that ordered the hit deserves the punishment, just like Ian Devlin and Jerry Jacks did."

"I hate to ask you this here," he shook his had at his own timing before looking back up at his friend, "but are we any closer to nailing Ric?"

"No," the enforcer answers honestly before his eyes trail away from his friend's.

Sonny peered at him inquisitively. "What is it?"

"No," Jason scratched at his cheek in habit, "nothing."

"Come on," he drew the two words out in a sing-song fashion. "I know when you've got something you want to say so let's hear it."

"What if it was Claudia?" his blue eyes pierce into the man who has been his mentor for as long as he can remember.

"I really hope it's not," Sonny replied, "but if it is, she will be dealt with accordingly."

"What does that mean?" he questioned.

"Well I can't exactly kill her while she's carrying my child," he trailed off, not wanting to entertain the idea of ending his wife's life just when he was starting to enjoy having her around."

"And after," Jason paused briefly, "Could you actually kill the mother of your child?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Sonny said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully before his eyes meet his best friend's once again. "Could you?"

"Could I what?" he shrugged carelessly as he let out a scoff, "kill Claudia?"

"No," Sonny shook his head, "Elizabeth Webber." He paused briefly. "With what I've heard about her lately from you, Sam, and Carly she may be more of a threat than Claudia."

"I highly doubt that Sonny," Jason hook his head.

"I know women Jason and I'm telling you, a crazy woman who thinks she's in love with you and has been scorned will come gunning for you in ways you wouldn't believe," he offered his friend a knowing smile. "That nurse is a wacko; watch your back."

"I'll take that into account," Jason shook his head as he laughed it off.

* * *

Carly stepped through the doors of the chapel to find Sam sitting in the first pew, staring off into space in the direction of where the lit candles were flickering.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," the statuesque blonde said as she moved towards where the smaller woman sat. "I have to admit, this is the last place I thought I'd find you."

"I guess I wasn't very religious in my previous life," Sam said with a shrug.

"I didn't mean it like that," Carly said before making her way to the candles, lighting one for her little boy. "I just didn't think you'd come here."

Sam nodded in response. "I lit one for Michael too."

"Thank you," Carly said before sitting next to her. "Look I don't really do this a lot but if I made you feel uncomfortable back there I'm," she rolled her eyes, "you know, sorry."

Sam let out a throaty laugh. "That was really hard for you, wasn't it?"

"A little," Carly shrugged before a silent lull fell over them for a few brief moments. "I forgot you don't really remember us, me. I have what a lot of people would consider a strange dynamic with Sonny and Jason."

"I didn't feel uncomfortable," Sam explained. "I just thought Michael's parents could use a few moments alone. I didn't want to intrude."

"So you're not mad at me," Carly watched the other woman shake her head.

"Good," she nodded, "and by the way, you weren't intruding," Carly said before studying the woman beside her for a few seconds. "I know you don't remember this but there was a time when I was sort-of falling apart, and you really stepped up for both of my boys despite our somewhat complicated relationship." She offered her an awkward smile. "You looked out for them and you helped Jason find Michael at a time when everyone thought he was dead."

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Really," Carly nodded. "So believe me when I say you're not intruding. Plus Jason needs you there and I could use a female I can actually stand in the room with all the tension between Jax and Sonny and Jax and Jason."

"So I'm actually doing you a favor," Sam smiled with a knowing nod. "Why do I have a feeling this is not at all common for us."

"It isn't," Carly let out a small laugh. "Sonny and Jason's heads are probably exploding at the possibilities of us actually being friends but to tell you the truth, and if you ever tell anyone I said this later I'll vehemently deny it, but the women in this town are whiny and hypocritical and the only one I've ever really been able to respect is you with the exception of maybe Maxie."

"I'm flattered," Sam squinted her eyebrows momentarily, "I think."

"Yeah well hold on to that because that's probably one of the only compliments you'll ever receive form me," Carly laughed.

"I have a feeling the grudging respect was mutual," Sam replied before it grew silent for a few moments. "He's going to be okay Carly," she spoke into the air, "I truly believe that. From what I can remember of that little boy, he's got your strength and determination; Michael can come back from this."

"I know he can," Carly smiled though her eyes teared up. "We should probably get back before Jason and Sonny think this newfound friendship has taken a turn for the worse."

"Jason will probably send out a search party with as much as he's been hovering," Sam agreed with a wiry smile before pushing herself off the bench a bit comically due to the size of her pregnant belly.

"Here," Carly offered her a hand in assistance as she laughed. "God, you're huge."

"Thanks a lot Carly," the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying," the blonde held her hands up in surrender before they both made their way to the exit.

* * *

Lucky hung up the phone before letting out an annoyed breath as he watched his ex-wife enter the station. He knew it wasn't an emergency by the casual look on her face yet a small part of him hoped it was, if for nothing else than her reason for coming in wouldn't be about the two people they were in love with who happened to be in love with each other.

"Lucky," Elizabeth smiled widely as she approached his desk. "Hi."

"Hi Elizabeth," he said as looked at her curiously. "What's going on?"

"Is there someplace we can talk?" she looked around the buzzing squad room.

"Sure," he said slowly before standing up and leading her to Interrogation Room #1, closing the door behind her. "It's not the boys is it?"

"No," the petite woman shook her head. "It's about us, all of us really: you and Sam and me and Jason."

"Elizabeth," he blew out a frustrated breath as he ran a hand over his short raven hair.

"You guys were good together… she just needs a little time to figure it out," she replied. "Don't give up on her just yet, I mean isn't that what we did to each other?"

"And what if not giving up is just prolonging the inevitable for us all Liz?" he shook his head sadly. "I love Sam, you know I do but she loves Jason…"

"She just doesn't remember loving you but she will," she grabbed his hand in hers, "trust me Lucky."

"Trusting you didn't get me very far last time," he blew out a breath before she jerked her hand out of his, seeing the sting in her eyes he sent her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Elizabeth; it wasn't fair of me to throw that in your face, not when I drove you to someone else."

"It wasn't all your fault," her doe eyes looked up at him in an act of contriteness. "I made mistakes too but I want to make up for that. You deserve to be happy Lucky and you were happy with Sam and you can be again. I need you on my side for this."

"For what?" he raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "What exactly are you planning Elizabeth?"

"Just to show Sam what she's forgotten," she answered quickly as she took his hand again. "Lucky I'm not asking you to do anything nefarious, just let Sam know you're still there for her, that's all. I'll handle the rest."

"I won't be a part of anything that hurts her Elizabeth," Lucky spoke firmly.

"I'm not going to hurt her," she looked at him taken back. "You know me. I would never set out to deliberately hurt anyone. I just want to help Sam remember her life before the explosion, the one where she was happy and in love with you." She paused briefly, ""Look, I remember before Sam disappeared and you guys staged that fake break up. I told her not to give up on you, now I'm asking you not to give up on her."

Lucky nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I'll reach out to Sam…"

"That's all I'm asking, and for you to be there for her when this hazy vision she has of her and Jason clears," her overly glossed lips widened into a broad smile. "We're going to be happy Lucky, I just know it."

"I hope you're right Elizabeth," he replied though he had a sinking feeling she wasn't.

* * *

Jason, Sonny, Carly, Sam, and Jax all sat in the conference room once again. Jax was scanning through his PDA, trying to keep busy as his wife sat beside him, her head resting against his shoulder as she allowed his quiet strength to permanent into her own. Sam sat flipping through a magazine aimlessly, while both Sonny and Jason stared at the two toned colored beige and light blue wall. It had been hours since they'd heard anything and the tension and worry in the room was palpable at this point. When the door finally creaked opened to reveal Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up in immediate anticipation.

"Patrick," Carly stood up. "How is he? How's Michael?"

"Stabilized," he answered. "There have already been signs of extra stimulation in brain activity. Now the levels are not significant as of yet but the fact that we are seeing signs already is a good indication that once the surgery is performed his brain activity will show even more significant signs of robust regeneration, and lead to the ultimate goal..."

"Michael waking up," Jax supplied for the room.

"Correct," Patrick nodded. "Now he is still he's at risk for infection and swelling so we're going to keep a tight watch on him and we have given Michael anti-inflammatory medication as a preventative measure."

"But the procedure was a success?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Robin spoke for the first time since entering the room, "Michael's procedure was a success. Everything seems to be functioning properly at this point."

"Can we-can we see him?" Carly couldn't stop the worry that came through her voice.

"Of course," Patrick nodded. "He's being moved to recovery but you can certainly wait there for him."

"Thank you so much Dr. Drake," Sonny said as he shook the man's hand. "And thank you," he offered a dimpled smile to his longtime friend before embracing the short brunette in a hug.

"I'll take you to Michael's room," Robin offered with a smile, leading the others out of the room as Patrick went to check in on another patient.

They followed the Robin down the hall and through the automatic door, walking down the long corridor and to the empty room.

"He should be brought in very soon," Robin offered them a smile before making it out of the room, leaving the group in silence.

The five of them stood there for a few beats before the silence was penetrated by the incessant buzzing of Jax's phone.

"Is something going on?" Carly looked over at her husband. "It was ringing before when we were walking here and back when we were waiting."

"Everything else can wait Carly," he said firmly though there was some hesitation in his eyes.

"Go," the amazon instructed. "We're just waiting anyways and we already know that Michael's procedure was a success."

"Are you sure?" Jax asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "You'll come back?"

"As soon as I take care of this," the Australian man replied before leaning over to kiss her on the head and giving a polite nod to everyone else in the room before leaving, the room falling quiet once again.

"I used to hate waiting for anything," Sonny finally broke the silence as all eyes turned to him, "and now I've kind of learned how to do it, because as Jason knows, the business… you've got to wait for the next move, the right time." He shrugged noncommittally, "And when you get the right time, you usually…" the Hispanic man trailed off. "Well, I ask him to do the physical work," he nodded towards his trusted enforcer, "But then I got to wait to see how it went. But this is hard, because you know; we're talking about Michael's life. I don't know how to really do it. I don't have the discipline. My mind keeps racing." He shook his head. "I keep thinking about the first time when I bought Michael that bicycle. Or the first time he held Morgan." He turned to look at his best friend once again. "Remember when you brought him to the island the first time to visit me, right? And you put that floppy hat on his head so that he wouldn't get burned."

Jason offered one of his rare smiles. "He kept trying to pull that thing off his head."

"Well, why wouldn't he? " Sonny shrugged with a small laugh. "The thing was bigger than he was. It seems just like yesterday, that I remembered him in that playpen…remember we were talking about business, and then I kept watching him because he was trying to take that hat off his head. And you put it on pretty tight, but somehow, somehow, he managed to get it off."

"He sounds like a pretty determined kid," Sam said, nodding at Carly in remembrance of their earlier conversation.

"He was…is," Jason corrected. "The kid just wouldn't quit."

"You know I have a picture of that, of him in that hat," Carly smiled. "I do. And I pulled it out a couple of years ago, and Michael was mortified. He said, "Mom, I look like a dork." I loved that picture, but now I love it even more after hearing that story. That's so great."

"That just shows he was born a fighter," Sam replied as she reached over to squeeze Jason's hand in comfort. "He's already fought through this first part."

Sonny nodded in agreement just as Michael was wheeled into the room and set up. 

* * *

Claudia tore through the drawers of the file cabinet; looking up every few seconds for any indication that someone was walking through the door to catch her. Of course she had her brother near the elevator as her lookout but she had learned that relying on others was what caused problems.

"The only person you can ever rely on is yourself kid," she whispered as she patted her stomach, "and your mommy, as long as I can stay alive long enough after you're born."

She closed another drawer when she found it empty again before making her way to the desk, already having checked the safe when she'd first entered. Claudia ravaged through the desk drawers quickly, again finding nothing before finally finding a taped envelope on the bottom of one drawer. Smiling to herself she opened it up, the contents not being the disk but a document of almost equal importance in her mind.

She reread it, making sure what she was seeing was correct before reaching for her vibrating cellphone, glancing at who was calling before she answered. "What's going on John?"

"I just spotted Jax coming off the elevator," he spoke in a hushed but rushed tone. "He's headed towards the office."

"Let him come," she spoke cockily as she took a seat behind the desk and propped up her feet on the desk.

"Why? Did you find it?" Johnny asked.

"No but I did find something very helpful," she smiled into the phone.

"Claudia, what's going on?" he questioned. "You need to get out of there now."

"I'm going to have a chat with Jasper Jax," she replied calmly. "Just stay close; trust me John."

"That's a little hard when I have no idea what's going on in that crazy head of yours," Johnny said in exasperation.

"Let's just say I found a very interesting game changer," she said before she heard the jingling of the door handle. "I have to go."

Claudia! Claud…" she heard her brother call for her as she hung up the phone.  
Jax walked into the office smugly before a quizzically expression crossed his features, expecting to find the raven hair woman searching through his office rather than sitting calmly behind his desk. "Claudia," he drew her name out, "can I ask what you are doing in my office?"

"I think you already know," she said as she crossed her legs at the ankle.

"You won't find that disk here," he replied.

"No," she shook her head. "I already looked but I did find something else very interesting," she held up the white envelope, watching as the man's face paled.

"What do you want?" Jax asked through a hardened jaw.

"Just a simple exchange," Claudia replied with a smile, "and your silence, of course."


	19. Chapter 18: The Burning Flame of Wicked

**A/N**:Hi all! So i worked really hard to get this done today.. and look with like 6 mins to spare. No individual this time but I promise next time.. I'm just uber tired now. Special thanks though to my awesome reviewers: **Rae, Liz, soapdemon34, pinkprincess007, forever babe, **** palmbeach!** Anyways, thanks for all the feedback guys. this one is a bit longer as alot is going on... hope you like it.

.

**The Burning Flame of Wicked Passion and Enthralling Love**

"_You're reason and your passion are the rudder and the sails of your seafaring soul. If either be broken, you can but toss and drift, or else be held at a standstill in mid-seas. For reason, ruling alone, is a force confining; and passion, unattended, is a flame that burn to its own destruction." ~Kahlil Gibran_

Sam laid back languidly, mouth agape as a soft moan escaped from her throat into the room. It had been roughly three weeks since Michael's drug therapy and in that time she had gotten even bigger and the added pressure was hell on her feet but the current massage Jason was performing on her felt like pure heaven.

"That feels amazing," she sighed as she felt his hand stroke up the top of her right foot in a prolonged, firm motion.

"Hmm," he acknowledged before using his thumbs for extra pressure, a slight smile coming to his face by the way she squirmed.

"You may have missed your calling Jason Morgan," she let out a deep contented breath as he switched to her left foot, applying the same technique.

"Yeah right," he scoffed with a shake of his head, grasping her heel with one hand while using the other to apply gentle pressure on the big toe and ball of the foot to stretch the arch. "I'm a regular masseuse."

"I'm serious," she smiled playfully as she sat up just a little. "If you ever decide to start a new career I'll vogue for you."

"Thanks," Jason said dryly though there was humor in his eyes as he looked at her and then finished the massage with stroking motions over both her feet. "Better?"

"Much," Sam replied. "Thank you," she said before her eyes widened in slight surprise.

"What?" he looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she offered him a bright smile. "Your daughter is just at it again," she reached for his hand and pressed it to the movement of her stomach. "See…"

"She's really kicking up a storm isn't she?" he asked. "I think we've got a soccer player on our hands."

"Yeah," the brunette nodded in agreement. "In just what, a little over a month and a half she'll be here and you'll be holding her and talking to her…" she trailed off as her mind was rushed with another image.

"_Well, when Michael was a baby, Sonny was gone." Jason leaned slightly forward as he looked at her across the table. "I was living in his place, and I used to just stay in with Michael, looking out the window and just talking to him until he fell asleep."_

"_Talking to him about what?" Sam asked, her hands resting on her stomach._

"_Anything," he gave a slight shrug, "traveling, boats, what the park looked like in the summer. I mean, obviously, he didn't care what I said. He just needed to hear my voice and feel me holding him. After a while, he'd - you know, he'd fall asleep and I would just stand there with him, listening to him breathe, knowing he felt safe. That's the best place I've ever been."_

_Sam offered him a soft smile. "Well, if you think about it, in a couple of weeks, you'll be holding her, talking to her. And that should be interesting, huh?" her eyes brightened as her smile did, "Hearing you talk for a change."_

"_Well, babies have different personalities," Jason replied with his own light smile." Maybe she'll want to hear your horrible singing."_

Jason's eyes stared at her intently. "Did you just…"

"Yeah," she interrupted. "It was another memory," she smiled wistfully. "We were in Kelly's talking about preparing for Lila and the things you used to talk to Michael about when he was a baby."

He nodded. "I remember," he said before a sullen look flashed in his eyes for a half a second.

"He's going to be okay," Sam replied as she reached over to hold his hand, seeing the question in his eyes. "My memory may still be fuzzy in a lot of areas but I still know how to read you."

"You always have known how to read me better than anyone," he responded.

"I think the surgery this afternoon is going to go well," she paused briefly. "The drug therapy went great and Patrick's an excellent doctor and Michael's a resilient kid."

"You're right," he nodded. "I know you're right Sam but I just keep focusing on the what if's and I don't really know how to handle that. I never thought about that stuff before until now and before," his cerulean orbs met her chestnut, "when you were…"

"No," she shook her head, "don't you do that to yourself. I am fine Jason and so is our baby and Michael will be too."

"I guess I've just had a strange feeling all week after Lucky showed up," he shrugged. "He said Elizabeth was up to something."

"I know but I'm not going to let that crazy nurse ruin any of this for us," Sam grasped his hand and placed it to her protruding belly where a resounding kick was felt. "See, even Destiny agrees with me."

"Destiny?" he lifted an eyebrow in interest.

"I was just trying it out," she said before biting the corner of her bottom lip momentarily before her eyes met his again. "I was talking to Carly yesterday…"

"Carly," Jason repeated with a nod.

"Yeah," she answered. "We were talking about life and you finding me again, how she told you it was fate and then I told you it was…"

"Destiny," he finished for her.

"I thought we'd call her Destiny Lila, in honor of our first daughter who brought us together as well just the way this little one has now," Sam patted her stomach affectionately. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," Jason said before leaning over to kiss her.

Sam smiled against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, his mouth moving over hers determinedly with plying pressure until she opened her mouth so his tongue could duel with hers sensually. Just as he pulled her onto his lap, a knock on the door interrupted the amorous mood.

"Great," he groaned against her mouth as the knock became even more forceful.

"Mr. Morgan," a familiar female voice called through the closed door.

"It's Diane so it's probably important," she started to climb off his lap but he held her close.

"Maybe if we're quiet she'll go away," he whispered before nipping at her lips.

Sam laughed as the knocking continued. "She's not going away," she shook her head before calling out from his arms, "Just a minute Diane."

"Traitor," he said as she slid over on the couch before getting up to open the door. "What is it Diane?"

"Well hello to you too," the red head quipped before smiling at the pregnant brunette. "Sam," how are you?"

"Great, actually, thanks." She beamed before trying to push herself off the couch, pouting for a moment as Jason came over to assist her. "I could have gotten it."

"Sure," he laughed as the lawyer hid a smile behind her hand.

"I'll give you two some time," she offered as she began to waddle upstairs.

"Oh Sam you don't have to go," Diane said. "I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind me sharing this news with you."

"Quite honestly Destiny has decided to lay against my bladder so I have to go anyways," she retorted before disappearing upstairs.

"She's adorable," Diane smiled before blinking hard and schooling her features into a more serious fashion. "This actually won't take too long," she placed her briefcase on his desk and opened it up, pulling out a packet of documents and handing it to him. "Here you are."

Jason flipped through the papers rather quickly before looking up at the lawyer impressively.

"I took the liberty of setting up a mediated arbitration meeting and if all goes well which it will because I am the best" the lawyer paused smugly, "you will have exactly what you want when we walk out of there."

"So it's done?" he looked up at her.

Diane nodded in the affirmative. "She should be receiving it as we speak."

* * *

Elizabeth rushed around the house tossing the morning toys in the bin with one hand as she held a crying Jake firmly against her hip with the other. It had been a crazy morning and Lucky was running behind due to an emergency call at the station and her oldest son seemed set on being difficult.

"Cam," she called upstairs for the third time, "we have to go now."

"Is Daddy here yet?" he asked as he came down to the middle of the stairs.

"No Daddy had an emergency at work so I'm going to take you and Jakey to the hospital daycare when you can play with all the other kids like Robin and Patrick's little girl Emma," she paused with a motherly smile. "Now doesn't that sound fun?"

"I guess so," Cam replied though he didn't look too enthused. "Can I bring my book on whales?"

"If you hurry and promise not to get back on that game while you're up there," she said firmly.

"Okay Mommy," he nodded obediently as he bounded back up the rest of the stairs and into his room.

"What is it honey?" she jiggled her son, cupping his head in her palm as she held him close. "I know what it is. You must need your daddy but I promise you Jakey, I'm going to get your daddy back very soon." She switched to swaying hi which seemed to calm him somewhat, his cries becoming tiny whimpers.

"I got it Mommy," Cam came to stand at the end of the staircase with his backpack on and his whale book in his hand.

"You're such a good boy," she smiled at him before making sure the baby Tylenol for the tooth Jake was cutting as securely in the bag before tossing it over her shoulder. "Let's go sweetheart."

Just as they took the few steps to the door a loud knock occurred which cause Jake to scream once again.

"Damn it!" she stomped her foot in irritation as she answered the door.

"Ooh Mommy," Cameron teased, "you said a bad word."

"Not now honey," Elizabeth said as she looked down at him before his eyes looked at her disappointedly. "Okay honey I'm sorry but this _salesman_ scared Jake," her voice was soothing except for when she said salesman which was delivered with a harder edge. "I'm sorry," she looked at the man in front of her coolly as she bounced the bundle in her arms, "but I don't have time to see whatever it is you're selling. I'm already running late and as you can see my baby is upset…"

"I'm actually not selling anything ma'am," the man retorted. "I'm looking for Elizabeth Webber."

"Oh well that's me but as I said I'm running extremely late," she said before glancing at her oldest son. "Let's go Cameron."

"This will only take a second to deliver,' he retorted.

"What?" she looked up at the stranger in confusion.

"This," he replied as he handed her a semi-thick envelope. "You've just been served."

"Served?" she said as her eyes drew wide as he turned to walk away from her briskly. "With what? From who? Hello!" she whined as the man ignored her and quickly entered his car and drove away.

"Cam go back inside and take your little brother upstairs," she said as she sat her youngest on his feet.

"But you said we were running late?' his wide brown eyes looked up at her in confusion.

"I know but I have to take care of something first," Elizabeth replied. "You go on up and play your game for a few minutes okay baby?"

"Okay Mommy," Cam nodded as he took Jake's hands and they ascended the stairs.

"What is this," she ripped the envelope open haphazardly as soon as her boys were out of sight, letting it fall to the ground as she pulled out the papers inside, her dull brown eyes widening into saucers as she scanned the words. "No, no, no, no, no, no," big tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her face. "You're not taking my baby so you can have a family with that slut," Elizabeth fisted the papers in hand as much as she could before throwing it to the ground. "You bitch!" a crazed look took residence in her eyes. "You will pay Sam McCall, and you will pay soon… very soon."

* * *

Sonny sat behind his desk as he listened to man on the other end of the line. "Yeah Bernie, both Jason and I will be unavailable after five today so whatever issues arise will need to be handled by you and Cody," he instructed. "Do not, I repeat, do not bring any of that to the hospital unless it is an emergency and when I say that there better be someone really important dying." He paused as he listened to the other man. "Yes, and make sure Cody gets that other little issue done. Thanks Bernie," sonny said before hanging up the phone.

"That just made me all warm inside," Claudia said as she descended the last few stairs. "I love a man in charge."

"Yeah right," he scoffed before studying her, noticing how happy she's looked the past few weeks. "What's going on with you?"

"What?" she looked taken aback.

"I said," he drew the two words out in a sing-song fashion, "what is going on with you? You've been walking around her like the cat that swallowed the canary for weeks now."

"I'm happy Sonny, gosh," she placed her hand on her chest as she stepped back. "What, I can't be happy now? I'm not allowed to be happy Sonny? Or is that an order you give all your wives or just reserve for me?"

"That's not what I said and the face that you're acting so defensive makes me think even more that something is going on with you and it ain't good," he placed his chin in the web of his hand as he peered at her.

"Oh my God," she let out an over-exaggerated breath before rolling her eyes. "Look Sonny I know you've never really seen me happy, hell I don't know if I've ever been happy but I am." Claudia paused briefly as she stepped closer to him. "I am finally free of my father because of you and this marriage, however it started, is a lot more than I hope for when it happened and then there's this little bundle of joy," she placed her hands over her stomach. "I used to think that people who said stuff like that were gag worthy but once you feel this life inside of you, everything is different." She shrugged. "I feel like a weight has been lifted, like for once in my life I'm safe."

"Safe," he repeated. "That's an interesting term to use."

"Am I not safe here with you Sonny?" she asked though she knew he could see no fear or real contemplation in her eyes when she asked the question. "Because I distinctly remember us agreeing on a brand new start," she smiled as she stepped even closer to him, draping her arms over his neck.

"Hmm," he said as her lips lightly brushed over hers. "Now that you mention it, I do remember a conversation like that."

"Can't we just be happy about the baby together Sonny and enjoy each other?" she asked seductively before slowly undoing the first two closed buttons of his silk shirt.

"And what kind of enjoyment did you have in mind Claudia?" the arousal in his voice was evident as she pressed herself against him wantonly.

"The kind we can enjoy right her on this desk," she said breathily before their lips meet in a heated kiss, Sonny spinning her around and pressing her against the desk so he could dominate her.

"Whoa-excuse me boss," Milo said flustered at what he just walked in on.

"Don't you people knock?" Claudia huffed as her husband straightened his shirt.

"I'm sorry Mrs. C but its Jason," Milo looked to his boss. "He says it's important."

"Send him in," the Hispanic man replied as he fixed his buttons. "But next time," he called, forcing the other man to turn around, "knock."

"Yes Boss," Milo nodded apologetically before leaving as Jason and Spinelli walked in.

Sonny's eyes turned from the doorway to his wife who was perched on the desk. "Claudia…"

"I already know the drill sonny,' she hopped off the desk. "We can finish this later; it'll be like a celebration when Michael awakens." She winked at him as he shook his head before looking over at the disgusted face of Jason and the embarrassed one of Spinelli. "Jason," she offered him a magnanimous smile to irritate him before sending a warm one the computer geek's way. "Hi Spinelli."

"Vix-I um, I mean hello Mrs. Sir," he said with an awkward wave before she exited the room.

"What is it?" Sonny got right down to business the minute his wife was out of sight.

"Spinelli found something concerning Jerry," Jason said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well what is it?" he asked. "Does it have to do with Michael's shooting?"

"Perhaps though The Jackal would find it to be a most unwelcome and shocking turn of events should the culprit turn out to be someone so close to The Valkyrie and the inner workings of her loved ones," Spinelli replied.

"What?" the mob boss held his hands up in frustration as his features took on a puzzled look.

"While The Jackal was procuring through the accounts of the Demented One that have been inactive since his welcomed fall into the turbulent waves of the ocean, there was a notification that one of the said accounts had quite a large wire transfer roughly three weeks ago," Spinelli explained.

"Okay let me see if I follow,' Sonny rubbed his temples. "You were alerted that one of Jerry's accounts had some activity three weeks ago."

"Yes Mr. Sir," the young boy smiled ecstatically.

"I can't believe I'm starting to understand this weird kid's language," he mumbled more to himself but it was obvious they heard him.

"This is also the same account Devlin's wire transfer came from before the warehouse shooting," Jason added, "and this same person who withdrew the money this time actually deposited a pretty massive sum in the account shorty before the shooting as well."

"And exactly who is this?" Sonny asked. "Ric?"

"No," Jason shook his head.

"It's not Claudia is it?" he didn't want to feel the rock that pitted in his stomach at that though.

"No, it was neither Mr. Sir's devious brother nor unconventional wife but someone close to The Valkyrie," Spinelli explained. "It gives me great distress to relay this news on such a day but it looks like The Valkyrie's white Knight may be dark like his brother after all."

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" sonny asked with a clench jaw.

"Yes," Jason answered stonily, "the person accessing the account is Jasper Jacks."

* * *

April pulled her vehicle up to the gate, pressing in the security code before the gate opened. Since the night of the attack on her, Sam, and her faithful pet she had moved to a different area, a housing complex of condos that was securely monitored. Nodding to the guard in the housing just a few feet after the gate she pulled into her personal driveway and quickly exited, pressing a separate security code once she walked inside before seeing her English Cream Golden Retriever rushed towards her.

"Hi Bantay," she squatted down to greet him, petting and scratching behind his ears. "Hey boy, how was your day? Are you going to miss Mommy while she's gone?"

She laughed as he enthusiastically wagged his tail before licking her face in response.

April felt at ease being at home today, it had been crazy in the hospital but she was glad it was her last day before her vacation. To be quite honest it couldn't have come soon enough for her. She'd gone back to work fairly quickly after the ordeal and felt now she really needed the time away to decompose. Stroking through her dog's hair a few more times before she pet his head softly, she rose up from her squat and went in the direction of the red light that caught her eye from across the room.

She pressed the play button on her answering machine before making her way to the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

"Hi April," Sam's voice drifted through the house. "It's Sam. I know we've been playing phone tag for a while; things have been crazy here. I'm hoping you're still coming even though I haven't heard from you; hint, hint. Well tag, you're it."

The woman smiled at the sound of her friend's voice as she picked up her cordless phone and made her way to the living room sofa, slouching back into the cushions as she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam," the pleasant bell-like voice wafted through the line, "its April. How are you?"

"Great," her smile could practically be heard through the phone. "Everything's really great. How are you?"

"Good," April paused briefly. "So how are you adjusting to Port Charles since we last spoke; is it everything you hoped for?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "My sisters are great and my mom is a little high strung but she's also pretty amazing too and Jason," she sighed, "Jason is… I don't even have words for how incredible he is."

"I'm glad you're happy," April replied.

"How are things in Maine?" she asked. "Anything interesting happen since I've been gone?"

"No I think you took all your drama with you," April laughed.

"And what about Dr. Campaña?" Sam queried. "Has anything happened on that front?"

"Anything like what," she rolled her eyes despite the fact her friend couldn't see her. "You and I both know he only had eyes for you."

"Then I don't suggest you bring him when you visit," Sam laughed. "By the way, when are you coming? You haven't decided to back out have you?"

"No, I'll be there tonight, eight o'clock" April replied. "Speaking of which I still have to finish packing and drop Bantay off at a friend's whose going to dog-sit for me."

"Okay," Sam smiled into the phone. "I can't wait for you to get here; you should see how big I am."

"I'll be thinking up jokes on the plane," April quipped. "I'll see you then."

"See you then," Sam replied before hanging up the phone just as there was a knock on the door. "Coming,' she said as she moved towards the door thinking The Penthouse had been like Grand Central today. "Hey Lucky," she said as she opened the door to reveal who was on the other side.

"Hey Sam," he smiled as he stepped inside. "Is, is Jason here?"

"No," she shook her head. "He had to run an errand," she nodded at the bodyguards outside the door with an easing smile before closing it. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from Elizabeth," he replied, running a hand over his hair as he contemplated on whether or not he was making too much of this. "She just got custody papers filed by Jason for Jake." He shook his head in slight irritation. "Didn't he think he could've given me a head's up. For all intents and purposes I am Jake's father."

"Jason knows how much you love that little boy but he does too and he deserves to have a place in his son's life," she defended. "Besides that, didn't Jason let you all know in the hospital when I first showed up that he was going for at least visitation?"

"That was months ago Sam," lucky let out an exaggerated breath.

"Well there has been a lot going on and I think Jason was hoping he could work this out quietly with Elizabeth but she won't bend Lucky," Sam shook her head. "And when you came over her after Michael's procedure and said Liz was acting strange and planning something…"

"So this is my fault," he shook his head.

"No Lucky," her brown eyes looked up at him in sympathy. "It's no one's fault; it's just the way it is." Her eyes were pleading with him to understand. "Jason is not going to try and cut you out of Jake's life, he just wants to have a place in that little boy's life as well and I," she patted her belly gently, "I want my daughter to have a chance to know her brother."

Lucky nodded. "I just don't want to lose my son," his eyes were filled with turmoil. "I've already lost so much: the Elizabeth I used to know, the family we had together, you and that baby you're carrying right now…"

"Lucky," she said sadly.

"It should be us," he said almost as if he were just voicing his inner thoughts and not actually speaking to her in that moment. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Sam replied truthfully. "I am sorry that I've hurt you."

Lucky nodded. "I know." He ran a hand over his buzzed raven hair as he let out a worried breath. "I don't know if the timing of this is great either. Liz is already so steadfast in this belief that you are keeping Jason away from her and that in the end, he'll come back to her."

"Well maybe this will make her face the truth," the pregnant woman shrugged.

"I don't think she'd ever physically hurt you but that doesn't mean she won't set out to annoy you," Lucky replied, "and she's going to fight tooth and nail for Jake, bring up Jason's past and even yours, despite what you remember about it."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement. "I know this must be hard for you, being in the middle but I appreciate you still trying to look out for me. I want us to be friends Lucky."

"I want that too," he offered her a small smile before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I have to go pick up my boys now but if you need anything…"

"I know," she returned his smile before walking him to the door. "Thanks Lucky."

"You're welcome," he replied, giving her one last longing look before turning away from her and getting into the elevator.

* * *

Jason, Sam, Carly, Sonny, and Jax found themselves sitting in the same conference room awaiting news on Michael as they had less than a month ago. Sonny and Jason keep sending each other knowing looks, silently communicating about the other man in the room. They'd agreed before leaving The Greystone to let Spinelli see if he could find any more information before they confronted him, still sitting in the same room with a man who either had something to do with the shooting or aiding his brother who definitely facilitated the shooting as well as kidnapping Sam and blowing up and then holding her hostage; well it was making both men's blood boil.

"Jason?" Sam said softly as her eyes caught his. "What is…"

He shook his head. "Later."

She furrowed her brows. "Business?"

Jason nodded affirmatively before taking her hand within his own.

"Is everything okay?" Carly darted her eyes between her best friend and ex-husband, before her eyes sought Sam's.

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "I think it's just everyone's nerves."

"Everything's fine Carly," sonny said resolutely though she could tell he was hiding something.

The room went silent again as the five of them were basically left to their own inner musings. They'd already been there for three hours and according to Dr. Patrick Drake and Dr. Phoebe Hensen the surgery would take approximately five hours.

"Hi guys," Claudia said as she poked her head in, causing the whole group to look up at the returning member who'd somehow managed to tag along with her husband. "Dig in," she smiled as she balanced a drink carrier on top of a pink cardboard box. "There's enough for everyone."

"Thanks Claudia," Sonny offered her a nod before retrieving the outstretched cup in front of him.

Jax nodded at the woman politely as she sat down between him and her husband, sipping her drink slowly as her eyes kept glancing to the items she'd brought in.

"Geez, you don't have to act as if the stuff is poisonous," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I mean I got it from Kelly's, unless Sonny's dad is suddenly poisoning people now."

"I don't think anyone is really hungry or thirsty right now," Sam interjected when she saw Carly's mouth start to open.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Sonny asked her before watching her face scrunch up indignantly.

"A walk Sonny," Claudia crossed her arms over her chest. "I just got back. I mean just because Jason keeps giving me dirty looks doesn't mean I'm going to hide."

"You are one of the last people in this room Michael needs here,' Jason said firmly before shooting an icy look at the Australian man beside her.

"Why is that, because you said?" she shot back, "Who the hell are you anyways? You brought your amnesiac girlfriend here but my presence is warranted. I'm Sonny's wife and that makes me his stepmom."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jason shook his head as the anger coursed through him.

"You shut your mouth Claudia,' 'Carly stood up. "You are nothing to my son! You're just some business deal Sonny used as a fringe benefit because you probably caught him on a lonely day. Jason is Michael's uncle and Michael has considered Sam his aunt for more years than you've been in Port Charles. You are nothing to my son Claudia, nothing!"

"It's okay," Jax said as he wrapped a soothing arm around his wife before looking over at the raven haired woman. "Perhaps you should take that walk Claudia; as a matter of fact I need to make a call so I'll escort you out."

Claudia looked at her husband for help and when she got no response she stood up. "Fine," she watched her secret ally stand up.

"You don't have to escort her out," Carly said.

"It's okay," he leaned down to kiss his wife. "Shall we?" Jax placed his hand against the woman's back, neither noticing the curios look shared between the mob boss and his enforcer. "What the hell were you trying to pull in there?" Jax started the minute they were a foot away from the closed door. "Carly does not need you're added stress just because your husband is not giving you the attention you want."

"That was called a diversion," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been trying to get you alone since I roped Sonny into letting me come here."

"Our business transaction is over Claudia," he spoke firmly. "I brought you the last of my brother's disks in exchange for what was inside that envelope."

"As if you didn't make a copy," she retorted.

"Am I supposed to believe in the time it took me to retrieve the disk you didn't make a copy of what was in that envelope?" he countered rhetorically. "I thought so."

"It's called insurance," Claudia replied before looking around to make sure they were alone, "but you have bigger problems than what I have or Carly's stress level. Sonny and Jason, they're on to you."

"On to me?" Jax questioned. "On to me about what?" his whisper was harsh. "You were the one who hired my brother to get your husband shot and you ended up getting Michael shot…"

"Don't act so innocent about what you did," she pointed at him heatedly. "You are just as bad as me but it wasn't me who turned the heat on you." She watched him relax ever so slightly as he took a step back from her. "Spinelli found something, I was sent upstairs but I was listening out and they found some connection between an active account of Jerry's and you."

"And you just told me this out of the kindness of your heart?" he shook his head incredulously.

"No I told you so you can cover your own butt so you don't end up revealing mine," Claudia paused briefly. "Look Jax, I'm happy okay. I made a mistake but I'm happy with Sonny and you're happy with Carly and it's in both of our best interest if nothing comes out on either one of us."

Jax nodded. "I hate to agree with you but you're right."

"I know I am Jax, so take care of this before Jason Morgan takes care of you," Claudia said pointedly before walking away.

Jax took a deep breath and sighed as he leaned against the wall, the anxiety washing over his body in waves.

"Jax?" Sam said as she moved towards him.

"Sam," his eyes widened. "What are you doing out here?"

"Destiny is playing on my bladder again," she patted her stomach affectionately before her eyes looked up at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a business deal fell through," he lied smoothly before offering her a shrug. "Plus, it's never a good time dealing with Claudia Zaccharra."

"I get that," she nodded. "Well I better hurry before she gets impatient." Sam offered him a smile before she walked off.

Jax watched her go, using the time to calm himself before taking one last deep breath before making his way back to the conference room.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up at she say the ban of her existence pass by the nurse's station and then into one of the restrooms. She was pleased to see she was alone and knew it was now or never to try and push her over the edge.

"I'm taking my fifteen minute break,' she called to the other nurse before reaching for the cellphone in her pocket and dialing her ex-husband's number.

"Spencer," he picked up almost immediately.

"It's happening Lucky," she spoke quickly. "You need to get to the hospital."

"What?" he asked. "What are you…"

"Sam needs you," she interrupted.

"Liz what are you doing?" she heard her ex-husband's voice echo as she brought the phone away from her ear and closed it.

Stuffing the phone in her pocket she quickly entered the ladies' room to find the pregnant brunette washing her hands. She stood quietly as she watched her dry her hands before leaning over the sink for a minute.

"Sam," her overly glossed lips formed into a wide smile.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you," she tried to walk around the woman but she jumped in front of her, spreading her arms out over the door.

"Well that's too bad because you and I are going to get everything settled here and now," Elizabeth spoke more confidently than she ever had in her life. "You think you're going to take my baby the way you've tried to take Jason but you can't because Jake is mine just like Jason."

"You have serious lost your mind," Sam crossed her arms over her stomach in a protective posture.

"You're the one seeing a shrink," Elizabeth countered. "You think if you don't remember the bad stuff that happened between you and Jason that you can keep him but it won't work."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about,' she countered.

"Of course you do," Elizabeth countered. "Don't forget that I was working in psych the day of your first appointment. I know all about you trying to block you're bad memories, the one where Jason looked at you with hatred in his eyes. I know all about it."

"You spied on my session," she said incredulously. "You are sick, you know that and I'm leaving this bathroom right now." Sam yanked the unusually less than mousy woman by the arm and yanked her away from the door before storming out the door.

"You think you can block me out just like you're blocking those memories out, and I'm sure there's more than one, but you can't." Elizabeth trailed behind her. "I know all about that night, your fuzzy descriptions are all through your sessions. Jason told me all about it, the way he waited for you in the dark."

"Shut up," Sam said as a picture of finding Jason in her darkened apartment flashed in her mind, waddling faster down what seemed like the longest stretch of hallway ever.

"You said he stared at you with steely blue eyes," she paused dramatically, "and then he told me what happened next. He threatened to kill you, for me and for Jake."

"You lying bitch!" Sam twirled around swiftly and slapped the nurse so hard the cowardly woman sprawling to the floor.

"Sam," Jason rushed towards her and gathered her in his arms.

"Jason," she clutched his black t-shirt in her fists as her mind was bombarded with a vision so clear it seemed like it was happening in the moment.

_Sam watched almost removed as Jason glowered at her before picking up a glass and throwing it forcefully in the direction of her fire place, the crystal shattering into pieces and scattering across the floor before his eyes pierced through her once again._

"_If you think that I am wrong about the danger and you're willing to risk Elizabeth's life to be with your son, or have one - or both of them - shot in your arms, then just say so, Jason," she held her arms out before transferring her quarter full glass into the other hand as she pointed behind her." I will march down to her right now and tell her I set that whole thing up. You know as well as I do,' she paused briefly, "you said it yourself. Elizabeth and Jake," she counted them on her fingers despite the glass in her hand, "and don't forget Cameron, will never be safe with you." _

_The anger seemed to be rolling off of him in waves. "You stood by while Jake was kidnapped. You hired two men to threaten Elizabeth at gunpoint while her children watched." His steely blue eyes were hooded with rage as he stared her down. "What is wrong with you?" Jason's voice bellowed through the room as he pointed at her. "You want revenge? You want to be angry at somebody? You be angry at me!" He pointed at himself. "You leave Elizabeth…"_

_"Jason, I gave up everything to be with you!" Sam interrupted as she yelled back at him, her hand tightening around the glass in her hand before she switched it. "I was shot because of you!" the pain ripped through her like a knife. "And then you go and have one with Elizabeth!"_

"_You stay away from Elizabeth," he pointed at her angrily, "don't go near her children or her again."_

"_What," she provoked though disillusioned at his words, "are you threatening me?"_

_Jason moved towards her stealthily until they were practically face to face, his eyes full of coldness and something akin to hatred. "If you hurt them," he annunciated his words with harsh deliberation, "again - in any way, I will kill you."_

_Sam stood there pursuing her lips and giving him no reaction as she felt what was left of her heart shatter into a more pieces than she could count, just like the glass he'd shattered only moments before. Turning her face away as he left as silently as he'd entered she moved to the couch and buried her face in her hands as she let all her raw emotions pour out of her and overflow through the moisture that escaped her eyes. _

"She was right," Sam said as she pulled out of his embrace abruptly. "Oh God," she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears, "she was right."

"I told you I was," Elizabeth said as she rubbed the side of her face, having gotten herself up during the couple's embrace. "He threatened to kill you for me."

"That's not…" Jason shook his head in rebuttal but Sam cut him off.

I remember," she turned away from him, rushing down the hall away from Michael's surgery and away from that meddlesome nurse.

"Let her go Jason," she clung to his arm. "Now we can be a family."

"I could never share a family with a psychopathic bitch," he ripped his arms away from her swiftly, watching as she slung to the ground once again. "I never meant that threat I said to Sam but if I can't fix this and something happened to her or the baby, then just know I will be carrying it out on you." He looked at her in disgust before rushing behind the pregnant woman who was jabbing at the button on the elevator furiously. "Sam," he called out to her.

"No Jason," she shook her head as she noticed the out of order sign, stomping off purposely to the door for the stairs, "just leave me alone!"

"No Sam," he replied as he followed her, grasping her arm in his. "I told you when I found you where Jerry had stashed you that I was never letting you go again."

"I can't deal with this," tears streamed down her face as she jerked away from him. "Let me go Jason, just let me-Ahh!" she screamed as she felt the force of her pull propel her down the staircase.

"SAM!" Jason felt his heart drop to his stomach as he reached out to grasp her and felt nothing but air as she tumbled down stair after stair. "Oh God baby," he rushed to where she lay unconscious, cradling her broken body in his arms. "HELP!" he bellowed. "Somebody…"

"What-Sam," Lucky visibly paled before looking up to the top of the stairs where Elizabeth stood. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

Carly, Sonny, and Jax all sat around Michael's bedside. Patrick had come to them nearly a half an hour earlier to tell them the surgery had been a success and that now it was up to the teenage by to fight his back the rest of the way; in short it was a waiting game.

"Hey baby," she stroked her son's hair gently. "Patrick and that Dr. Hensen said you did great so you just rest until you're ready to wake up and we'll be right here. Me and your dad and Jax, we're all her and Jason and Sam too."

"Where are Jason and Sam?" sonny asked. "He went to check on her before Patrick came to give us the good news."

"You're right," she said looking up at him. "It's not like Jason to leave in a crisis. Could it be business?"

"No," Sonny shook his head. "Everyone knows what's going on with Michael."

"Oh my gosh you guys," her senses were suddenly on high alert, "what if Sam went into labor or something."

"Sam still has a while yet to go," Jax offered. "Besides, wouldn't Jason come to tell you?"

"Not if something bad has happened," Carly paled.

"I'll go check in with the nurse's desk and see if she was admitted," Sonny replied as he stood up.

"No," she shook her head. "Michael won't be awake for a little while; I'll go check. Sit with him Sonny." Carly stood up.

"You want me to come with you?" Jax asked.

"I'll be alright," she smiled before leaning over to press a soft kiss to her son's cheek. "I will be right back; I need to check on your Uncle Jason and Sam, make sure they didn't get lost." She offered both Sonny and Jax a half smile before making her way out of the room and to the nurse's desk.

"Carly?" her name was called by a familiar male voice before she could quit get a nurse's attention.

"Lucky what are you…" she trailed off as she saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?'

"I was just coming to find you," he explained. "It took a while to get anything out of Jason but he said you guys were in the hospital waiting for Michael's surgery, is he okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think Michael's going to be just fine but that's not why you're looking for me."

"It's Sam," Lucky said sadly. "She fell down the steps and there's some issue, the placenta dislodging from the uterine wall and they have to…"

She held her hand. "Take me to Jason," she said before following him hurriedly to the area where Sam was being worked on and Jason was standing outside. "Jase," she rushed towards him and gathered him in her arms.

"They won't let me in," he buried his head against her shoulder and let out a muffled sob. "I can't lose her and Destiny; I just got Sam back and we've waited for this baby for so long."

"You won't," Carly said just as they both saw the curtains being drawn, an overwhelming sense of d éjà vu washing over them at the scene.

"Just like last time," he mumbled.

"No," Carly held his face between her hands, "destiny didn't bring you this far for that to happen. We have to stay focused and calm; Michael is okay and Sam believed in him when the rest of us had doubts. Now we're going to believe in her."

Jason nodded silently before walking over to the covered window and placing his hands on the glass as he silently prayed for a miracle.


	20. Chapter 19: Both Sides of The Coin's

**A/N**: Hi all! I'm going to keep this short since I've put this off for a while, life got in the way of updates. Special thansk to my awesome group of reviewers, most who always seem to stick through my impromptu hiatus': **DiVoSgUrL16, pinkprincess007, Liz, forever babe, greengirl82, palmbeach, GHJaSam4Ever , Rae, Slaudia4eva,** and **Anon Reviewer**... I'd put your name if you left it, lol!

Oh and I did want to give a special shout-out to **AZGHFan** at D&T who suggested the name of Destiny for Jasam's baby way back in chapter ten, so thanks for the name and as you can see I've used it. Also, I hope the beginning isn't too confusing, flashbacks are italics.

**Both Sides of The Coin's Miracle**

"_Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and strengthening the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favouring the passions, destroying reason, and in a word, turning everything topsy-turvy." ~Marguerite De Valois_

Sam lay unconscious as the doctors and nurses buzzed around her. She could still hear the faint sounds of the machines beeping and the movement around her, yet she felt very disconnected from her body like she was standing on the other side of the room watching it happen.

"Come on people, let's move," Dr. Webber spoke over the patient.

_Young Sam: Where are we going?_

_Cody: On vacation, like I said._

_Young Sam: A real vacation like a real family?_

_Cody: A family of two?_

_Young Sam: I don't understand. Where's Mom and Danny?_

_Cody: They're gone Samantha but we're going to have a fun time without them. I have a new score you can even help with; we're going to be rich sweetheart._

"Systolic is eighty," a nurse shouted.

_Danny: You came back for me._

_Sam: I told you I would. Come on, we-we have to get out of here._

_Danny: There's a fire Sam. It's burning._

_Sam: I know Danny, just get in the car. We have to go._

"I'm not getting a signal here," Dr. Lee spoke.

_Jax: I don't play with strangers. _

_Sam: I'm Sam. _

_Jax: Is that short for "Samantha"? _

_Sam: Just Sam. _

_Jax: Well, it's nice to meet you, "Just Sam." I'm Jax. Let's play. _

"We need to prep here fast," Steven replied as he assisted the other doctor. "Let's get a little more anesthesia."

_Sonny: Come here! _

_Sam: Oh! Stop! _

_Sonny: Don't scream! Do what you're told, you won't get hurt! _

_Carly: Sonny, please, don't do this! _

_Sonny: You did this! _

"The fetal heart-beat's down to sixty-five," Nadine replied. "And the reading is still difficult."

_Sam: Well, it must be crowded around here if the cops have got to double up on two total strangers, huh? _

_Jason: I don't think it's a mistake. _

_Sam: Why not? _

_Jason: Because they're hoping to get something out of it - your testimony against me. _

_Sam: Well, I might be willing if I had any idea who you are. I'm Sam. Sam McCall. I'm in for aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos. _

_Jason: Jason Morgan. Me too. _

"We have a plugged umbilical cord," Dr. Lee said. "Vertex is unresponsive; get ready for a crash C-section."

_Sonny: I got more money than I'll ever be able to spend. I - I give you my word. I will go nowhere near that treasure. _

_Sam: Well, that's halfway consoling, but if you don't go after it, someone else will. My father died for that treasure. I can't - I can't let it go_.

"Okay, one minute from skin to baby," Kelly said before glancing at the nurse next to her as the patient's stomach was washed with the antibacterial solution. "Scalpel…"

_Sonny: Whatever happens, I will provide for this baby. That's - _

_Jax: This place arranges adoptions. Now, you were planning to come here and have the child and give it up, weren't you? But if the child is mine, then I - _

_Sam: The child is mine, and I will decide what's best for it! In the meantime, the two of you can go to hell! _

_[Sam screams and falls down stairs] _

"There's skin," she said as she made a horizontal incision across and above the pubic bone. "Mark the time…and stretch; Pediatricians here."

_Sam: It smells really good in here. Did you make yourself some dinner? _

_Danny: Uh-huh, tacos. I took them out of the freezer and put them in the toaster oven like you showed me. _

"Keep 100 micsaphenthol standing by," Dr. Webber instructed.

_Sam: No, Jason, it is not ok. I don't like being dependent on anyone. And if you had gotten back together with Courtney - I didn't know where I was going to go. Maybe I'm overreacting because of my hormones right now, but I just - I want my daughter to have a stable home. _

_Jason: Hey, you - you can stay here for as long as you want. _

_Sam: It's really hard to trust. I've never had a home before, Jason. _

"Making the transverse incision now," the Asian woman said as she made her second cut to open the uterus and causing the amniotic sac to rupture. "More stretching…" she called.

_Sam: And that's when you did it. Right? I was unconscious, and you told them to take my baby. You killed my little girl. _

_Sam: Now I know why my baby died, because you convinced the doctors to take her before she was ready, because that's what you do. Right, Alexis? You convince people of things. And if kindness doesn't work, you go on the attack. You will do anything to get what you want. _

_Alexis: Your baby was in trouble. You had an emergency C-section. _

_Sam: My baby was fine! She was alive inside of me until you showed up._

"Hold the retractor steady," Kelly said as she continued working. And we've got a shoulder," she announced.

_Jason: Sam, you're the person I want to be with. When you walked out, I missed you all the time. _

_Sam: I missed you, too, Jason, more - more than I ever thought I would, ever. _

_Jason: I don't want you to walk out again. Please, I want you to stay - forever. I love you. _

"Hang 15 more liters," Steven said as he assisted Dr. Lee in delivering the baby. "And there she is folks," they handed the slightly blue baby to the neonatal doctors waiting for her.

_Sam: Jason -_

_Jason: Yeah, I'm right here._

_Sam: Where?_

_Jason: You're at the hospital. You were shot._

"She's not pinking up," one of the nurses said.

"Let's get a vacuum in here," the male shouted over the baby before placing the tiny mask on the child. "Bag her."

_Alexis: Jason told me. I want to say the magic words to you right now that's going to make all of this all better for you, but I don't know what they are. All I can tell you is that I am here, and I'm not going anywhere this time. _

_Sam: Thank you. _

"The uterus is atomic," Kelly said as she worked to get the bleeding under control. "We may have to do a hysterectomy if we can't get it to firm up."

_Jason: If I'd been holding you three inches lower, the bullet would've hit you here, and it would've severed your spine, and gone through your heart. You would've died in my arms that night. Do you really understand that your life could be over? That you could be dead just because you ran into my arms? I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. If I continue to love you, it could. So I can't. I can't love you anymore. _

Suddenly the cries of the tiny newborn were heard as she was cleaned and put in a transport incubator to go to NICU.

_Alexis: I'm done, Sam. I'm done fighting for you. I am done trying to save you, and the interesting thing is, is that you never asked me to, and it's evident that you don't want me to, so you win. I'm done. You want to spend the rest of your life with Jason, being his plaything, being his appendage, taking orders from him and getting shot at, that is entirely up to you. I'm not going to do anything to stop you because it is clear to me that you have absolutely no self-respect. You have no identity of your own, so being with Jason is really your only option, isn't it? If I were you, I wouldn't go to school. I wouldn't go to college. I wouldn't go to law school. Why don't you just let Jason take care of you for the rest of your life because that way you don't have to think? Wouldn't that be great? Get out! Get out of my house - I don't want you poisoning your sisters' minds with your pathetic, degraded attitude! _

Sam stared off at the scene, feeling her heart burst with emotion at the birth of her daughter as well as the rush of other emotions that filled her from the rush of memories that now seemed to be passing through her brain at warp speed: her night with Ric, getting back together with Jason, finding out about Jake and watching his kidnapping, the men in the park, Jason's threat, her relationship with Lucky, her friendship with Maxie, her slow re-acquaintance with Jason, the night they'd made Destiny, and finally the explosion on Jerry's ship. Her eyes widened at how pale she looked in the hospital bed as the doctors continued to work over her and then suddenly she felt like she was becoming even more removed from the scene as a bright light seemed to wash over her. She felt completely at peace in that moment as she turned her head to see a little girl about the age of four. She had bronzed skin, wavy raven hair, a set of dimples, and warm chestnut eyes.

"Lila," she breathed out the name in loving awe.

The little girl just smiled at her before reaching out a hand for Sam to take.

* * *

Jason stood outside of the hospital room, back slumped against the wall as he bowed his head, distraught. His mind was filled with both images of the present and the past: watching Sam tumbling down the stairs and then the doctors closing the deep maroon colored curtain so he couldn't see, fading into the maroon colored curtain of the past and the image of him holding a limp baby girl in his arms. It felt like he was standing in the past, Carly standing in almost the same spot as she had when the doctor's came out to tell him Lila was gone. He silently prayed to whatever God would listen that history would not continue to repeat itself and his little girl was okay. And then he sent another prayer up, hoping Sam would be okay too. He'd lost her once and it almost killed him but there was still that slight hope in the back of his mind, he knew if she died in that hospital room that there would be no coming back for him. He'd kill Elizabeth slowly and painfully, and then the world would feel his wrath until he found a way to kill himself.

"She's a fighter," Carly said though her voice wavered.

"You should be with Michael," he looked up at her.

"I don't think you should be alone," she replied.

"He's not," Alexis made her way towards them. "Lucky called me and said Sam…" she shook her head before making her way to the seat and waited for him to sit next to her. "Tell me what happened?"

Jason nodded at Carly, signaling it was alright to leave, before swallowing the lump that seemed to form in his throat as he sat next down to a woman he knew was less than supportive of his relationship with Sam. "I don't-I don't even know where to start…"

"The beginning is always nice," Alexis spoke in a controlled tone.

"We came here today for Michael's surgery and Sam left to go to the bathroom," Jason paused briefly, blowing out a breath. "It seemed like she was gone too long so I went to Look for her and when I found her she was with Elizabeth," he said the other's name like a curse word.

"Elizabeth Webber," the brunette woman nodded, "the mother of your son." The look on her face showed how distasteful she felt about him and the situation.

"She was yelling at Sam, bringing up a lot of hurtful memories that Sam wasn't ready to remember yet," he ran his hands over his hair. "I knew Liz wanted something more from me and that she was becoming a nuisance but I never thought her capable…" he trailed off. "I should have been paying more attention."

"Yes you should have," Alexis replied sternly, "but we don't have time to focus on what you should have done. What I want to know is how it went from yelling to my daughter lying in a hospital bed fighting for her and her unborn daughter's life?"

"Sam was really upset when she realized some of what Liz was saying was true and she ran away from me," he shook his head as his eyes began to burn from unshed tears. "She was at the elevator and it wouldn't work so she took off to the stairwell and I went after her and I grabbed her arm and she pulled away and the next thing I knew…" he shuddered at the memory. "Now Sam and Destiny are in there fighting for their lives."

"Destiny?" Alexis questioned.

"That's the name Sam wants to name our daughter," he explained. "We decided on it this morning."

Alexis nodded, "As much as I'd love to blame this on Jason this isn't your fault; it's Elizabeth's." She surprised herself and him as she reached over to hold his hand in comfort before their eyes met. "She has made it her life's ambition to ruin my daughter's life over a man who has made it clear he doesn't want her."

"Elizabeth will pay Alexis," he replied. "I promise you that, even if I have to do the thing you least approve of."

"Not if I get to her first," she spoke resolutely. "Apparently that woman has forgotten I am a Cassadine and you may be surprised what Natasha Cassadine approves of when it comes to the safety of one of my girls."

He squinted at her inquisitively, growing a new found respect for the woman next to him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"For once you and I are on the same page," Alexis replied. "Elizabeth Webber has messed with my daughter's life for the last time; she won't be doing it again."

"Jason," Kelly said as she approached them. "Congratulation, you are the father of a healthy baby girl."

"Destiny's okay?" Jason asked as he and Alexis stood up, letting out a relieved breath. "And Sam…"

"Yes," Alexis added, "how's Sam?"

"She's not out of the words yet," Kelly explained. "Dr. Webber is with her now and she's receiving a transfusion now. Her pulse is down and her respiration is weak but she's still hanging on."

"Oh god," Alexis put a hand to her mouth.

"But she's going to be okay right?" Jason asked.

"We're doing everything we can," the doctor said softly as she put a hand to his arm in comfort. "You can take comfort that your little girl is okay."

Jason nodded. "Can I see her? Sam would want…" his eyes searched around the doctor to the room where the mother of his daughter was being worked on. "I can't leave… Sam…"

"It's okay," Alexis placed a hand on his back comfortingly as he turned to look at her. "Sam would want you to go see your daughter. I'll stay. Go ahead, and when you get back you'll be able to tell Sam all about her."

Jason nodded in compliance. "Okay, but if something happens…"

"I'll find you," Alexis replied, "but nothing's going to happen. Our girl is a fighter. She fought her way back to you once Jason; she'll do it again for you and your daughter."

"I'll take you to her," Kelly said before leading the statuesque man down the hall.

"Oh baby," Alexis said as she stepped closer to the room, reaching out to press her hand on the glass. "Elizabeth won't get away with this; I promise you."

* * *

Maxie rushed out of the elevator, heels clicking against the shiny linoleum floor in haste as she power walked purposefully towards the nurse's station, with Spinelli practically jogging to keep up with her.

"Excuse me," she called out as she took the last few steps up to the counter. "I'm looking for Sam McCall; she's pregnant and fell down some steps and …"

"Maxie," Robin spoke form behind her. "Hi Spinelli."

"Do you know where Sam is?" she turned worried yet hopeful eyes towards her cousin.

"She's down in OR 1 around the corner," Robin answered. "I'll take you outside the room where Carly and Jason are waiting."

"Stone Cold must be most frantic with Fair Samantha's and The Destined Child's lives hanging in the balance," Spinelli said.

"Is that Elizabeth in there with Lucky?" Maxie asked as they passed the conference room. "Is she in handcuffs? That fake halo poor excuse for a nurse had something to do with Sam falling down the stairs!" her voice elevated with every word. "I told you something was up with her but no one believes bad girl Maxie over precious oh so innocent Elizabitch."

"Come on Maxie," Robin urged her cousin forward, placing a hand on her back. "Lucky is figuring out what happened."

"Lucky?" she screeched. "He can't be objective. Her shiny fake halo has been blinding him for years." She jerked to a stop, turning towards the man beside her. "Spinelli, you go with Robin; Jason needs you."

Spinelli sighed. "But Maximista, perhaps it would be best to accompany Fair Robin and The Jackal…"

"I have to take care of this first," she interrupted with a raise of her hand. "I just want to make sure Lucky is looking out for Sam's best interest and not his ex-wife's. I'll be right there, I promise." She leaned over to kiss Spinelli on the cheek.

"Just," the brunette sighed knowing she'd never win, "don't do anything that's going to get you in handcuffs," Robin cautioned.

"Scout's honor," Maxie crossed her hand over her chest in an X as she offered them a smile before watching the pair walk away. Letting out a breath as they moved out of her line of vision she stomped over to the conference room, through the door open unabashedly. "You bitch! I knew you were going to try something though I didn't think you would be this suicidal as to physical harm Sam."

"Maxie," Lucky shook his head. "You need to calm down. What are you even doing in here?"

"Making sure that psycho pays for pushing Sam down the stairs," the blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't push anyone down the stairs," Elizabeth retorted. "All I did was tell her the truth. I was honest with her while everyone else was lying and now I'm the one in handcuffs," she shook the arm that was connected to the bolted down lamp. "This is ridiculous!" She turned her doe eyes towards the detective as her voice took on a whine quality, "you know I would never hurt anyone Lucky."

"Oh no," Maxie jumped in between the two of them. "Do not look at her before she sways you with that fake brownie homemaker face."

"Maxie, I am not going to be swayed by Elizabeth," he shook his head. "But you're right; I can't handle this case because it is personal for me either way. I'm just detaining her until they send another officer down here." Lucky looked down as his cell phone rang. "I have to take this; it could be the station," he said before stepping out of the room.

"You can't just leave me here," he mousy woman whined at his back as he exited.

"Why," the blonde said as she stepped closer to the other woman, "because you aren't so tough without a flight of stairs around? Isn't there where you do your best work, seducing drunken vulnerable men and attacking vulnerable pregnant women?" Maxie sneered at her, "Well you went too far this time and now everyone is going to see you for the hypocritical witch that you are."

"You don't know anything," Elizabeth retorted. "I didn't push her and even if I had no one would believe it. I'm an upstanding citizen of the community. I'm the granddaughter of Audrey Hardy and a nurse and Sam is the bastard child Alexis didn't want and a con artist and tramp. Who do you think the police will believe, a hard working single mother or a slut whose dad doesn't happen to be the police commissioner?"

Before Maxie even thought about it her hand was swiftly colliding with the other woman's face, the sound of the impact echoing all over the room.

"Ahh," Elizabeth's free hand reached up to cup her stinging cheek. "Lucky!" she yelled.

"Oh cut it out," Maxie replied. "If you think that slaps something you just think about what Jason is going to do to you."

"Jason loves me," she repeated the mantra she'd said so many times she believed it.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," Maxie let out a short laugh. "The police may believe your homemaker persona but Jason's blinders are off now."

"Is everything okay in here?" Lucky said as he stepped inside.

"No," Elizabeth looked at him with watery eyes. "Maxie just hit me."

"I'm sorry but I didn't see anything," he shrugged, even though he'd caught it when he was returning to the room. "You should go now Maxie. I promise Cruz is on his way to take Elizabeth down to the station."

"What?" her doe eyes were wide. "Lucky…"

"You better pray for jail Betty Crotchwhore," Maxie said with a laugh. "If I'd ticked off a hypothetical mob enforcer I would."

"She just threatened me," Elizabeth said with a huff as she stomped her foot indignantly.

"Sorry I wasn't listening," Lucky just shrugged again. "Goodbye Maxie."

"Bye Lucky," she smiled at him. "Whore," she nodded at the other woman before hurrying down the same path she'd watched Robin and Spinelli take earlier.

* * *

Michael lay soundly in his hospital room, mind still trapped in the darkness he'd been living in for longer than he knew as the machines kept track of his breathing and heart rate. He'd been able to hear muffled sounds around him for the past few hours but he hadn't been able to wake up as of yet.

"You okay?" Sonny came to stand behind his ex-wife, placing his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them up in down in an effort to relieve her tension.

"I'm worried," she out a deep breath, "About Michael and Sam and Jason and that baby Sam is carrying. I am," she said as she wiped away a stray tear, "but I know they're going to be all right. I feel that in my gut." Carly turned back to look at him, "My instincts were right about the surgery."

"You have great instincts," Sonny replied. "You always have."

Carly turned around to face her. "And they are screaming right now that Michael is going to wake up and that Sam and her baby are going to be fine," she nodded confidently though there was some wavering in her voice. "Michael needs us to believe in him and so does Sam and Destiny and that's what we need to do Sonny."

Sonny ran a hand over his hair. "Carly, listen to me; I believe you and I think you're right but maybe you should get some rest. You've been here all day and trying to take care of Michael and Jason…"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't need to rest Sonny. What I need is for Michael to wake up and when he does, and when Sam and Destiny are out of surgery, I want to be here."

"Okay," he conceded, knowing it was fruitless to agrue with the blonde when she got something in her head.

"Thank you," she smiled at him before giving him a quick embrace. "Did Jax mention where he was going?"

"Not to me," he shrugged. "Look you know I've never been a fan of your marriage to Jax but he should be here."

The amazon woman rolled her eyes. "Don't start Sonny…"

"What?" he held up his hand with a little laugh as her eyes bore into him. "I'm just saying as your husband he should be here supporting you."

"You mean like your wife," she countered.

"You didn't want Claudia here," he replied before tilting his head to the side. "I could call her…"

"Don't you dare," she warned as she sat down in the chair next to her son's bed, grasping one of his hands between her own. "Maybe this is the way it should be you know, for it to just be Michael's parents when he wakes up." She turned back to look at the Hispanic man. "We just have to be patient. He's going to come back to us."

"Yes he is," Sonny said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Carly's eyes widened as she suddenly felt a weak but insistent squeeze against her hand. "Sonny," she looked at him before turning back to the young man lying in the bed. "Michael honey?"

"What's going on?" Sonny asked in concern. "Carly…"

"He just squeezed my hand," she said as more tears began to form in her eyes. "Michael," she leaned closer to as she cradled his hand between her own. "Michael if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again baby."

"Car…" sonny's words dies on his tongue as they both saw their son's hand move. "Son?" he couldn't fight the tears forming in his own eyes.

"Go, go get a doctor Sonny," she ordered as she leaned over his firstborn's bedside. "Michael baby, its mom… I'm here and your dad…"

The Hispanic man hurriedly got up and rushed through the door.

"Honey I'm right here," she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Michael…

"M-mom," he croaked out gruffly as his eyes opened before closing again against the brightness of the lights.

"Let me get some water," Carly hurried to the table at the end of the bed where the pink jug sat, quickly pouring a generous amount into one of the cups and sticking a straw in it before bringing it to him. "Here," she cradled his neck as he tried to lift his head, "let me help you."

The young boy greedily drank down the liquid, feeling a sting in his throat yet the cool liquid also seemed soothing. "Mom," Michael said as he was finally able to open his eyes more fully, squinting against the light. "What… where am I?"

"You're in the hospital baby but everything's going to be alright because you're awake," she smiled through blurry eyes.

"You're crying," he observed as he focused on her face.

"Because I'm so happy baby," she cupped his face. "Oh Michael…"

"Michael," Sonny beamed through his own tears as he rushed back through the door, freezing momentarily at the sight of his son's eyes wide open. "You came back to us son."

"I never left," Michael said as he looked between his parents. "Did I?"

"You're right buddy," Sonny smiled as he made his way beside Carly, grasping their connected hands in his own. "You've always been with us."

"I heard someone was awake," Patrick said as he entered the room.

"Yes," Carly smiled at the doctor, "Michael's awake."

* * *

Jason stood in silence as he watched the nurse pull down the plastic door on Destiny's housing before removing the plastic cover over the baby's head listening to the high pitched tinging sound of the monitors, waiting patiently for his daughter to be placed in his arms. Her tiny, raspy cries echoed throughout the room as the nurse removed the baby slowly, careful of the wires and tubes connected to her as well as the cloth covered paddle attached to her hand before walking over and gently placing the tiny infant in her father's arms.

"Shh," he said gently as he rocked her in his arm to soothe her cries, "Daddy's here." His eyes stared down at her daughter, marveling at every move she made. "Daddy's here," he marveled at how his voice seemed to calm her down almost instantly.

Jason cradled her against him, finding himself fighting back tears just gazing down at her. He smiled as he took in the tiny creature he had helped create. He knew he was a fairly big man but holding the 4 pound 8 ounces baby made him feel even more mammoth. He couldn't believe how strong she was from her size, only needing to be put on oxygen to maintain her levels but otherwise was functioning just fine. Shaking his head, he realized he shouldn't be amazed; she was just like her mother, petite but strong.

"Hey Destiny," he spoke softly as he made a few steps, but cautious not to go too far with her connected to machines. "I'm-I'm your dad. You are so beautiful," he said in awe as he took in her alabaster skin, dark tuft of chocolate hair, and piercing blue eyes that mirrored his own. "You're perfect," he marveled. "How can something so tiny be so perfect?"

Their eyes seem to meet, her staring up at him intently as if she was taken him all in the way he was her and in that moment he felt his heart swell with a deeper love than he could imagine, feeling an overwhelming surge of protectiveness deep inside and he knew no matter what it took he would do anything humanly possible to protect her from the pain and disappointments of the world.

"Your mom, Sam, and I we love you so much." His eyes watered in amazement, as her eyebrows furrowed even so slightly. "I love you," he whispered as he looked down at her, "and I promise you as soon as Mommy is strong enough she'll be here and then I won't let anyone hurt either of you again."

Destiny seemed to cuddle closer to him, marveling in the feel of her breathing against him "My daughter," he murmured softly in awe as she yawned, her lids heavy as she blinked up at him.

His arms rocked her with smooth experience, feeling the tiny child's breathing began to slow as she fell asleep. Jason couldn't stop staring down at the tiny human being in his arms, knowing the love he felt in this moment was indescribable and all encompassing. She was his miracle, his and Sam's; he only hoped with all the miracles they'd racked up lately that there was one more for the mother of his daughter.


	21. Chapter 20: The Universal Power Of Love

**A/N: **Hello all! This is so much later than I planned but sometimes life gets in the way.

**bailey1207**- Thanks for the review... as for Sam's fate that will come up throughout this chapter but I think it's obvious I love the character so that should give you a hint. Elizabeth will definitely get what's coming to her but not in this chapter. And Alexis will definitely play a part in Liz's downfall.

**soapdemon34**- Oh, thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter, especially the Jason and Alexis as well as Jason with his daughter. Alexis will definitely have more Mama Bear moments comign up in this story.

**Liz**- Than you for the review! Yeah, I couldn't leave Destiny in limbo after everything she'd been through to come into the world. I'm glad you seemed to really enjoy the chapter overall. And yes liz is crazy and now everyone pretty much knows it. As for The Quartermaine's, you're a little psychic because Monica is coming up in this chapter and Edward will have an appearance too as well. As for Alan and Emily, I don't have anything planned with them right now but you never know, this story took a very different turn from the original concept in my head.

**Byrds988**- thanks for reviewing. Sam's fate will be throughout this chapter.

**pinkprincess007**- Aww, I'm humbled I made you cry and that you enjoyed the birth scene. I can understand why you're thinking Kayla though, I had a typo and called Destiny that once because i had my other fic on my mind because I worked on part of that fic's next chapter the same day and Brucas have a baby named Kayla... sorry for subliminally messing up the baby's name for you, lol! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**greengirl82**- Glad that you love Maxie, she's one of my favorites too and that you enjoyed the Alexis mama Bear attitude. As for Betty Crotchwhore, I can't take the credit for that. That came from one of the wonderful members at D&T who love to come up with awesome names for Liz. I just borrowed it. As always, thanks so much for reviewing!

**jasonandsam44**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the Jason/Destiny scene. We've seen a glimpse of what i think Jason would do if he lost Sam but I think if it happened again and for good this time it would be even worse. Don't worry about Elizabeth, she was get her payback soon enough and Alexis will definitely play a part.

**forever babe**- Glad I could make you happy and that you really enjoyed everything. Thanks alot for your rockin' review!

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks for reviewing! Liz will definitely be put even more in her place in the following chapters. As for Sam being able to have more children, that will come up later. And yes Carson are getting closer but right now Sonny is also closer to Claudia then he thought he would be so i guess you'll have to wait and see on what happens there.

**Slaudia4eva**- I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter... thanks so much for the review!

**palmbeach**- Thanks for the review! As for Sam, I guess you'll see in this chapter.

**Rae**- Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked that i started out with Cody with Sam's memories coming back. Like you I don't think that part of her past is connected to enough either. i know she had it rough but it was also pretty obvious she loved Cody when she found out he was murdered so i wanted to add a little of her pre-Port Charles history in. I agree with your characterization of Sam too, she is definitely a true survivor and you're right I think that Jason is the only man who has given her that sense of true love and vice-versa. I'm glad the Lila sighting made your heart swell too. And yes Liz's claws are definitely out now, she's basically going nuts at this point. I'm glad you liked reading the slap, I loved writing it, lol!

Thanks to all you silent readers as well... now, on to the story!

.

**The Universal Power Of Love**

"_Universal joy, universal sorrow, universal life.  
The memories of all loves merging with this one love of ours,  
And the songs of every poet, past and forever." ~Rabindranath Tagore _

Alexis sat next to her daughter's bedside as Sam lay unconscious in her room, her spirit still caught in limbo as the machines kept track of her earthly body. It had been three days since she had fallen down that flight of stairs, three days since her baby had been delivered by emergency cesarean, three days since she'd fallen into a deep slumber she had yet to wake up from.

Alexis picked up her daughter's hand, cradling it within her own as she sent a silent prayer up to God, asking him to send her back her firstborn. She'd already lost so much time with her and she didn't want to lose anymore.

"Honey," Alexis said gently as she leaned over the slumbering brunette, "honey its mom." She lifted one of her hands to stroke her daughter's hair as her eyes began to sting from the threatening tears. "I'm here Sam and so is Jason, he's right upstairs with your little girl and we're all waiting for you to get better and come back to us. I promise you," she lifted her daughter's hand to her mouth before pressing it to the side of her face, "I promise you that no one is ever going to hurt you again, my sweet girl. I know, I know you're probably scared to come back because you've been hurt so much but I'm here now Sam; Mom's here and I'm going to protect you." She left out a labored breath as she began to cry. . "You just have to wake up baby; you just have to wake up."

_Sam looked around, wondering where the soft cries were coming from before shaking her head and focusing on the scene in front of her. She strolled through the lush grass as the sun shined brightly, watching as her daughter ran into a field full of wild flowers: yellow tidy tips, red anemones, bright orange pop_

_pies, rose mallows, crimson clovers, and wild mustard and blue field irises. The array of colors looked like a rainbow, almost like a painting brought to life as the echoing of Lila's laughter wafted up to the brilliantly cerulean blue sky. _

"_Watch me Mommy," Lila giggled as she held her arms out like she was flying as she ran, her dark raven hair billowing in the breeze._

"_I'm watching you princess," Sam smiled as her eyes drank in the sight of her happy daughter._

"_Look," the little girl suddenly stopped, pointing to the distance. "Can we go Mommy?"_

_Sam's gaze followed her daughter's finger, seeing a male figure standing off in the distance, there was a small waterfall behind him and he appeared to be tossing something into the water below._

_Lila rushed towards her mother before taking her hand and pulling her. "Come on Mommy," her dimpled smile widened as she attempted to run towing her mother._

_Sam let out a small laugh and loving the happiness exuding from her daughter, she complied and ran with her towards the man in the distance. She could feel the warmth of the sun bathing her as they made their way through the tall grass and kaleidoscope of wild flowers yet she didn't feel hot in the least, just at peace in a way she hadn't felt in so long. Lila giggled as several butterflies flittered around them, flying in the opposite direction in which they were running and Sam found herself laughing along with her until they reached their destination._

_The petite woman stood frozen for a minute as she took in the young man in front of her: tall, thin, brown hair that was primarily covered by a red baseball cap. Hey eyes filled with tears as he turned around and her feeling was confirmed. "Danny," she breathed out as a shaky hand reached up to cover the gasp that came out of her mouth._

"_Hi Sam," he smiled brightly, the familiar innocence still glowing in his olive green eyes._

"_Danny," she rushed towards him and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh I missed you."_

"_I missed you too Sam," he said as he held her tight before they parted. "See, I told you she was there; she came for me with the angels and she hasn't let anything bad happen to me. We take care of each other."_

"_I knew you would," she cupped his cheek as she gazed at his face before looking down at her daughter's beaming smile. "I missed you both so much."_

"_We missed you too Mommy," Lila replied before she reached down to the pile of smooth rocks near her uncle and began to skip them through the water. "Watch," she said gleefully as it bounced across the surface several times before sinking._

"_I see you," Sam smiled. "I see you both."_

_Danny picked up two rocks, tossing it across the water and taking a moment to watch it skip before it sank as well. "Now you try." He held out the other stone to his sister._

_Sam took the smooth stone, palming it in her hand before smiling at both their eager faces and tossing the rock across the pond. It seemed to go for endless miles before it skipped out of sight._

"_Why it do so far?" Lila looked out at the distance, confusion in her chestnut eyes._

"_It's because your mom's journey is still on the other side," Danny answered before looking over at his sister. "You have to go back soon."_

_Sam shook her head in defiance. "How-how can I leave you two again?" Her eyes filled with water. "You two are my family."_

"_We're not your only family anymore Sam," he said with a small smile._

"_Destiny," she smiled at the name. _

"_She needs you," he said. "Jason too; and Alexis, she's calling for you Sam."_

"_We'll be okay Mommy," Lila said. "We take care of each other and we'll wait for you."_

_The brunette woman nodded sadly before gathering them both in her arms as a warm light seemed to envelope them before the scene seemed to dissipate into nothingness._

Alexis pulled the hand to her chest, bowing her head as she stifled a cry and sobbed softly for a few beats before the changing of the machine's beeping made her lift her head. Her eyes flitted between Sam's sleeping form and the vitals that seemed to suddenly increase.

"Sam," she called stroking her hair. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get the doctor." Alexis hurriedly got up in search of Dr. Webber.

* * *

Jason sat in the rocking chair, his premature daughter cradled against one arm as he held the bottle she was feeding out of in the other one. His blue eyes stared down at her lovingly, taking in every little move she made. A wisp of a smile played at the corners of his mouth as he watched her eyes half-blink with every suck of the bottle she took.

"We're going to get through this," he spoke quietly but resolutely, "you, me and your mommy. Your mommy loves you so much and she's fighting right now to get back to you," he paused briefly as he took in the small crinkling of her brow, making him think she was aware of his words. "We wanted you so bad; you really are a miracle my beautiful, beautiful daughter. And once you and mommy are strong enough we're going to go home and you'll meet your brother Jake and everything will be okay, I promise. I am always going to be here to love you and protect you. Your daddy loves you so much."

"Jason," Monica spoke from the doorway. "Robin filled me in. I hope its okay I'm here."

He nodded. "Yeah, come in." he waited for her to get closer. "I'm sorry- I didn't think to call…"

"It's okay," she shook her head before peering over his shoulder at the alabaster toned baby. "Oh Jason, she's beautiful."

"She is, isn't she?" he said every bit the proud papa.

"She's so tiny but she seems to be doing well," Monica commented with a smile. "She seems strong…"

"She is," he replied as he slowly eased the bottle out of her mouth before lifting her over his shoulder to burp her, "just like her mom." He sighed deeply. "I know it's been three days…"

The blonde woman nodded. "Robin tells me there's still no change."

"You think that's a bad sign," he surmised.

"No," she shook her head, "maybe for someone ordinary but you and I both know Sam is anything but ordinary. She's come back from the brink before and this time she has a beautiful, healthy daughter and you waiting for her." The physician paused briefly, "I know it's not my specialty but I could look over her case if you like."

Jason rubbed his daughter's back, patting her gently until he finally heard his daughter release a couple tiny burps. "Thank you," he said as his eyes met his mother's. "Do you-do you want to hold her?"

Monica covered her mouth as the emotions rolled over her in waves, her eyes misting as she nodded. "Yes Jason," she exhaled deeply, "I'd like that very much."

"Hey Destiny," he spoke soothingly as he shifter the tiny baby in his arms. "There's someone very important here to meet you," Jason stood carefully as he placed his daughter in her arms. "Destiny, this is your grandmother Monica."

"De-destiny," her voice was shaky as her eyes met her son's who nodded encouragingly. "Why hello my beautiful, precious girl; I am your grandmother and I am going to spoil you rotten any chance I get."

"You're probably going to have to get in line with Carly and Maxie," he said with a small smile as he watched his mother rock his daughter gently.

She nodded somewhat awkwardly. "I'd really like to be part of her life Jason, if that's okay."

He returned the nod. "I think she'd be lucky to have you in her life."

Monica smiled at him before she turned the warm smile down at the bundle in her arms, watching as the infant's eyes grew heavy. "So Destiny…"

"Destiny Lila McCall Morgan," he spoke the baby's full name. "Sam and I chose it the day of…" he trailed off.

"I think the name is perfect," she said.

The silence washed over them for a few beats before Jason spoke again. "I'm going to go check back in with Sam if you want to stay for a little while."

"I'd like that," Monica replied.

"Daddy's has to check on Mommy but I'll be back soon," he bent down and whispered to his daughter before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Give Sam my love," she offered her son a small smile.

"I will," he replied, looking at her for a moment longer before he left the room.

* * *

Claudia stood at the edge of the pond, looking out into the water. It had been a place she could come to relax or to think; to get away from the craziness that was her life. It reminded her of the pond her mother used to take her too when she was little and made her feel close to the only other person she'd ever felt really loved her beside her brother. She'd found this place shortly after moving to Port Charles but hadn't been here since before she and Sonny were married. She was still somewhat nervous about trusting Jax but she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that Michael was awake and now that she knew there was another shooter at the warehouse, one she hadn't hired.

"Claudia," a familiar male voice spoke from behind her.

"Sonny," she said before turning around with a quizzical expression on her face. "What are you going here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he offered her a small smirk as he moved towards her.

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

He motioned his head to the side where the guard stood in the distance. "So, you want to tell me what you're doing clear out here?"

"Thinking Sonny," she rolled her eyes. "I do do that sometimes; it's peaceful down here."

"And you're into peacefulness," he countered. "What is with you?" he raised a brow at her. "First I catch you doing yoga or whatever and now you're enjoying the peacefulness at the pond?"

"Why are you always so suspicious of me?" she glared at him. "You know, I thought we were getting passed this. We were getting along and Michael's awake now so what's your problem now Sonny?"

He blew out a deep breath. "Rick came by today and he had some interesting things to say."

"I'm sure," she countered before turning back out to look at the water.

"He says that baby that you're carrying could be his," he replied.

"Like I'd ever procreate with that scum," Claudia turned to face him, her eyes meting his resolutely. "Look when we started this marriage it wasn't exactly conventional; you were still mooning over Kate every chance you got and yeah I had an itch, a few itches, and he scratched them and you knew that but as soon as you basically ordered me to be done with Ric I was and that was a long time ago, way before this baby was conceived."

"I want to believe you Claudia," he shook his head, his jaw slightly clenched.

"Then believe me," she said. "Ric is a liar Sonny and he is jealous of you; I'm sure with as much as he followed my father around like his little pet he thought he'd get a bigger stake in The Zacharra Organization and now the brother he's jealous of who mommy loved more holds all of its power in his hands," she lifted her right hand as if she were holding a round object in her palm. "He would say anything to take even a little bit of that from you."

Sonny looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You're right about my brother but why would Ric lie about something that could be proved very easily?"

"Because even when the baby comes back as yours he'd have already caused suspicion and driven a wedge in between us," Claudia shook her head. "Don't let him do that Sonny."

"You'll get a paternity test?" he queried.

"As soon as it's safe," she replied.

"Then I'll take your word until I have proof otherwise," he said stoically before watching the wide grin spread across her face. "Don't make me regret this Claudia," he drew out her name warningly.

"You won't," her smiled brightened before her eyes grew wide. "Oh," her eyes blinked rapidly, "oh my God Sonny I think he's-the baby's kicking." She reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"W-wow," he said with a smile, "he's really doing something in there." Sonny's eyes met hers and he saw a warmth and light fill radiating through them that he'd only seen vague glimpses of in the past. "You really are carrying a miracle inside you."

"Our miracle," she said happily before she impulsively pressed her lips against his, sighing in delight as he returned her kiss.

* * *

Jax stood in Michael's hospital room, eyes focused out the window as he stared out at the city below. He'd always prided himself on being a good man, a man with strong morals and who did the right thing but over the years somehow that had been chipped away. He wasn't sure if it started because of the cut throat business he was in or if it was feeling like he constantly came in second to the women in his life when compared against Sonny but somehow he'd taken steps towards the dark side; steps he'd never imagined he'd taken before. He sighed deeply as he ran a hand over his hair, thinking perhaps it had started with his brother. _Jerry Jacks._ He both loved and hated the man; it was because of him he was in the predicament he was in now.

"_You can't just call me to meet you whenever you want Claudia," Jax said as she closed the door behind him. "We have to be smart about this."_

"_No one saw you come in," she rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest, "I made sure of that. I just want to make sure you've handled what you need to. I am not going down for you."_

"_You think I want to go down for you," he asked incredulously. "We were not partners in this Claudia."_

"_No we weren't or you and I both know it wouldn't have happened the way it did," she retorted._

"_You took a hit out on Sonny for revenge with my brother and Ian Devlin, not me," he yelled. "You got what you wanted; I gave you the disk."_

"_Yes and that disk proves that there was another shooter," she countered before letting out a little laugh. "If your precious Carly knew you were involved in this just as deep, or maybe even deeper than I am…"_

"_You have no idea what you're talking about," he spoke through clenched teeth._

"_I know what the contents of that envelope allude to and Jason and Sonny will too if you don't take care of this," she replied._

"_Is that a threat," he stepped closer to her. "I can make things just as difficult for you Claudia, if not worse. I'll tell Sonny that you are responsible for Michael's shooting and who do you think everyone will believe?"_

"_I have a feeling Sonny would believe The Devil's word over yours," she looked up at him defiantly before turning around to pour herself a glass of water. "Drink?" she turned around._

"_No, thank you," she scoffed, "and believing you Claudia wouldn't be too far off," he said arrogantly._

"_Suite yourself," she smiled before making her way to the couch and sitting down, crossing one leg over the other before offering him a smile. "Look I meant what I said Jax, it is in both of our best interest if nothing comes out on either one of us."_

"_I'm glad we're in agreement there," Jax replied._

"_But," she paused briefly to take a drink, "for that to happen you have to shut down that account and I know it's still open because Spinelli is still tracking it for Sonny."_

"_I will take care of it Claudia," he said her name like a curse word. "Now, are we done here?"_

_Claudia rolled her eyes. "Don't act like I'm inconveniencing you, if anything I am sticking my neck out on the line so we can all be happy. Michael's awake now; this can be over."_

"_I'm not sure that it is," he mumbled to himself with a shake of his head before his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Don't call me again."_

"Jax," Carly said as she stepped inside the room. "Hey," she watched him turn around, "you okay?" she tilted her head as she took in the haunted look in his eyes. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I," he shook his head, "just tired I guess."

Her eyes immediately sought the empty bed. "Where's Michael?"

"They took him to run some tests," he continued at the concerned look in her eyes. "Dr. Drake said it was just follow up but he's fine; he was laughing with Kristina when I got here."

"Good, good," she nodded. "I left to check in with Mercedes; she's going to bring Morgan by after his karate practice."

"I'm sure he can't wait to spend time with his brother," he forced a smile but somehow it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," his smile brightened, "there's just this business deal; something unexpected came up and I'm not sure how to handle it."

"You will," her blue-gray eyes looked up at him before a smile began to play across her lips. "Everything is going to be okay now Jax, I just know. Michael has come back to us and Destiny is doing so good and Sam-she's gonna wake up soon too, I just know it." She leaned up ever so slightly to place a kiss on his lips. "We're all going to be okay."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"I always am," her smile widened as she tossed her arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her waist.

Jax held on to her a little tighter than normal as a sinking feeling in his stomach told him that for once his wife's instincts would be proven wrong.

* * *

April walked up the stairs to The Port Charles police Department vigorously. She'd arrived in Port Charles as planned three nights ago and was surprised when Sam never showed up. She'd spent the past few days calling her cell and the house number to Jason's Penthouse but had gotten no answer and the more time passed, the more she was sure that something had happened to her friend again.

She'd actually walked around town, trying to find anyone who possibly knew Jason Morgan but people seemed to wave her off, either seeming afraid to get involved or thinking she was a cop. Stomping into the squad room which seemed to be fairly tame to those she'd seen on television she walked up to the first desk she saw, her breath hitching in her throat as the man looked up at her with his dark chiseled features and captivating gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah um, I don't know if this is even where I should be but my friend was supposed to pick me up at the airport three days ago and I haven't been able to contact her," April began. "I tried going to the address she gave me but the guards wouldn't give me any information."

"Guards?" he questioned with the raise of his brows.

"Yes guards," she rolled her eyes as she took it upon herself to sit down in the vacant chair next to his desk. "Her name is Sam, Sam McCall. I figured if there has been an accident you guys would be the first to know. I tried calling hospital and even being a nurse they wouldn't release any information to me unless they could consult with a doctor and Dr. Campaña is on vacation."

"Try taking a breath," he spoke calmly though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You said you're looking for Sam right? How do you know her?"

"So you know Sam," she said, feeling some relief for the first time in days. "Was she in an accident? I keep having this horrible feeling that one of those wackos took her again though that couldn't have happened since that Amelia chick is dead and that crazy guy that shot her feel into the ocean."

"How did…" he trailed off. "You said you were a nurse? Sam's nurse from Maine?"

"Yeah, I'm April," she stuck her hand out in offering, "April Panganiban."

He smiled as he took the hand he was being offered and shook it. "I'm Lucky…"

"Spencer," she filled in for him, continuing when his eyes widened in inquiry, "Sam mentioned you." She studied him for a moment. "Something happened to her didn't it?"

Lucky nodded sadly. "Yes, there was an accident and she fell down a flight of stairs and went into premature labor…"

"The baby?" April let out a deep breath. "Are they okay?"

"The baby's doing well from what I understand but Sam is still in a coma," he replied. "It happened three days ago."

"The night she was supposed to pick me up," she was speaking more to herself than the man in front of her. "I know there are two primary hospitals here…" she trailed off as she looked up at him for answers.

"She's at General Hospital," Lucky replied before picking up the badge that lay on the desk and coming around it. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

"Thank you," April said with a small smile before following the detective out of the police station.

* * *

Carly stood in the doorway watching her boys laugh as Michael played a video game with Morgan beside him peering over his shoulder. She'd missed this, the simplicity of watching both her children healthy, happy, and together. She knew they all still had a long road ahead of them with Michael's recovery but right now in this moment she felt completely at peace.

"Hey," she smiled as she stepped inside. "You boys having fun?"

"Yeah," Morgan nodded happily. "I'm actually better at this game that Michael now."

"Yeah and it only took you a year," Michael retorted dryly, though the humor was evident underneath. "You just wait little brother; I'll be good enough to cream you in a few days."

"You're on," Morgan quipped before looking over at his mom. "Michael seems a lot better now; when can he come home?"

"Yeah did the doctors say anything?" the older boy lifted his eyes towards his mother. "I can't wait to get out of here; I have so much time to make up for."

"I know you did," she offered him a sympathetic smile as she came to stand at the end of the bed. "The doctors just want to keep you a little while longer. You know you had major surgery Michael; it's going to take some time to heal and rest from that."

"All I've been doing is resting!" the volume of Michael's voice increased with every word. "I just want to get the hell out of here!" he shouted before he chucked the game console across the room and into the wall, his eyes widening as he saw it impact and break apart as it fell to the floor.

Carly held her hands over her mouth as she let out a labored breath while Morgan stiffened.

"Mom?" Michael suddenly sounded like a scared child as his eyes met hers. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to…"

"Oh baby its okay," Carly rushed towards him, enveloping the teenager in a hug. "Dr. Drake said this is going to happen sometimes, it's a side effect but you're going to beat this too," she cradled his face in her hands, "you hear me Michael, you're going to beat this just like you beat that bullet and that coma."

He nodded silently, letting his mother's strength permanent into his own before looking over at his little brother. "I'm sorry if I scared you Morgan."

"It's-it's okay," he nodded. "Mom explained it to me before."

"I'm sorry about your game too," Michael replied.

"It's okay," Morgan repeated. "I'm just glad you woke up."

"We all are," Carly said as she looked at her oldest before turning to her youngest. "And I'll get you a new one tomorrow."

"Cool," Morgan beamed before bouncing off the bed to pick up the broken pieces before he went to his backpack. "I brought another game too and this one won't break if you toss it." The brunette boy pulled out a board game, smiling widely as he held it up in display.

"Money Honey?" Michael said before the corners of his mouth lifted as well, reflecting the same childlike smile as his brother.

"We used to play that all the time when you two were kids," Carly smiled as Morgan brought the box over to the table beside the bed and started pulling the contents out.

"I remember," Michael shook his head with a smile. "Where did you find this?"

"In the attic with Mercedes last night," Morgan answered before turning hopeful eyes towards his brother. "So, do you want to play?"

"I'm in," Michael replied. "What do you say Mom?"

"I say be prepared to lose," she smiled. "I call the diamond."

"I want the treasure chest," Michael said as Morgan set up the game on his hospital bed.

"I guess I'll be the safe then," the young boy said as his mom scooted one of the empty chairs closer to the bed and sat down.

"Money Honey?" a familiar male voice spoke from the doorway.

"Hey Dad," Michael smiled. "You're just in time."

"Yeah," Morgan chimed in. "You can be the money bag."

"What do you say Sonny, ready to get your butt whooped in a friendly game of Money Honey just like old times?" Carly smiled up at him.

"I think you're memory is a little fuzzy," Sonny said as he shed his suit blazer before rolling up the sleeves on his silk shirt while offering her a dimpled smile. "I believe it was who lost to me."

"Well see about that," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Morgan deal him in," Michael smiled as his dad pulled up the other chair.

* * *

Sam lay still as the sounds around her slowly began to permanent into her brain, her body feeling like it was tingling all over as if all her limbs had been asleep as she slowly began to trudge out of the deep, dark and lonely stretch of all-encompassing darkness.

"I know that things have probably been a bit crazy out here but you have to come out of this," April said as she squeezed her friend's hand in encouragement. "I watched you go through this before and you fought your way back Sam; you can do it again."

"Hey," Jason said as he stepped inside, watching the nurse turn around to look at him. "Sorry, I didn't know you were still in here."

"It's okay," she offered him a smile. "I'm done; I think I'm going to go get some rest, worrying about her the last couple of days has made me tired.' She turned back to her slumbering friend, "I fully expect you to make this up to me Sam. Come back to the people that care about you." April squeezed the brunette's hand one last time.

"I'm sorry again about not calling you," Jason replied.

"I think you had more important things to worry about," April offered him a smile. "Take care of her."

"I will," he nodded before watching the woman leave and taking her vacated seat. "Hey Sam," he reached his hand up to stroke through her dark hair, pushing back that stubborn piece of hair that still managed to fall in front of her face even as she slept. "Sam, can you hear me? Can you wake up? Please…" he grabbed one of her hands and cradled it in his own, pulling it to his chest. "I can't- I can't do this without you Sam, _we _can't do this without you."

Jason's red rimmed eyes gazed down at her face in a mix of lovingness and sorrow, wondering how it had gotten to this so fast. Three days ago they had been happy, they were planning a life with their daughter and now he was sitting by her bedside wondering if she was going to come back to him.

"The doctor said your vitals were improving but..." he trailed off as he let out a deep breath. "You said we were going to do this together," he pressed a soft kiss to her hand. "God Sam, our daughter, she's so beautiful. You should see her; she's so amazing: tiny but strong, just like her mother. But she needs you, just like I need you," his voice grew shaky as he let out a strangled sob. "I almost- I almost lost you before in that explosion, I thought I had and I can't, I can't lose you Sam. You have to wake up Sam. Wake up!" he practically yelled before he buried his head against her chest and allowed the tears he'd been holding back for days to finally roll out of his eyes. "I'm not prepared to do this without you," it came out as a hoarse whisper, his voice sounding vulnerable to his own ears. "Please Sam, don't leave-don't leave…"

Sam's eyelids were heavy as they slowly opened, revealing their chestnut hue as she looked around, a bit disoriented but immediately recognizing the voice that had finally guided her out of her slumber. She reached her hand out slowly, tentatively to rest on the top of his head, fingers running through his dark blonde hair. She felt him stiffen under her touch before he slowly lifted his head and turned to look at her with tear-filled eyes.

"You're-you're awake?" Jason said in disbelief. "Sam…"

"What's," her voice was scratchy as she tried to speak, "what's wrong? What happened? Why am I here?"

"All that's important now is you're awake," he replied as he squeezed her hand gently. "God I missed you so much."

"I don't understand," Sam shook her head sadly. "What…"

"Sam," his eyes immediately widened in alarm. "You do… do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are," she rolled her eyes. "Jason," she reached up a hand to cup his face lovingly. "Now tell me what happened. Where's my baby?" her hands reached down to her stomach. "Where's Destiny? Is she okay?"

"She's amazing," he replied. "She's so perfect, just like you…" he trailed off as he stroked her hair. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'll try not to do it again," she said before offering him a smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said before he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and reverent kiss.


	22. Chapter 21: The Truth And Nothing But

**A/N: **Hello to all my awesome readers! I know it's been a while since I updated this but I finally have a new chapter for you. I'm going to try extremely hard to not take so long with the next chapter.

**forever babe**- I know, i was uber-excited for the proposal too and I loved it... the lugnut was awesome. I'm a little bummed about the current s/l though, Jasam hardly had any celebration time before the drama hit. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and the Danny/Lila stuff. I totally agree, i think Monica would be involved with the baby if Jasam were to have a child. I remember when everyone thought Jason was the bio-dad of Sam and Monica went to Sam to ask to be part of that life and Sam seemed to like the idea. You do get your wish for the three of them together in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**pinkprincess007**- Thanks for reviewing! You know me, always late... I'm glad you liked the last chapter. They're still in the hospital in this one but I'll probably skip some time to get them home sooner cause I think those scenes will be more interesting to write and more interesting for you guys to read.

**jasonandsam44**- Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the fact Jason was with Sam when she woke up, I toyed with it being other people but ultimately it had to be Jason. There is definitely a spark between Lucky and April and you'll read Sam's initial reaction in this chapter. I'm glad you liked the Monica/Jason/destiny too, I thought it would be a nice touch. And Liz will definitely get what's coming to her... a little of that starts in this chapter but this is just the tip of the iceburg.

**Liz**- Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the Sam/Lila/Danny as well as the Jason/Monica/Destiny, and the Michael scenes as well. You're the only person who mentioned him, lol. Sorry for leaving you anxiously waiting so long. :)

**Slaudia4eva**- I'm glad you liked the Clauson scenes and don't worry about being obsessed with them, I was a BIG fan of their pairing and felt like the writer's wasted the potential of them and the character of Claudia. i also felt like Claudia deserved a better ending than she got so even though there won't necessarily be smooth sailing as I already have a clear picture in my head of their story in this, they will have quite a few really nice moments. And you're right, there is definitely going to be some April/Lucky stuff coming up since Liz has completely lost it, lol. There's also a Sam/April scene in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the Jason/Destiny/Monica too as well as the scene for Jason pleading for Sam to wake up. Thanks so much for the review!

**palmbeach**- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**soapdemon34**- Aww, thanks alot! Glad you loved the Sam/Danny/Lila as well as the Monica/Jason. There will definitely be more scenes of Alexis coming up, including scenes with Sam and Destiny, as well as with Krissy and Molly too.

Well onto the story... enjoy! **:)**

.

.

**The Truth And Nothing But The Ugly Truth**

_"When the truth is ugly, people try to keep it hidden, because they know if revealed, the damage it will do. So they conceal it within sturdy walls or they place it behind closed doors or they obscure it with clever disguises but truth, no matter how ugly, always emerges. And someone we care about always ends up getting hurt. And someone else will revel in their pain and that's the ugliest truth of all." ~Marc Cherry_

Sam lay in her hospital bed, Jason's phone in hand as she scanned through all the photos he'd taken of their newborn. She appreciated them but it wasn't the same, she needed to see her baby girl herself and hold her in her arms; it's the only way she'd feel Destiny was alright.

Besides that she thought holding her daughter may calm down all the warring emotions swirling within her. Now that she remembered everything, she wasn't exactly sure how to feel. She knew she loved Jason, that much was clear with or without memories, but after feeling all the emotions of their breakups she wondered if the two of them together was really for the best. They hadn't discussed it yet but she could see in his eyes that he knew she was somewhat distant.

"Your phone is vibrating again," Sam announced as she held it out to him.

He shook his head in denial. "If anything comes up Cody and Bernie can handle it."

"What if it's important?" she asked.

"Nothing is as important as my family right now," he replied as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Sam," he took her hand as his eyes met hers, "what happened with Elizabeth…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that now Jason; I just want to see my baby and this," the brunette paused as she tilted the phone towards him, this isn't enough," she looked up at him. "Jason, I need to see her myself. I need to be able to hold her and touch her."

"Sam," he sighed, "you were unconscious for three days and during the delivery it was touch and go. The doctors don't think you're strong enough to move yet."

"When has what the doctor's thought ever stopped you?" she questioned. "Jason, you were there when I woke up after Lila…" tears formed in her chestnut eyes. "You know how much I wanted to get to my baby but I couldn't because that little girl we wished for so much was gone but this time she's not, she's just on another floor and I have to get to her. Jason please…"

He could no longer take the hurt in her eyes or the fear in her voice. "Okay," he nodded as he blew out a breath. "Let me just go get a wheelchair."

She smiled happily at him before watching him walk to the door, calling out his name as he reached for the handle. "Jason," she waited for him to look back at her. "Thank you."

* * *

Lucky made his way towards the pier drinking a cup of coffee he'd just gotten from Kelly's. He'd already been in to the station earlier but wanting to avoid being there when his ex-wife was bailed out. Part of him felt guilty for not being there for her, the part of him that still remembered that frightened young girl he'd found in the snow; the girl he'd said vows to it that small church and married in his heart long before he married her legally. But that girl, that woman, seemed to be lost to him forever; replaced with someone he didn't recognize. It was why he had made the decision to do what he did today. He knew it would hurt Liz but she could no longer be his priority.

He was so deep in thought as he came down the stairs he didn't notice the woman in front of him struggling to balance her bags, purse, and a bouquet of balloons.

"Umph," April let out a surprised noise as she crashed into a hard chest, feeling arms come up to steady her from tipping backwards.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry," Lucky said before looking down to see a recently familiar face look up at him. "April…"

"Um-hey Lucky," she bit the corner of her lip self-consciously as she extracted herself from his arms. "Hi…"

"Hi," he laughed as he untangled her from the balloons.

"Hi," she said before spinning out of the ribbons before taking a step back. "Thanks," she rolled her eyes. "This is completely embarrassing."

"No," he shook his head, "well maybe."

"Thanks a lot," she said dryly before taking the bunch of balloons back from him.

"So," Lucky paused, "how are you enjoying Port Charles?"

"I like it," she shrugged. "It's got all the small town charm with the craziness of the city," she paused briefly. "I always wondered what the mob town of New York was like and now that I've got a friend here in Sam I can visit legitimately without someone trying to wack me."

Lucky nodded slowly, wondering if the woman in front of him was serious.

"Relax," she laughed. "I'm joking, sort-of, but I do like it here."

"Does that mean you're going to stick around for a while?" he asked.

"I may," she said with a coy smile. "Besides I think Sam could really use me right now and since I haven't taken a vacation in forever it looks like I'll be here for," she shrugged, "a while…"

Lucky nodded, liking the sound of that. "So is that where you're headed,' he motioned to the items in her hands, "to see Sam?"

"Yeah," April nodded. "I'm even bringing her Chinese food," she gave the plastic bag a jiggle, "I know how bad the food in there can be and I know how much Sam hates being cooped up in a hospital room."

He furrowed his brows at her. "You sound like you can relate?"

"I can," she nodded. "I used to hate being cooped up in a hospital room, confined to a bed and unable to interact with the outside world."

"Really?" his gray eyes stared at her inquisitively. "So you hated being in hospital rooms so much you became a nurse?"

She let out a laugh. "It's a really long story but yes."

Lucky was just about to say something when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "Sorry," he offered her an apologetic smile before picking up the phone. "Spencer… yeah… okay, I'll be right there."

"Duty calls?" she watched him nod.

"Yeah a new development in one of my cases," he answered.

"I should go anyways," the Asian woman offered him a smile.

"Well since you're staying I guess I'll see you around April," Lucky replied.

"I look forward to that Detective Spencer," she said with a flirty smile before trekking up the stairs.

* * *

Elizabeth trudged slowly up to her house as her brother practically guided her inside. The court system has been backed up when she was arrested so she'd spent the past three and a half days in lock up before she'd seen a judge and bail had been set. She'd been shocked that neither Lucky nor Jason had shown up to her hearing, and that the only one who seemed to care was her brother.

"Can I get you something?" Steve asked as she sat down.

"No," she rubbed at her slightly reddened wrists. "I still don't see why it was necessary to transport me back and forth in handcuffs like I'm some common criminal." She rolled her eyes. "This is all Sam's fault; she's got Lucky and Jason both so confused they didn't even come to get me out of a jail I should have never been in."

"Lizzie," her brother sat next to her, reaching over to take her hand in both sympathy and worry. "Focusing on your anger towards Sam McCall is what got you in this situation."

"I didn't push her Steven," Elizabeth said resolutely.

"I believe you," he replied. "But right now it's your word against Sam's injuries and Jason saying you caused it."

"And the court is taking Jason's word over mine?" she said incredulously. "He's a criminal. Everyone knows what he does…"

"He takes lives and you help save them," Steven patted her on the knee. "Anyone who knows you knows you would never push someone down the stairs, even someone you don't like." He paused briefly. "Look, I know you and Sam have your issues but she just woke up and maybe once they take her statement they'll drop the charges."

"I wouldn't count on it," she shook her head.

"Well either way the judge will see you didn't cause this," Steven replied. "Maybe after this is all taken care of you can take the boys to visit Sarah."

"I'm not going to let that lying trash run me out of my home Steven," she whined.

"I'm just saying it may be for the best," he replied right before the phone rang. "You want me to get that?"

Elizabeth nodded silently before watching him answer the phone.

"Hello?" Steve paused briefly. "Yeah, sure…" he looked up at his sister. "It's your lawyer."

She looked at him quizzically before taking the phone. "This is Liz Webber," she said before listening intently to the person on the other end. "What? No but that's…. he can't do that…. No, I-I understand… thank you." Her doe eyes filled with angry tears as she squeezed her hand around the receiver.

"Lizzie," he called out to her. "Liz," Steven practically wrenched the phone from her grip before she looked up at him. "What's happening?"

"It's Jason," she shook her head. "Sam has managed to turn him completely against me. He wants Jake."

"Jake?" he repeated the name confused. "I don't understand."

"He's his daddy, his biological one and that lawyer of his just had an emergency hearing set in two hours for Jake," Elizabeth shook her head as she stood up. "Well he's not getting him; he's not getting my baby!"

"Come here," he quickly gathered his little sister in his arms. "We'll fight him Lizzie; I promise. There's no way they'd give a killer custody of your son."

She took comfort in his embrace for a few moments as the wheels in her head turned at rapid speed, before finally pulling out of his arms. "I appreciate everything Steven but I need you to do me a favor while I'm in court."

"What do you mean while you're in court?" Steve asked. "I'm going to be there for you."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "You-you were right about me needing to get away."

"You're not thinking about running are you?" he looked at his sister inquisitively.

"Of course not Steven but I would like to take my boys up to the cabin in the woods we used to go to when we used to visit as kids," she tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. "They're with Grams now and the case is in like an hour and a half; if you could get them ready to go for me I would really appreciate it. You're right, they won't give a known hitman custody of a child, especially one that hardly knows him and this way my boys and I can be off his radar when he loses."

Steven looked at her thoughtfully before nodding his head. "You may be right Lizzie."

"Thanks," she offered him a smile before pressing a glossy kiss to his cheek. "You can fill grams in on everything while I meet with the lawyer."

"Okay," Steven said before kissing her on his forehead. "I'll meet you here after the hearing with the boys."

"I'll just meet you at your place," she replied before motioning to the door. "I better head out."

"Good luck," Steven smiled.

"Yeah," she returned his smile before heading out the door, hand already fishing in her purse for her cellphone. "Maybe I won't need luck," she whispered to herself as she got in her car and dialed a familiar number she hadn't used in quite a long time. "Hey," she spoke the minute the line was picked up, "it's Liz. I know it's been a while but I could really use your help… to beat Jason."

* * *

Jason wheeled Sam towards the room where their daughter was, pausing outside just before they entered

"What?" Sam looked up behind her so she could see him. "Why did we stop?"

"I just," Jason paused as he came around to the front of her wheelchair, kneeling down so they were at eye level, "I want you to be prepared…"

"Prepared," she repeated the word, eyes immediately widening in concern.

"She's fine," he immediately reached out a hand to grab one of hers in comfort. "She's still small though. She can leave the incubator but she's connected to machines."

Sam nodded as her eyes grew misty. "But she's okay? You're sure she's okay?"

"She's okay," Jason said resolutely as he looked in her eyes. "You ready to go meet our daughter?"

"I'm ready," she replied before watching him get up before he wheeled her into the room.

They could hear the sounds of the monitors and machines buzzing and beeping softly as soon as they entered. Jason nodded to the nurse he'd gotten to know well before rolling Sam closer to the isolette that housed their baby.

Sam felt the tears well in her eyes as she took in the tiny baby with wires and tubes attached, her hand going over her mouth as she quieted a sob. Jason offered his hand to Sam, helping her out of the wheelchair. She squeezed his arm tight as he wrapped it around her, her legs shaky as they adjusted to being mobile after days spent unmoving in a hospital bed. He guided her slowly to the rocking chair as the nurse removed the baby from the housing, ready to place the child in her mother's arms once she was settled comfortably.

Destiny let out a small cry as the nurse moved her toward her parents but immediately quieted one she was in Sam's arms.

"Hi," Sam looked down at the baby with teary eyes, her voice a bit hoarse from all the emotions welling up inside her. "Hi Destiny, do you remember me? I'm your Mommy." She bent down to place a soft kiss on the infant's head before breathing her in. "I'm your mommy and I am going to love you forever." Her eyes meet Jason's who'd knelt down next to them. "She's perfect Jason…"

He nodded; fighting back his own tears at the sight of the woman he loved finally holding a child, their child in her arms. "Perfect…" he reached out to touch his daughter's tiny hands, marveling when she formed a tiny fist around his index finger. "Just like her mom, tiny but strong…"

"Look at her," Sam beamed as she took in the scene. "She's a tough cookie, aren't you Destiny?" Her smile widened as the baby cooed.

"She inherited some pretty tough genes," Jason smiled.

Sam nodded in agreement before her eyes raked over her daughter's face once again, taking in every feature: the dark tuft of hair that seemed to be so much like hers, the blue eyes that mirrored her father's, the button nose, and finally the valentine shaped lips. Sam smiled as the baby's lips puckered momentarily almost as if she knew where her mother was looking. "She is so gorgeous," her eyes looked up at the man who was gazing at them both lovingly. "I can't believe she's ours Jason. This is our baby," her eyes went back down to her baby, "our precious beautiful little girl. This is what I wished for-for so long," she pressed another kiss to the tiny baby's head before her brown orbs meet his blue. "This is my dream and you made it come true…"

"I'm going to try and make every dream of yours and our little girl's come true Sam," he reached up to wipe her tears. "I promise you. And I love you so much." Jason leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before he placed a kiss on the baby's head.

"I feel like the luckiest woman on Earth right now," Sam smiled at him as she snuggled their daughter closer. "We love you so much baby girl and I promise you are always going to be surrounded by love."

* * *

Claudia sat in the living room of The Greystone, staring intensely at the screen of her laptop; the frame was frozen on Jerry's face. It was probably her tenth time watching the bonus DVD she'd gotten from Jax, looking for extra clues that would finally clear her for good. Yes he alluded to the fact the bullet may not have been from the hitman she hired, and she had solid proof there was another shooter besides Ian Devlin but she wanted to be free of the guilt completely. She wanted to move on and have a clear conscious in doing it.

"Hey Claudia," Johnny said as he walked through the door. "I got your fifty million voice messages. What's going on?"

"Try being a little more dramatic John," she rolled her eyes. "And this is what's going on," she turned the computer in his direction.

"Did he send you another one?" he asked in concern.

"No," she shook her head. "This is still the one from Jax. I keep looking at it, trying to find an extra clue to who exactly the other shooter was."

"Why?" he asked before watching as she shot him an incredulous look. "No, don't look at me like that. I'm serious Claudia. Michael is awake now; you know there was another shooter. All we have to do is leave a clue for Jason and Sonny to find to lead them in that direction and you can get out of this farce of a marriage."

"How many times do I have to tell you Johnny that I don't want out of my marriage?" she said in irritation as she stood up. "And in case it's escaped your attention I am carrying Sonny's baby…"

"You hope its Sonny's," Johnny countered.

"I know it's his baby John," she retorted.

"How, mother's instinct?" he scoffed.

"As a matter of fact yes," she nodded. "Besides I did a lot to insure my pregnancy with Sonny but believe me I was _very_ protected when Ric blackmailed me into sleeping with him."

"Fine," Johnny threw up his hands in surrender, "this baby is Sonny's but that's even more reason to get out while you still can. You've seen what Michael went through, how messed up Kristina is, even Morgan hasn't been unscathed. We grew up in this world Claudia, is that what you really want for that baby you're carrying?"

"I want my baby to grow up feeling loved and cherished, the way I never was" she let out a deep sigh. "Look, this is not why I called you fifty million times. I called to tell you that I found a clue; a name actually…"

"A name?" he stood straighter in anticipation. "Well, what was it?"

Claudia took a breath before her eyes meet her brother's, "DiLucca."

* * *

Jason stood in front of the courthouse, adjusting his tie. After he and Sam had spent time with Destiny and he was taking her back to her room his cellphone rang yet again. This time Sam picked it up to find all his missed calls had been from his lawyer, trying to contact him before the emergency court hearing she'd scheduled for Jake.

"Thank goodness you're here," Diane said as soon as he walked towards her. "I thought I was going to have to set out a search party for you."

"I'm here," he replied as he pulled at his tie once again.

"Well I know I have to thank Sam for waking up from that coma otherwise I might never have gotten you on the phone," she replied before feeling his hard stare. "How are Sam and the baby by the way?"

"They're good," he answered. "Destiny is getting stronger every day and Sam, she's a force.

"That she definitely is," Diane nodded in agreement. "Now," she paused as her hazel green eyes met his blue, "we're going to go in there for the emergency hearing. It probably won't take very long but the judge may ask you a few questions regarding why you feel the need to remove Jake from his mother's custody. Since it is an emergency hearing custody will most likely be decided for today with a date for permanent custody to be set at a later date. That means even if we are not successful today we could be in the next few months."

"I can't wait another few months Diane," he replied. "I need my son out of there now. Elizabeth is not the woman I used to know."

"I'll do my best," she offered him a smile before motioning for him to follow her, making their way into the courtroom.

"Jason," Elizabeth's eyes flew to him the minute he entered. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Elizabeth," her lawyer grabbed her arm before she went rushing over to the father of her child.

"Ric," Jason ground out the name in distaste. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's always a pleasure to see you too," the man smiled cockily as he adjusted the lapels on his suit. "You know this is just a formality; no judge in their right mind would give you custody of a child, especially one you've had little contact with."

Jason just crossed her arms over his chest and stared at the other man stonily.

"Is this supposed to be frightening me now?" Ric let out a laugh.

"It should," Jason replied.

"You heard him Diane," he pointed at the other attorney, "threatening a member of the court."

"I hear no such thing," the red head shook her head in denial. "What I heard is that you should be frightened and you should be because I am going to wipe the floor with you and your Nordstrom rack suit."

"Jason, why are you doing this?" Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes misted over. "We love each other. I can't believe you are willing to do this for that kidnapper and that child she's passing off as yours."

"Liz," Ric attempted to pull her back from the conversation.

"What have I done to you to make you hate me this much?" Elizabeth whined.

Jason looked at her incredulously, wondering if the woman in front of him was really that crazy. "You deliberately set out to hurt my family! Sam and Destiny could've died!"

"They're fine Jason and I am your family," Elizabeth looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Jake and I are your family."

"Sam and Jake and Destiny are my family and when this is over I will have all three of them with me," he replied.

"Don't count on it," Ric spoke just as the bailiff came out.

"All rise," the man said as they all separated to go to their respective positions, "The Honorable Judge Katelyn O'Rourke presiding."

The red headed woman donned in a black robe made her way to the stand and took her seat. "You may be seated," she paused briefly as they did what she said. "Now we are here for an emergency hearing to determine custody of the minor child known as Jacob Martin Spencer."

* * *

"Umm, I am stuffed," Sam sat back in her hospital bed. "Thank you for actually bringing something edible; this hospital food is about as bad as being trapped here."

April laughed. "Yeah well I have a feeling you really don't want to go home right now with your baby upstairs."

Sam nodded. "You'd be right. She's so perfect. I can't imagine ever wanting to leave here without her." She shrugged, "it's hard enough with her just an elevator ride away."

"I can imagine," she said sympathetically as she sat the carton in her hand on the table. "So I forgot to ask where Jason was. He was practically glued to your side every other time I came to visit it."

"He's actually in court right now," Sam answered.

"Really?" April's eyebrows shot up in interest. "Is it something juicy with his mob business? Lucky didn't mention anything earlier."

"Lucky," the petite brunette smiled. "When did you see Lucky?"

"Stop it," she rolled her eyes at the smile on her friend's face. "I just happened to run into him on the pier on the way here, and when I say ran in to him, I literally ran in to him." A pink tint flushed her cheeks briefly. "It was so embarrassing,"

"You like him," Sam accused playfully.

"Well I have to admit the man is hot," April replied. "I mean is it something in the water here with Port Charles? I mean Jason, Sonny, Lucky…" she paused briefly, "all fine specimens of the male species. But I could never go there, first he's still pining after you and the fact he's the ex of my friend would be breaking girl code and then there's the whole I don't live here."

"You could," Sam suggested with a laugh.

"Be serious Sam," April shook her head.

"I am being serious April," Sam replied. "You could transfer to this very hospital, GH would be lucky to have you. Lucky would be lucky to have you."

"You know we've gotten way off subject," April sighed. "We were supposed to be talking about why Jason wasn't currently buzzing outside of your room."

"Fine but we are so coming back to this later," Sam quipped. "And yes he has been hovering like crazy but the truth is, he's kind of smothering me and right now I really need some time to think."

"To think?" the Asian woman repeated. "Sam," she peered at the other woman carefully. "What is it?"

"What it is… is I remember, everything," Sam paused as her brown orbs met her friend's of a darker hue, "and I'm not sure how to feel about that."


	23. Chapter 22: Finding The Truth One Layer

**A/N: **Hello all, I'm finally back. I'm not sure how many of you read my other story "Eyes Wide Shut" but I discovered my story had been plagiarized, another member on this site by the name of **LoudestSoundLoveUnspoken** has essentially copied my fic and put it in another category, only changing the names. This person even copied my author's notes at the top of the nine chapters they have copied & put up so far, just editing out a few phrases like when I lost my job. Even some of their profile page has been directly copied from mine as well as a "preview" for "Chapter 13: The True Volume Of Love Unspoken". As you can see even their pen name came from my story. I also discovered the other story listed as theirs is a plagiarized copy of another OTH fic by **Lucas4Ever**. I've contacted fanfiction support several times but so far haven't gotten a responses and quite honestly I was unsure if I would remain posting any of my fics on this site after that. I'm seriously debating opening my own message board which will be by invitation only, and a safe place to post fics without theft, as well as a website that will be accessible to people I've gotten to know... for now I am taking a chance and googling my own work often to make sure no more of my work is stolen but if it happens again I'll be taking everything down. That being said after much internal debate, for now I've decided to continue to update both this & "Right To Be Wrong". Keeping my fingers crossed that I won't have to take everything down. Anyways, on to the author responses about the story.

**forever babe**- Thanks for the review! There will definitely be more April & Lucky coming up in later chapters as well as Jasam family moments too.

**Liz**- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the Jasam family moment, there will be more coming up, and also a heavy talk between Jasam about what Sam is feeling very soon. And yes, Elizabeth is still delusional, and about off the rails. Glad you like the April/Lucky too. as for Claudia, she's a very complex character so it makes sense you're not sure what to think of her but her main goal right now is trying to prove her possible innocence and staying alive. And you're not pestering me, the story plagiarism just kind of stole my mojo & made me a little apprehensive about still posting her but I'm taking a chance because of faithful readers & reviewers like you.

**soapdemon34**- Glad you liked Sam getting to hold her baby. Yeah Liz is going to attempt to do alot but not much seems to work out for her. LOL Ric's role in this actually may surprise you when it's all said & done. I'm glad you like the potential of Lucky & April too, they will have more moments coming up. Thanks for the review.

**jasonandsam44**-Hahaha, yeah I don't think anyone can stand Liz in this story. It may not seem like it but her comeuppance is coming fairly soon. Glad you enjoyed Sam holding Destiny for the first time... and April is definitely going to be someone Sam can talk to. Thank you for the review!

**greengirl82**- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes Ric always has his own motives in doing anything but he also cares about Elizabeth in his own way. And yes, DiLucca as in Roy DiLucca. you were only one of two who caught on to who I was referring to.

**palmbeach**- Aww, thanks alot!

**Slaudia4eva**- I'm glad you liked The Zacchara siblings moment, I loved alot of their scenes on the show. And yes Roy DiLucca, you're the other one who caught on to that. While the shooting is still unfolding, he is a pivotal piece of the puzzle. As for Steve he sees his sister the way he wants to, know exactly the way she is but his eyes may be opened soon. I'm glad you're enjoying the April/Lucky potential as well, and ITA Jason would be a great father to his little boy. Thanks for reviewing!

**MarkandLexiefan**- Thank you! Well this is a Jasam story so eventually they have to alright, right. ;) As for the custody, there is more of that coming up.

**Rae**- Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad you loved the last two chapters... and I totally agree, no one but Ric hates Jason & seems to care/be obsessed with Liz the way he's been. There will definitely be some Alexis/Ric coming up because of this. I hadn't thought about Molly & Ric but I'm sure it'll happen somewhere in here, LOL though we won't see Molly or Kristina till next chapter. Thanks so much for the compliment on being a great writer, I'm glad I'm able to take you on a journey. And yes, baby daddy is not far off for Liz & all her kids, someone had a vid on youtube of her, Lucky, Jason & the kids to "That's just m,y baby's daddy" LOL! And this- "Aww, Lucky actually might get Lucky (bom-chika-wahwah) finally!" I loved that!

.

.

**Finding The Truth One Layer At A Time**

"_And just like the layers of an onion, with life sometimes you just have to peel back a layer at a time to reveal another, and then another after that." ~Skyla Moorman_

Alexis strode down the hallway purposefully, excited to hear that her daughter was awake. She'd missed the initial call from Jason: her phone had been on silent while she was in a meeting with a certain Judge Phelps: the judge who was presiding over Elizabeth's criminal case. Alexis didn't care what favors she had to call in or beg for, Elizabeth Webber was going to pay for the pain she'd caused her daughter.

Taking a deep breath and a moment to clear her mind of all the ways she'd like to torture the mousy nurse, she finally made her way to the nursery suite where her daughter and granddaughter were. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just watching the mother/daughter moment as she felt her eyes prickling with tears of emotion.

"This is all I've wanted for you," she finally spoke as she stepped inside.

"Hi Mom," Sam turned to look at her. "Have you gotten a chance to meet your granddaughter yet?"

"I sure have," she smiled as she leaned over her daughter's shoulder, reaching over to take the tiny infant's hand. "Destiny and Nana got acquainted while mommy was sleeping, didn't she?"

"Nana?" Sam questioned with a raised brow.

"It's either that or Babushka," Alexis replied. "I do not plan on being called grandma; I'm far too young for that and even Babushka makes me think of some old lady with a head wrap and again, I am way too young for that." She looked down at her granddaughter, "isn't that right?"

Destiny cooed and both Alexis and Sam laughed.

"See, she agrees with me," Alexis said before she pulled an empty chair besides the rocking chair. "So, how are you?"

"Good," she smiled down at her daughter. "I have Destiny and she's beautiful and perfect." Sam looked over at her mother. "What else could I need?"

Alexis studied her for a moment. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. I know that this is still fairly new for you because you don't really remember me as your mother but I am and I can tell something is bothering you."

"I do," Sam replied.

"You do what?" the older brunette raised her eyebrows in inquiry.

"I do remember you as my mother," Sam let out a deep breath. "I remember everything, my whole life."

"Oh," she said, speechless for a moment as she wondered what this would mean for Sam and all her relationships since returning to Port Charles with amnesia. "Well that's wonderful honey. I 'm sure you're overwhelmed but this is a good thing Sam."

"I know," she nodded as she rocked her daughter. "I know it's just everything is so fresh right now. I'm not sure I was ready for it. I knew that bad things happened but…"

"You just need to give yourself a little time," Alexis replied before letting out a breath. "Would it be better if I wasn't here right now?"

"No, no," Sam shook her head. "You and I were making a lot of progress before that explosion until…"

"Jerry," Alexis filled in. "Oh Sam I am so sorry I even allowed myself to consider something going on between you. It brought up some bad memories for me."

"Ric," Sam said with a slight shudder. "That's always going to be between us isn't it?"

"I don't want it to be," she said honestly, "just like I don't want the mistakes I've made to be between us. We've both made a lot of them but looking at you now, holding my precious grandbaby in your arms, this can be a chance for us to start over; all of us."

"I'm scared," Sam's voice was filled with vulnerability as her chestnut orbs looked up into her mother's of a similar hue. "Jason and I…" she shook her head. "I don't know why I'm saying this to you. I know how you feel about him."

"You may be surprised," she said, continuing when Sam gave her a curious look. "I watched him, really watched him when you were in that operating room and then after with you and Destiny and I think I finally saw what you must see in him. He was caring and gentle and protective; even before when we thought you were lost to us, he was falling apart." She took a deep breath as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "He loves you Sam and would do anything to keep you safe and happy and that's," her eyes watered up, "that's all I've ever wanted for you. I am so sorry I didn't acknowledge that before. I want you to know that I am going to stand by you, no matter what."

"Thank you," Sam said as her own tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know it seems silly but I really needed to hear that from you. I love you Mom."

She grasped her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you too my sweet, sweet girl." The sound of Destiny cooing broke the heaviness of the moment, as they both started to laugh.

* * *

Claudia pulled into the driveway, eyes darting around to make sure no one was outside watching as she brought the cellphone up to her ear. "Hey, it's me. We need to meet… yeah I know we decided it wasn't best," she rolled her eyes as she spoke, "but I'm guessing you don't want me mentioning a certain DiLucca to my husband." She paused, listening to the other person on the line. "I thought so; I'll see you tonight, pier 29 at ten sharp." She hung up before he could protest or agree, shoving the phone into her back pocket as she got out the car before making her way inside.

She'd debated whether or not to just come clean with Sonny and hope for the best but she knew her husband was not rational, especially when it had to do with something that hurt anyone he cared about, especially his children. "I know, I know," she placed her hand over her stomach as she felt a nudge from within. "But I'm doing this for us; I promise. We're going to be okay." She wasn't sure if she was reassuring herself or the baby as she made her way to the den, finding her husband sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Hey…"

"Hey," he looked over at her with brooding eyes before turning back around and taking a sip of his drink. "I didn't hear you come in. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Okay," she drew the word out slowly as she sat her purse on his desk. "Are you alright? Has something happened with your kids; the business?"

"Everything is fine Claudia," he replied before finishing the last of the bitter liquid and getting up to refill his glass. "You want some water or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to know what's wrong with you." She tilted her head to the side as he studied her. "You can talk to me you know. I think we've been doing good, opening up to each other a little, starting to understand what makes the other tick." She paused briefly. "The other day at the pond and a few times before it just seemed… different."

"It was," he replied before sitting back down on the couch.

"Talk to me," Claudia said as she sat beside him.

He blew out a deep breath. "Last night I dreamt about Michael. I was back there at the warehouse, and I was watching my son hit the ground with a bullet in his brain."

"Sonny," she folded her hands in her lap to keep from reaching out to him, the dynamic of their marriage still confusing to even her as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm so happy that my son is awake but then I feel like I don't deserve to feel that way and the guilt kicks in," he shook his head, "and it still feels like it could swallow me whole." He stared down at the glass in his hands. "I could see every detail and it's like I'm relieving it. I could actually feel the weight of Michael's head in my hands," he drops the glass on the table as its weight seems to remind him even more. "And I can see his blood, feel its warmth. And I see that blank look on his face, and my son is just…" he lets out a shuddering breath, "Oh, boy; he's just lying there on the ground, gone."

"Sonny," she tried to comfort him even as she felt her own guilt swimming inside of her, "what happened to Michael was awful but he's not gone Sonny. He's alive, he's awake, and he's talking."

"It doesn't change what happened," he shook his head, "and that my choices, my life put him there."

"What happened to Michael was not your fault," she said firmly. "I mean it; yes this business is tough and there are casualties but there are rules and that shooter never should've taken a shot with a kid in the room. The blames lands on him, not you."

"Don't try to take away my guilt. It's mine to carry for the rest of my life. I earned it. I own it," the volume in his voice increased. "Watching your son get shot rips a hole in your gut worse than any bullet could," he ran a hand over his hair as he let out a deep breath. "Sometimes it's like I can almost put it out of my mind, things are going good with the business and Michael just woke up, I should be celebrating but then I think about this new baby we're bringing into this life and the dangers he or she is going to have to face; just like Morgan, Kristina, and Michael."

"You will protect this baby Sonny," Claudia replied.

"We tell ourselves that in this business to justify having people we care about in our lives but there's no guarantee," he clenched his teeth, his mouth drawing in a tight line. "I have so much power in the palm of my hand and it's undeniable, the rush I get from it, and it feeds me. And if I'm not careful, my ego starts telling me, that this life I've chosen, it isn't that bad after all. But then I remember what happened to Michael and my part in it, and I can't be so smug to excuse and justify who I am and what I do."

"Look, I get what you're saying; I do." Her eyes met his resolutely. "You gave up a part of yourself to survive in this business; anyone who manages to stay in a position like yours has to. I know I've had to and these pieces we drop" she paused as she let out a small sigh, "They're not like a quarter that somebody drops on the street that you can just pick back up and put in your pocket." Claudia reached over to grasp his hand, unable to contain herself anymore. "You have to find a way to deal with the trade-offs, even when they're awful, 'cause the one thing that we all share, one fact in all of our lives, is there's no exit door." She shook her head slightly before staring deeply into his eyes. "We've come way too far down this road to get out now so you've got to find a way to deal with it. And certainly, it comes with regret. But that's what you got to do, because at the end of the day, there's no other way. I mean, do you think it's good for Michael? You honestly think that it's in his best interest that you punish yourself every single day when you could be making happy moments with him?"

Sonny peered at her for a moment as he let her words sink in, seeing yet another side of her he liked. "Thank you, for listening and…It helps."

"Anytime," she shrugged nonchalantly. "You're a good father Sonny, I can see that and believe me I know what a bad one is." She paused momentarily. "Thanks for letting me in. I know it's not something that's easy for you to do but being about as entrenched in this business as you, I do get it. I understand your position in a way most women wouldn't."

"That's why we make a pretty good partnership," he said as he offered her his first real smile of the day, his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips.

"I'm glad you finally realize it," she said before he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his.

* * *

"I'd like to hear from Mr. Morgan's consul first since he's the one seeking emergency temporary custody," the judge said as she looked over at the petitioner.

"I represent Mr. Morgan," Diane stood up as she spoke.

"You may begin," Judge O'Rourke replied.

"Your Honor we are here for one reason and one reason only, the safety of Jake or as he is known to this court Jacob Martin Spencer," Diane paused briefly as she walked around to the front of the table. "I am sure you have read my brief explaining the alarming behavior of the other party. What we are dealing with in short is an extreme case of unrequited love; a woman scorned who is slowly unraveling because of her fixation on my client and his current girlfriend, and mother of his other child. At first Mr. Morgan thought the behavior she was exhibiting was basically harmless, annoying and sometimes emotionally hurtful, but that all changed when four days ago her latest action caused a pregnant Samantha McCall to tumble down the stairs, threatening both the mother and child's life. Elizabeth Webber was subsequently arrested for the crime and was released on bail just this morning and given these circumstances my client can no longer ignore his son's safety if he were to stay with his obvious unstable mother."

"Safety," Elizabeth yelled as she stood up. "How can you say that I'm the unsafe one Jason?"

"Ms. Webber," the judge spoke as she banged her gavel. "You will have a chance to speak but for now, control yourself."

"I'm sorry," she said as her doe eyes filled with tears, shaking her head as she sat down.

"Ms. Miller you may continue," Judge O'Rourke instructed.

"Thank you," Dine nodded. "But that display was just more proof of Ms. Webber's instability. She has been obsessed with my client and Sam McCall for months and not only has it affected her job, but her ability to be a parent as well and Mr. Morgan is not the only one who thinks so. Detective Lucky Spencer, legal father of Ms. Webber's other child Cameron Steven Spencer, has also filed a custody suit."

"What?" Elizabeth shouted. "No, Lucky would never…"

"Ms. Webber," the judge interrupted the woman, sending her a stern look, "I will not warn you again."

Elizabeth nodded silently.

"I give you Exhibit A," Diane pulled out two documents from the folder on the table behind her, handing one copy to the judge and the other to Ric. "The custody suit filed by one Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer, Jr. just a couple hours ago; As you can see he was initially asking for custody of both boys but has subsequently removed Jake's name from the suit when finding out his step-son's father was seeking custody."

"Your Honor if I may interject," Ric spoke, seeing an affirming nod from the judge. "We were not aware of this other custody suit; my client has yet to even receive the papers."

"She might have had she not been in lock up," Diane quipped.

"Objection Your Honor," Ric countered as he stood up.

"Sustained," Katelyn said as she eyed the other red head. "Go on Mr. Lansing."

"Thank you Your Honor," he replied before taking a breath. "As I was saying my client cannot answer claims about a suit she has no knowledge of and furthermore is completely unrelated to Mr. Morgan's suit."

"I would say they are very much related," Diane added.

"I tend to agree with Ms. Miller," the judge replied. "That being said, I'd like to hear what Mrs. Webber's defensed is and why she believes the child's safety is not at risk with her.

"Thank you," Ric said as he watched Diane return to her seat. "Your Honor, my client has been a very good mother to both of her children. In fact the petitioner has said so himself on more than one occasion. She has been the constant in both her boys' lives, while Mr. Morgan has barely spared the child in question, Jake as he is affectionately called by his loved ones, a second glance. In fact, there has been no documentation to even establish that Mr. Morgan is Jake's father; the birth certificate clearly list Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. as the father of record." He paused briefly, "The fact is this suit is premature, especially considering there has been no proof Jason Morgan was even at the very least a sperm donor for little Jake, much less the child's father…"

"Excuse me Your Honor if I may interject," Diane said as she stood up, continuing after receiving an encouraging nod form the judge. "I give you Exhibit B," she reached behind her to grab another sheet of paper, "a DNA test for one Jacob Martin Spencer listing Jason Morgan as 99.99% the father." Diane smiled at Ric as she handed the paper to the judge. "Mr. Spencer was very helpful in that regard as well; I ask Mr. Lansing and his client why would the child's legal father of record go out of his way to help Mr. Morgan if he didn't already know that my client was Jake's real father?"

"It was that bitch Sam, wasn't it?" Elizabeth hoped out of her chair. "She did this! She got Lucky on her side by spreading her legs for him so you could steal my baby!"

"Irrelevant," Ric yanked her down as the judge banged her gavel. "Stop it…"

"I'm sorry but Jake is my baby!" she shook her head as tears rolled down her eyes, turning to look at the man that she's pinned over for approximately a decade. "Jason, why are you doing this?"

"Ms. Webber," Judge O'Rourke banged her gavel one final time. "Get yourself under control; another outburst and you will be held in contempt." Her eyes shot to the woman's lawyer. "Mr. Lansing, control your client."

"It won't happen again Your Honor," he said before giving her a stern look.

"If I may continue," Diane said as the room had finally quieted again, "that outburst is an example of the behavior my client fears. Sam McCall, who everyone thought was dead, returned and since then Ms. Webber has become obsessed with the woman and continues to blame Sam for all her problems, as she just did during her outburst. That is in fact part of why we are here today when after a confrontation which including Elizabeth Webber chasing a pregnant Sam McCall from a restroom in General Hospital through the halls in which she badgered and taunted the amnesiac woman with hurtful memories, deliberately trying to cause harm despite her being a medical professional, resulting in Sam tumbling down the stairs, leaving both her and the unborn at the time child's life in danger."

"Objection Your Honor," Ric said as he stood up. "The consul is testifying for a case with events that have not yet been proven and misconstruing the facts to make my client look bad, to make her look like some kind of criminal which is rich seeing as her client has been arrested more times than anyone in this courtroom can count."

"I'm partial to your argument but I'll allow it for now," Her eyes moved from the male lawyer to the female, "but tread lightly Ms. Miller," Katelyn ruled. "We are not here for either party's criminal suspicion as neither have been proven in court as of yet."

"Thank you," the lawyer replied. "And yes, while we are not her to discuss either's alleged crime we are here to discuss Ms. Webber's mental state and why my client felt it was time to step in as his son is no longer in a safe environment which in light of what has happened today coupled with Exhibit C," Diane pulled out a packet of papers, "affidavits from various members of the community of her gradually increasing erratic behavior it will be proven the best home for Jake is with his father." She handed one packet to the judge before handing one to Ric. "Copies for you to peruse if you will." She looked at him smugly before sitting down.

"Your Honor this is not a trial of who likes or dislikes Elizabeth Webber," Ric interjected. "This is to determine the better environment for a child, a child whose soul constant has been his mother. I am sure I could find many members of this community to come up with negative statements for Mr. Morgan's activities as well."

"Perhaps," Diane argued, "but would you be able to get statements from friends of my client?"

"Ms. Miller," Judge O'Rourke sent her a stern look before looking out at them all. "I'm calling a recess to go over the testimony given today as well as the evidence to ensure the validity of all that has been presented today. Court will resume tomorrow morning at eight am." She banged her gavel before the bailiff announced for them all to rise as she made her departure.

"What did she mean?" Elizabeth jerked the packet from Ric's hands as soon as the judge disappeared, flipping through the pages frantically. "Robin and Patrick and Lainey… why? Why would they do this to me?"

"I've got a question for you too," he said as he pulled her to the edge of the courtroom, his voice going down to a whisper. "How exactly is Jason Morgan Jake's father when you had in vitro?"

Her eyes grew wide at the implication, checking behind her to make sure Diane and Jason were still out of earshot. "How do you know that?"

* * *

Jax sat back at his desk, going over profit margin loss and gain spreadsheets. He'd been at it for hours, unable to really concentrate on the task at hand when so much of his future was riding on a very unpredictable variable: Claudia Zacchara Corinthos. He ran a hand over his head as he thought of the erratic woman and the fact that she'd called him requesting a meeting for tonight. With Carly spending so much time at the hospital he might be able to get away but the fact is he didn't want to; he just wished he could go back to the three days before Michael was shot, when he was pulled into the conspiracy of Sonny's shooting.

"You look deep in thought," Carly said as she stepped inside.

"Just going over these spreadsheets," he forced a smile up at her. "How's Michael doing? I thought I was meeting you at the hospital."

"He's doing well," she smiled, "he thinks he's ready to leave but the doctors agree with me. He's going to have a lot of adjusting to do but he's going to be alright, he's strong."

"Just like his mom," Jax agreed before standing up and stepping towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist before leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Of course," she smiled before letting out a short laugh and patted his chest as she moved out of his arms. "So what were you working on that had you so focused?" She asked as she moved toward the desk.

"Carly wait," he tried to pull her away but by the puzzled look in her eyes he knew she'd already seen it. "I was just…" he blew out a breath as he tried to come up with a logical explanation.

"What is this?" she scrunched her face up at him as she stepped back, turning the monitor towards them. "Why are you looking up Roy DiLucca?"

"His name just came up the other day and I suppose curiosity got the better of me," he shrugged. "It's not important," he reached out to close the lid but was stop by her hand on his. "Carly…"

"What's going on?" she peered up at him. "Jax," she sighed, "if you're in some sort of trouble or something's going on you need to tell me. We just found our way back to each other and in order for us to stay that way we have to put it all out there."

"It's nothing like that," he replied as he took her hand. "Everything is fine Carly; he just came up and I started thinking about that time, about the past…"

"Back when you were taking care of Brenda," she rolled her eyes.

"Carly," he breathed out her name in exasperation, "Brenda is the past; you are my present and my future. I love you."

"I know," she smiled, comforted by his words and the look in his eyes. "But Roy, that's so random. I mean he left town after that whole mess with Sonny played out when Luis wanted him to kill Sonny."

"He wasn't the only one," Jax said wryly.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I remember, it seems like a million years ago. I was a different person back then."

"Yeah you were," Jax laughed.

"Hey watch it," she shoved him away from her before allowing him to wrap his arms around her, relishing his embrace. "This is nice," she sighed as she pulled back to look at his face. "I'm sorry I went to worst case scenario but we've been through so much and seeing him, everything I went through when I thought…" she trailed off as she shook her head. "So what were you looking for?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I was curious to what happened to him; wouldn't want to have to watch my back again."

"That was when Luis was calling the shots for him and he's dead," Carly replied with a shrug. "Besides last I heard he wasn't in the business anymore; he took a job in Miami from Sonny years ago but then after a while he just faded to the background or disappeared but who cares," she shook her head. "The only man I want to concentrate on right now is my husband."

"I like the sound of that," Jax replied.

"I thought you would," she said before his mouth met hers in a heated kiss.

* * *

Sam sat in her bed flipping through a magazine. She felt like she'd been banished to her hospital room but after she tried to stand too quickly and faltered she was told in no uncertain terms by both Dr. Lee and Dr. Drake that she was required to stay in her room for the rest of the day. She knew they meant well and were only looking out for her best interest but she'd wished for Destiny for so long, she just wanted to be with her baby.

"Hey," Sonny said as he poked his head inside. "Are you up for a visitor?"

"Sure," she waved him in as she tossed the magazine on the nightstand.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm great," she smiled with a shrug and a wave of her hands, "awake."

"You had us worried for a minute there," he nodded. "I'm glad you're alright."

She nodded as they room went silent for a beat. "This is kind of weird, isn't it?" she watched as his eyebrows furrowed. "I mean I think the last time you came to visit me in the hospital was years ago during that virus epidemic."

"You remember?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded, "complete memory reboot from my childhood to now, and everything in between."

He nodded somewhat awkwardly before rubbing his chin. "Does that mean you want me to leave?"

Sam shook her head, "No; I meant what I said in that elevator when you and Jason brought me back from Maine; we started a fresh start back then and even though I didn't remember then, I missed our friendship."

"I know I wasn't a very good friend to you when you needed one," he sighed. "I let Amelia cloud my vision and my anger over how much attention your show was bringing to my business that when everything happened with Jake…" he trailed off. "I want you to know, I regret that Sam and I regret what I said to you about our daughter. When I thought you were dead, it haunted me."

"Wow," she said as she breathed in and out deeply. "Did the great Sonny Corinthos just apologize to me?"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far," he said before offering her a dimpled smile.

"I guess that's the best it's going to get," she said with a small eye roll.

Sonny's featured suddenly schooled into a more serious look. "I am sorry Sam," his eyes conveyed his honesty.

"So am I," she replied. "I think we all made mistakes and some out of character decisions back then but I'm ready to move forward."

"With Jason," he surmised. "By the way, where is he? I called him earlier and he didn't pick up which is rare so I assumed he was here."

"Oh so this visit was about business then," she squinted at him.

"No," he held his hands up in surrender. "Honestly I just wanted to help Carly get in to see the baby; the nurse told me its family only right now."

"Carly huh?" she laughed. "I'll be sure to put Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny on the list," she smiled before her face drew down, a thoughtful look taking residence in her eyes.

"What's going on Sam?" Sonny asked in concern. "Is Jason taking care of some threat I don't know about?"

"I hope so," she said wryly before clarifying. "Elizabeth, Diane set up an emergency hearing so Jason could get custody of Jake. I mean I'm glad he's finally seen her for who she is but now that he has, I'm afraid she may try something more drastic."

"I told Jason to watch out for her," Sonny nodded. "I told him that a woman scorned can come gunning after you in ways you wouldn't believe; give some of my enemies a run for their money."

"I know the type," Sam agreed. "I was the type."

Sonny shook his head in denial. "You're definitely not one to be messed with and you lashed out but Irrelevant Webber, something is off about her and if I'm saying it…"

Sam interrupted with a laugh. "I just can't get what she said to me when I first came back out of my head. I mean when Jason told me he took another DNA test for Jake before Diane filed I thought maybe she'd lied."

"Did she?" Sonny asked.

"No," she shook her head. "The results came back 99.99% in Jason's favor but…" she trailed off with a shake of her head.

"What exactly did that crazy nurse say to you?" he peered at her.

"Who said something to Sam?" Jason said from the doorway as he stepped inside.

"Hey," she beamed up at him. "How'd the case go?"

"Good," he shrugged. "We won't get the ruling till tomorrow morning." His eyes darted between his best friend and the mother of his daughter. "What were you two talking about?"

"Something Elizabeth said to Sam when she came back that's been bothering her," Sonny answered to which Sam immediately peered at him.

"What did she say?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," she answered with a shake of her head. "It's not that important."

"Sam," Jason drew her name out, knowing by the look in her eyes whatever it was bothering her a lot.

"Fine," she blew out a breath. "I'm not sure if it was just the words or how eerie it sounded when she said it but it was back when Carly threw her out of my room when she basically tried to make me believe I'd kidnapped Jake."

"She did what?" Sonny asked. "I knew she was crazy," he and Sam shared a knowing look.

"Anyways she was telling me how I could raise my baby with Lucky and how he could be the father and I told her I had no control over my daughter's paternity," Sam paused briefly, "and then she looked me deep in my eyes and said "You'd be surprised what exactly a mother can do when she puts her mind to it." It was weird."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked as he lifted a hand to his chin.

Sam sighed. "Whatever it is, with her it can't be good."

"Whatever it is I'm going to find out," Jason said resolutely.


	24. Chapter 23: The Chaos Of Life

**A/N: **Hello all! Well I'm back with a new chapters, like 3 days after I intended but real life tends to get in the way and so does opening up a message board, LOL. it's for David & Cara of AMC so if you're interested, PM me. Anyways, on to the review responses...

**soapdemon34**-Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the convo between Alexis & Sam, wish they'd get more moments on the show. And no Ric isn't very happy with Liz, and quite a bit of the fishiness surrounding Jake's conception will be revealed in this chapter.

**blank name**- don't know who you are but thanks! :)

**jasonandsam44**- Thanks for the review & for the concern! I'm hoping that i won't have to take my fics down either and for now it seems like i'll be staying. I really don't want to punish my loyal readers for one person if it's possible. Anyways, yes Liz is making it easy for Jason but she's pretty unhinged now. And you're probably right about Sam.. and she & destiny won't be in the hospital too much longer.

**Liz**- Aww, thanks! Yeah it sucks but for now I'm still posting and keeping my fingers crossed about it. as for the story, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter overall. The beginnings of exactly what Liz did is in this chapter, but some of you will be able to figure it out. And yes if Ric's on edge, it probably isn't a good thing.

**greengirl82**- Thanks for reviewing! yes Liz actually did and quite honestly I wouldn't put it passed her on the show and I wouldn't put anything passed her in this story. LOL I'm glad you enjoyed the moment with Sam & Sonny too, i still miss the Sason friendship and wish something like that would have happened in the show. as for the story stealing, I'm just crossing my fingers & hoping it works out... guess we'll see.

**palmbeach**- Thanks for the review!

**Briana**- Thanks so much and welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and like the other storylines as well. Liz will definitely get what's coming to her very soon.

**Rae**- Thanks for the review as always and I strapped all in for it! I'm glad you're enjoying the nods to history in this story as well as Sonny apologizing. I absolutely think MB's charm is worth a character who can grow, and felt Sonny could apologize as long as he did it his way. I'm glad you liked the shoutout to Alexis' heritage as well as the joke about Carly being a different person, I thought it would be humorous and just seemed to fit so well in the conversation. And yes the drama with Liz continues to unfold but you're right, I always found it weird that she burned that DNA test too and really wished GH would've done something with it so since they didn't it somehow got looped into this story. I am so glad you are enjoying the story so much, I'm truly humbled by your review. And i love that vid! I may have to look it up again, LOL.

**forever babe**- Thanks so much, I appreciate your support! I would assume you could contact FF if you wanted, i know a few people who were reading that story told me they did. I truly hope though that it's resolved soon but we'll see, someone told me on the help forum that lately these things have pretty much gone unnoticed. Who knows? Anyways... I'm glad that you liked the Alexis/Sam/Destiny, and the story about what exactly Liz did will start to unfold her. Thanks for the review!

**jasamphoenix98**- Thanks... I'm just hoping it get resolved soon without me having to leave FF. i'm glad you liked the Samlexis and Sason... glad I seem to be doing a crazy Liz well. LOL Thanks for reviewing!

**Slaudia4eva**- Thanks so much, it did kind of zap me, especially trying to finish that particular story, but all I can do is hope for the best I guess. Now on to the story part of your review, glad you enjoyed the Clauson. The shooting storyline has a little ways to go but there will be quite alot of drama when it comes out, for more than Claudia and Jax. that's all I can give you now. ;) Yeah Ric is not a fav of mine either but I did enjoy his lawyering, that's so not a word but whatever, and it was fun to write him & Diane going head to head so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Liz's In Vitro story starts to unfold here but Jason did have a paternity test she knew nothing about that Diane presented to the court, it's just the story of the lengths she went to for Jason's baby. Glad you enjoyed the Sam/Alexis, my mom has always been called Nana by my sister's kids & now that my nephew has a daughter she's called GG. LOL Glad you enjoyed the Carjax, i never know if I do them any justice since I'm not a fan of them as a couple. Thanks for the review!

**GHJaSam4Ever**- LOL, I cracked up at your first sentence. Yup, she is completely crazy now. Jake is Jason's, the DNA test Diane gave the judge was one Jason had run secretly with the help of Lucky. Sorry if that wasn't made clear during the trial, it's just more unfolding on how Liz got Jason's baby. Glad you enjoyed the Sam/Sonny/Jason... more discussion about Sam remembering will come up in a few later chapters.

.

.

**The Chaos Of Life**

"_There seems to be a kind of order in the universe…in the movement of the stars and the turning of the Earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own right and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own." Katherine Anne Porter_

Sam stirred in her bed, the sunlight filtering through the hospital blinds as the sounds of the monitors slowly permeated her consciousness. She yawned and stretched; eyes still close to the world. She had been moved to a different room last night, off of the critical floor after she refused to stay in bed and since her vitals had improved greatly. She was happy for the move but had tossed and turned most of last night, her mind focused on Elizabeth's words and what she could have meant. She'd planned to lay there silently for a few minutes until she heard the tiny cries from the other side of the room, eyes popping open in recognition as she sat up and was greeted with the sight of Jason with his back towards her, rocking their daughter in his arms.

"Shh Destiny," Jason spoke softly as he jiggled the infant in his arms, adjusting the receiving blanket she was swaddled in to cover the foot the managed to poke out, "Mommy's still sleeping." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on the child's forehead as she continued to make little sounds.

Sam's eyes misted over at the scene, for so long this is all she ever wanted; to wake up and see a child, a child they could share, in Jason's arms. "Jason…" she waited for him to turn around to face her, one of his rare smiles on his face, "what is she doing here?"

"They moved her in earlier," Jason answered as the baby began to squirm in his arms. "I think she recognizes your voice."

Sam held her arms out, "Come here babygirl," she said as he placed her in his arms. "Hey Destiny, its Momma." She let out a small laugh as she cooed up at her. "She's so amazing but is this," her chestnut eyes darted around the room, "is this okay for her?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, apparently she's doing better than they expected and the doctors agreed she could be roomed in with you. They say it's better for her as long as she's healthy enough, and she is. She's strong Sam."

"Yes she is," she bounced her a little as she started to fuss. "Jason…" she looked up at him helplessly. "What's wrong with her? Maybe it's too soon for her to be in here."

She's okay Sam," he said soothingly as he sat beside her, gently touching their daughter's lips with his index finger, a half-smile playing at the corners of his mouth as she puckered her lips. "I think she's just hungry Sam."

As if on cue a cocoa-skinned nurse poked her head inside while knocking. "Hi, I'm Regina Thompson and I'm going to be taking care of you during the day now." She smiled brightly before recognizing the man sitting there. "Jason…"

"Umm hi," he said peering at her curiously before realization dawned. "Regina," he nodded, "how have you been?" The question sounded awkward even to his own ears.

"Great, I finally got off the night shift," she replied. "Oh, Is this your baby?" she smiled brightly as she beamed down at the baby before picking up Sam's chart and looking at the numbers on the machine, logging down a few things before replacing it at the end of the bed. "She's adorable."

"Thanks," Sam said before turning her eyes away from the bubbly nurse before looking over at Jason in inquiry.

"When I had community service at the hospital," he answered the question in her eyes.

"It looks like this little one is hungry," Regina smiled as the baby's cries became a little more insistent, even as Sam rocked her. "Do you want to try breastfeeding?"

"Su-sure," Sam said a bit nervously.

Should I…" Jason motioned towards the door with his hand.

"No," the brunette shook her head and moved over in the bed, patting the empty space beside her before the nurse propped a pillow under the baby before undoing Sam's hospital gown, drawing down the front and helping to adjust the baby.

Jason wrapped his arm around Sam supportively, their eyes meeting in a tender lock for a moment before both their gazes were focused on their infant. It took a few tries but soon Destiny latched on, sucking from her mother's breast greedily as Sam leaned into Jason's embrace. She seemed to suckle in bursts of rapid sucks followed by a short pause, her parents hearing the sound of her soft quiet swallowing in the stillness that had taken over the room before Destiny repeated the pattern.

Sam thought breast feeding may be weird before she actually experienced it but now she marveled at its simplistic beauty. Her baby had depended on her for everything as she carried her and even now out of the womb, Destiny depended on her still for not only a mother's love but the food that would sustain her and help her grow.

"She's amazing Jase," Sam said with misty eyes as she gazed down at their daughter before her rich brown orbs met his blue. "It's pretty incredible."

"Yeah it is," he said softly, wondering how it was possible to have fallen more in love with her in this moment that he already was.

* * *

Elizabeth mad her way slowly down the stairs of her grandmother's house. She hadn't wanted to be alone yesterday after the court hearing and seeing how Lucky had ended up with her boys in his care, the plans she had had fallen through. On top of that she now how to contend with Ric and what he knew, and the fact that maybe if she'd gotten away from him faster and hadn't had to take that detour, she would've beat Lucky to her kids.

"_Liz," Ric said as she stared out at a medium sized tree. "Why did you bring me here?"_

"_I told you," she paused briefly, "I didn't want Jason or someone to see us just sitting in a parking lot and since you stopped me from getting home to my boys…"_

"_But why here Elizabeth," he asked as he came to stand beside her, noticing the way her eyes misted over. "Look Elizabeth, you know that I care about you and I want to help you but I can't when I don't know what's going on."_

"_This is an Osier tree," she glanced over at him. "Did you know that?"_

"_No," he shook his head, his featured taking on a concerned look._

"_Jax and I planted it after the baby girl we lost," she let out a breath as her eyes stared at the tree before turning to look at him. "You remember the baby I lost, the two babies I lost. First ours and then…"_

"_After that car accident," Ric replied. "What does that have to do with Jason Morgan being Jake's biological father and the fact that you had In Vitro?"_

"_After we planted the tree I went back to see Dr. Meadows," a huge tear rolled down her cheek, "and she said I wouldn't be able to get pregnant on my own but how was that fair? I was made to be a mother and a child was taken from me, two children." The tears streamed down her face._

"_And I am so sorry that happened to you," he reached out to take her hand in comfort. "You didn't deserve that. You've always been one of the best."_

"_Thank you," she offered him a tight smile as she brushed away the moisture on her cheeks. "I still miss that baby we lost, and the baby Jax and I shared…" she trailed off as her eyes cast out to the tree. "I wanted this baby for me and Lucky, Jake was supposed to be ours, I was going to find a way but then I caught him with Maxie and Jason was there and I thought, maybe this was my chance, after all these years and then I saw it…"_

"_You saw what?" Ric asked, his interest immediately peaked._

"_New York Fertility Center," Elizabeth replied, "it was in her records and then I checked him and it was there too."_

"_Whose records?" Ric questioned_

_She took a shuddering breath, pursing her glossy lips for a moment as she stared out at the Osier Tree before she uttered a name distastefully, "Sam."_

Elizabeth shook her head from the memory, knowing she had a new plan now. Lucky would be off today and hopefully she'd be able to get to her boys before the court hearing started. She smiled to herself before making her way to the kitchen, finding her brother sitting there.

"Good morning," Steve said as he stood up, "coffee?"

Elizabeth nodded silently as he made his way to the coffee pot, pulling out a chair so she could sit down. "Thank you," she spoke curtly as he placed the mug in front of her.

"Lizzie," he said softly as he returned to his seat, waiting for his sister's eyes to meet his. "Liz, I'm sorry."

She too a drink of the bitter liquid, relishing it's warmth before she spoke. "I don't understand why you handed my boys over to Lucky," she huffed.

"He's their father, legal father," Steve let out an exasperated breath. "I didn't have a legal leg to stand on; especially dealing with a cop and Lucky has always been good to you."

"Yeah until now," she rolled her eyes. "You know Sam convinced him to try and take Cameron; he's not even his real father. "He'll probably get a reference from Sam too, use the same lawyer Jason has, Diane." She dropped the mug onto the table a little harder than necessary. "She dragged my good name through the mud. She doesn't care that I'm Jake's mother, she doesn't understand cause she doesn't have kids. They are going to give my boys to Jason and Lucky unless I run."

"You can't run Liz," Steve replied as he reached over the table to take his little sister's hands within his own in comfort. "You can do this. Diane may be a good lawyer but the judge is going to see how much you love your kids."

"Thanks," a smile took over her glossy lips, "you're a really good brother."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, watching her nod with a smile. "You know I can come with you this time," he tilted his head to the side with a shrug, "for support."

"It's okay," she replied. "I should go," Elizabeth said as she stood up, pausing to give him a kiss of the cheek. "Goodbye Steven,' she smiled warmly before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Claudia stood in the living room of The Greystone, ringing her hands as she waited for her guest to arrive. She knew she was taking a chance, given who he worked for, but with DiLucca seemingly off the grid and Jax able to tell her nothing at their clandestine meeting last night, she needed someone who could find him.

"Gracious Greetings Vixenella," Spinelli said as he entered the living room, a computer bag tossed over his shoulder. "The Jackal was most surprised and honored at your request of invitation."

"Hi Spinelli," the raven haired beauty turned around to greet him with an amused smile. "Come in, come in." she motioned him over with her hand before ushering him to sit down. "I see you brought your laptop."

"The Jackal is armed with his most trusted friend," he said as he patted his hand over the bag softly. "I must admit I was quite surprised to get Vixinella's call."

"Well we just haven't hung out in so long," Claudia replied with a smile. "I was thinking about that time when we were quarantined together and just how little time we've actually spent together recently."

"Those memories are fond to The Jackal as well," Spinelli replied with a slight blush.

"You know I really felt after that, that maybe we were friends," she shrugged. "And right now Spinelli, I could definitely use a friend."

"The Jackal is humbled and honored that you consider me a friend and I can assure you that the friendly bond is returned on my end as well," he replied.

Claudia let out a small laugh, "I missed you," she scooted closer to him on the couch. "I'd almost forgotten how much I enjoyed just hearing you talk."

"Your compliments are most appreciated but The Jackal suspects Vixenella requested The Jackal's presence for another reason," he paused briefly, "something that sounded of great importance from the message left."

"Cutting to the chase," Claudia nodded, "I like that." She let out a deep breath. "What I said about considering you my friend Spinelli, I meant that, and I am trusting you with something here that I need you to promise not to tell anyone at all, not even Jason."

"This loyal grasshopper cannot keep anything of importance from his master," Spinelli shook his head.

"I know that Spinelli and once we find what I'm looking for we can tell Jason," she replied. "I promise you that it's nothing bad and this is going to help not only me but Sonny and Jason too. When this is all over, Sonny will respect you for your help," she watched his eyes light up, "and you can tell Jason but I need your word Spinelli that you won't tell a single soul including your master," she rolled her eyes at the word, "Jason. Please."

Spinelli looked at her for a few beats before nodding. "Okay," he replied, "The Jackal is at your service."

"I have your word," she reiterated.

"You have The Jackal's word," he said sincerely. "I will not tell a soul until Vixenella is ready."

"Thank you Spinelli," Claudia said with a bright smile. "I tried my own cyber skills but I was unable to come up with anything and I need to, this could prove my innocence and erase any doubts sonny has about me."

"Your innocence," he repeated before his eyes widened in realization. "Is Vixenella speaking of the suspicion cast upon her as the facilitator of young Michael's shooting?"

"Yes and I think this man had something to do with it," she reached for the folder on the table before handing it to him. "This is everything I could get on a man named Roy DiLucca; he's an old associated of both Alcazar and Sonny, and I think he can prove my innocence but he's completely off the grid." She watched as he scanned through the file. "So you'll help me?"

"You can rest assured now that The Jackal is on the case we will most assuredly prove Vixenella's innocence and catch those responsible in the tragedy of fair Michael," Spinelli said as he pulled his computer from his back, "Roy DiLucca is no match for The Assassin of Cyberspace."

* * *

Sam sat in her bed , Destiny cradled in her arms and swaddled in a pink blanket as she gazed down at her lovingly, taking in each an every feature. She was already so enamored by the tiny infant, every single movement her daughter made filled her with such warmth, such happiness, such love. She sent out a silent thank you to God, and also to Lila and Danny. She was sure if her brother and first daughter hadn't sent her back, she would have never gotten to experience her long cherished wish of being a mother. Her staring was cut off by the sound of the door opening, smiling when she saw her little sister's head poking in.

"Are you up from some visitors?" Kristina asked before stepping inside, and holding the door open for the youngest Davis sister.

"Aww Sam is that my niece," Molly said as she rushed towards the bed. "She's so tiny but pretty. She looks like you."

"She does," Kristina agreed, "but she's got Jason's eyes. Hi," she looked down at the tiny baby swaddled in pink, "I'm going to be your favorite aunt; I'm Kristina."

"No way, your aunt Molly is going to be your favorite," Molly said as she reached out and touched her hand, marveling at how the tiny hand tightened around her finger. "Oh my gosh Sam look."

"You're strong for a tiny little thing aren't you?" Kristina came around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her sister as Molly sat across from them. "Sam she's beautiful."

"Thanks," Sam said as Destiny cooed. "I still can't believe she's mine." She looked at the door in expectation of someone else. "Where's mom?"

"She said she had to take care of something," Kristina shrugged. "She dropped us off."

"Yeah I heard her on the phone earlier," Molly added. "She was talking about going to take care of that crazy nurse."

Sam nodded in realization. "She probably went to the courthouse then to meet Jason."

"Why did something else happen?" Kristina asked, "Or is it just more of my dad?"

"Krissy," Sam sighed. "No, Jason being at the courthouse has nothing to do with Sonny. He filed for custody of his son."

"His son?" Molly said with wide eyes as Kristina's features took on a surprised expression.

"Mom didn't tell you," Sam said before shaking her head, "of course she didn't tell you. Jake, Elizabeth's son is Jason's."

"Well that certainly makes a lot of sense now," Molly said with a nod. "Well I guess as much sense as someone who's crazy like Elizabeth Webber. She views you as a threat so that's why she pushed you down the stairs."

Sam shook her head, "that's not exactly…"

"Is that why you and Jason broke up?" Kristina asked. "He cheated on you!"

"Krissy," Sam scolded as Destiny made a small cry at the sudden outburst. "And no Jason didn't cheat on me."

"How do you know?" Kristina countered. "You can't even remember, you're taking his word on this Sam."

"A hero does not cheat on his true love," Molly said sadly. "Jason couldn't have cheated on Sam, could he?"

"No," Sam replied, "it's complicated but Jason and I weren't really together at the time and I do know Kristina," she sent a look to her sister who was opening her mouth to protest, "because I remember everything."

"Everything?" Kristina repeated.

Sam nodded, "everything."

"So does this mean you and Jason are going to raise Jake and Destiny together?" Molly asked. "That would be so romantic, torn apart by circumstance and with Jason having a child with a crazy lady but still finding your way together to have the perfect family."

"Seriously Molly?" Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Where does she come up with this stuff?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"What?" Molly held up her hands in surrender. "She's probably going to go to jail Sam so it'll be like you're really Jake's mother." She looked down at her tiny niece, "You think it's romantic, don't you Destiny?" She looked up at her oldest sister, "Mom did manage to tell us her first name."

"Well allow me to officially introduce you to Destiny Lila McCall Morgan," Sam said as she held the baby up, all of them laughing as she pursed her lips before letting out a funny coo.

* * *

Jason sat beside Diane on one side of the room as Ric sat on the other. He could barely contain himself from running out the courtroom to make sure Elizabeth was up to anything but the only thing that gave him comfort was that the kids were with Lucky; Jake was with Lucky. He couldn't believe after the hearing was pushed to this afternoon by her lawyer's request she decided not to show up, but maybe she realized she'd already lost and this was her way of giving up. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to pull something.

Diane leaned over to whisper to her client, "Liz has about a minute to show up or this case is as good as settled in your favor."

"Ric looks nervous," he replied.

"I'm sure he is," Diane said with a quick glance towards the other attorney. "He requested a later time and then a recess so his client who was running late could arrive and now that recess is about to be over and still no Elizabeth. It definitely makes him look bad. The judge will be out any minute to give her ruling."

He nodded. "Good, I need to get out of her and make sure she's not harassing Sam or trying to play Lucky with fake tears."

"I imagine she's good at that," Diane quipped to which her client only nod silently.

"All rise," The bailiff spoke as he came out causing them all to stand, "The Honorable Judge Katelyn O'Rourke presiding."

Katelyn made her way to the stand and took her seat, her eyes glancing around the courtroom. "You may be seated." She waited until they were before she spoke again, "I see Ms. Webber still hasn't arrived," her words sounded stern. "Mr. Lansing, I granted you a forty-fie minute recess with the understanding your client would be here. I feel that was very generous so I will ask you Mr. Lansing, where is your client?"

"My humble apologies Your Honor," Ric said with a sigh, "but I cannot answer your question."

"Are you refusing to answer me Mr. Lansing because that may wind up with you in contempt," the judge looked at him sternly.

"No Your Honor," he shook his head. "I truly believe my client was just running late, that was what she said when I called her but since then I have been unable to reach her."

"Very well," she nodded, "it looks like we will just have to proceed without her. Now as previously stated, we are here to determine custody of the minor child known as Jacob Martin Spencer. I have reviewed all the previous testimony as well as checked the validity of both the character reference affidavits and the DNA test proving Jason Morgan is in fact the biological father of the child known as Jacob Martin Spencer. Giving all the consideration, as well as with the lack of Ms. Webber's appearance today for such an important hearing I hereby grant emergency custody of the child in question to Jason Morgan effective immediately, and to be revisited in six months. So ruled," the red head banged the gavel before standing up.

"All rise," the bailiff announced again but all other noise seemed to fade into the background for Jason.

"Diane thank you," he replied.

"All in a day's work," she smiled smugly. "Go," she motioned with her head, "go get your son."

* * *

Elizabeth rung her hands nervously as she stood outside the door of the home she'd once shared with Lucky. Things had been so much simpler then, or at least she remembered them to be but something had been missing in her life, the man she'd longed for for almost a decade. And she had finally had her chance, her chance to at long last really be with him and have the family she'd imagined for them when she'd first tended to him in her studio after finding him shot outside his boxcar. From that point she'd held a special place in her heart for Jason and she would be damned if she was going to let him go so Sam could have him.

She peered through the window and could see Lucky standing over near the basement door but no sign of her boys. She shrugged to herself, thinking maybe she could appeal to her history with her ex and the fact that she knew he still wanted Sam for himself. Taking a deep breath and clutching her worn brown purse she just walked inside, knowing that the door would most likely be opened.

"Elizabeth," Lucky turned to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"No Lucky," Elizabeth shook her head, "what are you doing? We agreed Lucky, we agreed that you would be Jake's father but now you're helping him try to take my baby. I thought you loved Jakey."

"Don't you dare accuse me of not loving Jake," he countered. "I love Jake as if he were my own, just like I love Cam. You are the one who kept running after Jason, making it impossible to deny that he's Jake's biological father."

"So now you're suddenly Jason's biggest fan," she looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes. "Why are you doing this? Lucky, we had a plan…"

"No," he shook his head. "You told me to be patient and that you thought Sam would come back to me when she remembered but instead of you following your own advice you went after her."

"That's not what happened," she stomped her foot indignantly. "I did not push that tramp down the stairs."

"No you just badgered a pregnant woman until she fell down the stairs,' Lucky retorted. "From where I'm standing that's not a lot different."

"Form where you're standing," Elizabeth said softly with a shake of her head before eyeing the open door leading to the basement stairs. "Fine, you want to believe I was wrong, fine, but I'm a good mother Lucky and you're keeping me away from my babies. Where are my boys?"

"They're safe from you," he replied.

"Mommy," Cameron said as he bounded down the steps and into his mother's arms.

"Hi baby,' she hugged him to her. "I missed you so much. Have you been having fun with Daddy and Jakey?"

"Mmm hmm," he nodded.

"Cam why don't you go upstairs and make your mom a picture," Lucky said as he removed his son from her. "I bet Mommy would love that."

Elizabeth's eyes met Lucky's in a hard stare before she smiled down at their oldest son. "I would like that. I'll see you soon baby." She waited till her son was out of earshot before speaking again. "Was that really necessary?"

"I think you should leave now Liz," Lucky crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lucky," she pleaded a big tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, we've been through so much. Lucky you know me, you've known me forever. We can work this out together."

"If you mean that then go," he sighed as he uncrossed his arms. "Prove to me that the girl I found in the snow, the one I made those vows too in that church still exists; that I didn't make her up."

"Okay," she nodded before turning around and walking a few feet away from him as she dug inside her purse. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him turn back around, finishing whatever repair he was doing at the door, before yanking out the kitchen knife in her purse and rushing towards him. "I'm sorry," she said as the knife plunged into his back and he let out a strangled cry, falling forward and plummeting down the stairs to the basement.

"Elizabeth," he tried to yell but it came out strangled. "Liz," his eyes met hers as she closed the door to the basement.

"Mommy?" she turned to see her son with a piece of paper clutched in his hands, his eyes wide as he stared at the blood on her hand.

"Go get Jakey baby," Elizabeth said as she placed her hand behind her back. "We're gonna go on a little trip," a smile took over her overly glossed lips, "just us three."


	25. Chapter 24: What's Found And Lost In

**A/N: **hello all, I'm back days later after i intended but you know that real life, it tends to creep up and get in the way. Anyways, on to the individual responses.

**jasonandsam44**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. What happens with Jake and Cameron comes up in this chapter as well as more on what Elizabeth was alluding to Ric.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Yeah, Liz has officially gone over the edge. LOL I never intended for her to be this bonkers but it just sort of wrote itself. thanks for the review!

**soapdemon34**- Thanks for reviewing! it's certainly looking like Sam may just turn out to be Jake's mom. ;) Glad you liked The Krissy & Molly as well, I didn't see Liz stabbing Lucky originally but it had been planned since about three chapters before, I just had to get there.

**Liz**- Thanks so much for the review! Glad you enjoyed the Davis Girl moment. i wish they had more on the show too but sadly we probably won't get any with the way GH did Lexi & KeMo said she didn't even get a final scene with her. UGH... anyways, the Elizabeth situation is going to unfold a little more in this chapter as well as the next.

**palmbeach**- Aww, I'm glad you really liked the opening scene of the last chapter. There will definitely be more Jasam family moments coming up in the chapters after this. I knew Liz doing that to Lucky would be pretty surprising but it had been planned for a while. Thanks for the review!

**jasamphoenix98**- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter & that there was more Jasam in it. There will be more focus on them in the next chapter & the ones following after that. the aftermath of what Liz did will be in this chapter.

**greengirl82**- No problem, I appreciate my reviewers so the least i can do is give you all a shout out. yeah I'm hoping the plagiarism thing gets taken care of soon but I guess we will see, so far nothing. I'm glad you enjoyed the Davis girl's moment and the fact that she remembers everything, there will be a Jasam convo about that coming up very soon. And yes I have a strange fandom with Liz, sometimes I like her & other times I hate her. I get to take all my hate out here. LOL And yeah Liz stabbing Lucky was pretty extreme but I decided to go all out psycho a while ago. Thanks so much for the review as usual!

**Rae**- LOL, "Holy Hannah" I loved that! Yes i decided to go all out psycho with her which is weird cause originally she was going to be a little whinny & a bit bothersome like I normally see her but now crazy like she is now but the muse called for it. LOL Yeah there is alot more to Claudia's story in this fic, i already have everything I want to do with her mapped out. I think it'll be interesting, and I was a HUGE Claudia fan but felt when they had the chance to redeem her some they let it go so this is more along the lines of what I would have liked to see. I do feel for little Cam though he didn't exactly see it but he saw enough. Yeah the fact that Cam is still little is funny but they tend to do that in alot of soaps, like on Y&R Abby is grown & drinking now while Kyle is like 10 when they were conceived around the same time, or how Dani on OLTL is older than Jack when she was born after. And BTW, thanks for the good vibes, they help and as always thanks for the review!

**forever babe**- Thanks for the review & for the poll. The aftermath of

**pinkprincess007**- Thanks for the preview! Glad you're enjoying the story, the start of Liz's comeuppance starts in this chapter. Ans yes, security at Shadybrook really is alot to be desired.

Now on to the story, enjoy...

.

.

**What's Found And Lost In Between Time And Darkness**

"_Time takes it all whether you want it to or not, time takes it all. Time bares it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again."~_ _Stephen King_

Sam smiled as she held her daughter in her arms, gazing down lovingly at the infant in her arms. She still couldn't believe that after all these years she finally had what she'd dreamt of for so long, a baby; a baby she shared with Jason. She sighed inwardly at the thought of him, they had still yet to have a conversation about everything since she'd gotten her memories back but so much was happening and they were focused first on Destiny, and then the custody case for Jake. Even since she'd found out about Jason being his father all she'd ever wanted was for Jason to claim his son, and finally after all these years he was. She just wished it hadn't taken her supposed death or Elizabeth going off the deep end for it to have happened.

"Thank goodness I finally found her," Carly said as she stepped through the door unannounced, breaking the brunette woman from her musings. "I went up to that nursery after Sonny told me you finally," she paused to look at the woman pointedly, "put us down as family and when I go to see my goddaughter she's gone. I thought they'd lost her or that freakazoid Muffin Face had come and stolen her. You know I think I was one minute from being escorted from the building by security when a nurse I knew told me she was being roomed in."

Sam shook her head before letting out a laugh that was a bit louder than she intended, watching as Destiny stiffened for a moment before her blue eyes darted around her surroundings. "I'm sorry honey," she said soothingly as she looked down at the small child cradled against her before looking up at the statuesque blonde. "And hello to you too Carly."

"Hello Sam," she smiled before reaching out her arms, "now can I hold my niece?"

"Sure," Sam replied as she looked down at her daughter. "Destiny there is someone very special I want you to meet, your crazy Aunt Carly," she joked as she placed her daughter into the other woman's arms.

"Oh she is just beautiful," Carly said in awe as she held the tiny infant close and rocked her. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Carly and I am going to spoil you rotten." She sat down in the chair by Sam's bed, simply rocking the baby and looking down at the infant with adoring eyes. "I can't get over how gorgeous she is."

"I still can't believe she's mine," The brunette replied. "So how's Michael doing?"

"Great," she replied. "If all goes well he'll be released tomorrow. He'll still have to come back for physical therapy; his legs aren't strong enough yet to be on them for prolonged periods before he has to sit down."

"That's great," Sam smiled. "I haven't been able to go see him; I wanted to today but then they roomed Destiny in with me and I haven't wanted to leave her."

"I understand," Carly nodded as she continued to rock Destiny in her arms, watching as her lids grew heavy. "They are so precious at this age." She looked over at her friend. "Someone's getting sleepy," she let out a small laugh.

The room feel into a quiet lull for a moment as Sam felt a strange feeling wash over her, a cold chill running through her body.

"Hey," Carly looked at the other woman curiously, "what's going on?"

Sam shook her head. "N-nothing, can I have Destiny back please?"

"Sure," Carly drew the word out slowly before placing a soft kiss on the infant's head before passing her to her mother. "You sure you're okay? You look like you have something on your mind so spill."

Sam looked a bit taken aback, still getting used to her newfound friendship with the amazon blonde. "I'm fine Carly, really. I just wanted to hold my baby," she cuddled her against her, just breathing in her scent.

"Oh can it Sam," the blonde rolled her eyes, "we may have not been friends before but we've known each other long enough to pick up on certain things and now that we are friends I want to help so lay it out there."

"I just, I got this really weird feeling like my baby needed me," Sam explained. "I don't know why, I mean she's safe. She was right there but all of the sudden..." she let out a breath, "and I still feel it."

"It's probably just new mom jitters," Carly replied. "Trust me, I checked to make sure my kids were breathing when they were sleeping till they were like five," she let out a laugh. "You'll always worry about them but eventually you'll get used to it, believe me."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "you're probably right." Still she couldn't shake the pang deep within that her child needed her, even as she held Destiny safely in her arms.

* * *

April drove down the streets of Port Charles, navigating to find her way to the address Lucky gave her yesterday. He'd invited her to have lunch with him and his sons today and she could help but feel excited over spending time with the handsome detective. Turning the corner she slammed on the brakes when a silver car swerved and almost hit her before taking speeding off down the street.

"Dumb ass," April muttered under her breath before she continued down the street and then pulled up to the address she was looking for, turning the engine off and hopping out of her rental.

She smiled as she stepped out of the vehicle, thinking about how quickly she was enamored with a man she's met so recently. She knew she should probably try to put the brakes on this crush she was feeling but she couldn't stop the giddiness that she felt at the possibility of something happening between them.

"Lucky," she called through the slightly opened doorway, surprised to see it agape. "Lucky…" April pushed the door all the way open before stepping inside, suddenly feeling a cold wave washing over her. "Lucky," she called louder this time as she made her way further into the house, a hand reaching up to finger the brown plastic square with The Virgin Mary attached to the simple string necklace around her neck before she deadpanned at the sight of a small splatter of blood on the floor.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the ajar door heading to the basement and she grabbed the discarded child's bat lying against the sofa before rushing towards the door preparing for battle, stepping over a slightly crumpled drawing on the way. Taking a deep breath she tightened her right hand around the bat as she whipped the door to the basement open, freezing at the sight of a body lying at the foot of the stairs in a pool of blood.

"Putang ina!" April cursed in her native tongue as the bat fell from her hands with a thud before she ran down the stairs. "Lucky, oh gosh; what happened?" she reached for a blanket on one of the shelves and quickly placed it over the wound.

Lucky made a groggy noise before croaking out her name, "A-pril…"

"Shh," she said as she held the blanket over the wound, adjusting his head so it lay in her lap. "You're going to be alright," she continued to keep firm pressure on the wound with one hand while reaching for her cellphone and dialing 911 with the other. "Hello, I need an ambulance right away…"

* * *

Jason stepped out of the courtroom, surprised to see Alexis standing outside with her cellphone up to her ear. When their eyes meet she made a motion with her hand for him to wait and from the look on her face whatever news she was receiving from that phone call wasn't good.

"Thank you," Alexis nodded. "I want her found immediately and then make sure no harm comes to those boys. I won't stand for the PCPD doing their usual with this case!" she shouted before hanging up and looking up at the enforcer's questioning eyes. "She's gone…"

"Who?" he immediately stiffened. "Sam, Destiny; did Elizabeth pull something at the hospital?"

"Sam and Destiny are both fine," Alexis replied, "but Lucky's not. That crazy nurse has officially lost it. Jason, she stabbed Lucky and took the boys."

"What?" there was no hiding the fury in his eyes and when he saw Ric making his way out of the courtroom he rushed towards him, slamming the man against the wall.

"Umph," Ric groaned as his back made contact with the hard surface. "What the hell Jason?"

"Where is she?" his ice blue eyes bore into the other man as he slammed him against the wall again. "I said where the hell is she? Where has she taken my son?"

"Who?" Ric said with wide eyes before his brown orbs sought those of his ex-wife. "You're the District Attorney, are you going to just let him assault me?"

"If you're protecting the woman who has made it her life's mission to destroy my daughter's life I'm going to let him do a whole lot more than push you up against a wall," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now where is Elizabeth Webber?"

"I don't know," he replied before feeling his body jerked forward before he was slammed against the wall again. "Damn it," he winced, "I'm seriously Alexis, I don't know where Elizabeth is. I've been calling her and leaving messages but she's not answering."

"Fine," she breathed out, "when was the last time you saw Elizabeth?"

"Yesterday," Ric answered truthfully. "Look I care about Liz, I always will just like I will always care about you."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious," she paused briefly as their eyes met. "Fine, fine," she blew out a breath, "if you really mean that then you'll tell me what you know because Liz who you supposedly care for has just stabbed Lucky and left him for dead."

"What?" he said as Jason loosened his grip before letting him go. "I'm not going to run," he said before the mobster stepped back but still remained close.

"She's taken off with the boys and with whatever is going through her mind right now she just may hurt those children," Alexis explained.

"Elizabeth would never hurt her kids," Ric shook his head before turning his eyes towards the man hovering in front of him. "This is your fault; you drove her to this, to that New York facility. The lengths she went to just to have your child I'll never…"

"What lengths?" Jason interrupted.

"Ric," Alexis spoke when she saw the defiant look on her ex-husband's face. "This is important. You say you care about her so help me bring her and those children back safely before this gets even more out of control than it is."

Ric stared at the woman who used to love for a few beats, realizing that this wasn't just about Jason or his hatred of him but about his daughter Molly's family. "I don't know where she is…"

"But you know something," Jason peered at him.

"If it wasn't for Molly…" he trailed off, "but this is about her family too and I need you to guarantee that you will get Liz the help she needs."

"I'll do my best," Alexis replied.

"Okay fine," he replied. "There's a cabin her family owns that she was talking about taking off to; I thought I'd talked her out of it but maybe she went there."

"What does that have to do with Molly?" Alexis said as his eyes darted away from her. "Ric, what aren't you saying? Is Molly is some sort of danger?"

"No," he shook his head, "just that Jake is her family because of Sam and Jason. That's it, it's all I can help you with Alexis."

"I will find out what else you're hiding Ric," Jason said before stepping away as he reached his cellphone and hit the speed dial while making his way out of the building and towards his SUV. "Spinelli, the Hardy's apparently own a cabin that Elizabeth may have taken off to. She stabbed Lucky and took the boys… yeah, that was good thinking, the launch... Also Ric said something about the lengths Liz went to for Jake, he mentioned a New York facility, Sam and I had samples at a fertility center, yes Spinelli those kind of samples, calm down, just relax and get me the information… thanks. " He hung up the phone and tossed it in the center console and was just about to take off when the passenger door to his vehicle was opened, his quick reflexes whipping out his gun and pointing it towards the wide eyes woman. "Alexis?"

"You really are very fast with that thing aren't you?" she said as he tucked it back in its place.

"What are you doing?" his eyes went wide as she got in and closed the door.

"I'm going with you," Alexis replied.

"No way," he shook his head. "And besides according to Spinelli she parked at the launch."

"Windermere," she watched him nod. "Well then its even better you have me along. And, I heard what you just asked Spinelli to look in to," she replied. "You think Liz stole your sample and possibly Sam's which means that little boy could very well be my grandson. I'm going with you," her eyes meet his pointedly, "or at least Natasha Cassadine is. Elizabeth Webber has messed with the wrong family this time."

Jason looked at the woman across from him, seeing the same fire in her eyes that he was sure was reflected in his own before offering her an accepting nod and pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled up the covers around her sons, tucking them into bed. It had been a long day and she didn't know what she was going to do next. Things had spiraled out of control for her; she felt like the world had turned against her and feared when Nikolas returned from his business trip she'd no longer be allowed to seek refuge here.

"Mommy," Cameron's voice broke his mother out of her thought, "is Daddy going to be okay?"

The nurse paled for a minute as the sight of Lucky's body lying at the bottom of the stairs flashed in her mind before she shook her head. "Of course baby, I told you daddy just had a boo-boo." Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed.

"But I heard him call you for help and we left," his trusting eyes looked up at his mother in confusion. "There was blood on your hand."

"I know baby," she tried to soothe him as she ran a hand through his hair. "But you know when you have a boo-boo even after mommy cleans it and puts on a bandage it sometimes still hurts, that's all that happened to daddy but he will be fine." Her eyes darted to the floor, practically staring through it, "Mommy took care of Daddy."

"Daddy?" Jake sat up in bed next to Cameron, his blue eyes gazing up at her.

"Daddy Lucky is going to be fine," Elizabeth offered her oldest son another smile before looking over to her youngest, "and pretty soon Jake's daddy Jason will be yours too Cam." She looked back at the brunette boy, "just as soon as he realizes Sam's lies, he'll come to Uncle Nikolas' to get us and we'll all be a family. Everything will be perfect finally."

"Daddy Lucky too?" Cameron looked at her hopefully.

She nodded, "everything will turn out fine."

She placed a soft kiss on both her boys' foreheads before standing up and adjusting their blanket once more. "Sweet dreams babies," she watched them snuggle into the covers before she exited the room and made her way to west terrace, suddenly feeling like she needed to get some air as the image of Lucky once again flashed in her head.

_"I think you should leave now Liz," Lucky crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Lucky," she pleaded a big tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, we've been through so much. Lucky you know me, you've known me forever. We can work this out together."_

_"If you mean that then go," he sighed as he uncrossed his arms. "Prove to me that the girl I found in the snow, the one I made those vows too in that church still exists; that I didn't make her up."_

_"Okay," she nodded before turning around and walking a few feet away from him as she dug inside her purse. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him turn back around, finishing whatever repair he was doing at the door, before yanking out the kitchen knife in her purse and rushing towards him. "I'm sorry," she said as the knife plunged into his back and he let out a strangled cry, falling forward and plummeting down the stairs to the basement._

_"Elizabeth," he tried to yell but it came out strangled. "Liz," his eyes met hers as she closed the door to the basement._

Her eyes went out to the bright lights of the city buildings, her eyes immediately drawn to the Metro court and the light she could see even from on Spoon Island shining in the night sky.

"_Our wedding day starts at midnight," lucky said as he handed her a cup._

_Elizabeth smiled as she tilted her cup towards him, "A magic hour." _

"_Magic hour," he repeated with the same gesture. "I want to be with you until the clock strikes." _

"_Then we will toast to the first moment of the first day our future begins," Elizabeth replied happily before hitting their paper cups together before they both took a drink, looking out into the distant skyline as they lowered their glasses. _

"_I can see the Metro Court," Lucky paused. "It's all lit up on the penthouse floor. You think the people in the penthouse are happy?" _

_Elizabeth nodded, "No happier than me." _

"_Maybe someday we'll know how it feels," he replied._

"_Hey, you don't have to promise me fancy hotel rooms," she said as he turned to gaze at her, her eyes meeting his in a loving stare. "Just always look at me the way you're looking at me right now. That's as rich as I ever want to be." She smiled softly before they leaned towards each other for a kiss. _

Elizabeth shook her head of the memory, forcing herself to focus on the goal at hand: Jason. Everything she'd done had been for him and she made a silent vow to herself that no matter what she would be a family with him. As she stood looking out at the cliffs and the water surrounding the island she wasn't aware that there was another figure in the mysterious castle looking at her.

* * *

Sam watched as her friend looked up at the clock for the third time in the last five minutes. She had to admit she was anxious to hear news on Lucky's condition as well. She couldn't believe Elizabeth had actually stabbed Lucky and left him for dead. Her only solace was that now everyone in town would see Elizabeth for the calculating bitch she always knew she was, even if she herself hadn't realized the woman was completely certifiable as well.

"I know procedures like this can take a while," April shook her head. "I don't why I'm so worried."

"Because you care about him," Sam supplied.

"I barely know him," April retorted. "How crazy would that make me, all crushed out on some guy I barely met while I was on vacation. Some guy whose ex-wife just stabbed him."

"It doesn't make you crazy April. Besides," Sam paused, "you pretty much cared about me right from the beginning too. You were my friend and fought for me when I didn't know who I was. You took me in and I brought a psychopath to your home and still you've stood by me. You have an incredible heart and Lucky is finally living up to his name if he has you in his corner."

April couldn't stop her eyes from watering up at her friend's words. "Thank you," she reached her hand over to squeeze hers in appreciation. ""I don't think I'm the only one here with a huge heart."

"Hi Sam," Regina poked her head inside. "April?" she paused briefly to meet the eyes of the Asian woman. "Lucky has been brought back down to recovery and he's already awake, he's groggy but doing very well. You said you wanted to know."

"Thank you," April smiled at the cocoa-skinned woman.

"Go," Sam gave her friend an encouraging nod. "Tell him Destiny and I send our love and that Jason will make sure the boys are brought back safely."

"I will," April said as she stood up before turning to the nurse. "Can you take me to his room?"

"Sure," the bubbly woman smiled, "we nurses have to stick together." She offered Sam a warm smile before she lead April out of the room and into the elevator before they finally came to the police officer's room. "He's just inside."

"Thanks," April said with a nod before slipping inside the room quietly, glad to see his color was alreadt much improved from when they'd arrived. "Hey…"

"April," he breathed out her name, eyes brightening as he saw her. "Thanks for saving my life."

She shook her head before coming to stand near his bed. "I just called the ambulance," she shrugged, "besides it's what I do for a living."

"I bet you didn't think you'd be working on our first date," Lucky said with a little laugh before wincing at the slight pain.

"Are you okay?" her brown eyes were immediately filled with concern.

"Yeah," he nodded, "but I guess laughter isn't the best medicine just yet."

April nodded silently before sitting down in the chair near his bedside. "So this was a date, huh?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "You definitely need to get out more."

"Tell me about it," Lucky laughed before wincing again.

* * *

The castle was dark and damp; the ominous feeling seemed to reverberate throughout the entire mansion from the moment you stepped inside. Jason Morgan was not a man who really dealt in fear but even he found Windermere creepy. If someone told him last year Alexis and he would be on the same side with Elizabeth as their common enemy he might've be tempted to pull out his gun but here he was.

"We should probably split up," Alexis suggested quietly as they made their way upstairs

Jason gave her a stern look that said he was against the idea.

"I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes after she got over the fact that he seemed to be concerned about her. "This is my family home and I know all the ins and outs, besides that mousy nurse has got nothing on me no matter how many crazy pills she's decided to take lately. Quite frankly I want this done once and for all and I'm hoping I find her first because if she sees you she's libel to drag this on forever."

He blew out an annoyed breath, remembering everything that happened the last time he listened to her but relented, not really relishing the fact that if he got to Elizabeth first he would most likely have to kill her and killing women no matter the circumstances always plagued his conscious. "She stabbed Lucky…"

"I'll stay out of sight," Alexis agreed, "and come get you if I happened to run into her, now we're wasting time."

"Fine," he ground the word out before she went left and he took right.

Alexis quickly made her way through the hallways quickly, heading up the stairway that led up to one of the terraces. She'd seen Elizabeth visiting Nikolas enough to know she enjoyed the view. Walking through the den type room that lead to the terrace, she picked up a vase as she saw the woman standing out with her back towards her as she stared out into the distance. With a determined look in her eyes she lifted up the blue ceramic as she stepped closer, bringing it down just as the nurse turned around, making the vase collide with the side of her head, Elizabeth's eyes going wide for the briefest of moments before she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bitch," Alexis sneered over her before dusting her hands off. "That'll teach you to mess with one of my girls."


	26. Chapter 25: The Sound of All Types of

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm finally back with the next chapter of this story, It's been a while but like has been even more stressful and dramatic since my last update and when i finally got a chance to start writing again my aunt passed away so needless to say i didn't really feel like writing along with other stuff. Anyways I don't want to get into alot of that on here so I'll get back to the subject at hand, the story. thanks so much for all the feedback and for sticking with me through my lapses in updates. I think you all will be pleased with the next chapter and it's kinda long so hopefully that'll make up for my absence as well.

**bailey1207**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying Alexis embracing her Cassadine roots as well as Sam's motherly instincts. The Liz dramam definitely comes to a head in this chapter.

**jasonandsam44**- Yes, Elizabeth really is freaking crazy but you're right if she stole Sam's eggs & Jason's sperm she did it before her fall over the deep end. I'm glad you're enjoying the April & Lucky too, there will be more of them coming up in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!

**forever babe**- Thanks for the review as always! I got your PM a while ago too, I voted! LOL I'm glad that you're loving Alexis' mama bear mode.

**Rae**- Hey, yeah I do love CarSon, they are my most wished for friendship on the show so I'm glad you're enjoying them. And you're right, poor Lucky seems to rarely live up to his name LOL but I'm glad you liked the addition of his connection to April. I'm glad you're liking Alexis in her mama bear Cassadine mode and her working with Jason, I always find their tamer interactions amusing so glad it seemed some of that carried over. There will definitely be some dealing with Liz in this chapter with a slight twist. Thanks for the review!

**Liz**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you loved everything about the previous chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too.

**greengirl82**- Thanks for the review and all your kind words! I'm glad you're really loving this story and that you're enjoying April so much. She's a fun character to write for.

**jasamphoenix98**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the CarSam scene, they're my two favorites on the show & I'm also glad the dialogue seems to flow naturally, I try.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Glad you're enjoying Alexis looking out for her daughter and you're right, Jason, Sam, Jake, & Destiny Morgan is a perfect fit. All of that as well as what happens with Liz is coming up right now. Thanks so much for the review!

.

.

**The Sound of All Types of Truth**

"_Some things, we just don't want to hear. And some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say. They're what you do. Some things you say because there's no other choice. Some things, you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then… some things simply speak for themselves." ~Shonda Rhimes _

The room was dark, only illuminated but the amber glow of the cables and some moonlight that managed to filter in through the open balcony door. She watched from the shadows, a pleased smile on her face as she watched the unconscious woman who was bound to the chair began to stir. She'd watched the whole scene from the shadows in silence, Natasha finally showing an ounce of what it meant to be a Cassadine as she first knocked the nurse out with a vase before tying her to a chair foe apparent safekeeping as she left the room. _Safekeeping._ The older woman smiled at the word as she stepped from the shadows, the flickering flames from the candles casting eerie images against the walls, knowing the meddlesome nurse wouldn't be safe for much longer.

The silver haired woman moved through the room regally, poised with the elegance of a giraffe but with dark eyes that were ready to strike like that of a cobra. Reaching over she patted the face of the woman several times as her eyes fluttered open before wiping her gloved hand against the desk in distaste, as if she were afraid she might catch something from the waking brunette.

"Wha-what?" Elizabeth groaned as she slowly awoke, her eyes adjusting to the dim light before they widened at the figure in front of her. "Helena?"

"How wonderful of you to wake up dear," she offered the woman a slight smile. "You know I have to admit I underestimated you, you are far more manipulative that I ever gave you credit for. How you were able to keep your self-appointed crown as the angel of Port Charles for all these years is mildly impressive."

Elizabeth yanked her arms upwards, trying to loosen her bindings but found them giving her very little leeway. "What do you want Helena?" she squinted at the older woman angrily. "Why did you knock me out and tie me up?"

"That you would have to ask my retched stepchild Natasha," she said the woman's name distasteful. "Well if you were going to get that chance."

"I don't understand," her doe eyes were wide. "Alexis did this… for Sam?" Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "But Sam slept with her husband? Sam is the reason for all of this, if she'd just leave us alone, we could be a family; me and Jason and Cam and Jakey."

"My, my," Helena shook her head in mild amusement, "you really have lost it haven't you?"

"Let me go," the younger woman said in a softer plea, eyes wide and looking up at the other woman innocently. "You hate Alexis and not helping me right now would make you on her side. Nikolas would want you to help me."

"I have every reassurance that my grandson would not approve of what you have done to his cousin," Helena replied, "an unlike her mother," she sneered the last word out of her mouth, "Samantha has the nature of a true Cassadine, like Nikolas; bright, cunning, and able to defy the laws of her inferiors. You however are a gosh, tacky, and daft as well as pretentious and have given me the opportunity to make sure Samantha is in my debt as well as bring back a horrible moment from Natasha's childhood." She reached into the folds of her expensive coat before pulling out a fancy Romanesque dagger, a gleam in her eye as her index finger glided carefully over the point. "What a treat it will be to see the look on her face…"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head from side to side, her brown eyes widening as they filled with tears. "Please," she said as the woman moved to stand behind her. "My babies need me. Cameron and Jake, they need me. I'll do anything you want."

"This is my only use for you," Helena said as she bent behind her so she could whisper lowly in her ear, "the same use I had for Kristin when she continued to pursue my Mikkos the way you have continuously pursued Samantha's Jason."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide in fear as Helena's arm came around and the cool metal of the blade was placed against her neck, she struggled at her binds wildly, racking the chair and letting out a horrid scream as the older woman gripped her ever tighter.

"Goodnight Liz," Helena said unnervingly before pressing the dagger forcefully into Elizabeth's neck and sliding it across swiftly, the scream becoming a muffled gurgle before silence took over as the crimson river of blood rushed from the wound.

* * *

Sam peered over at her daughter who was sleeping soundly in the housing right next to her bed. She couldn't seem to stop looking at her, taking in every feature and movement her tiny child made. Truthfully though there was still a small pang in the pit of her stomach and although she knew her daughter was perfectly safe within their hospital room, after all Jason had Cody stationed outside her room and when he wasn't there Max was, she couldn't wait until she could bring Destiny home. Sam sighed deeply as the word home reverberated in her mind, wondering if home would be the condo she couldn't remember before she went into labor or the penthouse she'd been sharing with Jason with the room she'd decorated not only for Destiny, but Jake too. She smiled to herself as she let the memory of fixing that room wash over her.

_Sam finished pressing the last of the decals against the recently dry painted wall before standing back to look at the finished product. There was a huge castle mural on the back wall and on the right side of the room a knight with his sword and shield ready to slay the dragon while the right side had a princess standing near a carriage, small fairies fluttering around her. She smiled at her work, thinking it looked perfect._

"_Hey," Jason spoke behind her, waiting for her to turn and look back at him. "This is amazing. When did you have time to do all this?"_

_She shrugged, "Well you've been kind of preoccupied with the transition and weeding out The Zacharra soldiers who weren't willing to make it a smooth transition." _

"_And this was okay?" he tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes, "you doing all this, the painting…"_

"_I got nontoxic, non-fumey stuff so she'd stay perfect inside of me," Sam replied as she reached down to rub her protruding belly. "I thought I'd do a lot of the princess stuff around the crib and on the other side do the knight stuff since Jake will be spending time here too when you get at least joint custody."_

"_Thank you," he replied sincerely as his blue eyes looked down into her brown in warmth and love, "it means a lot to me that you'd do this for him too."_

_She placed a hand on his cheek as she smiled up at him, "I love you Jason and he's your little boy which means I'm going to love him as I'm sure I did before my accident."_

"_This is all I've ever wanted," he replied, "you, me, Jake, and this baby right here," he put a hand caressingly on her stomach, "to have a family with you. I love you so much."_

"_I love you so much," she repeated his words before her lips met his in an ardent kiss._

"Knock, knock," April said as she poked her head inside. "You okay? You looked kinda far away."

"Yeah," Sam said before waving her inside, "come in. You're here late. Lucky?"

April nodded as she stepped inside, coming around to peer down at the baby sleeping peacefully. "She's definitely gorgeous." She turned back to look at her friend. "Any news on that wack job?"

"Not yet," Sam replied as she sat up. "It's why I'm still awake? I've had this feeling all night in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong with my baby but she's perfectly fine; it has gotten better though." She shrugged, "Maybe I'm just paranoid about Elizabeth showing up here or it could just be my worry over Cameron and Jake."

"Yeah Lucky's pretty worried about them too," April replied. "You all are really good people; you and Lucky and Jason, you don't deserve this. I know I don't know Jason well but I think he'll bring both those boys home safely the way he did you."

"He will," the brunette in the bed nodded in agreement, "nothing is more important to Jason than protecting the people he loves. I've just never been a patient waiter."

"Me either," April laughed.

* * *

Jason held his son in his arms, breathing him in and completely overjoyed that both he and Cameron seemed unharmed. When he'd arrived they seemed so happy to see him and from the things Cameron had said after he understood why. The young man had seen enough to know that his father was injured and that his mother was acting strangely. Truthfully he didn't want to let either out of his sight again but Alexis was taking much too long for his liking and Alfred was standing in the room with them, still he wondered if somehow Elizabeth got away from Alexis if he could trust the butler to not let her leave with the boys.

"Jason," the familiar female voice spoke behind him and he let out a relieved breath. "I took care of our little problem."

"Miss Alexis," Alfred seemed infinitely more comfortable now that she'd entered the room, "Mr. Morgan informed me he'd arrived with you."

"Yes," She offered the man a small smile, "and now he is going to accompany me upstairs. I trust you will watch over these two boys as you would my girls or Spencer."

"Yes Ma'am," He replied.

"I'll be right back buddy," Jason said to his son before setting him down besides the older boy. "Can you do me a favor Cam and watch your brother?"

"You'll be back?" the young boy looked up with wide brown eyes that resembled his mother's, showing an innocence she'd long lost, watching as the man gave him a reassuring nod. "Promise?"

"I promise," Jason said kindly before sending a stern look the butler's way before following Alexis up the stairs and towards the room where she'd tied up the meddlesome nurse. "You made sure she couldn't get away?"

"This may surprise you but I actually know how to tie a knot," Alexis rolled her eyes as they finally made their way to the room, pushing open the door before she let out a blood curling scream at the body on the floor, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the slit neck as she flashbacked to her mother's death.

Jason immediately pushed her out of the way with his gun drawn, eyes widening as he took in the scene: Elizabeth Webber was dead, lying in a pool of her own blood, and Helena Cassadine was standing there looking pleased with herself as the beginning of the morning's sunlight filtered in to make the view look ever eerier than it did a moment ago.

"And that reaction Natasha was well worth it," Helena voice cut through the silence. "That will give me a warm memory for years to come."

Jason looked from the body of one deranged women up at another.

"Jason Morgan," Helena smiled at him eerily, her eyes lit up as she scanned his body with blatant appreciation, "My, my aren't you a specimen."

He offered the woman a blank stare.

"Apparently mute though," the silver haired woman mused. "Still you somehow remind me of my Mikkos, taking up with some tactless abhorrent woman like Elizabeth just like he took up with Kristin."

"You killed her," Alexis said as she finally shook herself out of the childhood memory that has haunted her since it resurfaced.

"I only did what you should have done yourself Natasha," Helena replied, "but you were far too weak. You've never had the spine of a real Cassadine but your eldest Samantha, the one you casually tossed aside the way Mikkos and I should have done you, she has the potential to be a real Cassadine. I've watched her…"

"You're saying you did this for my daughter," Alexis scoffed. "I'm supposed to believe you murdered a woman for one of_ my_ daughters."

Helena let out a small laugh. "I simply exercised my rights when I found an intruder in my family home." Her eyes meet her stepdaughter's in a cold stare. "There really are penalties for trespassing," she paused briefly. "Now I'm finished here and you should be too," she made her way towards the other door of the room. "And Mr. Morgan, remember to tell Samantha I always collect a debt," she replied before slipping gout of the room.

Jason rushed towards the door but the hallway was already empty.

* * *

Claudia stood at the top of the stairs, cellphone glued to her ear as she looked down to make sure the coast was clear before she descended. Honestly she was surprised Sonny was already up and out apparently given the early morning hour and the fact the amnio test was scheduled for today but she shrugged it off.

"Hi Spinelli," she said as soon as he answered, making her way into the living room, "it's Claudia. I know you're probably busy working on whatever for Jason with that nurse Elizabeth," she rolled her eyes at the thought of the vapid woman she'd only encountered a handful of times, "but we really need to find DiLucca."

"The Jackal has most happy news as The Un-maternal One has been found and is no longer a problem for Stone Cold and The Goddess Fair Samantha," he spoke happily. "Young Cam and Little Stone Cold are being safely returned as we speak."

"That's great Spinelli," Claudia paused briefly, not realizing her husband has made his way to the cracked doorway. "That means we can get back to focusing on our project. Have you found out anything yet?"

"The Jackal must admit The Elusive Mobster is a master of staying out of sight but fear not Vixenella as last night I procured a lead that seems most promising," Spinelli replied. "The Jackal will most assuredly contact Vixenella should it pan out."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I appreciate your help Spinelli, I really do but it's more important than ever that we find him as soon as possible," she reached down to rub her stomach, "more lives depend on it than just mine."

"I will do my best to procure the information most haste," he agreed.

"Thanks," she smiled into the receiver. "I have an appointment but I'll call you when it's over. Thanks again Spinelli, it's nice to have a friend to count on."

"The Jackal is most humbled to be considered a friend," he retorted.

"Me too,' she said before she hung up, turning around and eyes going wide as she found her husband standing in the ajar doorway with his hand on his chin. "Um, Sonny, hey I-I didn't think you were here. I was just talking to…"

"Spinelli," he drew the name out through his teeth before peering at her. "Is there something you want to tell me Claudia? About this baby? Is that why you're calling Spinelli so frantically, you want to make sure this _baby_ turns out to be mine even if it's not?" His voice rose dramatically, "Tell me!"

"No Sonny," she shook her head as her eyes widened even more in fear of the dark veil that seemed to come over his eyes. "That's not why I was talking to Spinelli at all. I know I haven't always given you a reason to trust me but this baby is ours Sonny." She rolled her eyes, "And why would Spinelli ever go against you and Jason, that kid worships him and whether you want to admit or not he worships you too, see's you as some sort of all powerful godfather."

"Well just in case you get any ideas I spoke to Dr. Lee this morning and she's sending a sample to a second lab, so we're gonna get an accurate test result," he retorted.

"The baby is yours, Sonny," she threw up her hands in the air. "Where is this coming from?"

"Oh I don't know Claudia," his voice was dripping with sarcasm, "maybe it's because I just walked in on my wife having some secret conversation with that computer geek. We both know this marriage was never about hearts and-and flowers," He paused as he shook his head, wiping his hand over his face, "just when I was starting to let myself think this was working…"

"It is working," Claudia said as she stepped in front of him. "We live together. We work together. We're sleeping together and we've started to trust each other so I'm going to trust you now."

Sonny looked at her incredulously, "Right."

"Look we're going through life together and I just want to make sure there are no more doubts," she replied.

"Right," Sonny said again in the same nonbelieving fashion.

"I'm serious," Claudia took a deep breath before grabbing her laptop that was sitting on the table and opening it up. "This is what I've been working on with Spinelli…"

"Mm-hmm," he said as he glanced at the computer screen before Michael's name caught his eyes. "What is this Claudia?" he asked as he sat down and began scanning to content, "There was another shooter in the warehouse? That's what this says."

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't want this to hang over our heads anymore. Sonny you choosing to believe me meant the world to me but Jason still doesn't which means there will always be doubt. You want the truth; I'm trusting you now and telling you everything Sonny. You took Johnny. You took my brother and beat him within an inch of his life for something he didn't do…"

"Are you saying you hired a hit on me?" he stood up to face her.

"I'm saying I made moves to protect my brother the same way you would to protect anyone in your family but I'm also saying someone else was after you that night and that someone shot Michael," she replied. "It wasn't me, I did not hire the shooter who put your little boy in a coma and right now our only lead is that name."

"Roy DiLucca," he said slowly before looking up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Claudia nodded, "you can ask Spinelli if you want but I am telling you everything, I'm laying it on the line here Sonny. Don't make me regret that."

Sonny studied her for a moment, seeing what he hoped was sincerity in her eyes. "Don't make me regret trusting you Claudia."

* * *

Jason sat by Sam's bedside just watched her sleep. When he'd finally gotten back from Windermere just shortly after the sun had come up he'd found her sleeping so peacefully and didn't have the heart to wake her up yet. It had been a long night and truthfully he was exhausted, yet he could seem to help wanting a few more minutes to just watch the peaceful look on her face before he had to dump the ramifications of everything he'd learned last night on her.

The moment was broken as Destiny began to stir, letting gout a cry and causing her mother to awaken as well, her brown eyes opening in time to see Jason scoping Destiny up in his arms.

"Good morning Destiny," he said soothingly as he rocked her, the volume of her cries decreasing to soft murmurs.

"Hey," Sam finally spoke, causing him to turn around. "When did you get back?"A little while ago," he answered before kissing the top of his daughter's forehead and then placing her in her mother's waiting arms. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

She nodded, placing her own kiss on their daughter's head before her eyes looked up at him in anticipation. "How are Cameron and Jake? I know when you called you said they were okay but then I guess I feel asleep before you could get here."

"It's okay," he replied before letting out a deep breath.

"Jason what is it?" Sam asked. "Don't tell me Elizabeth got away."

"Elizabeth won't be a problem anymore," he replied. "She's dead Sam."

"What?" her eyes went wide before she looked down at Destiny, happy that she'd closed her eyes once again before she carefully placed her into her housing. "What happened? Did you…"

"No," he shook his head. "It wasn't Alexis either," he answered the question in her eyes. "It was Helena."

"Helena," she repeated the name, "why was she even there? Nikolas is out of town."

"Apparently she thought she was helping you," he continued to the confused look on her face. "She went on about you being the kind of Cassadine Alexis could never be, and Kristin and Mikkos, comparing them to me and Elizabeth…"

"And I got to star as her in her history redo," she shook her head in rebuttal. "I am nothing like Helena Jason…"

"I know that," he replied before reaching up to stroke her hair. "I know who you are Sam."

"I know and I didn't want Elizabeth dead," she shook her head. "I wanted her locked up and far away from us but I didn't want her dead but still," she paused as she let out a breath, "still I'm relieved she's gone. What kind of person does that make me?"

"It makes you human Sam," he replied. "And what I'm about to tell you next may make you rethink wanting her dead."

Sam let out a breath before looking up into his eyes. "What did she do?"

"You remember when we were trying to have a baby before and you talked to me about surrogacy after we had those samples taken for that fertility place in the city," he began.

"Yeah," she nodded, "but you weren't sure. What does this have to do with Elizabeth?"

"She found out looking in your records or mine, I don't know but she went there," he explained.

"Are you saying she destroyed our samples?" she shook her head. "She really is sick Jason and maybe if we didn't get our miracle in Destiny I'd be upset but we have the baby we wanted for so long and there's nothing…"

"Sam, Sam," he interrupted her, "we have more than the one baby we wanted for so long. She didn't destroy it, Spinelli looked into it and she went into that fertility center pretending to be you. Sam…"

"No," her eyes widened as they filled with tears, shaking her head in disbelief as she realized what the next words would be out of his mind."

"Robin's running a DNA test now for confirmation but we have every reason to believe Jake is our son," Jason replied, "yours and mine."

"Oh God," she said as tears streamed down her face, "she stole, she stole my baby. Jake, Jake is ours. Jason…" her voiced cracked as she fell into his arms and sobbed.

* * *

Claudia squirmed slightly as the doctor squeezed the jelly on her stomach, the feel of the cold gel catching her by surprise. She sent a nervous smile up at Sonny as she held out her hand for him to take, feeling a sense of relief at the feel of his hand clasping hers.

"Now I want you two to keep your eyes on the screen," Dr. Lee gave them a warm smile before she began to move the paddle over the gel in a circular motion and branched out to run it across the width of Claudia's stomach. They watched at the screen flicked twice before it came into focus, revealing the life within.

"Wow," Claudia said into the air, unsure if she was speaking to either of the other people in the room or just voicing her own thoughts. "She looks so big."

"It's amazing," Sonny replied as awe washed over his face.

"She huh?" Dr. Lee inquired.

"Call it mother's intuition," Claudia replied before hearing her husband scoff. "What Sonny?"

"I didn't say anything," he said with a dimpled smile.

"There's the head of course," Dr. Thompson spoke as she moved the paddle around. "And the arms and legs; I'm guessing he's about five inches long and weighs about 5 ounces, which is exactly what we like to see at this stage. Your baby seems to be developing right on schedule. And that pulsating area there, that's the heartbeat." She paused as she turned up the sound to let them hear it.

"Wow," Claudia replied. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" she looked up at Sonny who nodded, having gone through this before. "It really is amazing."

"It sounds just right." The brunette added, "Strong and healthy."

They both sat in amazement as they listened to the frantic sound of their baby's heartbeat before their eyes connected and for the briefest of moments everything else washed away except for the love that had for their baby.

"We're ready to proceed with the amnio now," Kelly said, interrupting the moment between the parents.

"I-I always think that thing's gonna hurt the baby," Sonny spoke as he directed his focus to what the doctor was doing.

"We discussed the small possibility of miscarriage," Kelly explained, " but the newest studies are showing the risk is lower than before, only about one in two hundred and one in five hundred for uterine infection, but the tests can identify several hundred genetic disorders, and I support the decision to do it."

Claudia nodded, her eyes tearing up at any possibility of losing the baby inside of her. "Okay," she let out a breath as she tightened her hold on her husband's hand, "I'm ready."

"Okay," Kelly sent the mother to be a small smile before she continued, "I'll be inserting the needle through the abdominal wall and into the amniotic sac. Regina here," she motioned towards the nurse, "will hold the ultrasound steady so I can aim for the area that's away from the fetus. I'll be extracting about 20 milliliters of fluid for testing. The puncture heals, and the amniotic fluid will replenish itself in about a day or so. You're just going to feel a little bit of pressure."

Claudia tensed ever so slightly as the needle was pushed into her stomach, turning her head away as her eyes met her husband's.

"I explained to Mr. Corinthos that I'd put a rush on the test results and will send a backup to a secondary lab. The results should be back in a couple of hours."

"Thank you," Claudia said as both the nurse and doctor made their way to the door.

Kelly sent her another smile. "Just rest awhile, and a nurse will be in to let you know when you can leave."

Claudia nodded before watching them leave before she finally slipped her hand out of Sonny's. "When we get these results back you're going to owe me a hell of an apology Sonny."

"You are carrying a miracle inside you," Sonny replied. "I just wanna make sure that that miracle's mine."

"It is," she countered. "I told you the truth today about Spinelli and Roy and the shooting and I'm telling you the truth now and I know you know that," she replied. "I saw your eyes Sonny. In your heart you know this is your baby, yours and mine."

"We will see," Sonny sighed.

* * *

Sam stood in the plant nursery on the ground floor of the hospital, staring at the fountain that sat in the middle. After hearing the news and feeding Destiny who'd woken up again she had to get out of there. She couldn't stand the stifling of the four walls anymore but knew she couldn't go far so she came out here, breathing in the fresh air and hoping the small man made fountain and pond would aid her in her need to be near the water; after all it was always the water that helped her to feel at peace when her world didn't make sense and right now none of the warring emotions inside of her made sense.

She let out a deep breath, wanting to scream of bring back Elizabeth from the dead if only to kill her again. These past few months she'd thought that Elizabeth had snapped, that she'd went crazy after Jason has rejected her and though the woman had become a nuisance there was a part of Sam that had felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like to feel like you were losing Jason's love and to spiral out of control, she'd done it herself. But now she knew everything had been planned for who knows how long. Elizabeth Webber had set out to completely destroy her life and she'd done it using her very own child, a child that for a short time though she tried not to she'd resented.

"My son," she shook her head as she spoke into the air, "that bitch stole my son."

"Sam," Jason spoke behind her after a few minutes.

She turned to face him, her chestnut orbs watery. "Where's Destiny? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine," he answered. "I left her with Carly; she stopped by to check up on us."

"You told her?" Sam watched him nod. "I still can't believe this, any of this. Jason my God, my baby has been hiding in plain sight and I didn't even know.' She blew out a breath with a roll of her eyes, "So much for my mother's instinct."

"Hey," he said as he stepped forward, "you're already a great mom to Destiny and you've been great to Jake. When you and Lucky," he shuddered thinking about her being with the cop, "when you two were together you did all kinds of things with those boys, taking Jake camping and out to the park. You've been good to him Sam, you love him and he loves you already."

"I wasn't always great to him Jason," she replied as her eyes filled with tears. "I stood by and let him be kidnapped Jason, my own son. What kind of mother does that make me?"

"You froze," he countered, "and what about the way you saved his life after with The Russians or making sure he got the hospital care he needed when that guy was holding the hospital hostage. You've made mistakes but you've more than made up for them and now you, we, will have the rest of his life to make up for any mistakes we've made." His blue orbs met hers resolutely. "We're going to get through this Sam, together."

Sam nodded. "I know I shouldn't say this but I'm glad Elizabeth is dead. That woman insinuated herself into our lives in the most intimate way possible and I'm glad I never have to see her again."

"Truthfully so am I," he replied with a shake of his head. "That girl I met so long ago, the girl Lucky was so in love with, I just wonder if she ever existed."

"I don't know," she answered though she knew his thoughts were of a rhetorical nature. "I am sorry Jason, that you lost someone you used to care about."

He nodded silently. "Alexis is on her way. That's why I came to get you; I thought it would be nice to have Jake here when we got the test results." He watched her nod. "It's going to be okay Sam," he said before opening up his arms so he could hold her in his arms.

They were silent for a few moments as they took in the comfort of the other's embrace.

"Jason, Sam," a familiar female voice spoke from behind them.

"Hey Robin," Sam said as she pulled away from him. "Are those…" she motioned to the envelope in her hand.

"Yes," Robin answered. "I thought you'd want to know right away." The doctor watched both their encouraging nods before opening the envelope and taking out the sheet of paper, her eyes taking in the data quickly before she looked up at the couple. "It's what we thought, congratulations, Jake is your son, both of yours."

"Oh my gosh Jase," she threw her arms around him briefly before turning to look at the petite doctor. "Thanks you Robin, I mean we knew but to have it confirmed…"

"I understand," she replied. "I think you'll be happy when you get back to your room to find him waiting in your room."

Sam nodded, a happy smile on her face as she grasped Jason's hand. "Let's go."

"Thanks again Robin," he offered the woman an appreciative nod before he followed Sam out the door, quickly making their way into the elevator and back to the hospital room that had become like a second home to them.

When they arrived the door was open and Carly and Alexis were both inside, Jake sitting gin the chair swinging his legs happily as Carly held the baby for him to see. Alexis turned around first with a questioning look before watching her daughter nod, happy tears welling up in the petite brunette's eyes.

"Look whose here Jake," Alexis said as she motioned to the two people hovering just outside the door, seeing Carly's face light up as she saw the confirmation on both her friend's faces.

"Yam," Jake said as he hopped down from the chair and ran towards her with a smile on his face as she squatted down to meet him.

"Oh Jake," Sam wrapped her arms around him tightly as she cried happy tears. "I was looking for you and I didn't even know you were missing."

"I not missing," he said as he pulled back. "Right here."

"You are right here," she pulled him close to her again. "I love you so much buddy,' she reached for Jason's hand, "we both do."

"We sure do," Jason said as he scoped the little boy up in his arms, before assisting Sam up.

"Daddy Jason," the blonde boy smiled as his father hugged him before they made their way inside the hospital room.

Sam smiled at Carly before the blonde placed the child in her arms as she sat down, Jason helping Jake up as they sat down beside her. "This is your little sister Jake, her name is Destiny. Can you say Destiny?"

"Desany," he repeated as closely as he could as Alexis and Carly quietly excused themselves out of the room, leaving the family of four to bond.


	27. Chapter 26: Journeying To A Hopeful Dest

**A/N: **Hello guys, I am finally back with another chapter. Sorry for the impromptu hiatius but real life had sort of gotten in the way lately. btw, if anyone's interested a posted a Luxie one-shot for JJ's Lucky & KS's Maxie if there were any fans of that potential pairing that I'd love you to check out if you're so inclined. ;)** anyways, on to my thank you's:**

**Liz-** Thanks for the condolences, I appreciate it. I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter and yes Jake is finally where he belongs. There will definitely be more Morgan family moments and the Jasam talk is coming up in this chapter. As for Helena, that will come up a little later. Thank you for reviewing.

**pinkprincess007**- Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked the twist of Jake being Jasam's son as well as their scenes with Destiny and Alexis protecting Sam. And i loved this - "Karma is a bitch and takes no mercy on whores" That cracked me up**.**

**forever babe- **Thanks for the review. Well since where GH disappointed you with not killing her off I'm glad I could make you happy.

**greengirl82- **I'm glad you loved it an dno it wasn't wrong to be rooting for Helena against Elizabeth, as the writer I certainly was. LOL Yeah I wish they hadn't killed of Jake either, it would have been nice if he turned out to be Jasam's kid on the show or even Lucky & Elizabeth's for me. anyways, thanks for the review.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- aww, thanks so much. I love when my writing moves someone emotionally and yes, ding-dong the witch is dead! LOL Yeah Helena always wants something but Jasam won't have to worry about her for a while, and I'm glad you're liking the completeness of The Morgan family.

**palmbeach**- thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever**- Thanks for the review and it's kay, just glad to see you're back to reviewing but then I went on a little hiatus so you probably wanna beat me now. LOL I'm glad you're enjoying how I'm writing Clauson too, I really liked them alot. The "He" must've been a typo, Claudia had taken to calling the baby a "she" from her mother's intuition though this chapter will give you the sex of the baby.

**Rae**- I'm glad you thought I hate Helena in character, I enjoy her as a villain and it was fun to write her. I'm glad you're enjoying the shooting unraveling as well, the whole truth on all of that will be revealed over the course of the story. As for how many chapters it will have I guess it's closer to finished then not but I've got quite a bit outlined before the end so it'll be several chapters at least. When I write the story kind of leads itself to where it wraps up on it's own almost, if that makes any sense LOL Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**jasameyespeaks**- Thank you so much for the compliment, glad you like my vidding as well as the story. I'm glad you liked April, there will definitely be more of her coming up in the next chapter and after that so actually no this fics not completed, I just went on an impromptu hiatus cause of real life stuff. I'm glad that you liked jake turning out to be Jasam's as well. Can't wait to read the fic you're starting on either and hope you'll be back to read the continuation of this fic.

**EDIT:** sorry about the pages breaks, not sure why they weren't there... fixed now.

.

.

**Journeying To A Hopeful Destination**

"_I believe that life is a journey, often difficult and sometimes incredibly cruel, but we are well equipped for it if only we tap into our talents and gifts and allow them to blossom." ~Les Brown_

Claudia sat in the conference room, shaking her leg in anticipation and nervousness and Sonny sat across from her looking cool as a cucumber. She was almost 100% sure the DNA test results would come back saying Sonny was the father; after all as she'd told her brother she went through a lot of trouble to get pregnant from her husband and had avoiding being impregnated with Ric's seed at all costs.

"You're looking a little nervous over there Claudia," Sonny broke the silence in the room. "Anything else you want to confess?"

"Did you forget to take your medication today Sonny or what?" she shot back with her arms crossed over her chest. "I mean the way you are with me is so up and down, sometimes I think you're purposely awful to me because you don't want to admit just how much you like being married to me."

"That must be it," he said sarcastically before leaning back in his chair.

"Dr. Lee is going to be here any minute with results from here and from where ever she sent the sample to be tested and then you're going to have to apologize to me Sonny," Claudia replied.

"If the test comes back and say I'm the father of this baby I'll admit that I may have made a mistake," he shrugged.

Claudia opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by the opening of the door, Dr. Lee entering holding two sealed envelopes in her hand.

"Those the results," Sonny motioned to the envelopes as he stood up before walking over to stand beside Claudia.

"Yes," Kelly said as she shut the door behind her, placing one of the envelopes on the table as she opened the other one. "These results are from the lab here and I personally monitored the testing myself," she said as she unfolded the paper for her perusal. "We do a check of sixteen markers and after those the test concluded that with a 99.99% result the father of Mrs. Corinthos' baby is Sonny Corinthos."

"Told you!" Claudia pointed her finger in his face.

"Let's just wait and make absolutely certain with the second test Claudia," he countered.

"Unbelievable!" Claudia threw he hands up in the air.

The physician quickly picked up the next envelope, pulling out the piece of paper inside and reading over it quickly. "This test concludes as well with a 99.99% accuracy that Sonny Corinthos is the father."

"And you're sure?" he said with a smile, loving the way his wife seemed to get increasingly angrier.

"You know what Sonny, go to hell!" she yelled before she started to storm out.

"Claudia," he drew her name out as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Look we just got good news here, I was just messing with you, relax."

"Screw you Sonny," she seethed as she whipped around. "I'm disgusted that I even let myself believe you could be human for a moment. I can't stand you!"

"I don't like you much either," he countered back as their eyes met in an intense beat.

Her chest was heaving and before she knew it she was lunging at him, kissing him deeply in the middle of the conference room, his hand coming up to quickly tangle in her raven locks as they devoured each other momentarily before pushing away from each other, both breathing heavily.

"Let's go home," Sonny stepped back from her, grabbing his coat and laying it across his arm before turning back to the doctor who stood there with wide eyes. "Thank you for making sure the test was accurate."

"Yeah," Claudia said with a smirk at the doctor's expression, "thanks."

"You ready?" Sonny looked up at his wife.

"Oh yeah," she retorted huskily before he placed his hand on the small of her back and they hurried towards the elevator.

Kelly watched them go, shaking her head at the dysfunctional couple before leaving the conference room herself.

* * *

Jason stood in the doorway of Sam's hospital room, watching as her and Jake sat on the bed smiling and happy. It was all he'd wanted from the moment he found out he was going to be a father, to have a life with the woman he loved and his child, he just didn't know how to make it work at the time. He'd allowed Elizabeth to play on his insecurities, still reeling from Sam's shooting, that the danger in his life would somehow hurt his son. And then there was Sam, finding out at the time she couldn't have children; he thought her finding out he was having a child with Elizabeth would kill her but it was the lies that had driven her away. He knew he'd handled everything wrong then and to find out it was all based on a lie; he shook his head as he trailed off in thought. He and Sam had overcome so much to be together and Destiny had help bring them together but he wondered if being a real family with him was something Sam still wanted. After all, he'd let Elizabeth wreck their lives using their own son. His eyes drifted back to Sam who was playing with Jake.

"Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man," Sam said as she and Jake hit hands. "Bake me a cake just as fast as you can. First you pat it, then you roll it," her eyes light up at the smile on his face as he rolled his arms in a circle, "and you mark it with a "B". Put it in the oven for baby and me."

"Jason," Monica's voice spoke from behind her son.

"Monica," Jason reluctantly tore his eyes away from the scene, "hey."

"Hi," she looked over at the scene before smiling warmly at him. "Sam and Jake seem to be getting along very well; they seem to have a connection already."

"They should," Jason said with a shrug, "she's his mother."

"I suppose she will be now that Elizabeth's gone," she replied. "I know a little about that; biology doesn't necessarily make you a parent," she paused as he turned to look at her. "Once I held you in my arms you were my son; you still are."

He nodded. "I appreciate that but that's not exactly what I meant with Sam and Jake," Jason blew out a breath. "Jake is Sam's son biologically too, hers and mine."

Monica's looked at him curiously. "I don't understand."

"Yeah," he reached up to scratch the side of his face in habit, "we're still trying to understand it." He took a breath before continuing, "Before Sam and I split we'd talked a lot about having kids. We even gave samples here for this fertility center in New York. Elizabeth, she found out about it and..."

"Oh Jason," she interrupted with a gasp, "are you trying to tell me Elizabeth Webber stole your embryo?"

He nodded. "she set the whole thing up; Elizabeth used our own son to drive a wedge between me and Sam. I couldn't see it then, how she manipulated the situation to drive Sam and myself further and further apart, and I just, I let her do it."

"Jason," Monica said sympathetically as she placed a hand against his shoulder. "This is not your fault. Elizabeth was obviously a very troubled woman and more manipulative than any of us ever gave her credit for."

"But she wouldn't have been able to do that id I hadn't let her," he countered before letting out a deep breath. "Sam and I have been through so much and having Destiny brought us together but Sam just got her memory back of everything I did to her, all the things we did to each other and finding out that Jake is ours, that she resented her own child..."

"You're afraid this is going to tear you apart again," Monica surmised before shaking her head. "I don't think that will happen Jason. You and Sam, you have a long road ahead but the two of you will get through this together. I've seen you with Sam and I can tell how much you love her and how much she loves you."

"Thank you," he replied, starting to walk away from her before thinking better of it and hugging her. It was brief but he could tell by the look in her eyes when they separated that it meant the world to her. "You want to come in and see him?"

Monica tried to control the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she shook her head. "I'll come by a little later, I think you and Sam need this time alone to be with your kids. I'll see you later Jason," she offered him a smile before turning and walking down the hall.

Jason watched her disappear around the corner before stepping inside the room, finding Sam standing up as Jake stood on the couch against the wall, leaning over the isolette that housed Destiny.

"Hi, hi, hi," Jake kept repeating, turning back to smile at Sam before turning back to his little sister with every word. "Hi, hi..." he reached inside, brushing his hand over her head.

"Gently," Sam coaxed.

"What's he doing?" Jason let out a small laugh.

"Being a big brother," Sam sent him a smile. "He's so good with her already."

"Yam," Jake turned to his mother with a wide smile, "baby grab my hand." He shook his arm gentle, ever careful of his little sister already.

"She is grabbing your hand," Sam replied with a smile. "Destiny loves her big brother Jake already."

Jake nodded before turning his head towards his father. "Look Daddy Jason," he exclaimed before looking down at the baby, watching as she yawned. "Baby sleepy."

"It's about time for you to take a nap too buddy," Jason replied.

"You should take him home," Sam turned towards him, "he'll probably be more comfortable there."

Jason nodded. "But then I'll be back so we can talk?"

"Talk," she repeated the word before shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I guess we probably should, about how we're going to do this; how we're going to explain to him that we're his parents and the transitions."

"And about us Sam," he added before walking over to the baby's housing. "Daddy has to go but I'll be back soon," he leaned over to place a kiss on top of his daughter's forehead. "Say goodbye to your sister Jake."

"Bye Desany," the little boy replied, leaning over with the assistance of his father to kiss her on the head as well before Jason scooped him up in his arms. "Bye Yam," he waved happily.

"Bye baby," she said as Jason came towards her, leaning over to kiss her little boy goodbye before her brown orbs stared up into Jason's blue. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," he said before he bent down to place a brief kiss on her lips.

Sam offered the pair one last smile before they left the room, her hand reaching up to touch her tingling lips before she sighed to herself, walking over to scoop Destiny up in her arms.

* * *

"Hold you end up just a little higher buddy," Jax said before coming around and placing a talk on the end before helping his stepson down from the ladder. "That looks great," he said as they stood admiring their work.

"I think Michael will like it," Morgan said with a nod.

"I think so too," Jax replied.

"I'm excited he's coming home finally," Morgan looked up at his stepfather as he spoke. "Mom and my dad tried to explain that maybe Michael wouldn't wake up but I knew he would."

"Your mom never gave up either," Jax said before turning at the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Hey guys," Carly's voice got to the living room before she did, "we're here."

"Michael!" Morgan practically ran to his brother, throwing his arms around him.

"Careful honey," Carly warned. "Your brother's still recuperating."

"It's alright Mom," Michael said as he embraced his brother.

"I'm so glad you're home," Morgan looked up at his brother after they separated.

"It's good to be home," the older brother agreed with a nod. "I couldn't wait to get out of that hospital. It pretty much sucked."

"Michael," Carly's eyes bore into him with a tilt of her head.

"What," he shrugged as she shook her head before his step father approached.

"Welcome back Michael," Jax said before offering him a quick hug.

"Thanks," he said before making his way to the couch. :Sorry, I can't really stand yet for too long; the doctors said my body's still adjusting to not moving for so long."

"But you'll be back to your old self in no time," Carly smiled brightly.

"Yeah," Michael nodded from his position on the couch, though he wasn't really sure he believe that. "The place looks great," he quickly changed the subject, forcing a cheeriness in his voice at the feel of his mother's eyes on him.

"Yeah Jax helped me decorate," Morgan said as he plopped down beside him. :and we kept your room just like you left it cause I knew you'd be back. I put a welcome back sign in there too." He paused, staring down at nothing in particular before he began to speak again. "I used to go and sit in there sometimes when you were gone..." he trailed off before looking over at his older brother. "I really missed you Michael."

"Thanks," Michael said as he threw an arm around him,"I really missed you too Morgan."

Carly moved behind Jax. "Look at them," she motioned towards her boys as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "for Morgan it's almost as if Michael has never been gone." Her eyes started to tear up, "I dreamt of this for so long, and now it's here. We're a family again."

Jax smiled at his wife, opening up his mouth to speak just as his cellphone buzzed. "Sorry," he said as he took it out of his pocket, taking a few steps away from her as his eyes scanned the message.

Carly looked at her husband with concerned eyes. "Is everything okay?"

"What?" he looked up at her before shaking his head, "yeah, it's fine. It's just a little issues at work but nothing that can't wait." Jax quickly slipped the phone back into his pocket before moving towards her. "We are a family again Carly, and nothing is more important than that."

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his in a kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'd say I'm the lucky one," he replied as they separated before they went to join the boys.

* * *

Claudia stretched languidly in bed as she watched her husband step back inside the bedroom in silk boxers, a towel draped around his shoulders. She silently watched his every movement as he got dressed, enjoying the view as well as cursing the butterflies she got in her stomach from watching him. She wished she could blame it on the baby but she knew she couldn't/. Somewhere along the way of learning to work together and the fantastic sex, her business arrangement of a marriage had turned into more. Claudia had fallen for her husband.

"What's going through that mind of yours?" Sonny peered at her after he finished adjusting his tucked in shirt, before adjusting his belt. "Claudia..."

"Wh-what?" she blinked hard a few times before focusing on his face.

"You had the strangest look on your face," he replied.

"I don't know,'"Claudia said as she sat up in bed, shrugging. "I was just thinking about the future, the baby..." her hands immediately sought her protruding belly. "I'm just glad this paternity mess is finally over and you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is your baby; out baby."

He nodded. "I'm glad the results turned out the way they did. It goes a long way in being able to trust you."

"I guess that's as close as I'm going to get you to admit you're happy you were wrong," she watched him flash her a cocky grin and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. "You'll tell Michael I said welcome home."

"Yeah," he drew the word out. "About that," he paused as he looked at her curiously, resting his chin in the web of his hand between his index finger and thumb, "I'm surprised you aren't trying to invite yourself to Michael's welcome home party."

"Look Sonny normally I would, you know I like Michael a lot but today has been a good day," she replied. "The last thing I need is for Carly to ruin this for me."

"Don't start on Carly," he warned.

"I'm not," she replied with an eye roll, "and that's why I'm going to sit this one out but I was thinking maybe we could have Michael over for dinner soon, all your kids really. I want them to feel welcome in our home and around when we have our little girl."

"I'll think about the dinner," he nodded before picking up his jacket and laying it over his arm. "I'll see you later. Get some rest," Sonny leaned over and kissed her forehead before exiting out of the room.

A small smile played at the corner's of Claudia's mouth as she watched him go before she reached down to touch her stomach again. "We're almost home free now baby girl, all we need is Spinelli to come through for us with the evidence on DiLucca or anyone else and I'll finally have the life I never thought I could and so will you. You have to." she sighed deeply as her last meeting with the only one who knew just as much about the shooting as she did entered her mind.

"_You need to close that account Jax before they close in on you," Claudia paused briefly. "I won't protect you at the expense of me and my baby."_

"_I can't close it yet," he replied. "I'm not the only one who needs access to it right now."_

"_Who else would need…" she trailed off as he looked away. "Jax," her voice went up an octave, "no," she shook her head in refusal. "No!" she shouted as she hit the lamp that was near her off the table, watching as it shattered on impact against the floor. "I've worked too hard," she placed her hands over her stomach as a chill went up her spin. "Get out of here!"_

"_Claudia," he stepped towards him in sympathy. "I don't want this out anymore than…"_

"_I said get out!" she shouted._

_Jax shook his head before turning and walking away._

The raven haired woman shook her head of the memory. "I don't care what I have to do," Claudia spoke to her unborn baby once again, "you're gonna have everything I never did. I promise you that, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to make sure you have a happy life."

* * *

"I think he's asleep now," Maxie said as she made her way down the stairs. "I still can't believe Jason left him with us but it was probably Sam's idea and they really do need to talk." She took a seat next to the man she was involved with. "I still can't believe Jake is theirs."

"Yes," Spinelli agreed with a nod as he sat his laptop on the table in front of them, "it is most troubling the lengths The Unhinged Formerly Maternal One went to to secure a place in Stone Cold's life. Fair Samantha must still be reeling from the news."

"At least that muffin-faced bitch is dead," the blonde quipped. "I told you and Lucky and Jason that she was a manipulative bitch but no one believed me, not even Robin wanted to see her that her precious friend Liz was evil even after we caught her trying to tamper with Destiny's paternity test but maybe if someone had listened to me from day one she wouldn't have gotten away with this for so long."

"It is true my Fair Maximista always saw The Non-Maternal One's deceitful ways," he replied. "The Jackal has always been most impressed by your insights and should have taken those into account."

"It's okay Spinelli," Maxie offered him a smile before looking over at his computer as it made a beef. "What's going on with your computer?" she asked as he hurriedly retrieved it and began typing.

"No villain is a match for The Jackal and his trusty friend!" the young man said exuberantly. "The Elusive Mobster's whereabouts have finally been revealed."

"What villain?" she sat up in interest. "Who is The Elusive Mobster? Did Jason have you working on something else?"

Spinelli shook his head. "The Jackal's services were actually procured by Vixenella and she will be most pleased..."

"Claudia," Maxie interrupted. "Why would you be helping her?"

"Because she revealed that there was another shooter in Young Michael's shooting and with my trusty friend," he lightly tapped his laptop, "I may have found the clue in Roy DiLucca to getting justice for Michael and clearing Mr. Sir's wife as the facilitator."

"Okay," the blonde nodded, "so were exactly is this Roy DiLucca?"

The computer geek turned towards hid girlfriend, "If my data is correct Roy DiLucca is now located in Santa Rosa."

* * *

Sam stood near one of the windows in the plant nursery, looking out at world outside as the sounds of the running water of the fountain seemed to echo through the room. She hated being in the hospital but this place seemed to bring her some type of peace, and on top of that she hated waiting to have this big conversation Jason wanted to have. They'd skimmed over a lot since she'd woken up, never really getting into the fact that her memory had completely returned but both knowing he knew it had. She stole a quick glance towards the fountain before realizing the object of her thoughts was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she offered him a half smile as she turned around before biting the corner of her lip nervously. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here," Jason replied as he stepped through the threshold and closed the door. "Regina told me you'd be here and that she was staying with Destiny till you got back."

Sam nodded, "I thought we should probably have this conversation alone." She watched him nod. "Did you get Jake settle in alright?"

"Yeah," he answered with another nod. "He's with Spinelli and Maxie. He may end up watching them."

She let out a little laugh. "You're probably right." Their eyes met and he smiled brightly at her, causing her to look down at the floor before letting out a breath.

"You're nervous," he stated.

"I don't know why," Sam blew out a breath before looking back up at him. "I guess I should probably start with my memory. I remember..."

"You remember," he repeated, not sure how much of that was a good thing or not. "I thought so but you didn't say anything so..."

Sam nodded her head in understanding. "I had been at the hospital talking to Matt and Nadine about the fake drugs. I left and then I felt like someone was following me so I came around the corner and pulled a gun out on you and then there was an explosion." Her soulful chestnut eyes looked up into his magnificent blue as he stepped closer to her. "You got us out of there and brought us back to The Penthouse and we talked: about my investigation, about Robin going into labor, about…"

"Our daughter," he interrupted.

"Yeah," she offered him a watery smile as her eyes began to tear up. "And then I was leaving but you stopped me and we … well you were there." She laughed before an affectionate smile took over her face at the thought of the child they'd created that night. "We made her, our second baby girl." She let out a shaky breath. "I remember Jason."

"How much?" he asked anxiously, unable to keep the mixture of hope and fear out of his voice.

"Everything," the petite brunette answered. "From the earliest days of my childhood with Evelyn and Cody, my brother Danny, the cons, finding my brother again, Jax and The Dead Man's Hand, Sonny and Carly, Alexis and my sisters, Spinelli, Maxie…" her eyes met his once again, "You. From the moment I saw you in Jake's to our first meeting in an interrogation room all the way through our relationship." She placed her hand against his chest. "I remember this, the feeling of your heartbeat, the first time we kissed, making love to you. I remember the way you held me together when we lost Lila, how good you were to Danny, Chinese food, Hope, you proposing, dancing in the rain, Manny, Hawaii, the vows we made in that hospital hallway, being shot, Elizabeth," she rolled her eyes as the woman's name came out in a disgusted tone. "I remember being on the run, Jerry and The Metro Court, everything with Jake, me and Lucky, The TMK, Michael being shot, Karpov, our tentative friendship, conceiving our baby girl… it all just came back so fast when I was out of it."

"Sam," his eyes began to tear up too as he cupped her face between his palms. "I-I don't know what to say." His eyes met her tearful gaze. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was just so overwhelmed," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was like a switch and everything was so clear in my mind, loving you but so was the way we hurt each other and even though I tried not to I kept hearing Elizabeth's words to me before I took off and fell down those stairs." She stepped back from him, wrapping her arms around herself in a hug. "You threatened me, for her..."

"Not for her," he shook his head in denial. "It was never for her. I-I wish I could take that moment back, you don't know how that's haunted me Sam but I would have never hurt you. I hope you know that I could never hurt you like that, to physically..." a shudder ran through his body.

"I do know that Jason," she replied as a stray tear rolled down her cheek, "but you did hurt me. That night, you shattered what was left of my heart but really it started before then. I don't know if it's because everything was gone, if it was because I was a blank slate and this all came back at once but I realize I never dealt with the way you left me after I was shot. Jason," she brushed away her fallen tears before looking up at him, "you didn't trust in us, you didn't trust in our love, you didn't trust me. Not then, and not with Jake later."

"It was never about not trusting your love Sam or not trusting you," he replied. "I have always trusted you, more than anyone else in this world; to fight for me, to have my back..."

"But you just kept pushing me away," she sighed, "and it was like it was so easy for you. I kept begging you to just give our love a chance but you wouldn't and when you finally did take me back you were hiding things from me and sharing a secret with another woman, that crazy bitch Elizabeth."

"I never meant to hurt you," Jason said as he stepped closer to her.

"But you did hurt me Jason. Damn you," she pushed him as tears filled her eyes. "You broke my heart."

"I know," he said as his red-rimmed eyes met hers, "I know I hurt you and I know I pushed you away because I thought I was protecting you and partly because I was afraid of losing you Sam and I can't apologize for that enough. I screwed up and I lost the only person in the world who truly understood me, the only one that really mattered. Sam, I love you so..."

"I believe that you love me Jason," she interrupted, "but you let her into out lives Jason, into your life while you turned and walked away from me without a second glance like it was so easy."

"It was never easy, walking away from you that first time or letting you walk away at the police station or then after at the penthouse when you gave me back your necklace," he replied before letting out a shaky breath. "Sam, it killed me but I think I was just so worried my life, who I am would kill you and then I was just so angry that everything was falling apart..." he trailed off with a shake of his head. "I was so just so afraid of losing you, I tried to protect you from my life..." he trailed off with a sigh, running a hand over his hair. "Sam I didn't know what fear was after my accident until I was holding you bleeding in my arms, and then after that explosion where I thought I'd lost you for real, that you were dead."

"Oh Jason," she looked up at him in compassion at the turmoil swimming in his eyes.

"Let me finish Sam, please." Jason watched her nod, "I'd never felt fear, real fear, until those moment and then again when I watched you lying here after the doctors delivered Destiny and the life was draining out of you. I know I've made mistake, I've pushed you away when I should have been pulling you close but I can't-I won't let you go again Sam."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, her lip trembling. "I'm scared. I love you so much Jason, but I'm so scared. I don't think I could take losing you third time, and we have Jake and Destiny to think about now. I can't," the tears poured down her cheeks, "I can't put them through a break up I may not be able to recover from."

Jason reached out to cup her face in his hands, the pads of his thumbs gently wiping away the moisture on her cheeks. "I know you're scared Sam but I meant what I said, I won't let you go again. If you need time, take all you need but I am not going anywhere. I need you with me, you and Jake and Destiny, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe in me again, in us again. Walking away from you, letting you walk away, those were the biggest mistakes of our lives and I won't make it again. And I won't let you either. I love you Sam, so much."

She reached up to hold onto his wrists before her teary brown eyes met his glossy blue. "I love you too Jason, so much. I scared but I don't want to waste this chance but I need to take this slowly."

"Well take it as slow as you want to," he replied. "I don't want to push you or expect more than you can give me so we'll take it slow but I want you to know, I want to be with you Sam, forever."

She nodded as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "I know we have a lot more to work on and discuss but I want to be with you too."

His eyes met hers before his gaze shot down to her lips and then back to her chestnut orbs. "If it's not too fast, can I kiss you now?"

"You better," Sam smiled softly before his lips meet hers in a tentative but loving kiss, symbolizing their first step to healing.


	28. Chapter 27: Trusting In Love and Having

**A/N: **Hi all, I'm finally back with an update. I know it's been a while by life has been getting in the way and I haven't been as motivated. I'm actually sick now LOL so I'm goin gto keep this short. Just wanted to shout out all those who reviewed: **palmbeach, GHJaSam4Ever, Liz, Rae, jasonandsam44, forever babe, jasameyespeaks, greengirl82, **and** pinkprincess007.** Thanks so much guys I really appreciate them, even when I'm slacking which I'll try not to do for a while here. Anyways, on to the story... hope you like this chapter! **:)**

.

.

**Trusting In Love and Having Faith**

_"Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love." _~_Enrich Frommtael _

Sam rocked Destiny gently in her arms as she sang. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
go to sleep my little baby. When you wake, you shall have, all the pretty little horses." She watched as the infant yawned before raising her hand to suck on the side of her fist. "Dapples and grays, pinto and bays, all the pretty little horses..."

Sam stood in the center if her hospital room as she rocked Destiny to sleep. It was one of the only nice memories she had of Evelyn being her mother; the song she sang to her as a little girl. Eventually the songs ended and by the time she was six Evelyn had walked out and she'd grown to hate the woman who abandoned her and kept her brother Danny locked in the basement; still a part of her cherished the memory of the mother who seemed to love her if only for a little while.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby," Sam gazed down as her daughter as she continued to sing, watching while her drooping eyes finally shut completely. "When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little horses..." She continued to hum as she moved towards the housing to lay her down.

"That's beautiful," April spoke from the doorway as she stepped inside.

Sam turned to smile at her friend, motioning with her head for the woman to enter before placing a soft kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead and gently placing her in the isolette. "I don't really sing much," she shrugged as she turned around, "but when Jason and I were preparing for Lila..."

"Your first baby?" April queried.

"Yeah," Sam nodded solemnly. "He used to say maybe the baby would want

to listen to my horrible singing."

"It didn't sound horrible to me," April shot her a quick smile before looking down at the slumbering child in admiration. "It was beautiful; she's gorgeous Sam."

"Thanks," the petite brunette smiled. "I'm already completely in love with her; I have been since Dr. Campaña told me I was pregnant." She let out a small sigh. "Things were so different then."

"Yeah you don't have a psychos trying to kill you anymore," the Filipino woman quipped.

"Not yet," Sam said with a laugh. "We'll see after I get released later today."

"Today?" April watched her nod, "I'm sure you can't wait. I know from being your nurse how much you just love staying in a hospital room."

"If I never have to come back to a hospital again I'll still have stayed too much," she shook her head. "I'm just so ready to go home," she turned to her friend. "Speaking of, have you given any more thoughts to staying in Port Charles or are you still leaving us in three days?"

"Sam," April sighed.

"What?" Sam replied. "What's really keeping you in Penobscot Bay?"

"Come on," April shook her head, "My life is there. I have a job there and..."

"You told me you were thinking about trying someplace different," Sam interjected. "And you could have a job here too, Monica has already met you and she likes you already and Lucky is here." She offered her friend a smile.

The Asian woman let out a sigh. "I can't just move here for a guy Sam."

"You wouldn't be," she smiled, "you'll be moving here for a new opportunity and to be close to me and my kids and Lucky, he's just a bonus." Sam studied the woman, "I can see in your eyes you're thinking about it so..."

"Maybe," April shrugged before letting out a laugh. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of moving to the mob capital of the east coast."

"What can I say," Sam shrugged with a smile, "it grows on you."

* * *

Jason walked out of the kitchen to find Jake sitting on the floor in the living room, making vroom sounds as he played. He stood still for a moment, a smile taking over his features of it's own accord as he watched the young boy intently. This was all he'd wanted for so long from the moment Liz had told him the baby was his. He grimaced for a moment as he thought of the woman whose lies continued to plague him after her death. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he refocused on the blonde toddler as the child erupted in a small laugh, happy he could finally enjoy having a son.

"What have you got there?" Jason asked as he knelled down beside him.

Jake smiled up at him happily, "Motorcycles."

"Yeah?" he asked with his own smile.

"Mmm-hmm," the young boy nodded happily before holding them up, "This is a blue one," he shook his right hand, "and this is a yellow one," he said as he handed it over.

"Wow," Jason replied as his gaze went from the toy motorcycle in his hand to his son. "You know, I actually have one too."

"Really?" the child's eyes widened in excitement, "where?"

"Where? " Jason repeated. "It's in the garage right now."

Jake looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"Because that's where I keep it when I'm not riding it," Jason explained.

"It's a real one?" his blue eyes widened in excitement once again.

"Yeah," Jason replied, "it's a real one."

"Can I ride it too?" Jake asked.

"Maybe when you're older," Jason answered, continuing as he saw his son's face fall just a little, "But we can get you a little bike that you can ride now."

"Really?" Jake drew the word out as he smiled. "My own motorcycle?"

Jason nodded as the child's grin widened before he turned behind him as he heard shuffling on the stairs.

"Greetings Stone Cold," Spinelli said as he bounded downstairs with a a bag in his hand before smiling down at the little boy. "And gracious greetings to you Little Stone Cold."

Jake waved up at him shyly before letting out a soft "Hi."

Spinelli sat the sport bag down near the desk. "And what does The Wee-Stone Cold have there?" the young man motioned to the toy in the child's hand as he leaned down towards him.

"It's a motorcycle," Jake answered happily. "I'm gonna get a real one," he turned toward his father for verification.

Jason nodded, "I was just telling Jake that me and his mom were going to get him a little one he can ride around."

"Mommy," Jake's blue eyes light up before looking around. "Where's Mommy? She come back now?"

The blonde man let out a deep sigh, realizing his son was referring to Liz and cursing himself inwardly for the slip. "No buddy, I meant Sam."

"Yam," he said with a soft smile. "Yam get me a motorcycle? With Mommy?" Jake's grin widened before he turned back to the toy in his hand, running it across the floor as he made engine noises.

Jason sighed before standing up and watching as Spinelli picked up the gray sports bag. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh," Spinelli blinked a few times in nervousness, "The Jackal presence has been requested to help a friend in a most delicate situation."

"What does that mean?" Jason questioned. "Who are you helping?"

"Though I hold Stone Cold in the highest regards The Jackal can not betray a confidence," he replied. "I can say with great certainty that it is nothing against the strong arm of the law but The Jackal can not divulge anymore than that."

Jason peered at the young man curiously but knew he had no right to force it out of him. "If this turns into something dangerous..."

"Stone Cold will most assuredly be The Jackal's first call," the young man smiled with a nod. "Please give Fair Samantha my humble apologies that I was not here to welcome she and the Destined One home and convey all my warm wishes."

"I will," Jason nodded.

"Anon Wee-Stone Cold," Spinelli offered a wave towards the blonde toddler who returned it.

"By Spelli," Jake grinned before he went back to playing with his toy motorcycle.

"Be careful," Jason warned.

Spinelli gave a reassuring nod before picking up his laptop as he adjusted the sports bag on his shoulder before exiting the penthouse.

* * *

Claudia followed Sonny downstairs as he carried her suitcase for her. "You know, I could go with you," he turned back to her as they came to the landing.

"To the funeral of some Zacharra you never heard of to sit around with members of my extended family," she rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to go."

"Then why are you?" he questioned.

"My Uncle Rudy," she answered smoothly. "They were close and he was always good to me so..." she trailed off with a shrug. "Besides my brother's coming with me."

"Is that supposed to put my mind at ease?" Sonny let out a short laugh.

"Careful Sonny, you keep talking like that and I'll start to think you care," she quipped.

"Well you are carrying my baby," he said with a tilt of his head.

"Nice of you to finally admit," she shot back before her eyes widened. "Whoa."

"What?" his features immediately took on a look of concern.

"No-nothing," she shook her head with a smile as her hand rubbed over her baby bump, "I think she approves; she's kicking up a storm right now."

Sonny immediately reached his hand forward to touch his wife's protruding belly, smiling at the feel of their unborn baby's movements. "This is amazing."

"Yeah she's a feisty one," Claudia replied.

"You're convinced it's a girl," he raised a brow at her.

"It's called mother's instinct," she defended before looking down as she patted her stomach affectionately, "isn't that right baby girl?" She smiled when she looked up, her eyes full of warmth and joy.

Sonny stared at her for a beat, seeing that vulnerable and loving side of her he was sure few people ever got to see and before he knew it he was leaning in to kiss her. He'd kissed her many times and it was usually always filled with angry passion but this was different, it was gentler, more sensual and he knew she felt it too when her arms wound around his neck as she returned his kiss with the same sensual ardor.

"Hey you ready-awe c'mon!" Johnny spoke over himself as he was greeted with the sight of his sister and Sonny wrapped in each other's arms, causing them to separate.

"What Johnny?" the raven haired woman took on a defiant stance. "I'm not allowed to say goodbye to my husband?"

Sonny ran his index finger over his mouth as he turned around. "You could knock Johnny..."

"I wish I had," he shook his head in disgust.

"Whatever," Claudia rolled her eyes at her little brother. "I guess we better go, we don't want to miss that flight and aren't you supposed to meet your boys for lunch?"

Sonny looked at her curiously. "You know what you sounded like right there right? A real wife?" He watched her roll her eyes before turning to his brother-in-law. "I'm trusting you to make sure she's safe at all times."

"Yes Sir," Johnny replied sarcastically with a wave of his hand.

"Don't be smart Johnny," he looked at him through heavy eyes, giving him a look that meant he was not in a joking mood.

"I'll be fine Sonny, I promise," she stepped closer before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Anything happens to her or the baby I'm holding you responsible," he ordered with a point of his finger before turning to his wife. "Have a good flight," he grabbed her face to kiss her, half to annoy Johnny who he heard groan in the background and half because he was actually going to miss her.

"Bye," she said softly as they separated before Sonny picked up his coat and left, turning towards her brother's whose inquiring gaze was focused on her. "What John?"

"We'll discuss whatever the hell that is in a minute but first can you tell me why the hell we're telling your husband we're going to a funeral of an aunt that's been dead for six years?" Johnny said raising his voice slightly.

"We're going to clear my name and we have to hurry," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled her luggage behind her which he swiftly took. "Spinelli is probably waiting there for us already."

"Spinelli?" he repeated.

"I"ll explain on the way," she retorted to which he shook his head before allowing her to lead him out of The Greystone.

* * *

Jason and Sam rode up the elevator in silence, the only sound coming from Destiny as she sucked on her pacifier. Both of their minds were on how they were going to adjust to Sam being out of the hospital after everything they'd learned and how they were going to incorporate Jake into their family when he thought of other people as his parent; not to mention the relationship issues they had to face. They'd swept things under the rug after their first break up and imploded during their second; neither Sam nor Jason wanted to make those same mistakes again. Turning towards him, Sam's eye met his a they realized the same thoughts had been running through their mind. The elevator bell chimed as the door slide open before Sam gave him a small smile and they stepped out and headed towards the door.

The moment Jason opened the door and Sam stepped inside, Jake was hoping off the couch and rushing towards them.

"Yam," he said happily as he jumped up and down in front of her. "Baby," he smiled back towards the blonde woman rising from the sofa, "baby sister Desany."

"I see," Carly smiled warmly. "Hey Jason," she kissed his cheek, "and welcome home Sam; now let me have my goddaughter," she said as Jason shook his head before the petite brunette handed her the baby. "Hi sweetheart, it's your favorite Aunt Carly; welcome home baby."

"Daddy Jason," Jake beamed up at him, "you bring Yam home."

"I sure did buddy," Jason lifted the young boy up easily. "We missed her, didn't we?"

Sam smiled as the blonde toddler nodded in agreement. "You missed me huh?" she leaned over to shower him with kisses as he laughed. "I missed you too baby."

"Do you want to show them the picture you made?" Carly said as she looked up from the cooing infant.

Jake nodded happily. "Down Daddy Jason, down."

Jason complied, laughing as the young boy ran over to the table and picked up a sheet of paper, both him and Sam following and sitting on the couch so he could show them.

"I made a picture," he held it up.

"Whose that?" Sam asked as she pointed to a male figure. "Is that Daddy Jason?" She watched him nod happily. "and who is that?"

"That's me," he grinned before pointing to himself. "And Yam, and Desany and Cam." He smiled. "Auntie Carly help me."

"Auntie Carly is very helpful isn't she?" Sam smiled at the blonde woman beside her.

"I draw another one," Jake picked up another sheet of paper, "for daddy Lucky."

Sam watched a slight sadness flash in Jason's eyes, she reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning back to their little boy. "I'm sure Lucky will like that very much."

"Daddy Lucky come here?" his blue eyes widened in excitement.

"Maybe tomorrow baby," Sam replied just as Carly's purse started vibrating.

The blonde amazon let out a huff, kissing Destiny on the forehead before handing her to her mother and fishing her cellphone out of her purse. "Hello? Yes... well stall them Jax, yes... fine, I'm on my way." She shoved the phone back in her purse before letting out an irritated sigh. "Apparently nothing in that hotel can run without me, I have to go put out a fire." She pouted as she looked over at Jason. "Can I take them with me?"

"No way," Sam answered for him. "Say goodbye to Auntie Carly guys, she has to go to work."

"Come give me a hug Jake," Carly leaned towards him, squeezing him tight the minute he wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Bye sweetheart, have fun with your parents and little sister. " She leaned over to give Destiny another kiss. "Bye sweetie" she shook her tiny fist gently before standing up. "I'll be back," she said with a wide smile before leaving.

"I think if we're not careful Carly is going to steal our kids," Sam laughed. "We 're really going to have to start locking that door."

"She was inside when we got here," Jason replied with a shrug to which the brunette laughed again. "Jake," he called as soon as he saw the toddler had walked away. "Where are you going buddy?"

"Movie," he said as he brought back a children's DVD. "Aunt Carly give me a present."

"Did you say thank you?" Sam asked.

Jake nodded happily before handing it to Jason.

"What do you say Dad," Sam looked over at the father of her children, "you want to pop that in, oh and make the popcorn." She turned back to her son, "we want popcorn don't we Jake?" The brunette let out a laugh as he nodded again before he hopped up on the couch between her and Jason as Destiny let out a coo. "It's unanimous now, I think you better get busy Jase, chop-chop."

Jason shook his head before standing up and heading towards the kitchen, happy to finally be spending time with his family.

* * *

"Home sweet home," April said as she opened the door for Lucky, stepping back so he could maneuver inside on his crunches.

"It's good to be out of the hospital" he said with a relieved sign as he made his way towards the couch, hopping slightly before easing himself down on the cushions. "I'm not sure about this house though."

"I'm sorry," she replied as her eyes flicked towards the door to the basement, "maybe I should've got you a hotel or taken you back to Sam's place with me."

Lucky shook his head. "No, Cam will be home tomorrow and after losing his mom and the fact Jake will be with Sam and Jason, I want everything to be as normal as possible for him; I don't know exactly what he saw but as long as he's comfortable I'd like to keep at least the house consistent for him until he's ready to leave."

April nodded before sitting down beside him. "This must be hard for you too, losing Jake, and Elizabeth, at least the woman she was before this..." she placed a comforting hand on top of his.

"I wonder if she ever really existed," he shook his head. "No matter what she felt for Jason or how we'd changed or the way we betrayed our marriage vows I never thought she'd ever do something like this to me, to try and kill me..." he let out a shaky breath. "Maybe I should get Cam out of this house, first my mom and now Elizabeth..."

April looked at him curiously. "Your mom?"

"My mom, her name is Laura, she never did anything like this but she had her own mental breakdowns," Lucky explained. "She spent years in an institute just stuck in this fog and my dad, he's so convinced that this house with it's picket fence trapped him into a home life he was never really prepared to deal with. I wonder if that's what I did to Elizabeth with this house, trapped her by trying to recreate this childhood romance so she chased after something else and when she couldn't get it, it drove her insane."

"Lucky," the dark haired woman shook her head before her eyes met his resolutely, "you did not do this to Elizabeth. This was not something you caused and neither did this house."

He shook his head solemnly. "I know you're right logically but..." he trailed off. "I don't know why this is hitting me so hard after everything she did before she died."

"You loved her," April said sympathetically. "She was tied to you as your first love and through the children you raised together. You are a good person Lucky; a good man. It's okay to be upset, to mourn the woman you used to know and love."

Lucky looked at her with misty gray eyes, moved by her compassion. "I don't... I guess I'm just wondering if it's all worth it after what happened to Elizabeth and the way my parents ended, how much pain and hurt they went through and then I look at you and I think maybe it's worth it."

April's brown orbs met his as she reached up to gently cup his face. "Love, it doesn't always have to hurt you know?" she offered him a small smile before she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug, feeling him sink into her arms.

* * *

Jason stepped inside to find Sam standing at the balcony doors, looking up into the evening sky. He'd lost count in how many times he'd seen her in that same position over the years but it was a comforting sight to see, despite knowing she had a lot on her mind. He opened up the closet and retrieved the lock-box, placing it on the desk and putting his Baretta inside before re-locking it and sliding it back on the shelf in the closet. After laying his jacket over the chair he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, relishing the way she immediately sunk back into his embrace.

"That didn't take long," she commented as she snuggled back into his embrace.

"It turned out to just be some kids breaking into the warehouse next door to ours," he replied. "I was glad, I really didn't want to leave you and the kids."

"The kids," she smiled as she repeated his words. "Did you ever thing you'd be saying that to me? That we'd have kids?"

"I hoped," Jason said as he placed a soft kiss in her hair. "Are they asleep?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "sorry you missed Jake's bedtime but I'm sure Destiny will be back up in a couple hours to nurse again." A quiet lull washed over them for a few moments before she spoke again. "He asked me if his mom was going to pick him up tomorrow." she turned around to face him, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Sam," he sighed as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in comfort, "I'm so sorry. I wish, I wish I would've seen her for who she was."

"This isn't your fault Jason," she shook her head as she saw the guilt in his eyes. "As much as a part of me would like to blame or yell at someone who is actually hear to take it the blames lies solely with Elizabeth. You know when I heard Helena killed her I was relived that we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore but now I wish she hadn't because she will never have to answer for what she did to us and to that little boy upstairs."

"I know," he nodded. "You know the way I feel about hurting a woman but I wish I'd been able to confront her and then kill her myself."

"I would've been fighting you to kill her myself or for you to at least let me help you," she replied. "We could have killed her together," she supplied, "at least then we'd get our confrontation and Helena wouldn't think I was in her debt."

"You owe her nothing Sam," Jason replied firmly. "There's no way I'll let her or anyone else do anything to you or our children ever again. I'll kill her before she gets anywhere near my family. I promise Sam, you're all safe."

"I know," she smiled up at him as she reached up to palm his cheek. "I know we have a lot to work out and sort through but I trust you Jason and I know we're all safe with you."

Jason reached up to push back a strand of her brunette hair before leaning down to press a slow, deliberate kiss to her mouth. It started off as a few lazy pecks but soon built up into a full blown kiss, her mouth opened under his as soon as he applied more pressure so their tongues could engage. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her close, the kiss heating up in it's intensity until he was pushing her against the wall before Sam winced slightly and let out an uncomfortable moan.

He pulled back immediately, his eyes roaming over her in concern. "Sam?"

"I'm okay," she smiled up at him, "just not quite healed enough to..."

"It's okay," Jason said as he stroked her face. "We're supposed to be taking time to rebuild. I want you Sam but not just right now; I want you forever."

"I want that too," Sam said as her brown orbs met his blue before taking a step back from him. "So other activities besides sex and killing someone who is already dead," she said slowly with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Pretty much," he nodded with his own small smile.

"You up for getting your butt kicked in some pool Morgan?" she rose an eyebrow at him flirtatiously as she stepped backwards towards the pool table.

"In your dreams McCall," he bantered back.

"Just rack the balls," she smiled at him as she picked up a pool cue before watching him acquiesce to her command.


	29. Chapter 28: The Opportunities of Happi

**A/N: **Hi everyone... i know it's been a good minute since i've updated so i'm gonna keep this short and sweet. I just want to give a special shoutout to those who reviewed last chapter: **jasameyespeaks, greengirl82, jasonandsam44, Liz, Rae, Lky13, forever babe,** and **palmbeach** - thanks so much guys for the reviews, they're always appreciated! i should be back to updating once a week know, hopefully.

.

.

**The Opportunities of Happiness, Truth, and The Dark**

"_When we see an opportunity in life, we have to take it. Whether it's the hope of winning back the love of our life, a shot at proving our worth, or the chance to show a child the right path, but sometimes when we answer the call we have no idea what opportunity awaits us." ~Marc Cherry_

Jason stood by the terrace doors, looking out at the horizon as he rocked Destiny in his arms. He marveled in her beauty as he stared down at the blue eyes that mirrored his own, hers widened and looking as if she was taking in everything. As he held her in his arms he felt an overwhelming sense of pride fill him as well as a surge of protectiveness and he knew that as long as there was breath in his body he would do any and everything to protect his precious little girl. He smiled to himself as he moved away from the terrace door and sat on the sofa, realizing she already had him completely wrapped around her finger.

"Do you want to read a book?" Jason asked, a light smile tugging at the corner's of his mouth as she let out a coo he took to answer yes. He shifted her in his arms as he picked up the book he'd been reading to her earlier, opening it to the save page with one hand before he began to read where he'd left off previously. "Willemstad developed on a strategic location on both sides of Sint Anna Bay on the southern part of the island, which forms the narrow entrance to the sheltered inland bay of Schottegat; both are excellent deep water harbors." He paused briefly as he turned away from the book. "You know your mom told me she's docked there before and maybe when you and Jake are older we can go again," he watched her push out her lip before letting out another noise and then resumed reading. "The Historic Area of Willemstad presently is made up of four historic districts, and the Willemstad World Heritage City consists of a core area, transmission areas and buffer zones. The core area is made up of Sint Anna Bay and part of the Caribbean Sea…"

"Hey," Sam said as she stepped inside with a happy Jake by her side, laughing as he rushed towards the pair on the couch. "Is daddy reading to you?" she said as she made a bee-line for their daughter, giving Jason a quick peck as she scooped the baby up in her arms and sat beside him. "Did you have fun baby girl," she smiled down at the baby as she cooed.

"Hey buddy," Jason reached over to ruffle the kid's hair. "Did you have a fun visit out with Sam?"

"Uh-huh," he hopped in excitement, nodding his head happily. "Yam took me to get pancakes and we see Lainey and played at mommy's work but mommy's not there," his face turned crest-fallen. "When is mommy come back?"

"Come here buddy," Jason picked the toddler up and sat him on his lap. "Remember when we talked about where mommy Elizabeth went? That she went to heaven?"

"To play with the angels," he smiled. "When she come back?"

"She can't come back Jake," Jason rubbed a hand over his back soothingly, "I'm sorry buddy." He watched as his son's got teary-eyed.

"Whose gonna take care of me?" Jake asked sadly as a tear rolled down his face. "Was I bad? Is that why mommy's gone?"

"No baby," Sam shifted Destiny in her right arm as she reached her left hand out to comfort Jake. "You were not bad. Elizabeth loved you very, very much," it almost made her physically ill to say kind words about the woman who'd stolen her child but right now the important thing was Jake's feelings. "She took such good care of you; and me and Daddy Jason are so, so grateful that she did such a good job in making you happy but now Jason and I, we're going to take care of you now and Liz is going to watch over you from heaven."

"You're my mommy now?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Jake, remember that story we read today with Lainey about the kitten who went to live with the geese because the kitten mommy couldn't take care of him anymore?" Sam asked, watching as the child nodded happily. "And when Lainey told you about the stork that took the baby to the wrong address?" She smiled as he nodded again. "It's sort of like that; when you were born the stork gave you to Mommy Elizabeth and Daddy Lucky when he should have delivered you to me and Jason so we could be your mommy and daddy."

"So now I like the kitten with a new mommy and daddy?" Jake scrunched his face up before letting out a laugh. "And you're a mommy goose!"

"That's right baby," she lit up at his laughter, letting out a laugh of her own. "And Daddy Jason is a daddy goose."

Jake howled with laughter as he pointed to Jason. "You're a daddy goose."

"Oh are we being funny, I'll show you funny," Jason said before leaning over to tickle his son as the child's laughter became even more boisterous; the stone-cold demeanor of the mob enforcer nowhere in sight.

Sam smiled at the sight; her grin widening as Destiny let out a few gurgles and coos at the commotion, happy that life was finally starting to settle into a happy normalcy.

* * *

Johnny kept watch down the hallway as his sister kneeled before the door, stainless steel pick in one had and tension retainer in the other as she made work of the lock. Johnny almost chuckled to himself at the sight they must make, him with his gun on one side of a pregnant woman picking a lock and Spinelli on the other side, fumbling with the strap on his computer bag as he tried to appear stealth but looked anything but.

"Can you hurry it up here Claudia?" he said quietly as he saw a shadow down at the other end of the hall.

"I'm doing the best I can here John," despite her hushed tone the annoyance in her voice was unmistakable, "don't rush perfection."

"Perhaps The Jackal could give it a go," the young man said eagerly.

"No," The Zacharra siblings said in unison, causing the enthusiastic smile to drop from the computer geek's face.

"Just one more…" Claudia trailed off, teeth biting into her bottom lip as she finally got the pin to catch and felt the soft click, "and we're in."

"Finally," Johnny let out a breath .

"A little help here," the raven hair woman motioned to her belly with a roll of her eyes before the lanky boy helped her up. "Thank you Spinelli," she offered him a small smile.

Johnny shook his head at her before sliding her behind him as he stepped through the doorway, gun in hand & trained as his eyes scoped the apartment for any movement. He hurriedly checked thorough the hall and the bedrooms, finding it all clear, before motioning to the duo in the threshold that it was safe to come inside.

Claudia looked around as she and Spinelli stepped inside, her eyes taking in the atmosphere. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She looked towards the young man beside her, "it looks kind of… frilly."

Johnny turned from the mail he was looking through to agree. "Yeah, all I see here is Hannah Scott," he tossed one of the envelopes towards the computer genius.

"The daughter of The Elusive Mobster," Spinelli countered with a pleased look on his face as he typed in his computer.

"Hannah Scott is Roy DiLucca's kid?" Johnny questioned as he came to stand behind him, looking at the screen. "She's a fed?"

"Are you kidding me here Spinelli?" her eyes peered into the young man. "You think I want to have my baby in federal lock-up? Sonny, he's going to-I don't know but he'll take my daughter and I'll be stuck rotting away."

"Just, relax Claudia, please," Johnny said with a shake of his head at how worked up she was getting. "We just need to be quick, no one will even know we're here."

"I don't think that's going to be possible," said a female voice from the now open doorway. "Who the hell are you people and what are you doing in my home?"

* * *

Michael sat in the living room, listening to his sister Kristina as she rambled animatedly about all the things he missed while he was sleeping. _Sleeping; _her word, not his. He was honestly glad she was so excited about him being back but in a way he was a little overwhelmed at all the plans she seemed to be making for them to make up lost time. He still felt so detached from everything; he'd literally been frozen in time while the rest of the world had moved on without him.

"We're going to have an awesome school year now that you're awake and you can go to Madison with me and everything's going to be perfect," the teen brunette smiled widely at her brother.

"Perfect," he nodded, forcing a smile he really didn't feel.

"Michael," she tilted her head in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm still just adjusting," he shrugged. "Everything is so different. I mean you're in high school, Jason and Sam have a baby and found out Jake is their kid, and my dad is married to a Zacharra. It's like everyone's lives just moved on without me."

Kristina smiled sadly, not knowing what to reply to his last statement. "At least nothing has changed with your mom and Jax," she offered.

"I wouldn't say that," he shook his head slowly, the corner of his mouth twitching in thought. "Something is definitely going on with Jax."

"What do you mean?" she sat up in interest.

"I don't know, I just get this weird vibe from him sometimes and then there are these hints of memories or something from the coma. It's like I can hear him but I can't," he shrugged. "And Morgan, he said until recently Jax was staying at the hotel."

"Yeah but I think that had more to do with dad than your really long sleep," Kristina replied before furrowing her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Hey, what did you mean about hearing him? Could you-could you hear all of us?"

"I think I could sort of sense when you guys were there but I guess as I was coming out of it I could actually hear things that were being said to me," Michael explained.

"Weird," she raised her eyebrows with a nod of her head. "So, you just started remembering or…"

"Sometimes people say something similar to what they said before and then it's like it echoes in my mind," Michael paused briefly. "But he kept saying he was sorry, over and over again."

"Hey guys," the subject of the teens conversation came strolling in.

"Jax!" Kristina practically jumped out of her skin. "Hey!"

"Hey," the Australian man looked at her curiously.

"Hi Jax," Michael offered the man a wave of his hand. "Krissy was just catching me up on all the secrets I've missed."

"Secrets huh?" Jax smiled. "I'm sorry I interrupted…"

"_I'm sorry, Michael. I am so sorry. I helped put you in this bed, in this coma. I helped my brother do this to you," Jax's voice seemed to echo. "I had a chance to come clean with your mother, but I didn't, and I won't. You see, she's- she's really happy now, and we're back together, so I don't wanna sacrifice that. I really am sorry, but she can't ever know," his voice seemed to take a darker tone, "and neither can Sonny…"_

"Michael, Michael, Michael" Kristina waved a hand in her older brother's face, turning back to make sure his step-father was out of sight before turning back to him with wide eyes. "Mich…"

"Yeah," his eyes blinked rapidly as he seemed to come back to reality. "You can stop waving your hand in my face now."

"You were really starting to freak me out there," she hit his arm. "It's like you weren't even here. You were just staring out into space Michael!"

"I'm sorry I scared you Krissy," he replied. "It's just when Jax said he was sorry…"

"You started remembering again," Kristina interrupted. "Did you remember more?"

"Yeah it was clearer this time," he said thoughtfully as the words reverberated through his mind. "He kept saying he was sorry but this time he mentioned helping his brother."

"His brother?" she repeated. "You mean Jerry Jacks?"

"I think Jax and his brother had something to do with the shooting," he said as his eyes widened. "Krissy, you can't tell anyone."

"But Michael," she blinked with a shake of her head, "dad?"

"Kristina no," Michael shook his head vehemently. "No one can know, especially not dad, not until I can be sure. Promise me Krissy?"

She stared at his pleading eyes before nodding. "Okay, I promise but we've got to figure this out soon because if you're right, both your mom and dad have a right to know; we all do."

* * *

"You people have a minute to explain what you're doing here before my trigger finger gets happy and then I call my friends at the police department," Hannah stood in front of her slightly cracked door, gun aimed in the general direction of the other female in the room.

Johnny immediately stepped in front of his sister, pulling out his own gun. "Just so you know, I have no problem shooting a woman."

"Uh if The Jackal could perhaps inter-interject," he waved at the brunette woman somewhat nervously, "we are not here to harm you former federal heroine, we are but here to procure information."

"Information?" her eyebrow rose at the obviously harmless young man.

"We have business with your father," Claudia added, "Roy DiLucca. He is your father isn't he?"

"I don't know what business you have with my father but I can't help you," Hannah said as she glided the safety off her gun with expertise, aiming it more fully at the raven haired woman. "Now I suggest you leave…"

""I believe we have a mutual acquaintance," Claudia continued on as if she hadn't heard the other woman. "Sonny Corinthos, I believe you know him."

A flash of reorganization went through the brunette's eyes at the name of her former lover. "I used to know Sonny, yes."

"Well we're here because of him," Claudia explained. "A couple years ago Sonny's oldest son Michael was shot in the head, leaving him…"

"In a coma," Hannah finished for her. "I-I heard about it," she continued at the other woman's inquisitive look of her.

"I bet," the raven haired woman mumbled.

"Claudia," Johnny warned.

"Look," Claudia paused briefly, "we can continue this stand-off thing or…" she trailed off with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "your call."

"You first," Hannah motioned to Johnny.

Watching his sister nod in confirmation, Johnny slowly lowered his weapon and then watched as the woman across from him did the same.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Michael," Hannah was the first to speak after the guns were out of sight. "My heart goes out to Sonny and all the people who love his son but like I said, I knew Sonny years ago. I don't know why he'd send you here now; I'm not even with The FBI anymore and even if I was I couldn't release any information on any suspects so Sonny or you could deliver your own brand of justice."

"We're not here because of that either," Claudia retorted. "We know who the shooter was, we just need to know why. That's why we need to find Roy."

"My father?" Hannah shook her head. "I don't understand how he would…"

"He was there," Claudia interrupted. "Roy was the shooter."

"But that, that's impossible," Hannah shook her head. "Roy is dead."

* * *

Jax stood in his office, looking out the high-rise window out into the city of Port Charles. He loved the feeling it gave him, that he was both literally and figuratively on top of the world. Looking from the outside his life seemed perfect right now; he was on top of the business world and he had a beautiful wife he was crazy about.

Looking back now he wished he hadn't let his insecurities get the best of him. So his wife and her ex had a connection; many divorced couples did who shared children. Carly love him, he knew that. Still he could never seemed to forget the knowledge that she loved Sonny too and that was what ate at him constantly. He continuously put her in danger, put their children in danger, and yet she continued to support him.

"_Listen to me," Jax said. "The damage that has been done to your kids is real; especially to Michael. You can't ignore that anymore."_

"_I'm handling it," Sonny retorted._

"_Your son knows that you are a criminal, Sonny" Jax said in exasperation. "He wants to follow in your footsteps."_

"_I'm gonna show him a better way," he shook his head._

"_You just said that nothing's gonna change," his voice went up an octave.. "Michael is a smart kid." _

"_I know my son," he said with a bit more force in her voice, the Australian man being the last person he wanted telling him about his kid._

"_Well, then you know he's gonna see right through this," he continued. "If you really want to help him, Sonny, you have to distance yourself from him."_

"_I was abandoned by my own father," he countered. " I'm not going to do that to my kids," he turned toward his ex. " I don't think you would want me to do that, would you, Carly?"_

" _No," she shook her head, the inner turmoil reflecting in her eyes, "I don't."_

Jax shook his head out of the memory, rubbing a hand over his hair as he blew out a heavy 'd been so tired of constantly competing with whom he believed to be a low-life thug and always coming out the loser. It was never ending with Carly, just the way it had been with Brenda so may years ago; and because of that he'd let himself be lead into something he never thought he would have done.

"_Ah dear brother, don't look so worried?" Jerry said as he took a seat across from him. "By the way, Lady Jane says hello."_

"_Lady Jane," he repeated her name with a look of incredulity. "Are you really bringing up our mother in the middle of this conversation?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Do you realize the position you're putting me in?"_

"_I am doing this as much for you as I am for me," Jerry replied with a slight smile. "All __of your worries will be over, it's perfect."_

"_I don't know how I let myself get involved in this," he shook his head._

"_I thought this was what you wanted, your family, and the city of Port Charles finally free of the likes of Sonny Corinthos," he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "All you have to do is stay quiet and let it happen…"_

"_And apparently bank roll it," Jax interjected._

"_Schematics," Jerry said with a laugh as he stood up. "Remember, it was you who looked into this."_

And he had; he'd heard his brother on the phone mention the name Roy DiLucca and he'd been immediately curious. After-all there was a time when that very same man had taken a contract to end his life and even though no one had heard from him in years; it was still pause for concern. Looking back now though, Jax wished he'd never had the opportunity to come across that conversation.

* * *

Jason stood in the living room, cellphone up to his ear as he listened to Sonny. With Claudia out of town and things finally seeming to calm down he was more determined than ever to find out Jax's part in helping Jerry, both now and back when Michael was shot. Truthfully Jason couldn't wait to bury the pompous business man either; he'd never thought he was good enough for Carly and the fact he'd been so dismissive when Jerry had kidnapped Sam, he'd never forgive him. Had the man not been married to his best friend he could've killed him just for that.

"I'll have Spinelli look more into it when he gets back," he explained. "Visiting his grandmother I think, yes… I'll set up something tomorrow… yeah, okay Sonny," he said before closing the phone and tucking it in his pocket.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked from the foot of the stairs.

He turned around to face her. "Yeah," he shrugged, "just working out some details from Michael's shooting."

"What is it?" she asked, seeing in his face he was holding something back.

"There was so much going on with your memory and…" he trailed off as he pursed his mouth to the side in thought. "Jax had something to do with it."

"Jax?" Sam repeated. "Jasper Jacks? Jason," she shook her head slowly, "I'm not a big fan of him but ordering a hit, it doesn't seem like his style."

"I don't think he ordered it or orchestrated it but he definitely helped Jerry monetarily," he explained. "Spinelli found a money trail between an account from Jax to Jerry, Jerry's accountant being the same account Ian Devlin had been paid from and the same account that set up another transfer to an unnamed account; we think to the second shooter."

"So Jax's account was paying for both hits on Sonny," she surmised.

"Well Jerry also received a substantial wire transfer from another source but so far we haven't discovered who that belongs to," he replied.

"But you have a suspect in mind," Sam said as she stepped closer to him, reading his face.

Jason nodded. "Claudia Zacharra."

"Sonny's wife?" she repeated before nodding her head slowly in thought. "She and Sonny were at odds back then but do you think she could really do that and live day in and day out with Sonny, have his child while she's responsible for almost killing one of his other children?"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't trust her. Who knows, maybe this baby was just an insurance policy so maybe Sonny wouldn't kill her once the truth came out," he blew out a breath. "I just wish I felt like Sonny was telling me everything."

"You think he knows something and he's covering for Claudia?" Sam shook her head. "No, Jason, I can't believe that."

"I think Sonny doesn't want to believe his wife could have done this," Jason countered before blowing out a breath. "You know what, we shouldn't be focusing on this. You and Destiny just got out the hospital the other day and Jake is adjusting…"

"Hey," she reached up to place her hand over his mouth. "I'm fine and so is Des, and Jake is adjusting just fine; we're all good. And you know how much I care about Michael, I want to help."

"You already are," he reached out to grasp on of her hands in his.

"I'm glad," she smiled up at him. "But I mean it, I want to help, really help, with the investigation."

"Sam," he blew out a breath. "Claudia is unstable at best..."

"Maybe," she shrugged, "but you know just like I do that I'm good backup. Jason, I remember everything now and I want to help you with this. You told me a while ago that I was your partner, I want to be that in every way." She watched him nod. "Besides, this was what I was planning on doing before Jerry decided to drug me and stick me on that boat."

"What?" he looked at her incredulously, "try to join the mob?"

"No," Sam laughed as she pushed him playfully, "investigate." She looked down at the ground before her eyes rose up to meet his, a bit shy apprehensive about what she was going to say. "I was going to take the test to get my PI license, Lucky wasn't too keen on the idea but I thought..." she trailed off with a shake of her head before wrapping her arms around herself as she walked towards the fireplace. "Maybe now that we have Jake and Destiny though it's not a good idea."

"Sam," Jason waited for her to turn around to face him, "I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I think you'd be great at it," he said honestly. "Not that I'm not going to worry about you taking chances..."

"Look whose talking," she said before letting out a cross between a scoff and a laugh. "You take chances all that time; it's the way you live your life cause it's the only way you really feel alive."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're the same way."

Sam offered him a shrug and a smile. "I guess that's why we fit together so well."

Jason reached out to pull her closer towards him, wrapping an arm around her and relishing the feel of how well they did indeed fit together.

"So I'm taking this as you accept my offer to help?" she grinned up at him.

"Okay," he conceded, "but you fly completely under the radar."

"Got it," she retorted, "and besides I'll be working with you which means I'll be perfectly safe." She leaned up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "And who knows, Sonny may just be right about Claudia."

"Maybe," he quipped dryly before shrugging slightly, "but I don't want to talk about Claudia or Sonny or any of that anymore."

"Hmm," she grinned up at him flirtatiously, "well what would you like to talk about Mr. Morgan."

Jason reached up to stroke a stray brunette lock out of her face, his blue eyes gazing down at her lovingly before he leaned down to capture her mouth with his own. He kissed her thoroughly, deep and with ardor as his tongue swept into her parting lips, tangling with her tongue in a dance of erotic strokes for a few moments before he pulled back.

"I like the way you talk," she mumbled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips meeting again in another sensual kiss.

* * *

The mist glided along the harbor, surrounding the island in almost eerie billows of smoke clouds. The castle had remained dark since the night Elizabeth Webber had died there, but tonight a flicker of candlelight could be seen in one of the windows. Windemere had always been dark and dank but it never felt quite as cold unless she was there; the self-appointed matriarch of the Cassadines: Helena.

Smiling to herself inside the den she finally flicked on the light, the darkened room suddenly immersed in light as she tossed the coverings from the desk and the chair carelessly onto the floor. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the turned over frame on the desk, reaching out to grasp it in her hand she trailed a slender finger across the gold-rimmed frame.

"Ah Nikolas," she spoke to the photograph, "it should be you here taking your rightful place as head of The Cassadines. You have so much potential my dear boy but you continue to let the weakness of your mother Laura," she said the woman's name as if it were leaving a bad taste in her mouth, "corrupt you. But I have found a new heir, one that actually reminds me of me…" a grin played at the corners of her mouth. "You and your cousin will be the future of this family." She smiled as she placed the frame back on the desk before opening the draw and taking out a box of matches as she made her way towards the fire place.

"Samantha Cassadine," Helena said the name to herself as if thinking it over before striking a match against the box, inhaling the slight fragrance of sulfur as she watched the flame emerge. "Oh my dear, you have no idea the opportunities I have in store for you," she tossed the match onto the wood in the fireplace, "and I'm not going to let anyone stop me."

Helena's grin widened, feeling almost giddy, as she watched the flames dance.


	30. Chapter 29: The Puzzle Pieces That Slowl

**A/N: **Hi all! I'm finally back, about a week later than I planned but life happens, and so does "this one part isn't coming out right". LOL Hopefully I've got it right now. **EDIT:** Had some typos & a couple where I kept apparently writing Ray instead of Roy, should be all fixed now.

**jasonandsam44**- Yeah, you're right Sam would've helped Jason anyways so it's good he's just accepting the help. Helena is definitely going to cause a little trouble in the coming chapters. Thanks for the review!

**greengirl82**- Thanks so much! Yup she's back and will certainly be _stirring_ things up in the near future. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much.

**soapdemon34**- Thanks for reviewing! Yes Helena definitely has plans for Sam and some of that will be revealed in the next chapter after this one. I'm glad you like Kristina helping Michael, there will be more of them coming up in the next few chapters as well. As for Jax, he's pretty much up to his eyeballs in this and all of that will be revealed very soon.

**GHJaSam4Ever**- Thanks so much for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story and Jasam getting back what they lost. As for Jake, he's of course going to be somewhat conflicted. He's a kid and doesn't fully understand what is going on so the transition will definitely be explored. He will be living with Jasam & Destiny though. As for Claudia, Johnny, & Spinelli they're just trying to uncover the other shooter and clear Claudia. Personally I always loved Claudia and Spinelli scenes and really wish the show had explored their budding friendship more. And Helena, she always has something up her sleeve, more of that will be revealed in the next few chapters after this one.

**jasameyespeaks**- Helena is a very fun character I write, she's one of my favorite villains as well. You're welcome, and thanks again for the review!

**Liz**- Yeah life definitely does get crazy but hopefully I'll be able to update more regular. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much and hope I didn't keep you missing it too long. Thanks alot for reviewing!

**palmbeach**- Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Rae**- Thank you, that's such a compliment! I'm glad you really enjoyed the moments with Jasam and their kids, I love writing them. I love Sam being a PI too so I had to throw that into this story and Jason's was pretty supportive on the show from day one. I remember that scene too, I was pleasantly surprised at how supportive Alexis was, my fav was when she went off some time later on that agent trying to hold up Sam's application process. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the scene of Helena too, she's so fun to write for. I'm really glad you enjoyed Claudia, Johnny, & Spinelli as well. As I said to another reviewer I really loved the budding friendship between Claudia & Spinelli & wish the show had done more with it. Anyhow, thanks again for the review!

**forever babe**- I am! And hopefully after this chapter I won't have any more impromptu hiatus'. Thanks so much for the review!

.

.

**The Puzzle Pieces That Slowly Create Life's Picture**

"_The direction of our life takes many turns, changing jobs leading to new relationships, lessons learned from bad choices guiding us towards inward reflection, one casual decision moves us toward an unsuspecting detour, while our purpose in life remains unclear to us. And as we trace along more and more "dots" in our life, what appeared as random events, fall together with profound meaning. We begin to glimpse our direction and what once was a puzzle to us suddenly becomes clear." ~Bernadette Ballezza_

Sonny sat in his office at Poluzo's, phone up to his ear as he listened to it ring. It had barely been a day since his pregnant wife was gone but for some reason he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was wrong. She'd called yesterday to let him know she'd gotten settled in okay but since then he'd heard nothing; the knowledge that she was surrounded by members of The Zacchara family did nothing to ease his mind. After all there were still some Zacchara soldiers who weren't exactly pleased he'd taken over so there were bound to be family members that felt the same way.___ That's even if she's actual with her family, _Sonny thought darkly___. _Something about this whole thing was off.

"Claudia," he spoke in irritation as soon as the beep toned. "Call me the minute you get this message," he slammed the phone into the receiver.

"Problem?" Jason asked as he stepped in the doorway.

Sonny blew out a breath before answering. "Claudia," he pursed his mouth to the side thoughtfully before continuing, "Something's not right with this trip of hers."

"You said she was going to a funeral or something," Jason said to clarify as he sat down.

"That's what she said," he drew the words out in a sing-song fashion as his index finger stroked over his chin.

"You think she's lying," it was a statement, not a question.

"You don't sound surprised," the mob boss paused briefly as he peered at him. "Look I know you don't like Claudia…"

"I don't trust her," Jason replied. "She's your wife and I respect that because I respect you but she's a loose cannon Sonny. There's no telling what she's telling the truth about and what she could be lying about."

"You're talking about Michael's shooting." Sonny sighed as he thought of that night in the wherehouse, a haunted look flashing through his eyes before his mind refocused on the present. "She's confessed everything else and she didn't have to. Sure I had my doubts," he shrugged "but I was never fully convinced Ric wasn't setting her up, and my snake of a _brother_ just happened to slither out of town after the DNA test proving Claudia right."

"But now that you know she did intend a hit on you," Jason peered at him carefully, "you can't be letting that go that easily."

"Her hit failed," Sonny replied, "and she's pregnant with my child. Even if I thought it was her I can't exactly kill her right now." He shook his head. "Look, this is not about whether I trust her or not. I have no illusions about Claudia and who she is but she is capable of taking a stand. She told me the truth about her plans after I'd let it go, when I'd chosen to believe her knowing it could just make me suspicious. She chose to trust me; I'm just choosing to be open-minded about trusting her back." He noticed the look his best friend was giving him. "You have something else you want to say?"

Jason reached up to scratch his cheek before letting out a heavy breath. "I just didn't know you'd really begun to care about Claudia."

"Regardless of how this marriage started she's still my wife," he shrugged nonchalantly, "that makes her my responsibility especially while she's pregnant."

"It just seems like maybe you feel something more for her than responsibility," Jason replied.

"We have an understanding," Sonny shrugged it off. "I don't know," he continued to the disbelieving look on his partner's face, "I don't know what I feel for Claudia but I don't hate her anymore. Being married to her, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Just be careful Sonny," Jason warned. "Until we know how involved Claudia is."

Sonny nodded wordlessly and it was pretty clear the topic was dropped.

"So you said there's been a few issues lately with some of The Zacchara's soldiers since the merger," Jason said, getting to the reason he'd come by in the first place.

"There's been a lot of resistance from some lieutenant of theirs," Sonny explained. "Name is Clay Cudior."

"That's the guy they call The Ghost right," he clarified.

"Always hiding in shadows," Sonny replied, "and very few have ever seen his face. I need all the Intel you can get on this guy yesterday."

"Spinelli is still out of town but I'll get Sam to see if she can dig up some info," he said as he stood up. "She wants to be a PI."

"Dangerous job for a woman," Sonny said as he rubbed his chin.

"I couldn't have talked her out of it if I tried," Jason replied.

Sonny nodded with a smile, knowing how headstrong the petite brunette could be. "Sam has always been able to handle herself in dangerous situations." He nodded, "and this could be good for us, having a backup when Spinelli is gone. We rely too much on that freak of…"

"Sonny," Jason warned, watching as his friend shook his head incredulously. "So this Clay guy, you think he's trying to take over some of the old Zacchara territories."

"I think his strings are being pulled by someone a little closer to home," Sonny paused briefly, "the old man himself."

"Anthony," Jason said.

Sonny nodded in confirmation. "Bingo."

* * *

Sam sat on the couch, leaning over her baby as she blew raspberries against her feet, laughing as her daughter smiled and let out little happy sounds. She'd heard some people say at this age it was just gas but she knew her daughter was smiling because she was happy. She couldn't believe it had been almost a month since she'd given birth to her precious miracle. She'd prayed and wished for so long, at one point even felt like she was going out of her mind, wanting a baby and now she had two children. Two beautiful happy children; the feeling was so overwhelming but unbelievably blissful.

"You're such a pretty girl," Sam said before she blew a raspberry on one foot and then the other. "Who's mama's happy, pretty girl?" Her grin widened as Destiny offered her another toothless smile as she cooed happily before she turned back towards a knock at the door. "Who could that be huh?" Sam said as she scooped her daughter up in her arms and made her way to the door, opening it and smiling at the trio outside.

"Hi!" Molly said excitedly as she threw her arms around her sister, careful of the baby in her arms, "Hi Destiny." The young girl smiled down at the cooing baby.

"Hi sweetheart," Alexis gave her oldest daughter a kiss on the cheek before she tilted down towards her granddaughter. "Hi precious, it's Nana," she swiftly gathered her granddaughter in her arms and began to walk away. "You missed Nana didn't you?"

"Mom," Kristina whined," we agreed in the car that I'd get to hold the baby first."

"I guess no one's here to see me but Molly," Sam said before turning back and noticing her little sister was cooing over her daughter as well.

"Sorry," Kristina said with a smile, "hi Sam."

"Hi," she let out a short laugh before receiving a hug from the teen. "So mom stole your turn with Destiny huh?"

"Yeah we came up with a contest in the car, I spotted the most punch buggies so instead of slugging mom or Molly I was supposed to get to hold the baby first," she explained.

"You're not allowed to slug your mother anyways," Alexis said to Kristina before refocusing on the bundle in her arms. "Is she Destiny? That wouldn't be very appropriate, would it?"

"Well I'm still second," Molly chimed in as Sam shut the door. "I'm not giving my turn to Krissy."

"Mom," the teen practically pouted.

"Oh alright," Alexis said before placing a soft kiss on Destiny's head and then walking her over to her middle child, gently placing the baby in her arms. "Make sure you support her head."

"I've got it," Kristina said as she braced her, carefully making her way to the couch to sit down. "Hey," she smiled down at the infant, "do you remember me? I'm your Aunt Kristina."

"And I'm your other aunt," Molly sat down on the couch as well, leaning over the baby. "I'm going to be your favorite aunt, Molly." She laughed when the baby let out a gurgle. "See?" her eyes lit up brightly, "she already knows."

"Whatever," Kristina rolled her eyes before they focused on the baby again. "You were just humoring Molly, weren't you? Yes you were," her voice came out in a sing-song fashion. "Yes you were."

"So where is my grandson?" Alexis looked around expectantly.

"He's with Lucky," Sam answered.

"With Lucky?" Alexis repeated before taking her oldest daughter by the elbow and guiding her towards the balcony doors. "Why? Is he claiming custody as the legal father? Jason has only had custody for a month and final custody determination…"

"Alexis," Sam waved a hand in front of her face. "That's not…"

"…wasn't supposed to take place for six months and that was before anyone knew he was yours," the lawyer continued on her tirade. "If Lucky thinks he's going to put you through another ordeal after everything that wacko Liz did he's got another thing…"

"Mom!" Sam practically shouted; turning back to smile awkwardly at her sisters when they turned back with concerned faces, before turning to her mother once again. "That's not what's happening. Jake, he just misses Lucky and Cam; they're still his family to him."

"Oh honey," Alexis said to the sadden look in her eyes. "You're his family, you and Jake and Destiny are his family. We are his family."

"I know," she sighed, "and I think he understands that, well as much as he can as his age. We told him a story about a stork delivering a baby to the wrong address and he thinks that's what happened with him."

"More like an evil witch stole him from his parents but let's not speak ill of the dead no matter how much she deserves it," Alexis quipped.

"Truthfully mom I just want to forget Elizabeth Webber ever existed," Sam shook her head. "What she put me and Jason through, what she put my little boy through…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Now he's left picking up the pieces at barely four years old."

"You'll get him through this Sam," Alexis placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You're his mother."

She smiled, nodding at the encouraging tone in her mother's voice. "Just like you're getting me through." Sam paused briefly, "We've come a long way, you and I."

"Yeah we have," Alexis replied. "I am so happy we found each other; I am so proud to have you as my daughter and Jake, he's going to be so proud to have you as his mom," she glanced over to the baby before her chestnut orbs met her daughter's of a similar hue. "They both will." She reached out to squeeze her daughter's hand.

"Thank you," Sam said through watery eyes, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I'm really proud you're my mom."

"Are you guys crying?" Kristina said as she stood up, having transferred the infant to Molly.

"They're happy tears baby," Alexis said before she reached up to wipe away the moisture from her oldest daughter's cheek before they made their way over to the couch. "I'm just so happy to be here with all my girls," she sat down next to Molly before looking down at Destiny, "and our newest Davis girl."

"Three generations of Davis girls right in this room," Kristina said proudly as she sat on the other side of her mom while Sam sat on the other side of Molly.

Alexis wrapped one arm around Kristina, cuddling Molly and Sam in the other. "Three generations of love," she said to which her older girls laughed.

"Oh mom," Molly groaned in amusement at her mom's sappiness.

* * *

Lucky watched as Cameron and Jake played on the four-seat see-saw with two other kids, singing some teeter-totter song. It felt good for him to be with both his boys again. _His boys._ He sighed at the thought, knowing that Jake really couldn't be his boy any longer. He had parents, parents that were robbed of most of the four years of their young child's life, parents who loved him and wanted him. Still he knew that he would always think of Jake as a son, and he would always love him like his own, just like he loved Cameron.

"They look so happy," April spoke from behind him as she came around the bench to sit beside him. "Here," she handed him a cup of lemonade before sitting the children's cups on the other side of her.

"Thanks," he smiled as he took the cup he was being offered, taking a long drink before his eyes went back to the kids. "They are," he finally replied to her first statement. "It's going to be an adjustment for them, not being brothers anymore. I tried to explain it to Cameron and I think he understands the concept of Jake having another dad but doesn't understand why Jake needs to live there or get that Sam is really Jake's mom."

"It's a confusing situation for the adults," she tilted her head to the side with a shrug. "If it's hard for you and Sam and Jason to understand, it's going to be hard for the kids too."

"I just don't understand why she did this," he blew out a heavy breath before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, this-hearing about me talk about my ex-wife and what she did…" he trailed off. "I'm sure this isn't your idea of a good time."

"It's okay," she reached over to touch his hand. "I know I came into your life when you had a lot going on and I told you before, it makes sense for you to question all this and to grieve for the woman you were married to."

"Did you ever think about being a psychiatrist?" he asked. "I think you'd make a good one." Lucky smiled, "you sure you want to hang around Port Charles and all its craziness?"

"Well it's got a lot of benefits," she replied. "I already have friends here like Sam and you," she smiled at him, "and I already know a lot of the people in the hospital since you and Sam seem to like it there so much."

Lucky let out a small laugh at that. "Yeah but in my defense I'm not a regular visitor, Sam however is." He paused briefly, "You said you were meeting her tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Everything has been so crazy and we haven't spent much time together…"

"Cause you've been busy nursing me back to health," Lucky replied before looking at her for a beat. "Have I told you thank you at all?"

"Only about a million times Lucky and besides, it's my job so it's not so far out of my element," she replied. "And I'm happy to help. You've been through a lot recently."

"So have Sam and Jason but most importantly Cameron and Jake," Lucky replied. "I just, I keep thinking back to all the signs I must have missed. Elizabeth and I, we were married, more than once and I never even saw that she was unraveling. I'm a cop, a detective, and I didn't detect anything was wrong with her."

"I think you're making things harder on yourself than they should be," April said as she reached over to grab his hand. "You couldn't have known; from what I've seen and heard she was very good at presenting to people what she wanted them to see."

He nodded his head. "You know what, let's change the subject. What do you say about doing something tomorrow night that doesn't involve me thinking you're my shrink or nursing me back to health or visiting playgrounds?"

"What do you have in mind?" April lifted a brow in interest.

"You said you like jazz right?" he paused briefly, watching as she nodded her head in conformation. "There's this little club called Indigo right before you get to the city, best jazz music in the state and the best steak sandwiches you'll ever taste."

"Really?" her face lit up in interest. "That actually sounds amazing."

"So it's a date?" he questioned as his gray eyes meet her brown.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Oh it's definitely a date."

* * *

"Hey," Jason said as he stepped inside to find Sam at the desk filling out forms, leaning down to place a quick kiss on her head.

"Hey," she put down her pen, turning around in her chair to watch him put away his gun and hang up his leather jacket. "How'd things go with Sonny?"

"Well he doesn't deny that he thinks something is up with Claudia," he answered as he leaned back against the side of the couch.

"But?" she peered at him, knowing there was more.

"But he still seems to be protective over her," he blew out a breath. "Claudia admitted that she set up a hit to kill him and he's protecting her," he shook his head incredulously.

Sam shrugged. "I guess sometimes _love_ can make you forgive practically anything." She rolled her eyes in amusement. "That is if Sonny thinks he's in love with her."

"I don't know what his feelings are for her," he shook his head, "but a death threat?" he questioned before his eyes met hers and he suddenly paled at the look swimming in her brown orbs. "Sam…"

"It's okay," she shook her head.

"No it's not," Jason countered. "What I said to you that night, I still regret it, every day Sam…"

"I know that Jason," she said as she stood up and made her way towards him. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't know that and we could have never made that beautiful little girl upstairs if I hadn't known that for a while. We've been through this."

"I know," he replied. "I just," he reached down to take a hold of her hand with one of his own, his thumb tenderly stroking over the back of her hand, "I know how much I hurt you before and I never want to hurt you again."

"I know you don't and I don't want to hurt you either," she smiled softly up at him. "I made mistakes too the last time, a lot of them..."

"We both did," he concurred, "but I'm glad we got this second chance to make things right."

"I think it's more like our third," her smiled widened. "And they say third time's a charm, right?"

Jason returned her smile, his enigmatic blue eyes filled with warmth as he gazed at her, hand reaching up to brush back those stubborn brunette locks that always fell in her face. "Yeah they do," he said softly before leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

"Mmm," she moaned lightly as he nipped at her upper lip before deepening the kiss, sighing into it as her hands trailed up the expanse of his chest before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as things began to heat up the sound of their daughter making little cries was heard through the monitor and they were forced to break apart. "I guess Des is up from her nap."

"I'll go," Jason offered. "Until then I have a project for you," he said as he made his way towards the steps.

"A project huh?" her eyes widened in interest.

"Info on some Zacchara guy named Clay Cudior," he said as he began to make his way up the stairs. "Whatever you can find Miss PI."

She laughed as he disappeared up the stairs before opening the laptop that was sitting on the desk where she'd been working earlier, both excited and humbled over his faith in her.

* * *

Claudia looked down at her cell phone, scanning through her missed calls. There were three of them so far, all from her husband. If she didn't know better she'd think he was actually worried about her but she did know better which could only mean one thing: Sonny was suspicious.

"How much longer do we have to hang around her," she huffed as she turned around to face the other two people in the room, Spinelli and Johnny both sitting in front of the younger man's laptop.

"You know this whole trip was your bright idea Claudia," Johnny retorted. "You were the one who wanted to fly all the way out to Santa Rosa California to find Roy DiLucca who turns out may be dead."

"He's not dead," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you got that from what exactly?" Johnny asked. "We know virtually nothing about this guy except that he faded into the background. He was probably killed down in Miami or Puerto Rico and no one knew or cared but his daughter."

"Jerry wouldn't send me a clue on some dead guy," Claudia retorted, continuing when she saw the yeah right look on her brother's face. "He wouldn't John; he was enjoying toying with me. He knew Roy would be hard to find, maybe impossible, and that would make this even better for him; letting me go down as being responsible for Michael's shooting when I know the real shooter, the one I never knew existed before his dvd's was out there. It's all a game to Jerry."

"If I may interject The Jackal has to agree with Vixenella," Spinelli said as he looked up from the computer. "The Unhinged One is most fond of game playing but would not relish in a game that could not be won."

"Thank you Spinelli," she offered him a warm smile. "I knew I liked you."

"The fondness is most assuredly returned," he replied.

"Not to ruin this oh so touching moment here but let's say you two are right and Roy DiLucca is out there somewhere," Johnny stood up. "His daughter is either lying…"

"Hardly a first for a fed John," Claudia interjected.

"Or he's running around like some ghost making everyone believe that he's dead," John continued as if his sister hadn't spoken. "We've been taking turns listening to the bug in Hannah's place all night and she hasn't given us anything. It may be time to just give it up."

"And do what, let Jason Morgan kill me when he decides he's tired of looking for a new lead," she scoffed. "Sorry Spinelli I know he's your friend and master or whatever but we all know he wouldn't hesitate to kill me." She turned back to her brother. "John, we're talking about my life here," she reached down to rub her protruding stomach, "your niece's life here. Do you really want her to grow up without a mother, the way we both did?"

Just as Johnny was opening his mouth to speak a rustle noise came from the computer's speaker before they sound a muffle voice started speaking.

"Is that…" Claudia rushed over to stand behind Spinelli as he held a finger over his mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"_So everything was swept?" Hannah's voice could be heard clearly now. "It's all clear now?"_

"_I couldn't pick up any uniform distortions or frequency beeps and the scanner and infrared didn't catch anything either," a male voice responded._

"_I appreciate this," you could relief in the woman's voice. "I know it's been a long time but…"_

"_I'll add it to the list," the male's voice came through the computer's speaker once again. "Just, whatever this is, be careful Hannah and know that you still have friends at the bureau if you're in trouble."_

"_I know," Hannah said, "thanks." The sound of the door closing was heard before it went quiet again for a few moments._

"Infrared didn't pick up your bug?" Claudia looked down at the computer geek with a pleased look on her face, patting his shoulder. "Very impressive," she nodded at him.

"The Jackal is always ahead of the latest technology," he said in way of an explanation before turning up the speaker as background noise was heard.

"_Come on," Hannah's voice spoke softly. "Dad," her voice became louder, "its Hannah. I'm fine, no, I really am but…" her voice paused. "No, I'm worried about you. Look some people came here looking for you. What did you, what did you get yourself involved in again? They think you shot a kid… Sonny's son Michael. Did-did…" Hannah's voice grew quiet again. "No, I'm sorry. I know you would… but I thought we were done with Sonny Corinthos, I thought you were done with that world after what it cost you again." There was another long pause. "I know we said this was for the best, to protect you but…" she sighed heavily. "I just, I love you so much. I know you do Dad, just be careful. I won't. Okay, you too…" she sighed heavily, a soft sob coming through the speakers before a hard sniff and quiet once again._

Spinelli immediately got to work, typing and pulling up various screens as he hooked another gadget from his computer bag into the laptop.

"What's up Spinelli?" Johnny asked.

"Tracing the call," Spinelli answered quickly as he waited for his computer to do its magic. "Just waiting for it to triangulate the position off the cell phone towers surrounding it and…" he paused briefly, "The Jackal has located the position. This is most troubling news."

"What is it?" Johnny said as he looked closer. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"It seems as if The Elusive Mobster has been hiding in our backyard," the young man said as he turned back to look between the siblings.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "That SOB is in Port Charles."

* * *

Sonny stepped into The Greystone, frustrated as he held his cell to his ear, listening to the message his wife had left him. According to it she was already on the plane headed back to Port Charles. He knew something was up with her and when she got home he was going to demand to know what it was, and she was going to tell him. Snapping the phone closed he tossed it on the desk and it landed with a hard thud as he made his way to the drink cart.

"What did that phone do to you?" Carly asked as she came down the stairs like she lived there, over-sized bag draped across her arm.

Sonny turned back to look at her in surprise, shaking his head at her before he poured himself a short glass of bourbon. "You want one?"

"Sure," she answered though he was already pouring. "Thank you," she said as he turned around to hand it to her. "So, you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged as he pulled at his tie, loosening it before sliding it from around his neck and tossing it across the chair; taking off his suit jacket and laying it across the chair as well. "Claudia," he drew the woman's name out with an exasperated breath. "She's up to something."

"When is she not up to something?" Carly quipped with an eye roll before taking a drink as she sat down in a chair.

Sonny gave her look before sitting down on the couch. "What are you doing here anyways? Is it Michael? Morgan?"

"Morgan's fine," she replied before letting out a breath, "and Michael, he's adjusting. He had a little moment yesterday, another rage attack but it passed pretty quickly."

"What happened?" Sonny sat up straighter.

"I really don't know," she answered honestly. "Jax said he was just talking to Michael and the next thing he knew Michael was hurling a bowl of popcorn across the room. Morgan said it broke against the wall."

"Was Morgan or anyone else hurt?" Sonny asked.

"No-no," she shook her head. "And they both said Michael apologized and by the time I got home he didn't want to talk about. I know Patrick said stuff like this could happen but he was getting better. I just don't know what triggered this."

Sonny sat back, resting his chin in his fist as his features took on a thoughtful look. "What exactly did Jax say to Michael?"

"Don't do that," she warned.

"Do what?" Sonny responded.

"Don't start trying to put this on Jax," the blonde sat up. "I know how you can get but he would never do anything to intentionally set Michael off. Jax loves Michael."

"Sure," Sonny mumbled as the thought of Jax's mystery account ran through his mind. "He loves Michael a lot."

"Michael has had these episodes with nearly everyone in his life Sonny, Jax did not set out to deliberately make him mad," Carly countered before letting out an irritated breath. "You can't truly believe that Jax would want to hurt Michael do you? You know what, don't answer that. I know how you get about Jax." she shook her head, for once not in the mood to fight. "But about this stuff with Michael…"

"I'll talk to him," Sonny replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," she said with a half-smile.

"So what were you doing up stairs?" he asked as his squinted at her curiously.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was searching for this?" Carly pulled out a big floppy hat from her over-sized bag. "It was in the attic."

"I haven't seen that in years," Sonny mused as he sat his glass down, reaching over to take it from her. "Michael loved this thing."

"It was about as big as he was," she laughed. "I was telling him that story, the one you told about him and this hat when me, you and Jason and Sam were waiting for him during the surgery. I loved-I loved hearing that and I found that picture and put it in an album. Anyways, after his episode, he wouldn't really talk but he said that sometimes he wishes he could still be that little boy in that picture so I don't know, I thought if I found it…" she shook her head as her blue orbs misted over. "It's probably a stupid idea."

"I think it's a great idea," Sonny replied.

"I wish I could go through this for him," she said with watery eyes, "all the adjustments, the mood swings, all of it. He's been through so much Sonny with us as his parents. Some of the time it was like he was raising us, you know. He was so even tempered and now, sometimes he's just so angry and I-I just want to get him through this."

"You will," Sonny said. "You never gave up on Michael. When it was too difficult for me to hope and when all the doctors were saying he was never going to wake up, you wouldn't accept that. You never give up Carly, you're a fighter. You brought Michael back to us and you will get him through this."

"We both will," she leaned over the chair and reached for his hand. "Michael needs both of us Sonny. He needs us to work together, his whole family and that includes Jax." She watched his face tense up. "I don't want to fight with you about Jax or anything else, not now."

Sonny nodded, knowing he needed more proof on Jax's actions before he alerted Carly. "We're on the same page where Michael is concerned."

"I guess that's all I can ask for," she smiled at him before standing up, him doing the same. "I should probably go; I have a few things to take care of at The Metro Court."

"Carly," he called out to her as she way her way to the threshold leading to the foyer, waiting for her to turn back and look at him. "I only want the best for you."

"I know," she smiled as their eyes met from across the room. "Whatever this is with Claudia, just be careful okay?"

"I'm more worried about whatever trouble she's gotten herself into," Sonny said as he placed his glass on the drink cart.

Carly stood for a moment, her eyes studying him before she shook her head. "You're actually starting to care about her, aren't you? Sonny," she drew his name out.

He shook his head in denial. "She's pregnant with my kid, I'm responsible for her." He continued at the look she gave him. "I don't know, I guess being married to her has its advantages."

"The fact that you actually care about her makes me more worried for you then before and don't deny it cause I can read you better than anyone," Carly retorted.

Sonny just shook his head at her. "You always could."

"We're going to talk about this later," she relied.

"I'll see you later Carly," Sonny said.

* * *

Sam sat at her computer, going over all the information she'd gotten on her search. This guy seemed like he was very good at hiding in the shadows and she couldn't even find any birth records on the name Clay Cudior. There were stories that could provide her with some info, the same things popping up in various different accounts but other than that there was very little to go on. In fact she couldn't even find the history of the surname in even the most comprehensive search engines, two that were created and installed by Damien Spinelli himself. This guy literally was a ghost who seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Any luck yet?" Jason said as he came down the stairs.

"Not much," she sighed. "I'm running one more program and I ran a Jackal search but it's not giving me a whole lot. The reason they call this guy The Ghost is completely clear now," a look of determination took over her features, "but I'm not giving up."

He smiled at the look on her face before making his way to the door as a knock was heard, opening it up to reveal Lucky holding a sleeping Jake. "Hey," Jason stepped back to let the other man inside.

"Hey Lucky," Sam offered him a warm smile as she placed the laptop on the table and stood up to greet him. "You tuckered him out huh?"

"Yeah," Lucky said, smiling as well. "We went to the park for a while and then ended up going to John's Incredible Pizza for lunch and then staying to hang out at the arcade and play Thunder bowling," he explained as Jason reached over to take the sleeping child. "April and I had a great time taking them. Both Jake and Cam feel asleep on the ride home. "

"I'm going to put him upstairs," Jason said, walking over to Sam so she could give their son a kiss.

"Goodnight baby," she said softly and then kissed him again before watching Jason carry the sleeping boy upstairs. "So," Sam drew the word out, "you and April huh? I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"She's great," Lucky nodded. "After my last couple of relationships she's like a breath of fresh air."

"Hey," Sam hit him playfully.

He let out a laugh. "You know what I mean. I've been so hung up on Elizabeth most of my life that I didn't even realize that she'd completely changed into a different person. She was no longer that young, innocent girl I found in the snow that I learned how to love with. She was…" he trailed off wordlessly. "And you, we both sought each other out because we were so hurt by what Jason and Elizabeth did."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Regardless of that, out feelings were real. I loved you very much Lucky…"

"I know," he said as he reached over to take her hand. "I loved you too Sam but it wasn't ever quite enough. You were right, you know. We just didn't have that kind of love, did we?"

She shook her head. "No but we tried. I hope we can find a way to be friends."

"I'd like that," Lucky replied, "and I know I said that before but I never apologized for what I said that day in the hospital after we found out Jason was the father of your baby. I know some of the things I said were hurtful…"

"You were hurt," she interrupted. "And that's all in the past now, we're both moving on; me and Jason are working on our family and you and April, you're moving towards something new. You never know, she could be the one."

"Don't jinx it," he retorted. "Let's just see how it goes. I should probably," he pointed towards the door, "thanks again for letting me spend time with Jake. Thank Jason for me too."

"I will," she replied as she offered him a quick hug before she walked him to the door. "I'll see you later," she called out as she watched him turn to offer her a wave before he stepping in the elevator, closing the door once he was out of sight. "How much of that did you hear?" she turned around to see Jason at the foot of the steps.

"Enough," he answered. "What exactly did Lucky say to you?" his jaw was hard as he spoke.

She shook her head. "It's not important Jason; he was just upset after finding out that baby wasn't his. I understood; he and I, we thought we were planning a future together and the next thing he knows I'm dead," she shrugs it off as she comes to stand in front of him, "only I come back with no memory and carrying your baby. It threw him for a loop."

"That doesn't excuse him saying things to hurt you," he replied.

"I love how protective you are of me but truthfully I think Lucky is making it out to be more than it is," Sam looked up at him, "and so are you." She leaned up on her tip toes, bracing her hands on his chest, as she placed a few soothing kisses to his tense jawline. "I've already forgotten it; you should too." She placed a few more kisses to his jaw, feeling the tension waning before giving him a quick peck to his lips.

"I think I'm getting closer to forgetting," he spoke against her lips before responding to her subtle pecks, deepening the kiss.

"Really," she said as they separated before she kissed him again as his hands came to wrap around her waist. "Guess you'll be remembering some then," she laughed as she slipped out of his arms.

"Wait-what?" he said as she practically flounced away. "Oh, it's going to be like that?" Jason watched her laugh before reaching out an arm and pulling her back, his lips immediately seeking hers for an ardent kiss.

"Jason," she breathed out his name as they separated. "As much as I'd love to continue making you forget, we do have a project that needs oUr direct attention and the quicker we get this done for Sonny, the less resistance you guys will have to worry about. It's the last thing you two need when we're still trying to connect all the dots with Michael's shooting."

Jason let out a heavy breath, knowing she was right.

Seeing the compliance on his face, Sam took his hand and led him to the couch. "Okay, so I like I said before Lucky dropped off Jake-you got him to bed alright, right?" she asked.

"Yeah he hardly moved when I changed his clothes," Jason answered with a small smile. "Just like his mom when he's sleeping, dead to the world."

"Anyways," she rolled her eyes at him. "This Clay Cudior, he really is a virtual ghost. He literally has no birth records, no school records, no renting history." Sam picked up her laptop from the table. "I was able to find a few stories on him though but they didn't give me much info other than no one has seen his face; he wears a mask all the time and some people speculate he has facial burns."

Jason nodded. "So you think the mask isn't necessarily to hide his identity but about scars."

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It could be a combination of both. I also got that he's fluent in Spanish and is most likely Hispanic, there's a couple things pointing to Miami but nothing solid there. And even in a Jackal search and some of the most cutting edge search programs Spinelli uses I can't find an origin to the surname Cudior."

Jason's eyes scanned over the info on her laptop before looking back at her. "You think the name is made up."

"I'm certainly leaning that way," she nodded.

"There's something else," he could see the wheels turning in her mind.

Sam nodded, letting out a breath before she continued. "Jason, this guy didn't show up until several years ago."

"When?" he questioned.

"March of 2008," she answered. "Now it could be a coincidence but seeing as neither of us believes in those and the fact that this guy working for The Zacharra's showed up barely…"

"A month before Michael was shot," he continued for her.

"Exactly," Sam said with a nod. "This could be our second shooter Jason, the real one."


End file.
